JuJu's Bizarre Adventure: Bold as Love
by agu10play
Summary: Nicholas Wilde, representante de la fundación S-paw-agon, llega al pueblo de Bunnyburrow en busca de Judy June Hopps, una chica con una habilidad especial que puede ponerla en la mira de la gente equivocada.
1. Call of the Wilde

**_JuJu's Bizarre Adventure: Bold as Love  
_** _Escrito por agu10play en colaboración con argent1n0_

 _Capítulo 1 – Call of the Wilde_

Desde pequeño, el joven zorro Nicholas Wilde no disfrutaba especialmente de los días de lluvia pues, casualidad o no, el cielo siempre había precipitado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, y las gotas de agua fría que ahora golpeaban contra el pelaje de su rostro no hacían más que recordarle esos malos momentos. Maldijo por lo bajo el hecho de no haber empacado su paraguas mientras bajaba por la escalinata de la estación de Bunnyburrow, la única parada del expreso de Zootopia, y sintió el fango bajo sus patas colarse entre sus dedos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba un pueblo rural como el que ahora tenía enfrente, pero tenía pensado disfrutarlo en lo que durara su visita en el momento en que dejara de lloviznar. Hasta entonces, esperaría pacientemente en la habitación de hotel que había reservado, y se recostaría para disfrutar de una merecida siesta. Una vez descansado, retomaría su trabajo como correspondía.

Mientras recorría las calles que poco a poco se despejaban por causa del mal tiempo que, según la coneja que pasó a su lado segundos antes, derivaría en una tormenta en poco tiempo, Nicholas se tomó la libertad de explorar el pueblo con la mirada. El área comercial que circundaba la estación estaba llena de negocios de todo tipo, desde inmensas tiendas de abarrotes a tiendas de electrónica, mueblerías, florerías y todo tipo de locales, algo que el zorro realmente no se esperaba de un pueblo de conejos donde la mayoría de sus habitantes trabajaba el campo. Tenía en mente algo mucho más rústico, pero el presente escenario no le molestaba. De hecho, incluso le hacía pensar que ni siquiera había salido de la ciudad.

Luego de caminar cinco calles con la cabeza descubierta, el zorro vestido de traje y guantes negros cruzó la entrada del hotel con gesto cansado, limpiándose el fango de sus patas en el recibimiento para luego acercarse al mostrador, donde una joven coneja blanca de ojos rojos con camisa rosa a cuadros le recibió con una sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días señor! ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Buenos días, señorita... Lucy —nombró con una sonrisa al leer la tarjeta en su pecho, mientras se quitaba los guantes y los guardaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón—. Mi nombre es Nicholas Wilde, tengo una habitación reservada.

—Nicholas... ¿Piberius Wilde?

—Exactamente.

—Aquí tiene, es la 302 —dijo al tenderle una tarjeta—. Suba por las escaleras al tercer piso, es la primera puerta a la izquierda. No tiene pérdida.

—Muchas gracias, Lucy.

—¡Un placer! Si llega a necesitar algo, sólo avíseme —dijo alegremente, y el zorro se dispuso a pasar junto al mostrador para subir las escaleras, no sin antes dejar caer sus llaves "accidentalmente", apenas pisando los primeros escalones cuando la recepcionista le llamó la atención.

—¡Señor Wilde! Sus llaves… —se acercó para entregárselas, y el zorro capturó su pata entre las suyas con delicadeza.

—Oh, muchas gracias Lucy. Debo de estar algo distraído —dijo al tomar las llaves, sorprendiendo a la coneja por aquel contacto—. Que tenga buenos días —se despidió, subiendo las escaleras.

" _Habría sido demasiado fácil si fuera ella. Tal parece que tendré que seguir buscando"_ , pensó mientras observaba la llave de la habitación—. _"Una tarjeta magnética, ¿eh?"_

Desde un principio se creyó que encontraría algo mucho más rustico de lo que tuvo enfrente cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación: calefacción, un mini bar, sábanas de seda, almohadas de plumas, y una bella vista del pueblo en su totalidad. Sonrió al pensar que, cada tanto, merecía la pena trabajar para la fundación S-paw-agon. Y hablando de eso, ya iba siendo hora de que diera su informe, por lo que tomó su celular y llamó al contacto indicado. Continuó echando un vistazo a su alrededor en lo que el tono sonaba, y cuando oyó la voz de su compañera regresó su atención al teléfono rápidamente.

— _Wilde, ¿eres tú?_

—¡Clarice, luz de mis ojos! Por supuesto que soy yo. ¿Acaso no tienes un identificador de llamadas ahí?

— _Sí, pero considerando tu forma de trabajar cabe la posibilidad de que te hayan asesinado y usado tu teléfono. Siempre hay que estar listo para cualquier escenario cuando se trata de ti._

—Me tienes bastante fe, preciosa. Aprecio el gesto.

— _¿Qué se te ofrece?_

—Sólo quería avisar que ya estoy en el hotel. Esperaré a que la lluvia pare y… saldré a pasear.

— _Entendido. ¿Algo más?_

—Que quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, tomarnos algo del mini bar y reír como lo hacíamos antes de que te dieran un trabajo de escritorio.

— _Si estuviera ahí, te pondría las patas en la tierra de una bofetada si hiciera falta, tal y como lo hice la última vez. Tienes trabajo que hacer, Wilde. Aún estás en servicio._

—Ugh... recuérdame por qué me mandaron a mi, cuando se suponía que tendría vacaciones dentro de un par de días.

— _Podrías considerar esto como unas vacaciones también, genio. Después de todo, te están pagando todos los gastos mientras estás ahí, sin mencionar que tienes goce de haberes. Lo único que debes hacer es rastrear a la Usuaria._

—Podrían haber mandado a una docena de agentes más para eso, no me necesitaban realmente. Tal vez el director sólo quiere fastidiarme.

— _Tristemente, te necesitan más de lo que piensas. Hace unos días, la fundación recibió un dato de un anónimo sobre una Usuaria ocultándose en ese pueblo, y es nuestro trabajo encontrarla y ponerla a salvo._

—Creí que nuestra fundación sólo se ocupaba de mantener vigilados a los Usuarios para que no cometieran ilícitos, no de custodiarlos.

— _Así era, hasta que S.A.V.A.G.E se puso en movimiento. En los últimos dos días han desaparecido muchos de los Usuarios que teníamos vigilados en la ciudad, y estamos seguros de que esa organización es responsable de ello._

—¿Cómo es que estamos tan seguros?

— _Es casi como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Tiene que haber sido obra de otros Usuarios, y sabemos que hay varios trabajando para ellos._

—Aun así, encontrar a una coneja en particular en un lugar como este... ni siquiera es buscar una aguja en un pajar, es buscar una aguja entre un montón de agujas.

— _¿Te estás rindiendo antes de comenzar?_

—Claro que no, sabes que nunca he rechazado un desafío. Es por eso que aún no he desistido en que aceptes mi invitación de ir a cenar.

— _Lo lamento Wilde, pero tengo que recordarte que estoy en pareja, comprometida, casada, y unida por la cadera con mi trabajo._

—Es una suerte que no sea celoso.

— _Eres un tonto._

—Pero soy _tu_ tonto —respondió alegremente, sonriendo incluso más cuando percibió una risa contenida por parte de su compañera.

— _Será mejor que empieces a concentrarte. Tu habilidad es la única que nos da una oportunidad de encontrarla, pero debes saber que hay probabilidades de que S.A.V.A.G.E ya esté tras ella también. No te confíes, y vigila tu espalda._

—Es lindo saber que aún te preocupas por mí.

— _Me preocupa más que cumplas con tu trabajo. Ahora tengo que colgar, tengo varios archivos de los que aún debo ocuparme. Buena suerte, Wilde._

—Siempre tan simpática —sonrió el zorro antes de guardar el celular en el bolsillo, dejándose caer sobre la mullida cama matrimonial y cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa, intentando olvidar que en el exterior aún llovía. La sonrisa en sus labios se borró poco a poco a medida que recordaba la razón por la que allí se encontraba, considerando el peso y la dificultad de la labor que debía de realizar.

En el pueblo, según el último censo, había alrededor de ochenta y dos millones de conejos habitando las madrigueras, y el zorro tenía que encontrar a una sola en el medio de semejante multitud. ¿Pero cómo hallar a una en particular en un lugar como ese? Ahí era en donde entraba el fantástico Nicholas Wilde quien, haciendo uso de su gran habilidad, encontraría a la coneja especial, si de verdad existía. Para eso pasaría los siguientes días recorriendo el lugar, hablando con los pueblerinos y, poco a poco y sin saberlo, estos conejos lo llevarían directamente hacia su objetivo.

—Y pensar que, si S.A.V.A.G.E no hubiera comenzado a moverse, tal vez ni siquiera tendría la necesidad de estar aquí —susurró para sí mismo, exhausto.

Por razones de seguridad, S-paw-agon vigilaba a los animales con habilidades especiales que habitaban la ciudad y sus alrededores, asegurándose de que no intentaran usar sus poderes en actividades ilegales. Pero recientemente se había sabido de una organización que reunía a los animales para sus propios fines maléficos: S.A.V.A.G.E.

Nadie sabía quiénes eran, o desde donde operaban, pero no mucho tiempo atrás habían comenzado a reunir a todos estos mamíferos, quienes de un momento a otro desaparecían sin dejar rastro. La fundación había comenzado a enviar a sus agentes en busca de los animales que aún no habían desaparecido, para ponerlos a salvo en instalaciones perfectamente aseguradas e impedir que las filas de la organización aumentaran incluso más.

Normalmente la fundación S-paw-agon no hubiera hecho caso a un dato anónimo como el que habían recibido en cuanto a la coneja, pero si la habilidad que detallaban sobre ella era cierta, entonces no podían permitir que cayera en las patas equivocadas. De suceder, S-paw-agon se habría hecho con un poderoso enemigo. El solo pensar en todo lo que podía suceder si fallaba en su misión no hizo más que provocarle cansancio al pobre zorro quien, azorado por la responsabilidad, cayó dormido al poco tiempo sin siquiera darse cuenta.

* * *

Unas horas después, el zorro de pelaje naranja y ojos verdes ya estaba saliendo por la puerta principal del hotel, no sin antes haberse vestido apropiadamente para mezclarse entre los civiles. Una camisa verde y corbata azul marino con jeans color crema fue el conjunto elegido, y estaba bastante contento con el resultado. Después de todo, debía parecer un zorro de negocios que había ido allí de vacaciones.

Si bien aquella era una tarde gris, pues las nubes aún cubrían el cielo, no parecía que fuese a llover de nuevo, por lo que el zorro se dispuso a hacer su labor y se internó en el pueblo con el sólo objeto de pasear, observar y escuchar. La mayor parte de las veces, las mejores pistas llegaban a él cuando no se molestaba en buscarlas. En este sentido, se podía decir que Wilde creía en el destino, creía que los animales se encontraban con quien debían encontrarse, en el momento en que debían hacerlo, y dónde debían hacerlo. Y si el destino estaba de su parte esta vez, entonces encontraría a la coneja que buscaba pues, tal y como ella, él era un Usuario, y tal y como decía su jefe, los caminos de los Usuarios estaban destinados a cruzarse.

Sus pasos no tardaron en dejarlo en la puerta de la escuela del pueblo cuando la campana sonó, y una marabunta de pequeños conejos, corderos y ovejas salieron a la carrera con intención de alejarse tan rápido como pudieran de aquel lugar que los niños sólo perciben como una prisión con horario de nueve a cinco. Sólo entonces Nicholas cayó en la cuenta de que, luego de cambiar su vestuario, había olvidado colocarse sus preciados guantes aislantes que evitaban que utilizara su habilidad de una manera no deseada, y esto fue exactamente lo que sucedió cuando los niños pasaron a su lado sin darle tiempo a alejarse, rozando sus patas. Intentó levantarlas para evitar el contacto, pero los conejos saltando se encargaron de frustrar aquel intento.

" _¡Que bien, por fin a casa!", "tengo que ir a casa de Enrico y devolverle sus juegos", "si hago la tarea temprano de seguro mi hermana verá esa película conmigo", "¿dónde está Roy? Cielos, quería caminar con él a casa", "espero no haber olvidado la carpeta otra vez en casa de Ariadna", "faltan sólo unos cuantos días más para las vacaciones, ¡si!"_.

—Maldición —dijo el zorro por lo bajo cuando los pequeños terminaron de pasar a su lado, sufriendo una fuerte jaqueca.

Ya que su habilidad le permitía conocer los recuerdos de los animales cuando hacía contacto con ellos, debía guardarse del contacto indeseado mediante los guantes que había olvidado colocarse antes de salir del hotel. Y varios contactos como los que acababa de sufrir sólo le traían lo que el llamaba "sobrecargas de información", un montón de datos sueltos e innecesarios que sólo resultaban en un fuerte zumbido en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Se tomó un momento para recostarse contra una pared, esperando a que la molestia se fuera, y cuando las palpitaciones aminoraron el zorro se dispuso a continuar con su camino. Aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y disponía de poco tiempo para lograrlo. No sabía si S.A.V.A.G.E ya había enviado a uno de los suyos a buscar a la coneja también, pero no iba a permitirse perder contra nadie. En ese ámbito, su habilidad resultaba invicta, y se aseguraría de que continuara así.

Pero antes de hacer nada más, requeriría de su cura natural para la jaqueca provocada por las sobrecargas de información que muy de tanto en tanto sufría por una razón u otra: moras. Aquella ambrosía de dioses de sabor inigualable curaba cualquier mal que el zorro pudiera sufrir -o al menos se convencía de ello-, por lo que buscó rápidamente una verdulería en las cercanías. Sus ojos hallaron una a menos de media calle, y el zorro enfiló rápidamente hacia ella, feliz de ver que no había fila alguna para comprar.

—¡Buenas tardes! ¿Hay alguien? —llamó en la puerta al ver que no había nadie atendiendo, y una cálida voz le respondió con tono alegre.

—Aguarde un momento, ¡enseguida lo atiendo! —dijo al salir.

Tal fue la sorpresa del zorro cuando, al contemplar a la verdulera, encontró a una joven coneja gris de ojos violeta que vestía prendas no menos que particulares. Sus ojos vagaron por su short de jogging azul roto que terminaba arriba de las rodillas, una playera blanca con un corazón azul en el centro del pecho, y una chaqueta de jean sin mangas. Todo esto sin mencionar el colgante dorado con la forma del símbolo de la paz en su cuello, y los varios aros dorados de diferentes tamaños que decoraban su oreja derecha. Su apariencia y su brillante sonrisa le recordaban a una juventud que él no había sabido disfrutar, y pensó en la suerte que debía tener aquella coneja, con todo un mundo de oportunidades delante de ella.

—¡Disculpe la tardanza! Dígame, ¿qué se le ofrece? —preguntó con entusiasmo, y Nicholas respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, señorita. Quisiera medio kilo de moras, si no es mucha molestia.

—Por supuesto, un momento —asintió, tomando una bolsa que tenía a la pata rápidamente, y llenándola con el fruto solicitado de uno de los cajones con plena agilidad.

—Parece que tendremos buen tiempo el resto del día, ¿no le parece? —intentó entablar conversación.

—Nah, de seguro lloverá de nuevo en unos minutos —dijo al terminar de llenar la bolsa, para voltearse y encontrar al zorro dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante—. Sólo tiene que mirar las nubes, aún no han terminado su trabajo aquí.

—A veces las nubes pueden ser tan engañosas como los animales.

—Quizá, pero por suerte yo sé leerlas muy bien. Son diez con cincuenta —solicitó ella, y Nicholas procedió a extraer el cambio de su billetera.

—Es una habilidad que en estos días no viene nada mal, señorita...

—Judy, es un placer señor...

—Wilde, Nicholas Wilde —dijo al tomar la bolsa con la pata izquierda, y tendiéndole la derecha. Judy le dio un fuerte apretón, y durante aquel instante, Nicholas fue capaz de percibir fugaces retazos de la información más reciente y más al alcance.

" _De verdad que no sabe combinar bien la ropa, creo que le quedaría mejor una camisa color verde claro", "¿Será de por aquí? Creo que nunca lo había visto", "Quizá no tenga un buen sentido de la moda, pero sin duda es muy apuesto"._

Nicholas rompió el apretón de patas antes de que se prolongara más de la cuenta, con una amplia y divertida sonrisa dibujada al ver que había impresionado a la vendedora.

" _Puro encanto Wilde"_ , pensó.

—No es de por aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nop, a decir verdad vivo en Zootopia, pero vine aquí de vacaciones para alejarme un poco del ajetreo en la ciudad.

—¿En verdad? Quiero decir... sólo tuve oportunidad de ir una vez, pero Zootopia me pareció una ciudad encantadora. ¿Quién querría alejarse de ella?

—Los animales que viven ahí —dijo el zorro, recibiendo una divertida risa por parte de la coneja en respuesta, cuando una coneja más pequeña asomó por la trastienda en busca de la mayor.

—¡JuJu! —gritó con fuerza—. ¡Kathy dice que tienes que ayudarla a preparar la cena hoy!

—Cielos, lo había olvidado. Dile que terminaré aquí en un momento e iré, que Daisy tome el relevo por un rato. ¿Está bien? —la pequeña asintió en respuesta, y partió al trote.

—¿JuJu? —dijo el zorro, mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa—. No había escuchado ese nombre por estos pagos, ¿es extranjero?

—En realidad me llamo Judy June, pero todos me dicen JuJu.

—Es un lindo nombre —dijo sinceramente—. Como le decía... JuJu, no todo es color de rosa en la gran ciudad, por más que lo parezca.

—O quizá es usted quien no tiene deseos de ver las cosas de ese color —retrucó, disfrutando de aquel intercambio con el zorro, tanto como él lo hacía.

—No soy una nube, señorita. No lograrás leerme.

—Quizá leer nubes no sea mi única especialidad —se apoyó sobre el mostrador, y Nicholas rió para sus adentros.

—¿Qué tal si te dijera que... puedo leer a los animales? Ver en sus ojos, y conocerlos más que lo que se conocen a sí mismos.

—Diría que es una habilidad bastante útil —respondió ella, retadora.

—No me crees, ¿verdad? —preguntó, y la coneja se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa—. De acuerdo, te lo probaré. Dame las patas —ofreció las suyas, pero la coneja dudó un instante—. Vamos, dámelas.

—Está bien, pero espero no arrepentirme de esto —puso sus patas sobre las del zorro, quien las sujetó con una de sus garras.

—No lo harás, créeme —convenció el zorro, cerrando sus ojos. Mientras que Judy creía que Nicholas sólo fingía concentrarse, el otro se zambulló en los recuerdos de la coneja, en un intento por obtener cualquier información útil que pudiera conducirle a la Usuaria que buscaba—. Creciste en una granja...

—Eso es bastante obvio. Es de conocimiento público de todo Bunnyburrow que mi familia está conformada por los mejores granjeros de la comarca, y este es uno de los tantos negocios en que vendemos las verduras que cultivamos. No tomaste muchos riesgos ahí —dijo la coneja, arqueando una ceja.

—Aguarda, aguarda —pidió el zorro, aun buscando—. Tus padres te quieren demasiado, al igual que tus... doscientos setenta y cuatro hermanos —enumeró al abrir uno de sus ojos, buscando confirmar el dato.

—Acertó en el número, muy bien. Pero aún no estoy impresionada.

—De acuerdo, entonces escucha esto —se sumergió incluso más, aprovechando el poco tiempo del que disponía para encontrar algo útil, y entonces apareció. El zorro no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, y soltar lo que acababa de descubrir—. Cuando eras pequeña, te lastimaste con un metal extraño. Tuviste una infección, y una fiebre muy alta, más de lo normal —comenzó a decir, y la sonrisa de Judy se desvaneció al instante mientras intercalaba su mirada entre los ojos del zorro y sus patas que ahora sostenían las suyas—. Los doctores creyeron que no sobrevivirías, pero lo hiciste y...

—Uh... de acuerdo, creo que es suficiente —dijo al retirar sus patas rápidamente, y Nicholas comprendió el error que había cometido.

—¿Acaso te asusté?

—Para nada, es sólo que... me estuvo tomando de las patas mucho tiempo, señor Wilde. ¿Qué tal si estuviera casada? Mi marido podría salir de la trastienda y patearle el trasero.

—No veo anillo en ese dedo.

—Podría habérmelo quitado para trabajar —respondió con una astuta sonrisa.

—No lo hizo —negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro? —preguntó, cuando de un momento a otro comenzó a llover. Pasaron en silencio unos pocos instantes, hasta que el zorro lo rompió.

—Puedo leer a los animales tan bien como usted puede leer las nubes —sonrió al tomar una de las moras de la bolsa para engullirla de un bocado. Eran tan deliciosas como esperaba que fueran—. Creo que es hora de regresar al hotel. Ha sido todo un placer —se despidió el zorro, disponiéndose a partir. Para ese instante, Judy había recuperado su típica y jovial sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo, Nicholas. ¡Espero nos visite nuevamente!

—Delo por hecho, JuJu —agitó una pata al mirar a sus espaldas, antes de devolver la vista al frente—. Delo por hecho.

Mientras el zorro se alejaba del local de la coneja, una misteriosa figura observaba la escena mediante binoculares desde un piso alto del edificio de enfrente. Aquella tomó su celular en una pata mientras veía a la joven coneja retirarse al interior del negocio nuevamente.

—Señor... si, soy yo. Confirmo que el zorro ha llegado a la madriguera —habló por el auricular, recibiendo una breve respuesta por parte de su interlocutor—. Si señor, me pondré patas a la obra enseguida —respondió para cortar la comunicación, sonriendo mientras se relamía sus afilados dientes—. Tu momento ha llegado, conejita —susurró, impaciente por la pronta caída de la noche.


	2. Foxy Lady & The Bunnyman - Part 1

_Capítulo 2 – Foxy Lady & The Bunnyman, Part 1_

Ya era de noche y la lluvia golpeaba fuertemente en el cristal de la ventana en el cuarto de hotel. Afuera ya casi no quedaba nadie en las calles. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el zorro había regresado de la verdulería, luego de su encuentro con aquella coneja adolescente que le había atendido y quien, superando todas las expectativas que el agente hubiera podido tener, había resultado ser la Usuaria que había venido a buscar.

Nicholas Wilde aún no podía creer la suerte con la que había contado, y una vez más atribuyó tan fortuito encuentro al destino. Supuestamente aquel sería un trabajo de semanas, semanas que le tomaría el hallar a la Usuaria en un pueblo con ochenta y dos millones de habitantes. ¿Realmente la había hallado en cuestión de horas? ¿Aquel encuentro había sido facilitado por la suerte, o realmente había sido premeditado por alguien más?

Al llegar a su habitación del hotel lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la camisa para dejarse caer en la mullida cama matrimonial y quedarse mirando al techo, sin dejar de pensar en la Usuaria. Judy June Hopps aún era, frente a sus ojos, muy joven para comprender el don que se le había dado, y muy joven para saber lo que con él era capaz de lograr, o lo que podía permitir a otros animales hacer si se hacían con él.

Suspiró profundamente y alejó aquellos pensamientos, puso la cabeza fría, y se preparó para informar a su compañera cuando marcó su contacto en el teléfono. El tono no llegó a sonar ni dos veces cuando aquella chica respondió.

— _¿Wilde? Más vale que sea importante. Tengo mucho trabajo ahora mismo, así que..._

—Clarice... encontré a la Usuaria.

— _Por supuesto, y yo soy la presidenta de Animalia. Déjame decirte que..._

—No es una broma, acabo de encontrar a la Usuaria. En verdad —hubo un breve silencio por parte de aquella luego de sus palabras.

— _Eso es imposible. Has estado ahí apenas desde la mañana._

—Oye, nada es imposible para Nicholas Wilde y lo sabes —sonrió el zorro, aunque esa sonrisa se perdió un instante después—. Pero en serio, aún no puedo creérmelo.

— _De hecho, si lo que dices es verdad, entonces fue demasiado fácil. ¿No lo crees?_ —preguntó su compañera, y Nicholas supo exactamente a qué se refería.

—Tú también crees que es una trampa, ¿verdad?

— _No lo creo, estoy segura. Y por la forma en que lo dices, tú también lo sabes. Está claro que la chica es una carnada, y están esperando a que mordamos el anzuelo._

—Aun así tengo mis dudas. La coneja es una vendedora que trabaja en una verdulería a unas cuantas calles de la estación, es imposible que el enemigo supiera que el agente que enviaría S-paw-agon iría allí. Además, ¿por qué nos guiarían a la Usuaria?

— _No lo sé, pero es una realidad que encontrarla fue demasiado fácil. Ten eso en mente cuando vayas a hablar con ella como representante de la fundación._

—Sí, lo recordaré mañana.

 _—¿Mañana? Wilde, esto es muy importante. ¡Tienes que ir ahora!  
_  
—Eso no va a ser posible...

 _—¿Qué...? Oh, rayos... dime que no lo volviste a hacer.  
_  
—Fue un accidente.

 _—¿Sabes lo terrorífico que es escuchar de hocico de otro animal algo que sólo tú deberías saber?  
_  
—Exactamente, lo sé. Ahora debe de estar algo alterada, y si voy a verle en calidad de representante en este momento no me escuchará. Tendremos más posibilidades si voy mañana a primera hora.

— _Faltan doce horas para eso. Si el enemigo está tras ella, podría desaparecer en ese lapso._

—Tranquila, aquí hay más de ochenta millones de conejos, y la sola familia de la chica tiene casi trescientos integrantes. No la encontrarán hasta entonces. Y si el enemigo ya tuviera conocimiento de ella y la estuviera usando de carnada para nosotros, aún seguirá allí en la mañana.

— _Espero que tengas razón. Ahora, ¿qué datos tienes de la chica? ¿Pudiste obtener un nombre completo?_

—Judy June Hopps, de diecisiete años. Aparentemente se convirtió en Usuaria a los diez años, pero lo ha mantenido en secreto desde entonces.

— _Buscaré su historial ahora mismo._ —Nicholas pudo escuchar cómo Clarice comenzaba a teclear furiosamente—. _Será mejor que programes el despertador, y que realmente vayas a verla a primera hora.  
_  
—¿Percibo una pequeña falta de confianza?

— _No, lo que percibes es una ausencia total. Nos vemos, Wilde_ —dijo al cortar, y el zorro se quedó allí con el celular en la pata, sin dejarlo.

—Nos vemos, Clarice.

* * *

Unas horas después, la noche ya había caído en el pueblo de Bunnyburrow. Las calles habían comenzado a vaciarse, la mayoría de los negocios ya habían cerrado, y la joven coneja de ojos violeta ahora se encontraba dentro de la verdulería, contando el dinero de la caja y preparándose para partir de regreso a su granja y disfrutar de una merecida noche de sueño reparador. Tan perdida estaba en su labor que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al momento en que alguien llamó a la puerta de reja cerrada.

— _¡Señorita Hopps! ¿Se encuentra usted aquí?_ —oyó al otro lado del local.

La coneja se extrañó frente a esto, pues no reconocía en aquella voz la de nadie de su familia, ni ningún otro conocido. ¿Quién la buscaría allí a esas horas de la noche? Dispuesta a averiguarlo, salió de la trastienda y encontró a una comadreja esperando al otro lado de la reja, sonriéndole. La criatura en efecto, de pelaje marrón y ojos rojos, vestía un traje gris con solapas que se extendían hasta los hombros, una corbata violeta a rayas verdes oscuras, y sombrero de bombín con una pluma blanca.

—¡Buenas noches! ¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó la coneja con amabilidad.

—Muy buenas noches para usted, señorita Hopps. Temía no haber llegado a tiempo. ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con naturalidad—. Tengo un asunto de vital importancia que hablar con usted.

—¿No puede hablar desde allí? —cuestionó Judy, con cierta duda.

—De hecho, preferiría que fuese en privado. Es con respecto al... accidente acontecido en su granja hace siete años —aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para borrar la sonrisa de la coneja. ¿Cómo era que ese tipo sabía del accidente? ¿Quién era?

—¿De qué está hablando?

—Mi organización sabe que usted... ha obtenido una habilidad muy especial gracias a la piedra que consiguió en ese entonces. Pienso responder todas y cada una de las preguntas que pueda tener en relación a eso, y una vez satisfechas sus dudas, me gustaría hacerle una oferta laboral —le dijo la comadreja, y la coneja se quedó ahí parada por unos instantes, sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Judy había obtenido aquella extraña habilidad hacía varios años, pero nadie parecía ser capaz de verlo, y hasta ese instante no había conocido a nadie que pudiera explicarle lo que sucedía con ella, y la razón por la cual podía hacer lo que hacía. Si bien aquella comadreja no le daba confianza en lo más mínimo, parecía el único animal con las respuestas que ella había buscado durante años.

—A-adelante, pase por favor —dijo al abrir la reja, y el animal de traje pasó a su lado contemplando el interior de la tienda.

—Gracias... ha estado lloviendo casi todo el día —dijo ya adentro, volteándose hacia ella.

—Sí, no creo que pare hasta la madrugada —respondió al cruzarse de brazos—. En primer lugar, me gustaría preguntarle ¿quién es usted, y cómo es que sabe todo eso?

—¿Dónde están mis modales? —se llevó una pata al pecho, e hizo una inclinación para saludarla—. Duke Weaselton para servirle, señorita Judy June Hopps. Mi organización ha estado siguiéndole la pista durante mucho tiempo, justo después de que la piedra cayera en sus patas. El poder que ha obtenido entonces recibe el nombre clave de Stand, y quienes lo poseen se conocen como Usuarios de Stand —explicó, pero lo que Judy necesitaba no era un nombre para lo que le sucedía, era saber qué había detrás de todo aquello.

—Eso significa que... ¿hay más animales como yo? ¿Hay otros Usuarios de Stand con mi mismo poder?

—Oh... hay muchos Usuarios, sí. Pero su poder es único, señorita Hopps. Nunca hay dos Stands exactamente iguales —respondió la comadreja, contemplando a espaldas de la coneja que el cerdo que atendía el negocio de enfrente ya estaba partiendo en su camioneta. Con el fuera, ya no quedaba ningún animal en los negocios cercanos.

—Y usted sabe... ¿por qué nadie puede verlo? Intenté mostrárselo a una de mis hermanas mayores en el pasado, cuando lo descubrí, pero ella no era capaz de verlo. Simplemente creyó que estaba imaginando cosas. ¿Por qué?

—Porque los animales comunes y corrientes no pueden ver el Stand de un Usuario, sólo pueden ver los efectos que causa en el ambiente que los rodea, y verse afectados por él en caso de ser atacados. Sólo un Usuario puede ver directamente el Stand de otro Usuario.

—¿Y por qué se refiere a esta habilidad como "Stand"? ¿Qué es un "Stand"?

—Quizá lo mejor sea que se explique todo desde el inicio, señorita. Los "Stands" son, en esencia, una "expresión del alma". Básicamente, el alma de un animal toma forma, y esta forma desarrolla una habilidad especial única. La piedra que encontró, lo que hizo, fue despertar el potencial oculto en su alma, y ahora ese poder puede abrirle muchas puertas.

—No veo cómo podría llegar a hacerlo, ya que no es un poder del que realmente me sienta orgullosa —dijo con cierta tristeza, contemplando su pata—. Es un poder que sólo puede lastimar... no sirve para otra cosa, y es por eso que no lo he utilizado durante años.

—Señorita Hopps... no debería guardarse un don así. De hecho, mi jefe está dispuesto a contratarla a razón de este poder.

—¿En qué clase de trabajo podría llegar a utilizar un poder como este?

—Le explicaré... mi organización se ocupa, básicamente, de encontrar Usuarios de Stand y aprovechar sus habilidades, pero algunos simplemente son demasiado violentos. Su labor consistiría en... hacerlos entrar en razón, para que luego nuestra organización pueda entablar una mejor negociación con ellos —explicó calmadamente, y a Judy se le heló la sangre. ¿Acaso hablaba de reducir a los animales y secuestrarlos? —. Y antes de que rechace esta oferta laboral, permítame decirle que esta es la cifra que estoy autorizado a ofrecerle por trabajar para nosotros —dijo al tenderle una tarjeta que Judy tomó en sus patas, siendo incapaz de evitar sorprenderse ante el número que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos. No podía ser cierto—. Le aseguro que no hay ni un cero de más en esa tarjeta. Es lo que ganará anualmente. Como se dará cuenta, gracias a usted, su familia no tendrá que volver a preocuparse por el dinero —le sonrió la comadreja, pero la coneja simplemente se negaba a creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Le estaban pidiendo que coopere en el secuestro de aquellos que se negaran a aceptar su acuerdo a cambio de una absurda suma de dinero, de dinero sucio. Ella nunca aceptaría nada como eso y, a causa de esto, supo que la comadreja la atacaría en el momento en que ella rechazara la oferta. Y si Duke Weaselton se había presentado allí, aun sabiendo el poder con el que ella contaba, sólo podía ser porque él también tenía una habilidad con la cual hacerle frente a ella. Duke se había presentado allí, precisamente a esa hora, porque ya conocía el lugar perfectamente, y conocía la rutina de los Hopps que trabajaban en aquella verdulería. Sabía perfectamente que Judy era la que siempre se quedaba hasta último momento ocupándose del dinero, y a qué hora los dueños de los negocios circundantes se iban a sus hogares. Había preparado el escenario hasta el más mínimo detalle, y ella había mordido la carnada que él le había puesto, con la promesa de respuestas a las preguntas que ella siempre había tenido. Ahora, Judy sabía que estaba en medio de aquella trampa, y en el momento en que diera una respuesta negativa, la comadreja intentaría capturarla sin nadie que lo viera, pero ella no lo permitiría.

—Creo que se equivoca... señor Weaselton. A mi familia y a mí no nos preocupa el dinero en lo absoluto, pues tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para vivir. Y puede comunicarle a su jefe que mi integridad no está en venta por ninguna suma, porque no voy a usar mi poder para lastimar a nadie que no lo merezca, así que puede ahorrarse la molestia. Y considerando que ninguno de los dos va a venderle nada al otro, creo que esta conversación se terminó. Y ahora, le pediré amablemente que salga de mi tienda. Tengo que cerrar —dijo la coneja al dirigirle una mirada tan gélida como el hielo mismo. Una vez terminado su discurso, la comadreja sonrió ampliamente, dirigiéndole una mirada retadora que le puso los pelos de punta, pero no pareció tener intenciones de moverse.

—No se preocupe señorita Hopps, yo... cerraré por usted. _¡Soft Cell!_ —exclamó la comadreja, y de su espalda salieron varias extensiones rojas que se aferraron al piso y treparon la pared en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quitando las trabas en las cadenas y dejando caer la persiana de la verdulería con un golpe seco. La única salida de aquel lugar ahora estaba cerrada, y Judy supo que no volvería temprano aquella noche, pues tendría que acabar con la comadreja a golpes si lo que quería era escapar.

" _No puede ser... ¿Qué son estás raíces? ¿Esta es su habilidad?",_ pensó al contemplar aquel escenario. Ahora sabía que no podría perder de vista las extensiones que salían de su cuerpo, pues no sabía qué podrían llegar a hacerle si llegaban a atraparla.

—Honestamente Judy, hubiera sido una buena idea que aceptara la oferta por las buenas. No todos los días se presenta una oportunidad como esta, pero si está dispuesta a rechazarla, entonces yo estoy dispuesto a ser un poco más... persuasivo —y apenas terminó aquella frase, varias raíces tomaron por asalto a la coneja desde el techo, rodeándola y aferrándola a la pared por las cuatro patas, limitando cualquier movimiento ofensivo por su parte. La coneja intentó zafarse, pero fue inútil. No conseguiría escapar usando su fuerza de coneja, pues ahora sabía que la única forma de vencer a ese Usuario era mediante su propio Stand—. Será mejor que deje de resistirse, señorita Hopps. Hará las cosas más difíciles para ambos.

—Usted... ¡no sabe de lo que soy capaz! —gritó con determinación, cuando de su brazo emergió otro de distinta forma y color.

Su nueva extremidad, de color amarillo dorado, con una zanahoria grabada en el antebrazo, tomó y arrancó las raíces de mantenían cautivas sus cuatro patas en un rápido movimiento, impulsándose desde el techo para dar un salto en dirección a la comadreja, empleando el brazo de su Stand para propinarle un golpe bestial que su enemigo no pudo evadir, siendo enviado a volar contra las cajas de verduras apiladas en una esquina.

—Pensar que tiene tal fuerza descomunal... y su poder ni siquiera ha despertado por completo —dijo la comadreja con el cuerpo aún dolido por aquel ataque mientras que Judy permanecía parada frente a él, respirando agitadamente—. Nuestro jefe no estaba equivocado con usted, Hopps —continuó al incorporarse, con sus piernas temblorosas.

—Será mejor que se vaya de aquí ahora. Si se acerca un sólo milímetro más, juro que no dudaré en reventarle los sesos. ¡¿He sido clara?! —gritó amenazante, lista para atacar al menor indicio de amenaza, pero la comadreja rio audiblemente.

—Usted simplemente no deja de sorprenderme —y de repente, del suelo a sus espaldas emergieron múltiples raíces rojas, rodeando su cuerpo y tirando de ella hacia abajo. Las raíces una vez más la aferraron desde cada una de sus extremidades, incluyendo al brazo de su Stand cuando intentó usarlo nuevamente, pues la comadreja no caería en el mismo truco dos veces—. Sin duda será una agente muy útil para nuestra organización... lo quiera o no —sentenció al inclinarse sobre ella, tomándola de su cuello con su pata.

—¡No! ¡Suélteme! ¡Aléjese de mí! —intentó apartarse, pero la pata de la comadreja, ahora rodeada por las raíces rojas, le impidió mover su cabeza.

—Puede intentar rebelarse todo lo que quiera, pero frente a mi Soft Cell... toda resistencia es inútil —dijo al levantar la otra pata frente a la coneja que, rodeada también por las raíces, exponía un orificio en su centro. Del mismo comenzó a emerger una especie de gusano del mismo color, que se retorcía ávidamente—. No se preocupe, sólo le dolerá un momento. Luego, todo será paz y armonía —sonrió al acercar aquella pata a su rostro, mientras el terror comenzaba a crecer en el interior de la coneja.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué cree que hace?! ¡Quíteme las patas de encima! ¡No! ¡Por favor, no! ¡No! —Sus gritos desesperados llenaron el local, sin llegar a ser oídos por ningún animal.

Nadie fue en auxilio de la coneja.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Nicholas Wilde saltó de la cama y se vistió de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata púrpura, ya sin la necesidad de mezclarse con el resto de la gente del pueblo o de dar una imagen de algo que no era. Se puso sus guantes, que hacían juego con el traje, y salió hacia el local de Judy, dispuesto a presentarse nuevamente ante la coneja y explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

A primera hora, los comerciantes ya estaban abriendo sus negocios, y el zorro se dio cuenta de que nunca había podido recorrer el pueblo en circunstancias normales, unas que no incluyeran una lluvia torrencial o el trabajo de buscar Usuarios de Stand entre agujas... o como fuera la expresión que había pensado al hablar con Clarice. De cualquier manera, siempre podía alargar la estadía uno o dos días más, con la excusa de tener que estar seguro o de tener una pista de algún otro poseedor de habilidades especiales.

Estaba listo para ver a la coneja con su vestimenta hippie-rockera apilando los cajones llenos de zanahorias, moras y demás productos de la granja, pero le llamó la atención ver a una coneja un tanto diferente. Era un mínimo de cinco años menor, estaba sentada en un banquito frente al mostrador, balanceando sus patas que no llegaban al suelo, y llevaba unos pantalones cortos de jean y una remera con la imagen de Gazelle, la estrella musical más grande de Zootopia.

Aunque la situación, que era un tanto diferente a lo que pensaba que iba a ser, Nick trato de mantener la compostura.

—Ehmmm... hola —saludó el zorro, recordando que nunca había sido muy bueno para tratar con niños—. Mi nombre es Nicholas Wilde, y soy amigo de Judy.

—Hola zeñod zoddo —dijo la coneja con una voz aniñada y un ceceo adorable. Aunque a Nicholas le habían enseñado que llamar a otros por su especie era de mala educación, no sabía si eso se extendía por fuera de la ciudad—. ¿Quiede compdad algo?

—Quisiera comprar medio kilo de moras, aunque también estoy buscando a Judy. ¿Está en tu casa?

La niña se levantó de la silla y fue a la parte de atrás del local, donde estaban las moras. Junto varias en una bolsa con cierta torpeza mientras respondía.

— Mi hedmana no eztá. Ze fue hace unoz minutoz.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el zorro, cuando la jovencita regresó con el pedido—. ¿Y a dónde se fue?

— No dijo nada, pedo ze veía muy eztraña —respondió la conejita—. Mami le pdeguntó zi quedía desayunad y no le despondió, y ze fue pada el lado de la eztazión.

—Cielos… de acuerdo. ¿Cuánto es?

—Diez con zincuedta.

—Aquí tienes doce, conserva el cambio y gracias —sonrió el zorro al tomar la bolsa, y no perdió tiempo en salir corriendo de allí, mientras se colocaba los lentes oscuros de la compañía.

—¡Clarice! ¿Me recibes?

— _¿Qué está pasando, Wilde? ¿Por qué estás corriendo?_ —preguntó ella, viendo a través de la cámara en los lentes del zorro.

—La Usuaria se fue de la verdulería a la estación de tren, así que estoy yendo a buscarla tan rápido como puedo. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

— _Maldición… estoy viendo los horarios. El tren está a punto de arribar. Será mejor que te des prisa, o no la alcanzarás._

—De acuerdo, tú quédate en línea y vigila por mí.

— _Siempre lo hago, Wilde_ —respondió su compañera.

Nicholas corrió a toda la velocidad que sus patas le permitían, llamando la atención de los comerciantes que recién estaban terminando de abrir sus negocios. No tuvo que recorrer mucho de la calle principal del pueblo para divisar el tren a Zootopia, esa mole de acero diseñada para transportar a mamíferos de todo tipo de peso y tamaño, estacionada frente a la estación de Bunnyburrow. Apenas estaba llegando, pero sabía que no tardaría mucho en retomar el recorrido.

A medida que se acercaba, dos preguntas comenzaron a recorrerle su mente, como si ambas representaran los dos extremos de la verdad detrás de lo que estaba pasando.

Una era "¿no estaré exagerando?": siendo que Judy era una adolescente que seguramente buscaba una nueva manera de expresar su visión del mundo cada semana, una vistiéndose como una chica hippie y a la siguiente usando delineador negro y vestidos góticos, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera reñido con sus padres y quisiera pasar un tiempo a solas, alejada de todos. O que no le hubiera respondido a sus padres porque no los escuchó, a pesar de esas enormes y adorables orejas peludas que tenía.

La otra, la que tenía a Nicholas más preparado, era "¿la habrán alcanzado?". Los años de trabajar en S-paw-agon lo habían preparado para esperar lo peor. Además, gracias a su poder había visto en los recuerdos de aquella coneja. La había visto levantarse a la salida del sol para ayudar a su madre a cortar los bordes al pan para el desayuno de cincuenta de sus hermanos, hacer tostadas para otros cincuenta, y jugo de zanahoria para todos ellos. Trabajaba en aquella verdulería en compañía de cinco de sus hermanos prácticamente todo el día, y en los fines de semana se ocupaba de ayudar a los más pequeños de la familia con sus deberes en la mañana, y en la tarde simplemente se divertía con ellos, entre juegos, paseos y visitas al cinema del pueblo. Nicholas sabía que no era la clase de coneja que se iba de manera misteriosa de su casa, así de la nada.

Cuando llegó a la estación y subió los escalones hasta llegar al andén, descubrió lo que más temía: la confirmación de la segunda pregunta.

Judy June Hopps estaba allí, con la misma vestimenta que hubiera visto el día anterior, cargando una gran bolsa en su pata, y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, acompañada por una comadreja de llamativos traje y sombrero. Nicholas reconoció en el segundo a uno de los mayores estafadores de los que había sabido en los bajos de la ciudad de Zootopia durante su juventud. Alguien a quien se había enfrentado en el pasado, cuando aún no poseía la habilidad de leer a los animales y que ahora, claramente, había sido empleado por la organización enemiga.

Duke se volteó hacía él con sutileza, haciéndole saber que había notado su presencia, cuando el tren se detuvo por completo y todos los pasajeros que visitaban Bunnyburrow descendieron llenando el andén. Mientras los pocos animales que descendían pasaban junto a ellos, ignorando su existencia, el zorro pudo ver claramente a la comadreja susurrar algo en el oído de la coneja, antes de permitirle subir junto al resto de los civiles, mientras que Duke se volteaba hacia Nicholas con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios agrietados.

—Sabía que vendrías. No lo dudé ni por un segundo —dijo él, acomodándose la corbata.

—No creí que volvería a verte, Duke. Menos aún en una situación como esta —respondió con seriedad—. Será mejor que dejes ir a la coneja, y te olvides de ella.

—¿Dejarla ir? Nicky, como puedes ver no la amenacé, ni nada por el estilo. Ella vino aquí por su cuenta... de la misma forma que tú —una extensión roja emergió rompiendo las tablas del andén, y Nicholas apenas fue capaz de evadirla antes de que la misma lo atravesara limpiamente.

—Veo que sigues usando trucos sucios, tal y como siempre —dijo con desagrado.

— _Wilde, el que tienes enfrente es Duke Weaselton. Desapareció hace cuatro meses y no lo han visto desde entonces, pero no cabe duda de que no era un Usuario de Stand antes de esfumarse, así que desconozco los datos de su habilidad. Pero por lo visto, será mejor que tengas el ojo puesto en el suelo_ —dijo Clarice, y Nicholas asintió.

—Gracias por el consejo —respondió a su compañera, centrándose en el enemigo frente a él—. No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo, sólo quiero subir a ese tren y sacar a la coneja —dejó en claro el zorro.

—Oh Nicky, sigues siendo todo un soñador, ¡tal y como cuando te conocí! —gritó, y varias extensiones emergieron de las tablas buscando capturar al zorro, quien las evadió ágilmente mientras aún avanzaba, ahora encontrándose a menos de cuatro metros de la comadreja—. ¿De verdad crees que puedes conmigo? ¡No tienes lo que se necesita para superar a mi Stand! —exclamó la comadreja, cuando las raíces que salían de su espalda rodearon todo su cuerpo en cuestión de instantes, convirtiéndose en una poderosa armadura cuyos únicos orificios se ubicaban en los ojos y el hocico—. ¡Este es tu fin! ¡Recibe todo el poder de mi _Soft Cell_! —dirigió su pata derecha en un potente puñetazo que, sin duda, acertaría en su rostro.

—No gracias... _¡Foxy Lady!_ —exclamó el zorro, y una extraña figura vulpina apareció frente a él para detener el golpe con una pata, propinando un potente golpe en el vientre de su enemigo con la otra, robándole el aliento y arrojándole contra la pared del tren con una fuerza bestial.

La figura que ahora aparecía junto al zorro parecía flotar junto a él, exponiendo un cuerpo similar al suyo, cubierto por una armadura roja y gris, con cadenas rodeando su torso, y un rostro con expresión furiosa. En sus brazos exponía la frase "Wilde Times" a lo largo de cada uno, y en su espalda, en vertical, la palabra "Hustle".

—Tu stand puede ser intimidante Duke, pero su poder es ínfimo comparado a mi Foxy Lady. Ahora, será mejor que te rindas y deshagas lo que sea que hayas hecho con Judy Hopps. No creo que quieras que te rompa el espíritu con el mío, ¿verdad? —preguntó el zorro al regresar su Stand, a sabiendas de que tenía a su viejo enemigo contra las cuerdas. Sabía que el encuentro había terminado, pero su expresión denotó confusión cuando oyó la risa de la comadreja, que nuevamente se incorporaba con cierta dificultad.

—Te subestimé, lo admito... no pensé que tuvieras esa clase de Stand. Tu poder supera al mío, es cierto —y fue entonces que Nicholas notó un extraño movimiento bajo la manga derecha de su traje. Sin perder un instante y empleando la fuerza de Foxy Lady, el zorro arrancó la manga para descubrir a seis extraños gusanos retorciéndose en su brazo, penetrando su piel—. Pero tú también me subestimaste a mí.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo fue que...?! —el brazo de Nicholas tomó la forma del de Foxy Lady al instante, e intentó emplearlo para retirar a los gusanos aún a su alcance, pero al sólo contacto con uno, todos se colaron en su carne rápidamente—. Oh no...

—Resulta que el introducir mis parásitos a través de los lagrimales es el método más efectivo para controlar a mis víctimas, pero no es el único. Tienes bajo tu piel a seis de mis pequeños, y no hay forma de que puedas sacarlos antes de que lleguen a tu cerebro —rio audiblemente la comadreja, aún dolida por el ataque recibido— ¡Tú también vendrás conmigo zorro, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto!

— _¡Wilde, haz algo rápido! ¡No puedes dejar que lleguen a tu cabeza!_ —gritó la desesperada voz de Clarice, una voz que Nicholas no llegó a escuchar por causa del temor. Se había confiado, y ahora estaba pagando el precio.

—No, no puede ser... esto no puede estar pasando —tembló el zorro al tomarse del brazo. Si no vencía a la comadreja en los próximos instantes, todo habría terminado.


	3. Foxy Lady & The Bunnyman - Part 2

_Capítulo 3 – Foxy Lady & The Bunnyman, Part 2_

A los ojos de Clarice, que observaba la pelea desde los lentes oscuros de su compañero, la situación del agente Nicholas Wilde era desesperada. A pesar de ser incapaz de ver el Stand enemigo dado que ella misma no era una Usuaria, tenía pleno conocimiento de los parásitos con los que el zorro había sido atacado, y ahora que habían ingresado en su cuerpo, no estaba segura si él sería capaz de retirar aquellas criaturas de su cuerpo a tiempo.

Nunca había necesitado tanto estar a su lado en el campo de batalla, pero ahora, desde su posición actual, lo único que podía hacer era proveerle de información. Tendría que usar esa única arma a su favor rápidamente si lo que quería era salvarle.

Nicholas podía sentir a aquellos gusanos retorcerse en su interior, abriéndose camino por la carne de su brazo en su viaje con destino a la cabeza del zorro, dañando el tejido de músculos y nervios para provocarle un dolor insoportable. Frente a él, la comadreja reía audiblemente, sabiendo que era él quien ahora tenía todas las de ganar, y que no tenía que hacer más que esperar, esperar tan sólo menos de un minuto para que aquellos parásitos colonizaran el cuerpo del zorro, tomando control total de su cuerpo y de su habilidad.

Mientras tanto, Nick sabía claramente que, si su Stand caía en patas enemigas, significaría un gran peligro para sus propios compañeros en la fundación S-paw-agon. Significaría un gran peligro para Clarice, y no podía permitir que así fuera. No se permitiría hacer nada que pudiera poner en riesgo a su compañera, e incluso aceptaría gustoso la muerte si era necesario para mantenerla a salvo. Pero antes, agotaría hasta la última esperanza para acabar con el peligroso enemigo que ahora tenía enfrente.

— _Wilde, tengo una idea. Es arriesgada, pero..._ —decía su compañera en el auricular de los anteojos, haciéndolo reaccionar.

—¡Dímelo y lo haré! —respondió con desespero.

— _Si usas a Foxy Lady para cortar en el área del brazo..._

—¡Entendido!

Nicholas no dudó un sólo instante al sacar nuevamente a su Stand. Dirigió la pata izquierda del mismo contra su derecha, abriendo un amplio corte en la carne que también apareció en el brazo de su Stand, pues cualquier daño que recibiera su cuerpo también lo sufriría su espíritu y viceversa.

Duke observó impactado la forma en que el zorro cortó su propia extremidad prácticamente a la mitad, abriendo la carne y retirando con rápidos movimientos de la pata izquierda de Foxy Lady a todos y cada uno de los parásitos que habían ingresado, estrujándolos sin el más mínimo miramiento. Sus restos cayeron al suelo mientras la comadreja permanecía boquiabierta, pues nunca nadie había hecho algo así para librarse de su técnica, no al menos con éxito en el proceso.

—¡Maldito demente! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —gritó la comadreja, desesperada.

— _Wilde, estás loco de remate. Eso no era lo que..._

—Lo siento, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa —respondió Nicholas, mientras la sangre goteaba profusa desde su brazo y daba contra el suelo—. Probablemente ibas a sugerir que cortara el área a la que se dirigían para no causarme a mí mismo un daño excesivo, pero si lo hacía y fallaba en el intento, habrían seguido de largo, y ahí era seguro que no tendría salvación, pues la única forma de sacarlos hubiera sido cortándome el cuello. —Mientras explicaba esto, su Stand le había quitado la corbata para atar el brazo abierto—. Hice lo que debía para sobrevivir y proteger a mis compañeros de mi propia habilidad, y lo seguiré haciendo. Sabes bien que haré lo que deba —le dijo a ella, y Clarice supo exactamente a lo que el zorro se refería, pues el mismo había tomado aquella filosofía por parte de ella.

— _Sólo trata de no matarte en el proceso, idiota._

—Espero no tener que hacerlo —sonrió el zorro, mientras tomaba una posición ofensiva nuevamente.

—¡E-esto no cambia nada! ¡Ahora que tienes un brazo menos, me será más fácil infectarte con mi Soft Cell! ¡No has hecho más que sellar tu propio destino al cortar tu brazo así! —la comadreja apretó los dientes bajo la armadura que habían formado las raíces rojas de su Stand, pero el zorro parecía prestar más atención al daño que habían recibido su brazo y su traje que a las palabras de su enemigo—. ¡¿Me estás escuchando imbécil?!

—Te escucho, pero tengo problemas más importantes —dijo Nick, sin levantar la mirada—. Primero que nada, tengo que acabar contigo para sacar a la coneja del tren, y luego tengo que llevar este traje a mi sastre en la ciudad —En un rápido salto, facilitado por su Stand, Nicholas cubrió la distancia que lo separaba de Duke en un instante, sin darle tiempo a responder cuando lo asaltó con un potente puñetazo en el rostro con su pata sana, que envió a volar a la comadreja contra el tren nuevamente—. Las manchas de sangre... no se quitan con facilidad. Y el sólo hecho de que me hayas hecho romper mi traje... no tiene perdón —dijo el zorro con frialdad, disponiéndose a atacar a su enemigo nuevamente hasta que el mismo quedara fuera de combate.

—¡N-no importa si pudiste librarte de mis parásitos! ¡Ha-hay más de donde esos vinieron! —dijo al levantar su brazo con el orificio nuevamente, orificio del cual uno de sus gusanos salió disparado en dirección hacia el zorro, quien lo partió a la mitad en el aire con la pata de su Stand—. ¡Con un demonio! —gritó la comadreja, desesperada.

—Lanzar esos bichos asquerosos a mi rostro no te salvará, Duke. Mi Foxy Lady puede bloquearlos con facilidad.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el guarda pantera al bajar del tren, y Duke sonrió con malicia.

—¡Ese tipo está herido! —señaló un conejo al salir de otro vagón.

—¡Que alguien llame a seguridad! —pidió una nutria al contemplar la escena.

—Pero ellos no pueden bloquear lo que no pueden ver, ¿no es así, Nicky? —preguntó la comadreja al zorro, y el mismo supo al instante exactamente a lo que se refería. Se lanzó sobre la comadreja para evitar el ataque inminente, pero una columna de raíces rojas emergió del suelo frente a él, mandándolo a volar mientras que la comadreja se incorporaba al ver renovadas sus oportunidades de ganar—. ¡Esto no ha terminado!

—¡Vuelvan al tren! ¡Ahora! —gritó Nicholas al aterrizar, pero para ese preciso instante Duke ya había disparado tres veces con su brazo, y los tres parásitos acertaron en el ojo de cada uno de los presentes sin falla alguna.

—¡Ugh! Algo... algo se metió en mi ojo —exclamó la nutria, con una molestia que iba en aumento cada vez más.

—¡A-a mí también! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —preguntó con ira el conejo a la comadreja, y el depredador sonrió al relamerse sus afilados dientes.

—Soft Cell... ¡aliméntate! —ordenó la comadreja, y acto seguido un fuerte dolor de cabeza tomó por asalto a los tres animales atacados, arrodillándose al ser incapaces de mantenerse en pie, y comenzando a gritar de dolor a los pocos segundos mientras la comadreja reía con locura. Los gritos de terror no cesaron cuando del rostro de aquellas pobres víctimas comenzaron a surgir las raíces rojas de su Stand, haciendo agujeros en la piel, en los ojos, ahora consumiendo al cuerpo de cada uno de ellos desde fuera. Sus entrañas comenzaron a salirse por los agujeros hechos, pero aquellas raíces las consumían antes de que tocaran el piso, volviéndolas alimento del parásito en crecimiento.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡¿Qué rayos les hiciste?! —gritó el zorro, pero fue su compañera quien respondió.

— _¡Wilde, sal de ahí ahora! ¡No puedes ganarle!_

—¿De qué estás hablando?

— _Acabo de encontrar un archivo hablando de "Soft Cell", pero Duke Weaselton no es el Usuario original de ese Stand._

—Eso no es posible —respondió el zorro cuando los cuerpos de las víctimas, que ahora parecían estar únicamente conformados por las raíces, comenzaron a incorporarse con lentitud. Ya no salía sonido alguno de ellos.

— _Y eso no es todo. Dice también que, así como puede controlar a sus víctimas con sus parásitos, también puede usarlas de alimento para hacer crecer a los mismos a marchas forzadas, convirtiéndolos en criaturas muy peligrosas. Estás gravemente herido Wilde, ¡no podrás vencer a su Stand en ese estado!_

—Eso lo veremos.

— _¡Wilde! ¡Escúchame, maldito...!_ —Clarice siguió gritando, pero Nicholas se quitó las gafas oscuras y las guardó en el bolsillo de su traje. No iba a retirarse, no cuando perder aquella pelea significaba perder a una Usuaria que podía convertirse en una terrible enemiga. Terminaría con la comadreja, e iría a por la coneja de una forma u otra.

—¡¿Qué... qué rayos es esto?! —preguntó el conejo maquinista al bajar del último vagón, contemplando aquella espeluznante escena. Los cuerpos de los pasajeros que antes habían bajado se habían convertido en horribles monstruos de pesadilla, y el conejo supo que aquel sería también su destino si no salía de allí en aquel instante. Fue cuando regresó al tren rápidamente, activó los controles, y salió antes de lo previsto de aquella estación. No iba a permitir que eso le pasara a él o a nadie más.

" _Maldición... ¡el tren!_ ", pensó el zorro al verlo iniciar su avance con destino a la ciudad de Zootopia, y se dirigió al mismo rápidamente, disponiéndose a aferrarse como pudiera utilizando el brazo sano de su Stand para no apartarse de Judy. De repente, la pantera infectada le lanzó un zarpazo, abriendo una amplia herida en su pecho y lanzando al agente lejos de su objetivo, mientras Duke caminaba nuevamente hacia él, protegido por sus tres terroríficos guardaespaldas.

—¿Tenías intenciones de abordar el tren? Justo cuando la estamos pasando tan bien aquí —preguntó al aproximarse con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que el zorro se incorporaba—. ¡Este es el poder de Tainted Love... la habilidad final de mi Soft Cell! —exclamó con orgullo—. La batalla terminó Wilde, ahora lo mejor para ti será que te rindas, y vengas conmigo por las buenas. No me hagas exterminar lo poco que queda de ti. —Le pidió con gran pena, mientras el zorro débil se tomaba del brazo herido.

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto! —gritó al sacar a su Foxy Lady cuando las tres criaturas se lanzaron en su ataque, apartándolos con furiosos golpes al tiempo que se habría camino hacia el usuario, cuando un grupo de raíces a sus espaldas capturaron su pata, haciéndole tropezar.

No tuvo tiempo de actuar cuando las raíces en la pata de la pantera se aferraron fuertemente a su cuello, impidiéndole escapar, mientras esta lo levantaba en el aire para oprimir fuertemente su cuello. Incapaz de respirar y con su cuerpo debilitándose a cada instante que pasaba, Nicholas fue incapaz de mantener a su Stand a su lado, y el mismo se vio forzado a regresar. Para ese instante, las otras dos bestias ya se habían posicionado a su lado, aferrando sus extremidades infestadas de raíces a las patas del zorro, impidiendo cualquier intento de ataque.

El zorro ya no podía defenderse, y la comadreja ordenó aflojar el agarre en su cuello con un gesto de su pata. Nicholas dio una gran bocanada al poder recuperar el aire que tanto necesitaba, pero estaba demasiado débil como para contraatacar. Sabía que ya no podía escapar a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—Oh Nicky... tu último error fue intentar ir tras ese tren, creyendo que llevar a la coneja era mi máxima prioridad, cuando mi máxima prioridad ha estado en esta estación durante todo este tiempo.

—¿De qué demonios... hablas? —atinó a decir Nicholas, ahogado.

—El jefe está muy interesado en tu habilidad para leer la mente de los animales, mucho más interesado de lo que está en la habilidad de la coneja. De una forma u otra, la coneja ya está camino a nuestro escondite, donde será muy bien recibida. Tú y yo la acompañaremos dentro de poco.

—Lo sabía —dijo el zorro al deducir lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Ustedes fueron los que avisaron a la fundación S-paw-agon sobre ella, porque sabían que me enviarían a mi a buscarla. Estuvieron detrás de mi habilidad durante todo este tiempo.

—Considerando el poder de tu Stand, teníamos que ser cuidadosos. No podíamos tratar contigo en la ciudad porque sabíamos que al instante tendríamos a una docena de refuerzos encima para auxiliarte. Pero aquí, en este pacífico pueblecito, ¿a quién tienes Nicky? A nadie —habló mientras la armadura de raíces regresaba al interior de su cuerpo, y la comadreja sacó su celular para marcar rápidamente—. ¿Hola? Sí, soy yo. Tengo a Wilde en la estación, será mejor que pasen a buscarnos ahora. Entendido, cinco minutos. Perfecto. —Su enemigo cortó la llamada y guardó el celular rápidamente, sonriéndole al zorro indefenso mientras se aproximaba—. Mis compañeros vendrán a buscarnos en breve. Daremos un lindo paseo Wilde, y tú... vas a disfrutarlo, quieras o no —dijo al aferrar el lado derecho del rostro del zorro con su pata izquierda mientras cerraba su hocico con la derecha, permitiendo que el parásito saltara desde la abertura en el centro de su pata al ojo del zorro, colándose en su lagrimal rápidamente.

Los gritos de dolor del zorro se vieron menguados por la fuerza de la pata de la comadreja, y su cuerpo se doblaba y contraía mientras el gusano se asentaba en su nuevo huésped. Duke Weaselton esperó pacientemente a que los espasmos del zorro se detuvieran poco a poco. Una vez supo que el trabajo estaba hecho, tomó el rostro de la ahora dócil criatura con su pata, contemplando lo que antes había sido un formidable enemigo, y que ahora aparecía como un mero despojo que seguiría sin chistar cualquier orden que le fuese dada. " _Lamentable_ ", pensó la comadreja.

—Tainted Love, bájenlo —ordenó. Las criaturas obedecieron y liberaron las extremidades del zorro, quien cayó arrodillado al suelo, sin una fuerza de voluntad que lo mantuviera de pie—. Es una pena, Wilde... tener que reducirte así. La verdad es que... en el fondo te respetaba. Fuiste un duro oponente, y ahora todo lo que había en esa cabecita se perdió para siempre. —Mantuvo el rostro ausente del zorro entre sus patas, una posición desde la que no vio la explosión de dolor que sintió en su abdomen.

Duke Weaselton se quedó con la boca abierta, bajando la mirada para contemplar la pata del zorro cubierta de su sangre, su garra atravesándolo de lado a lado, y el rostro de su atacante, que ahora exponía una mirada determinada. Las criaturas generadas por Tainted Love se derrumbaron a su alrededor, pues el Usuario ya no tenía control directo sobre ellas.

—¿Qué...? No... ¿Cómo pasó... esto? —atinó a preguntar al caer de espaldas.

—Lo que pasó... fue que intentaste cazar al zorro equivocado, Duke Weaselton —dijo Nicholas al incorporarse, observándole con severidad.

—Pero... no puede... ser. ¡Mi... mi Soft Cell... te infectó! ¡Nadie puede escapar de eso! —exclamó con terror.

—Te equivocas otra vez, Duke —dijo el zorro. De su rostro comenzó a salir poco a poco el puño cerrado de su Foxy Lady, con el parásito retorciéndose entre sus dedos. El Stand lo estrujó, y sus restos líquidos cayeron al suelo frente a la desesperada mirada del Usuario de Soft Cell—. Esta cosa no me infectó en ningún momento, y fue bastante difícil soportar el cosquilleo que hacía detrás de mi ojo derecho mientras la mantenía entre los dedos de Foxy Lady. Tampoco fue difícil imitar los síntomas de tus víctimas, ya que los obtuve de tus recuerdos cuando mis puños impactaron en tu cuerpo con anterioridad —dijo al comenzar a caminar hacia él, y la comadreja retrocedió arrastrándose instintivamente—. Lamento haber tenido que llegar a este punto contigo, pero no me dejaste otra alternativa. Esas heridas son mortales, así que vas a morir en poco tiempo. Eso es inevitable.

—Imbécil... acabas de sellar tu destino, y el de la coneja —rió la comadreja, escupiendo sangre después—. Deja que te cuente algo muy curioso sobre los parásitos de mi Stand... resulta que cuando infectan a los animales, estos no desaparecerán aunque yo muera, y detectarán claramente el momento en que eso pase. Es por eso que le di a la coneja la orden de... masacrar a todos los pasajeros en el tren al llegar a la estación de Peach Creek, en caso de que yo muriera. —La mirada de Nicholas denotó terror, y Duke rió incluso más—. De esa forma, la policía se la llevará con ella, y podremos recuperarla sin problemas desde la prisión. Pero... tú irás tras ella también, irás a buscarla, también es inevitable. Y cuando lo hagas... tú también serás llevado por la policía. Estarás en nuestras garras de una forma u otra Wilde, y si no soy yo el que te capture, será alguien más. Mis compañeros irán detrás de tu habilidad y la de la coneja, y las obtendrán de una forma u otra. ¡Nunca podrás dormir tranquilo Ni-...! — Un último golpe directo al rostro convirtió la cabeza de Duke en una masa sanguinolenta, acabando con el parloteo de la moribunda comadreja.

—Dame un maldito respiro... —dijo Nick al tomar los lentes de su bolsillo, volteándose hacia la entrada de la estación mientras se los colocaba—. Clarice... escucha, siento haberte cortado así —se disculpó el zorro, y al instante recibió el grito esperado por parte de su compañera luego de un acto así.

— _¡Wilde! Bastardo hijo de puta, ¡me has dado un susto de muerte! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!_ —Nicholas cerró los ojos con fuerza al oírla, antes de responder.

—Lo siento, pero no podía permitir que ese tipo siguiera con vida. Seguramente lo escuchaste, pero tengo que alcanzar el tren en el que se fue la coneja antes de que llegue a la estación de Peach Creek. En el momento en que llegue, cumplirá la última orden de Duke Weaselton, y asesinará a todos los pasajeros.

— _Maldición... ¿estás seguro de eso?_

—No, pero no podemos tomar a la ligera una amenaza como esa. Y de cualquier forma, tenemos que salvar a Judy —dijo al intentar avanzar, pero su cuerpo cedió de repente y terminó arrodillado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

— _¿Qué te sucede?_ —preguntó, preocupada.

—El bastardo de Duke me puso las cosas bastante difíciles... y no salí muy bien parado de nuestro anterior combate —dijo jadeando al incorporarse nuevamente, con cierta debilidad—. Pero ya me ocuparé de eso después. ¿Puedes enviar a alguien a por la Usuaria antes de que llegue a la estación?

— _Considerando tu estado, nada me gustaría más, pero el agente más cercano llegaría en quince minutos, y el tren arribará a Peach Creek en diez. Wilde, ahora mismo, eres el único que puede evitar que ese tren llegue a destino._

—Y quieres que logre alcanzar el tren en este estado para sacar a la coneja. Perfecto, ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que esto podría cuadrar como unas vacaciones?

— _Será mejor que dejes de responderme y vayas a buscar a la coneja ahora. De lo contrario muchos inocentes morirán, y la coneja quedará fuera de nuestro alcance._

—Recibido, dime qué tengo que hacer —Solicitó, ya a punto de bajar la escalera que salía de la estación.

—C _onsiderando el escándalo que hiciste hace un momento, los conejos en las cercanías de seguro buscaron refugio, por lo que la calle debería estar despejada por al menos un minuto más antes de que salgan a ver qué sucedió. Antes de que eso pase, encuentra algún vehículo, algo que te permita alcanzar el tren._ —Instruyó Clarice, pero para ese instante, Wilde ya había puesto sus ojos en una motocicleta negra estacionada en la esquina, con las llaves aún puestas. Tal vez el dueño había corrido a refugiarse, pero ese no era su problema. Clarice divisó la misma imagen a través de sus gafas—. _Bingo, ¡sube ahora!_

—Te recuerdo que esto se considera robo. Espero que S-paw-agon salga en mi defensa si la policía me captura.

— _Tú asegúrate de alcanzar el tren y encontrar a Judy June Hopps, luego nos preocuparemos por todo lo demás_ —le dijo mientras el zorro saltaba sobre el asiento, girando la llave y pisando el acelerador—. _Ahora, vamos a por ese tren_ —habló Clarice, y Wilde sonrió ampliamente.

—Copiado, linda.

— _Vuelve a decirme "linda" y juro que la próxima vez que te vea será tu funeral. ¡Ahora mueve el trasero Wilde!_

—Entendido, socia —corrigió al sonreír, saliendo del pueblo por la carretera a la mayor velocidad que era capaz de alcanzar.

El sol apenas había comenzado a asomar en el horizonte menos de una hora atrás, y el rocío matutino en el césped a los lados del camino reflejaba aquel destello de luz cálida en un precioso escenario que Wilde no se dio el gusto de disfrutar con detenimiento. El polvo y las rocas levantados por los neumáticos de su motocicleta cada tanto golpeaban sus patas. En su ansia por adquirir una mayor velocidad olvidó por un instante que aquella era una carretera de tierra, y las deformaciones del camino lo hicieron saltar más de una vez del asiento, pero él no podía detenerse.

Fue al subir una de las colinas para caer a toda velocidad cuando vio, a lo lejos, al tren que ahora pasaba junto a la estación de Lemon Brook, pero sin detenerse. No era ninguna sorpresa, dado que luego del escenario que el maquinista había contemplado en la estación de Bunnyburrow, que el mismo quisiera arribar a la ciudad de Zootopia sin siquiera detenerse en cualquier otra estación, pues tanto él como los pasajeros que hubieran sido testigos del incidente con Duke estarían aterrorizados. El problema era que esto le daba al zorro incluso menos tiempo para alcanzar el tren, y ahora tenía menos tiempo aún antes de que el transporte pasara por Peach Creek, donde la última orden de Duke Weaselton se activaría.

— _Está claro que no va a detenerse. Tendrás que abordar el tren en marcha, antes de que llegue a destino._

—Recuerdas que no estoy en las mejores condiciones ahora, ¿verdad?

— _Por tu bien, el de la Usuaria y el de esos pasajeros, será mejor que lo estés. Estoy enviándote la ruta ahora mismo_ —informó cuando, en el lente derecho de las gafas del zorro, apareció la imagen transparente del GPS—. _Si vas a esa precisa velocidad, y llegas hasta la elevación del terreno que pone allí, podrás ingresar a través de la puerta del tercer vagón contando de izquierda a derecha. Puedo ver a través de las cámaras de seguridad que no hay nadie allí, así que es el único punto seguro para que entres sin poner en peligro a nadie_ —explicaba, mientras que Wilde ya estaba siguiendo la dirección indicada.

—Lo cual significa que, aparte de tener que hacer una acrobacia de por sí peligrosa para poder entrar, tengo que destrozar la puerta, ¿verdad?

— _Lo siento, pero es nuestra única oportunidad._

—Déjame decirte que, de las peores vacaciones de mi vida, estas están en el tercer puesto —rió tragicómico el zorro, contemplando el hecho de que aquella sería, quizá, su última misión—. Si salgo con vida, espero me acompañes a las verdaderas. De hecho, hace una semana abrieron en Sahara Square un lujoso restaurante que...

— _Wilde, concéntrate en tu objetivo. Cuando todo esto termine, te daré la oportunidad de convencerme. Ahora mismo, lo que debemos hacer es salvar a Judy Hopps._

—No me dijiste que no.

— _Tampoco he dicho que sí._

—Sigue siendo un gran avance —dijo al bajar por la colina, con destino directo a la elevación que le permitiría saltar al tren, y con siete segundos antes de que el contador de sus lentes llegara a cero—. De acuerdo, esto es todo. ¿Algo que quieras decirme por última vez?

— _Si, fui yo quien tomó el frasco de aceitunas de tu nevera cuando fuiste a la misión del bar en Tundratown._

—¡Sabía que habías sido tú! —exclamó el zorro sonriente, quedando a una distancia de salto de veinticinco metros cuando las ruedas de la motocicleta dejaron de tocar el suelo.

El tren comenzó a pasar frente a él durante aquel preciso instante, y Wilde temió no sólo el hecho de que podía fallar y atinar a otro vagón que no fuese el tercero, sino también el hecho de que podía terminar debajo de las ruedas del tren. Era una apuesta a todo o nada para evitar que la Usuaria cayera en garras enemigas, y él no se permitiría perderla.

—¡Soy el rey del mundo! —exclamó lleno de júbilo, girando la motocicleta ligeramente en el último minuto para sacar a Foxy Lady, y así propinar el golpe más potente que fue capaz de lograr contra la última puerta del tercer vagón.

Los seguros de la puerta se debilitaron, y fue fácil para el zorro sacar las puertas de sus goznes e ingresar al tren, empleando a su Stand en el último instante para inclinar la motocicleta en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados y no terminar estampado contra la otra puerta cerrada. Aún así, su pata derecha sí resultó herida cuando el peso de la moto recayó sobre ella, pero el zorro no permitió que aquello lo detuviera.

—Tengo que recordar no volver a hacerte caso si llegas a sugerir algo así —dijo a su compañera.

— _Funcionó, ¿o no?_

—Luego hablaremos de ello. ¿Hacia qué lado está Judy?

— _La estoy viendo. ¡Está en el cuarto vagón! Apresúrate y ve a buscarla_ —Nicholas no perdió tiempo en correr en su búsqueda. Aún con su pata casi aplastada y su brazo abierto a la mitad, Nicholas no se rendiría hasta conseguir su objetivo—. _Aún faltan dos minutos para que llegues a la estación Peach Creek. Sube a la Usuaria a la moto contigo, salten de ese tren antes de llegar y regresen a Bunnyburrow. Una vez lleguen, enviaré a un equipo para recogerlos_ —explicó cuando su compañero cruzó hacia el cuarto vagón, recibiendo los gritos de uno de los pocos pasajeros allí ante su presencia.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, zorro?! ¡Pudiste haber matado a alguien al hacer esa estupidez! ¡¿Me estás oyendo?! —dijo una nutria sin recibir respuesta.

El zorro siguió su camino linea recta sin escucharla, con dirección a las largas orejas que sobresalían de uno de los asientos, con pendientes que supo reconocer al instante.

—¡Judy! —llamó al verla de espaldas, tomándola por el hombro izquierdo—. Gracias al cielo, el parásito aún no se ha activado. Vamos, ven conmigo rápido. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí...! —el peligroso filo de un cuchillo de sierra pasó peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, apenas dejándole el margen de tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y apartarse—. ¡¿Qué... qué haces?! —inquirió, y su objetivo se incorporó de su asiento con lentitud.

—¿De verdad creíste que te lo pondría tan fácil, Nicky? —preguntó la coneja al voltearse hacia él, con una mirada muerta en sus ojos y una voz aguda y arrogante que le recordaba a la de la comadreja—. Sabía que había una posibilidad de que me derrotaras, así que le hice un último encargo al parásito que implanté en Judy Hopps: acabar contigo, y llevar tu cuerpo hasta el punto de reunión para extraer tu habilidad. No importa lo que hagas, S.A.V.A.G.E va a conseguirlos de una forma y otra. ¿O acaso lastimarás a esta pobre e inocente conejita para escapar a mis garras? —preguntó ella, preparándose para atacar nuevamente, y Nicholas comprendió al instante las verdaderas intenciones de la comadreja.

—Eso de que el parásito se activaría para matar a todos los pasajeros... era mentira, una trampa. Sólo quería que llegara aquí a tiempo para que la coneja se encargara de mí. Maldición... Duke... —habló por lo bajo, sin otra opción más que sacar a su Foxy Lady, pues para salvar a la coneja debería dejarla fuera de combate.


	4. Foxy Lady & The Bunnyman - Part 3

_Capítulo 4 – Foxy Lady & The Bunnyman, Part 3_

El zorro Nicholas Piberius Wilde, recién llegado de abrirse paso hasta el lugar a golpes de Foxy Lady, y la coneja Judy June Hopps, controlada por el parásito del Soft Cell de Duke Weaselton, estaban parados frente a frente en medio del vagón del tren que iba directo a Zootopia. A Nick le recordó a una escena de esas viejas películas que hablaban de la vida en el oeste de Animalia, cuando los colonos recién llegaban a ese territorio inhóspito y todo se regía por la ley del más fuerte, excepto que no estaban en el medio del pueblo, no había revólveres y él tenía un brazo abierto en canal, cubierto por un vendaje hecho con su corbata del que no tenía esperanzas que sirviera por mucho más tiempo.

El sudor descendía lentamente por la frente del zorro, mojando su pelaje, pues aquella presa, equipada con un cuchillo en la pata derecha y llevando un pesado bolso blanco en el hombro izquierdo, haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para acabar con él. La información sobre ella había sido proporcionada por S.A.V.A.G.E, y no podía estar seguro de su veracidad, por lo que tampoco podía estar seguro con respecto a su habilidad. Nicholas era incapaz de emplear su brazo para combatir, y lo peor era que ahora su pata trasera también había resultado dañada, lo que limitaba bastante sus movimientos.

Se puso en guardia cuando la coneja sacó a su Stand sin decir palabra, expresándose en un brazo derecho que había cambiado de forma, de gran musculatura y de color amarillo dorado, con una zanahoria grabada en el antebrazo. En su pata aún sostenía el cuchillo que había utilizado para atacarle, y una pregunta surgió en la mente del zorro.

" _¿En qué momento lo tomó? ¿Acaso tiene ese bolso llena de cuchillos?_ ", pensó cuando la coneja, sin previo aviso, se lanzó al ataque.

—Fuiste valiente al venir hasta aquí, Nicky —dijo "Judy" corriendo hacia él, con voz desafiante—. Hacer todo ese trayecto con semejantes heridas fue todo un logro, pero no siempre la audacia lleva a algún resultado.

Foxy Lady arrancó de cuajo una de las barras de apoyo del tren y bloqueó a tiempo la cuchillada de Judy, dejando una notoria marca en el tubo de metal y apartándolo justo a tiempo con el cuchillo cuando Nick intentó atacarla de nueva cuenta, agachándose y dirigiendo una puñalada contra el abdomen del zorro.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Nicholas cuando debió detener el ataque con la pata derecha de su Stand, evitando que el puñal atinara a sus órganos vitales, pero atravesando su extremidad de lado a lado, daño que también apareció en su pata real y le provocó un dolor infernal.

—¿Qué te sucede, Nicky? ¡Puedes hacer algo mucho mejor que eso! ¿O acaso te estás conteniendo para no lastimar a esta conejita? —rió ella cuando del lado izquierdo de su boca comenzó a emerger una de las raíces rojas que el zorro bien conocía, aferrándose poco a poco a la mejilla de Judy, expandiéndose. De la misma forma, la raíz salió por la oreja derecha, envolviendo a la misma sin prisa alguna. El ojo derecho comenzaba a girar con libertad, al tiempo que el izquierdo se mantenía fijamente posado en el zorro malherido—. No tienes idea... ¡de lo fantástico que se siente este cuerpo! —gritó la coneja, extasiada.

— _El parásito está desarrollándose dentro de ella. ¡Wilde, ya no podrás quitárselo usando a Foxy Lady sin lastimarla! ¡Tendrás que encontrar otra manera!_ —gritó Clarice en el auricular.

—Eso me temía —respondió el zorro, intentando defenderse.

Judy empleó la fuerza de ambas patas para empujar el cuchillo mientras que Nicholas intentaba por todos los medios alejarlo de su cuerpo, usando tanto la fuerza de su Stand como la suya propia. El zorro estaba demasiado débil, pero su contrincante estaba en óptimas condiciones, y si no encontraba la forma de poner la balanza a su favor pronto, perdería a patas de la coneja, y sus habilidades caerían en las garras de S.A.V.A.G.E.

— _¡Tienes que atacarla! ¡No puedes dejar que te lastime!_ —gritó Clarice en el auricular, cuando la coneja extrajo el cuchillo con un rápido movimiento de su pata izquierda. El zorro apenas fue capaz de protegerse con ambas patas de Foxy Lady cuando la coneja le atacó con un fuerte puñetazo derecho que lo mandó a volar contra el otro extremo del vagón, junto a la puerta. Viendo el escenario que se había desarrollado a base de aquella pelea, la nutria que antes le había gritado a Nicholas se retiró al vagón continuo con urgencia—. _Wilde, grandísimo imbécil. ¡Levántate ahora!_ —gritó su compañera nuevamente, mientras que el zorro se apoyaba contra la pared para incorporarse, sus piernas temblando a causa del golpe recibido.

—Estoy hecho polvo, Clarice. No puedo atacarla, ni tampoco puedo defenderme —decía en el auricular mientras que la sangre comenzaba a brotar nuevamente de las heridas a lo largo de todo su brazo derecho. Judy Hopps se dirigía con una mirada muerta y sin sentimiento alguno hacia el zorro indefenso, dispuesta a llevárselo de una forma u otra. ¿A dónde? No tenía idea, pero sabía que nunca regresaría—. No se que va a pasarme, pero será mejor que informes a las cabezas. Si lo que dijo Duke es cierto, entonces extraerán mi habilidad y... se la darán a alguien más —explicó cansadamente.

— _¡Wilde, no digas estupideces y escapa! ¡No puedes dejar que te maten así! Si lo haces, ¡juro que nunca te lo perdonaré!_ —gritaba la voz desesperada de su compañera en el auricular, y el zorro sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo siento, linda —sonrió justo antes de que el brazo dorado de la coneja lo tomara por el cuello, elevándolo, y empleando el cuchillo en su pata izquierda para apuñalarlo en el estómago.

Inevitablemente el zorro se contrajo a causa del dolor, y al mirar hacia abajo notó que las patas de su Stand ahora empleaban el resto de sus fuerzas para detener el cuchillo, que apenas había ahondado en el interior del zorro unos pocos centímetros. Nicholas Wilde no pudo evitar admirar aquel acto con sorpresa, pues él no había llamado a Foxy Lady para defender su cuerpo, sino que el mismo Stand actuó por puro instinto. Incluso cuando el zorro pensó que todo había acabado, su espíritu aún no se había rendido.

— _¡Esto aún no ha terminado! Te conozco bien maldito zorro, te conozco hace años... eres tan terco como yo, y nunca te rindes. Y no voy a aceptar que empieces ahora, ¿¡me escuchaste!?_ —gritó Clarice, y Wilde actuó por puro instinto cuando sus patas tomaron la forma de las de Foxy Lady, dando un rodillazo derecho para arrebatar el cuchillo de las patas de Hopps, y una potente patada para apartar a la coneja a una gran distancia, liberándose en el proceso y cayendo al suelo. La Usuaria se detuvo a los pocos metros, aferrándose al suelo con la pata de su Stand, y comenzó a incorporarse poco a poco.

—No sé que haría sin ti —dijo sinceramente el zorro mientras apretaba la corbata que rodeaba su brazo derecho, volviendo a cerrar la herida.

— _Morirías, eso es lo que harías sin mi. Ahora, ese parásito no ha estado demasiado tiempo en el interior de su cuerpo, es probable que no se haya desarrollado en su cerebro por completo. Quizá puedas hacer reaccionar a la coneja si evocas sus recuerdos con tu Foxy Lady, pero deberás acercarte a ella lo suficiente para eso._

—Haré todo lo que pueda, pero no va a ser fácil —respondió el zorro, sin mucha confianza en aquella opción dada su actual debilidad.

En tanto, la coneja sacó una de las zanahorias que tenía en su bolso, y Nick pudo ver una figura enorme saliendo desde detrás de ella. Era una figura robótica, completamente dorada, sin boca visible, con dos grandes orejas elevadas y de ojos rojos muy pequeños, que se elevó hasta ser del doble de alta que Judy. Estaba de brazos cruzados, lo que demostraba una figura delgada pero de apariencia extrañamente musculosa.

—¿¡Qué diab...!? —exclamó Nick mientras se sostenía la pata contra el cuerpo—. ¡Creí que su habilidad no había despertado por completo! ¿Por qué es capaz de sacar a su Stand?

— _Debe ser obra del parásito de Duke. Ahora que se asentó en ella, tiene un mayor control de su cuerpo y de su poder_ —explicó Clarice.

—¡The Bunnyman! —exclamó "Judy", lanzando la zanahoria al aire—. ¡Haz tu truco!

De repente la figura extendió sus brazos y garras, por lo que Nick pudo ver que tenían dedos muy largos y con uñas muy gruesas, y aplastó la zanahoria entre ellas. No hubo puré de zanahoria volando por todos lados, sino que la figura separó sus patas y mostró una daga completamente naranja, sostenida del mango y la punta de la hoja por las palmas de ese ser. Ésta descendió hacia Judy, que la agarró con la pata derecha.

—Maldición... si, eso confirma su habilidad especial, puede cambiar la forma de las cosas.

— _Y considerando que tiene todo un bolso lleno de zanahorias, podemos suponer que sólo puede emplear su habilidad de transformación en esa verdura._

—¿Una coneja que puede convertir zanahorias en armas? Es una habilidad tan obvia que suena ofensiva —rió el zorro cuando la coneja se lanzó a la carrera nuevamente, dispuesta a acabar con su enemigo de una vez por todas—. Aquí viene... —se dijo a si mismo cuando tuvo a la coneja a menos de un metro de distancia, con el cuchillo a punto de hacer contacto con su estómago.

Y entonces Nicholas tomó el brazo de la coneja con su pata lastimada, desviando el cuchillo hacia abajo y dándole un potente codazo con su Foxy Lady en el estómago de la Usuaria, quien logró liberar su brazo justo después y dirigió el cuchillo contra el pecho de Wilde. El zorro tomó su brazo de nueva cuenta, le dio un potente cabezazo, y le arrancó el bolso cuando la coneja intentó apartarse, lanzándolo al vagón continuo y cerrando la puerta.

—Te crees muy listo, ¿no es así, Nicky? —preguntó la coneja al apartarse, sacando a su Stand nuevamente, ahora enfrente de ella—. Pero a diferencia de Soft Cell, el poder de The Bunnyman está al mismo nivel que el de Foxy Lady, y tu Stand está limitado por tus heridas. Dime, ¿¡quién es el que tiene la ventaja ahora maldito zorro!? ¡Ríndete de una vez y ven conmigo si no quieres sufrir mucho más antes de morir!

—Me rehúso —respondió el zorro, con una sonrisa y voz tranquila, sacando a la coneja de sus casillas—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más odio de ti, Duke? —preguntó ya cuando la coneja, exponiendo a su Stand delante de ella para protegerse, se lanzaba en su ataque.

Nicholas puso a su Foxy Lady delante de él, pisando fuertemente para levantar el tubo de acero que antes había arrancado, empleando su fuerza para doblar el tubo sobre el brazo derecho de The Bunnymen justo después de esquivar su ataque, usando su pata trasera real para hacer tropezar a la Usuaria, y tomando a su Stand de ese punto de agarre para impactarlo contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas, sacudiendo tanto el tren como el cuerpo de la coneja, que recibió un daño equivalente y quedó arrodillada.

—Lo que más odio de ti... es la forma en que te vales de la fuerza de los demás para lograr tus propios y sucios propósitos, tal y como un parásito lo haría. Es por eso que ese Stand te queda muy bien. —Pateó el lado derecho del rostro de la coneja cuando esta intentó levantarse, aturdiéndola lo suficiente para quitarle el cuchillo de las patas y arrojarlo lejos, para luego posicionarse encima de ella y aferrar su cabeza con fuerza entre sus patas—. ¡No llegarás más lejos que esto, comadreja traicionera!

—¡Estúpido! A esta distancia, no me será difícil destrozarte con el Stand de la coneja—dijo al sacar los brazos de The Bunnyman para aferrar los de Foxy Lady, oprimiendo con su fuerza y provocando un serio daño en ellos, pero el zorro no lo soltó.

—¡Tienes que recordar, Judy Hopps! ¡No eres la vil criatura en la que Duke te ha convertido! ¡Recuerda! —le gritó en la cara, pero la coneja apretó los dientes al dirigirle una mirada que inspiraba el estado de locura más salvaje posible, proveniente del parásito de Duke.

—¡Es inútil! ¡Tus palabras no llegarán hasta ella! —devolvió al oprimir, y el zorro escuchó con claridad el chasquido en los huesos de sus brazos. Resistió el dolor en aumento, y se dispuso a jugar su última carta, su última oportunidad: su habilidad especial.

—Quizá mis palabras no lleguen... ¡pero sus recuerdos sí lo harán! —exclamó con determinación y de un momento a otro, la mente de "Judy" quedó completamente en blanco.

* * *

El incesante timbre del despertador de su celular arrancó a la coneja de sus sueños aquella mañana. Se volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama cuando el resplandor del sol alcanzó sus ojos, y se quedó mirando en dirección a la cama de enfrente, donde su hermana menor, Jessica, dormía plácidamente, sin siquiera haber notado aquel molesto timbre. Judy sonrió, y su mirada pasó al resto de las camas de sus hermanos, que dormían de igual manera. Revisó su celular una vez más y encontró que ya eran las 5:15 de la mañana, por lo que poco a poco se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios, estirando sus brazos y exponiendo su cuerpo semidesnudo a ese cálido resplandor solar.

Quince minutos después, la actividad en el comedor de su casa estaba en auge. Un cuarto de veinte por cuarenta con amplias ventanas que albergaba a no menos de doscientos cincuenta conejos, cuyo desayuno era preparado por sus padres y hermanos mayores, incluyendo a la joven Judy, quien preparaba tostadas y jugo de zanahorias para cincuenta de sus hermanos en compañía de dos de los mayores. La sonrisa de aquellos pequeños mientras platicaban y comían, preparándose para comenzar un nuevo día, la llenaba de un inmenso gozo, uno que nada más podía llegar a darle.

" _Tienes una hermosa familia, ¿sabes?_ "

Judy interrumpió su labor para mirar a los lados, buscando si alguno de sus hermanos o sus padres había hablado, pero al ver que los mismos estaban tan ocupados como ella, supuso que había imaginado aquella voz. Aún así, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Si había algo preciado para Judy, algo que quisiera proteger con uñas y dientes si lo requiriera, era aquella familia, conejos por los que daría todo lo que tenía.

—Oye, Jessica... —llamó a su hermana menor, quien ahora estaba metiendo las zanahorias sin el cabo en la juguera. La coneja en efecto, de pelaje gris y ojos esmeralda, llevaba un pantalón de jogging negro y una ajustada musculosa del mismo color que resaltaba sus curvas—. A la tarde, cuando termine mi turno en la verdulería, quería visitar una nueva tienda de ropa que abrieron en Lemon Brook. Creo que me vendría bien cambiar un poco de estilo. ¿Quieres venir? —invitó ella.

—¡Seguro! De cualquier forma, tenía ganas de salir a pasear luego. ¿Quieres que pase a buscarte con la camioneta del abuelo?

—Estoy casi segura de que se enojó la última vez que la usaste —respondió con cierta duda.

—¿Segura? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, para dirigirse al viejo conejo que ahora desayunaba con algunos de sus nietos en una de las primeras mesas—. ¡Abuelo! ¿Alguna vez tomé tu camioneta?

—¡No que yo recuerde, Angélica! ¡Pero tu padre sí lo hizo en el setenta y seis, cuando estaba saliendo con tu madre! ¡Recuerdo que ese día había salido una nueva marca de tostador que a tu tío le gustaba, y que...! —Jessica dejó de prestarle atención al viejo conejo cuando empezó a divagar para sonreírle a su hermana mayor, quien negaba con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera lo recuerda.

—Está bien, pasa a buscarme a eso de las tres. ¿Te parece bien? —preguntó, y su hermana asintió sonriente antes de regresar a su trabajo, pues aún quedaba bastante por hacer, y el día recién estaba comenzando.

Apenas media hora después, Judy ya estaba saliendo de la granja familiar recostada en el asiento de acompañante de la camioneta de su hermano Joshua, quien había puesto la radio en la estación de rock de los 80s que tanto le gustaba, y que ella estaba acostumbrada a escuchar, al igual que sus tres hermanos que viajaban en la parte de atrás, compartiendo un café del termo que siempre llevaban. Joshua y ella no tenían un gusto especial por el café, pero lo que sí hacían era beber un té de frutos rojos apenas llegaban a la verdulería, su lugar de trabajo en donde pasaban la mayor parte del día, ayudándose entre sí para mantener a su gran familia.

Se recostó contra la puerta por un instante, disfrutando de aquella brisa que traía a su nariz el aroma del césped mojado por el rocío de la noche, y aspiró profundamente aquella fragancia que le traía la paz más pura, que le transmitía la sensación de que todo estaba en orden entre el universo y ella.

" _¿De verdad vas a dejar ir todo esto?"_

La extraña voz que antes había percibido se hizo presente nuevamente, y Judy se volteó hacia su hermano creyendo que era él quien había hablado, pero el mismo estaba moviendo su boca la ritmo de la canción que ahora sonaba en los parlantes de la camioneta, y la coneja asumió que aquello venía de su imaginación. Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba olvidando algo importante? ¿Por qué sentía que aún tenía algo pendiente de lo que debía ocuparse? No podía adivinarlo, pero supuso que quizá lo recordaría mientras trabajaba.

Aquella mañana comenzó como cualquier otra. Ella y sus hermanos abrieron la tienda con normalidad, levantando la persiana y acomodando fuera los cajones de verduras poco a poco, sin prisa alguna. Aquella era su pequeña rutina, y una vez todo estaba listo, se sentaban allí a platicar, jugaban cartas, y veían televisión mientras alguno de ellos atendía a los clientes que llevaban. Todos trabajaban como uno sólo, muchas veces sin necesidad de intercambiar palabra, y la pasaban tan bien como podían sin descuidar el negocio.

Lo que más le gustaba era que su familia siempre tenía una historia para contar, como su pequeña hermana Mimi que, con doce años, era la coneja con el mejor promedio de su curso, lo cual la enorgullecía enormemente. Joshua estaba planeando proponerle matrimonio a su novia Kelly el fin de semana siguiente, y su hermana Julia estaba preparando todo para abrir una casa de té cerca de la estación el mes siguiente. Poder platicar con ellos sobre los planes que tenían para el futuro, el poder ayudarlos a dar los pasos que debieran para lograr sus propósitos, era su razón de ser en el mundo, y sin importar qué, ella siempre protegería a su familia.

Fue cuando todos estaban por sentarse a la mesa en la trastienda para almorzar cuando alguien llamó en la entrada. Joshua estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Judy se le adelantó mientras lo detenía con un gesto para que siguiera comiendo mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la tienda.

—¡Aguarde un momento! Enseguida lo atiendo —dijo al salir, encontrando en la puerta a un zorro de pelaje naranja y ojos verdes, con jeans color crema y camisa verde con corbata azul marino—. ¡Disculpe la tardanza! Dígame, ¿qué se le ofrece?

—Buenas tardes, señorita. Quisiera medio kilo de moras, si no es mucha molestia —pidió con un tono amable.

—Por supuesto, un... —estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia los cajones en busca del pedido, pero algo la detuvo, pues reconoció en aquel tono de voz el mismo que había creído oír con anterioridad, tanto en su casa como en la camioneta, cuando estaba yendo a trabajar—Esa voz... —Se volteó hacia el zorro, quien exponía una sonrisa imperturbable, y no pudo evitar hacer aquella pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza—. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

—No lo sé. ¿Acaso recuerdas mi nombre... JuJu? —preguntó el zorro con el mismo tono. Judy tragó saliva al oírlo, pues no era posible que un extraño conociera el apodo con el que su familia la llamaba, pues nunca le había visto en su vida. ¿O acaso sí lo había visto? Ella también sabía el nombre del zorro, pero... ¿por qué?

—Nicholas Wilde —dejó escapar ella, y zorro asintió solemne—. ¿Cómo es que lo sé? No debería saber algo así.

—Claro que puedes, porque todo esto ya sucedió el día de ayer... antes de que te capturaran —reveló el zorro, y de repente la noche había caído. Judy se encontraba fuera de la tienda, y la persiana había golpeado contra el suelo. Fue entonces que pudo oír sus gritos suplicantes al otro lado de la persiana, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Ahora lo entendía todo, entendía lo que había sucedido, pero había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar en su mente.

—¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué está en mis recuerdos?

—Jugué mi última carta —dijo Nicholas, sonriendo—. Mi habilidad especial es la de poder leer los recuerdos de mi objetivo, aunque también la he usado en pacientes amnésicos, para hacer resurgir sus recuerdos, para hacerles recordar —se aproximó a la coneja que se dejó caer, quedando arrodillada en el suelo—. JuJu... quizá no pueda ayudarte a recuperar el control, pero puedo mostrarte todo lo que estarías perdiendo si dejas de luchar, si dejas que el parásito que ahora te controla gane la batalla. A este paso caerás en las garras de la organización criminal S.A.V.A.G.E, y ellos utilizaran tu habilidad a su antojo. Puede que incluso lastimen a tus seres queridos si tienen la necesidad. ¿De verdad vas a permitir que lo hagan? ¿Vas a permitir que este poder caiga en sus patas? —cuestionó el ser frente a ella. Judy cerró sus patas con fuerza. No necesitaba pensar una respuesta, ni siquiera necesitaba pensar demasiado en lo que estaba sucediendo allí en ese preciso momento. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

—No... no puedo hacerlo. No puedo permitírselos —apretó los dientes al mirar al zorro frente a ella—. Hay demasiadas cosas que quiero proteger, y no voy a dejar que esa organización me quite lo más preciado para mí —un nudo se formó en su garganta al pensar en sus hermanos, en sus padres, en sus tíos, en sus abuelos. No iba a dejar que la alejaran de todos ellos—. No quiero olvidar, y no voy a olvidar. Y si tengo que pelear para defender lo que más amo, ¡voy a luchar hasta el final! —respondió con determinación, y Nicholas sonrió ampliamente. No necesitaba más.

—Entonces ven conmigo —ofreció su pata a la coneja arrodillada—. Porque vamos a luchar juntos hasta el final, JuJu. Te lo prometo —la coneja observó su pata por un muy breve instante antes de tomarla con fuerza, y el zorro no perdió tiempo en ayudarla a incorporarse. Ya todo estaba dicho—. Buena respuesta.

* * *

Y de pronto, al abrir los ojos de aquel sueño en el cual estaba sumergida, todo estuvo claro. Vio al zorro frente a ella con cansada expresión, tomándola de la cabeza, mientras que ella mantenía sus patas fuertemente aferradas a los brazos del zorro, luego de haber partido sus huesos como palillos con la fuerza de su propia habilidad, pero el depredador no la había soltado en ningún momento, pues estaba dispuesto a hacerle ver la realidad de una forma u otra.

—¡Maldito zorro! Si no me quitas esas patas de encima... ¡las partiré a la mitad! —amenazó una voz que venía de ella, una voz que no era suya—. ¡N-nicholas! ¡A-apartese de mí! ¡No quiero lastimarlo! —gritó la verdadera Judy, sin ser capaz de aflojar su agarre.

—Ni hablar, JuJu. Te dije que haríamos esto juntos, y voy a cumplir con mi palabra. Pero tu tienes que poner tu parte también, tienes que luchar contra esta cosa con tus propias fuerzas —dijo cuando las patas de The Bunnyman le estrujaron más de lo que esperaba, siendo incapaz de reprimir un gemido al crujido de sus huesos—. T-tu puedes hacerlo, Judy. Sé que puedes, se que tienes esa fuerza dentro de ti.

—Imbécil, lo único que ella tiene dentro suyo es a mí. Y no voy a rendirme —dijo la voz proveniente del parásito cuando las raíces en el lado de su rostro se extendieron incluso más, y los dientes de ese mismo lado comenzaron a verse más filosos y puntiagudos, tal y como eran los del Usuario de Soft Cell—. Ahora, Nicky, voy a arrancarte esos lindos brazos de zorro, y voy a llevarte conm... conmi... —fue incapaz de completar la oración cuando la coneja recuperó el control momentáneamente, aflojando su agarre y pateando al zorro con todas sus fuerzas para alejarlo de ella.

—¡No sé que estás haciendo conmigo! ¡No sé quien eres! ¡Pero sin duda no voy a dejar que sigas haciendo de las tuyas! ¡Este es mi cuerpo, y nadie va a manipularlo para hacer algo tan horrible como lo que planeas! ¡No voy a permitírtelo! —gritó ella, arrodillada, pero Duke se sobrepuso al intento de Judy.

—¡Coneja estúpida, no puedes luchar contra mi! ¡Nadie puede vencer a mis parásitos! ¡No importa que hayas despertado, retomaré el control y vendrás conmigo lo quieras o no! —gritó al arañar su rostro con sus propias patas, enloquecida.

—¡No voy a permitírtelo! ¡No voy a permitir... que lastimes a nadie más! —gritó Judy con todas sus fuerzas al sacar a The Bunnyman, tomando el tubo de metal que el zorro había dejado caer y oprimiendo el extremo con todo el poder de su Stand, ahora resultando en una afilada lanza—. ¡Esto... es el fin! —exclamó al apuntar contra su propia cabeza.

—¡Judy no! —gritó el zorro pero, para entonces, la coneja ya se había atacado a si misma. El extremo del tuvo se clavó en el lado derecho de su frente, justo debajo de su oreja, y ese fue el fin del parásito que la poseía.

—¿Qué... qué hiciste? —preguntó la voz ahogada de Duke, cuando las raíces que rodeaban el rostro de Judy comenzaron a desintegrarse, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

—Mi habilidad... tiene una percepción y poder sin igual. Gracias a ella, pude deducir el punto de mi cabeza en el cual te encontrabas, y atacarlo con este tubo mediante la fuerza de impacto justa para no suicidarme. Alcancé tu parásito, sin tocar mi cerebro —explicó ella al moribundo parásito, y al cabo de unos instantes no quedó ni rastro del mismo. Habiendo derrotado a su enemigo, el Stand de Judy regresó con ella, y la coneja se derrumbó en el suelo al extraer el tubo de su cabeza, exhausta.

— _Maldición... ¡ve con ella Wilde! ¿¡Qué estás esperando!?_ —gritó Clarice en el auricular de Nicholas quien, incorporándose con mucha dificultad dados sus brazos rotos, se aproximó a la coneja rápidamente.

—¡Judy! Judy, cielos... ¿estás bien? —cuestionó al arrodillarse junto a ella, y la coneja aún consciente se volteó hacia él con una sonrisa.

—Creo... que te debo una —dijo ella, y el zorro sonrió. Finalmente lo habían conseguido.

—Ya hablaremos de eso... de momento tenemos que escapar del tren —dijo él antes de ver sus brazos caídos, ahora inútiles pues prácticamente estaban partidos a la mitad, y consideró que sería incapaz de manejar la motocicleta en el vagón continuo para regresar—. De alguna forma...

* * *

 _Stand: Soft Cell_  
 _Usuario: Duke Weaselton (Estado: Fallecido)_

 _Stand: Foxy Lady_  
 _Usuario: Nicholas P. Wilde (Estado: Malherido)_

 _Stand: The Bunnyman_  
 _Usuario: Judy June Hopps (Estado: Recuperó la conciencia)_

 _Continuará →_


	5. Same Old Town

_Capítulo 5 – Same Old Town_

El tren de Bunnyburrow con destino hacia la gran ciudad de Zootopia seguía su rumbo, imparable, imperturbable. Después de lo que el maquinista había visto por las cámaras de seguridad, éste no estaba dispuesto a parar hasta llegar a la ciudad, ni mucho menos salir de la cabina. Luego de ver en las cámaras de seguridad que el zorro, probablemente el causante de aquella matanza, había entrado en uno de los vagones y atacado a una coneja, en lo único que pensaba era en acelerar el tren al tope de su capacidad. Para ese momento, ya se había contactado con la policía e informado lo sucedido, por lo que estaba seguro de que ellos se encargarían de detener al zorro apenas llegara a la estación destino, pues no iba a parar hasta llegar allí.

Pero incluso cuando llegar a la ciudad fuera también el objetivo del zorro, él mismo no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Era brutalmente obvio que para esos momentos los "compañeros" que Duke Weaselton había mencionado ya habrían encontrado su cuerpo, por lo que de seguro estaban yendo a por el tren, mientras que otros enemigos le esperarían al final de las vías para asegurarse de que la coneja y él no pudiesen escapar. Aún así, era seguro que sus enemigos no habían adivinado que Nicholas había logrado entrar en el tren en movimiento con una motocicleta, por lo que tampoco sabrían de qué forma habían conseguido escapar hasta que vieran en las cámaras de seguridad y, para entonces, él y la coneja ya estarían muy lejos.

Aunque claro, el plan de escapar de allí en la motocicleta del vagón continuo ya no era viable, con los huesos del área inferior de su brazo rotos que le impedirían momentáneamente hacer actividades como el boxeo, ir al gimnasio, practicar tiro y, entre otras cosas, manejar cualquier vehículo para salvar su vida. Vio a través de la ventana y pudo saber al instante que no faltaban más de cinco minutos para que el tren cruzara el puente que lo llevaría a la ciudad y, para ese entonces estarían atrapados.

— _Sé lo que estás pensando, Wilde. Quizá la coneja pueda darte una pata con eso_ —habló Clarice en el auricular de sus gafas, y el zorro sonrió al oírla, al recordar cuanto le conocía luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. En tanto, Judy se incorporó apoyándose en el hombro del zorro, pues su cuerpo aún estaba relativamente débil por la posesión de la comadreja.

—¿Darte una pata con qué? —preguntó ella.

—¿Pudiste escucharlo? —se sorprendió el zorro al incorporarse sin usar los brazos.

—Soy una coneja. Estas orejas no están sólo de adorno, ¿sabes? —le sonrió.

—Bueno, como podrás ver... no estoy en condiciones de manejar la moto con la que vine. ¿Crees que puedas...? —iba a preguntar, pero Judy lo detuvo con un gesto de su pata.

—Escucha, yo... no entiendo muy bien qué está pasando. Quién era el tipo que me estaba manipulando, quién eres tú, o incluso la chica que te estaba hablando hace un momento.

— _Clarice L. Starfang. Es un gusto conocerla finalmente, señorita Hopps_ —saludó el contacto del zorro.

—Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo —respondió la coneja a aquella voz con un asomo de sonrisa—. Pero es una realidad que la comadreja intentó secuestrarme, y que ustedes me salvaron. Así que... de momento creeré en la posibilidad de que tú y la chica del auricular sean los buenos aquí. Pero si noto algo extraño, aunque sea una sola cosa que me parezca sospechosa por parte de ustedes, no dudaré en utilizar a mi Stand o como se llame esta habilidad mía. Quiero que eso quede lo suficientemente claro antes de que me suba a esa motocicleta. Así como también espero una buena explicación de lo que está sucediendo aquí cuando estemos en un lugar seguro. ¿Está bien?

—Prometo ponerte al día sobre todo una vez estemos seguros, es un trato —aceptó el zorro—. Pero ahora tenemos que salir de este tren con... bastante urgencia. O nos atraparan al llegar a la ciudad, puede que incluso antes. Entonces, ¿crees que puedas manejar una motocicleta?

—Bueno... una vez manejé la de mi tío Joey, así que no creo que sea tan difícil —dijo con optimismo la coneja.

—¿Una vez? —preguntó el zorro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí, una vez. ¡Ahora sígueme! —corrió al vagón continuo, dejando la puerta abierta para el depredador y tomando el bolso de zanahorias que había quedado en el piso.

—Clarice... dime la verdad. Eres la única beneficiaria de mi seguro de vida, y necesitas el dinero. ¿No es así? Porque no me explico de qué forma unas "vacaciones" pueden derivar en algo como esto —dijo al suspirar mientras le seguía el paso a la coneja.

— _Si no fuera por mi a estas alturas probablemente estarías muerto, así que deja de quejarte de una vez y haz tu trabajo._

—No respondiste a mi pregunta.

— _Tampoco voy a hacerlo. Ahora mueve ese trasero._

—Así es como te gusta, ¿no es así? Ya sospechaba que estabas metida en lo "interespecie".

— _Considerando la forma en que me mirabas cuando recién ingresabas a la fundación, cualquiera pensaría que ése eras tú_ —dijo ella, divertida—. _No creas que no lo notaba en ese entonces, zorrito._

—Te tenía un poco más de respeto por aquellos tiempos, porque no te conocía realmente —respondió sonriente el zorro, entrando al vagón en donde la coneja ya estaba subiéndose a la motocicleta—. Ya hablaremos de eso cuando regrese a la ciudad. Ahora, tengo que pensar... de que manera voy a viajar si no tengo de donde agarrarme, ni con qué —dijo al sentarse detrás de ella.

—Ya había pensado en algo —respondió Judy al usar el brazo de The Bunnyman para arrancar un largo tubo de apoyo del vagón, empleando su poder para doblarlo y rodearse a si misma junto al zorro, asegurándose de que el depredador quedara pegado a ella—. ¿Así está bien?

—Un poco apretado, pero servirá —dijo al colocar los brazos a los lados del tubo, asegurándose de que no se produjera ningún roce que pudiera provocarle un mayor dolor del que ya sentía.

Si bien un daño como el que había recibido el zorro sería insoportable para cualquier mamífero, por alguna razón los Usuarios de Stand solían tener una resistencia al dolor muy por encima del promedio. El mismo zorro conocía a unos cuantos dentro de la agencia que incluso habían sobrevivido a disparos que habían atinado a sus órganos vitales, por lo que su poder no sólo se limitaba a las habilidades de sus Stands.

Y así, sin mediar otra palabra, la coneja arrancó la motocicleta y no perdió tiempo en saltar del tren en movimiento, gritando eufórica antes de tocar el suelo, pronto iniciando su viaje con destino a Bunnyburrow, alejándose tanto como pudiera de la ciudad de Zootopia. Para entonces, el resplandor del sol de amanecer ya estaba cubriendo los campos cercanos y, como en el lugar no había un sólo rastro de civilización aparte de las vías, el paisaje del que ahora disfrutaban era simplemente precioso.

— _Escúchame, Judy Hopps. Si estás pensando en regresar a las madrigueras, déjame decirte que esa es una muy mala idea ahora mismo._

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó la coneja al zorro.

— _Los compañeros de los que habló la comadreja se dirigían a la estación de Bunnyburrow hace unos cuantos minutos, y de seguro ya encontraron su cuerpo. Entonces, hay dos posibilidades: que vayan tras el tren, o que esperen a que el mismo llegue a la estación y el contacto de S.A.V.A.G.E te reciba. Como esto no va a pasar, serán informados al instante, y esperarán pacientemente tu regreso a casa para capturarte. Y si estaban con Duke, lo más seguro es que sean otros Usuarios de Stand, y ni tú ni el zorro que te acompaña están en condiciones de mantener una pelea ahora mismo. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?_

—Tú misma lo estás diciendo. Si esos criminales están en mi pueblo... entonces todos corren peligro. ¡Con más razón debo volver!

— _No seas tonta, no atacarán si no tienen la necesidad de hacerlo. A la organización no le conviene atraer atención innecesaria, y que Nicholas haya matado a la comadreja en la estación de ese lugar ya significa un gran problema para ellos. Irán únicamente tras ustedes, puedes estar segura de ello._

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿A dónde debemos ir?

— _Tienen que venir a la sede de la fundación en la ciudad, entonces podremos tratarlos y ponerlos a salvo._

—¡Tampoco podemos ir a la ciudad! Nicholas dijo que nos estarían esperando al llegar.

— _Estarán esperando por tierra, pero no por aire. Lo que deben hacer ahora es dirigirse al pueblo de Peach Creek, que es el más cercano. Yo me encargaré de enviar un helicóptero para que los recoja allí, en la plaza al este de la estación. Cuenten desde ahora, aproximadamente, media hora antes de su llegada._

—Gracias Clarice, estaremos allí en un par de minutos.

—E _so espero. Ahora tengo que colgar e informar al Director de todo esto. Si de verdad están secuestrando a los usuarios para extraer sus habilidades y dárselas a criminales, entonces la situación es peor de lo que esperábamos en un principio. Buena suerte, Wilde, Hopps. Nos veremos cuando lleguen a la fundación._

—Copiado, compañera. Cambio y fuera —se despidió el zorro, antes de cerrar la comunicación.

—Se llevan bastante bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó la coneja.

—Sólo digamos que... tenemos nuestra historia —dijo al recostarse en el hombro de la coneja.

—Espero que mi hombro sea lo suficientemente cómodo.

—Es peludo y suave. No puedo quejarme.

—Trata de no dormirte, Nicholas. Llegaremos en un momento.

—Créeme cuando te digo... que nunca he necesitado dormir tanto como lo necesito ahora.

—Gente de ciudad... siempre a punto para enfrentar un nuevo día de trabajo.

—Oye, el estrés de la ciudad no se compara a la tranquilidad del campo. Esto es... simplemente hermoso.

—Quizá debería haberlo pensado mejor al elegir su trabajo, Nicholas —bromeó ella, pero el zorro no sonrió. Permaneció pensativo por unos instantes antes de responder.

—Quizá... —dijo con un tono apagado, algo que la coneja no pasó por alto.

—¿También hay una historia detrás de eso?

—Una historia que no viene al caso —le restó importancia con una sonrisa—. Lo que si viene al caso... es lo que está sucediendo en la ciudad, todo lo que compete a tu habilidad, y la razón por la que intentaron secuestrarte.

—Perfecto, tendrás algo de tiempo para contarme. Llegamos —dijo cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de la entrada al pueblo.

Nicholas se sorprendió al encontrar el hecho de que allí, a diferencia de Bunnyburrows, no había edificio alguno, casi todas las construcciones eran de madera y no llegaban a los dos pisos, y a simple vista no parecía que el pueblo tuviera una extensión mayor de cinco o seis calles. Aunque no era precisamente grande, la actividad ya empezaba a notarse. Había bastantes animales circulando en las calles, y algunos comentaron algo por lo bajo cuando notaron al maltratado zorro.

—¿Serías tan amable de...? —preguntó Nicholas, y Judy empleó la fuerza de The Bunnyman en sus brazos para abrir el tubo que los mantenía juntos. Su acompañante no perdió tiempo en bajar—. Muchas gracias, ya estaba poniéndome un poco incómodo el estar en esa posición —dijo al girar el cuello, haciéndolo sonar un leve crujido—. Rayos, me vendría muy bien un masaje ahora mismo.

—Podrás pedírselo a tu compañera cuando regreses a la ciudad.

—Si... creo que eso no va a pasar. Antes de darme un masaje en el cuello, lo más seguro es que me lo rompa.

—Está bien. Tenemos que buscar algún lugar para... ¡Allí! —dijo la coneja al señalar un restaurante cercano a la estación.

" _Oh Deer Diner_ ", rezaba el letrero sobre la entrada de un amplio negocio en el cual muchos mamíferos desayunaban antes de comenzar su día laboral. Sus grandes ventanales de vidrio permitían avistar el interior, y el zorro supuso que no les prestarían mucha atención si se escurría hasta los asientos del fondo y la coneja ordenaba, ya que las heridas que llevaba en su brazo derecho probablemente darían de qué hablar a los comensales.

Entraron justo después de que Judy le entregara a Nick el bolso de zanahorias para tapar aquellas dichosas heridas, y dado que la herida en la frente de la tendera no era especialmente visible, la camarera no la notó mientras la misma se acercaba a la caja registradora, al tiempo que su compañero se dirigía a los asientos del fondo con tranquilidad. Quien atendía el lugar era una cierva de no menos de treinta años, con un bello uniforme carmesí de falda corta y camisa de mangas blancas, y una sonrisa en su rostro para todo el que paraba en aquel negocio.

—¡Bienvenidos al Oh Deer Diner! ¿En qué puedo servirle? —le dijo a Judy, por un instante viendo a Nicholas por el rabillo del ojo.

—Buenos días, señorita. Quisiera pedirle unos waffles de zanahoria con jugo de naranjas para mí, y dos croissants con un café bien cargado para mi compañero.

—Por supuesto, estarán en un momento. Uh… tu compañero no se siente bien, ¿verdad?

—Sólo le bajó la presión durante el viaje. Una vez beba algo con mucha azúcar estará como nuevo.

—Está bien, pero si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo. Puedo llamar al doctor, si quieres que lo…

—Oh no, no podría… él está bien. Sólo necesita un momento. Agradezco sus atenciones, señorita... Rose —dijo al leer la etiqueta de su uniforme—. Ahora… debo ir con él.

—No hay problema, linda. ¡Sus desayunos estarán listos en un momento!

—¡Gracias!

—Qué chica agradable —dijo Nicholas mientras revisaba su brazo—. Maldición… esto dejará marca. Lo bueno es que tengo un amigo en la ciudad que puede hacer algo al respecto.

—Si quieres, yo podría tratarte.

—¿Crees que puedas hacer algo con esto? Creí que eras sólo una tendera.

—Eso es bastante ofensivo. ¿Crees que no puedo hacer otra cosa aparte de vender verduras?

—Yo no dije eso. Pero esta herida es bastante grave.

—Espera ahí un segundo —dijo la coneja al sacar una zanahoria del bolso del asiento, mordiendo ávidamente uno de los lados. El zorro observó curiosamente cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que sólo quedó la mitad—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con eso?

—Dame tu brazo y lo averiguarás —sonrió ella, y su compañero se lo ofreció sin dudar un instante. La coneja le quitó la corbata que mantenía el brazo cerrado, y apenas lo abrió para colocar la zanahoria. El zorro ahogó un quejido ante el contacto de la verdura—. Lo siento… aguanta un momento, por favor —pidió ella, y el zorro asintió con el hocico fuertemente cerrado mientras los brazos de The Bunnyman se hacían presentes en los de la coneja. Aquel Stand tomó el brazo del zorro en la sección donde la zanahoria había sido colocada y oprimió tan fuerte que su paciente estuvo a punto de gritar, pero lo reprimió también con un fuerte golpe a la mesa, algo que llamó la atención de la camarera.

—¿Todo bien por ahí, señorita? —preguntó con preocupación, sin ser capaz de ver lo que sucedía a razón de los respaldos de los sillones.

—¡Si, todo bien! A mi… amigo, de verdad no le cayó bien el viaje. Pero estará bien en un momento —dijo sin soltar los brazos de Nick, quien apretaba los dientes mientras que la zanahoria se volvía maleable bajo las patas de The Bunnyman, llenando poco a poco el hueco y convirtiéndose en parte de su carne y piel. De un momento a otro, el zorro ya no sintió dolor alguno.

—¿Segura? El doctor puede venir en un segundo —intentó convencerla, pero el zorro se volteó una vez sus patas estuvieron libres.

—¡No hay problema! Ya estoy bien. Es solo que los viajes largos me dan un poco de… dolor de cabeza, al punto de que… debo golpear la mesa para que se vaya. Le pido disculpas por las molestias.

—Por favor, no se preocupe. Lo que sí voy a pedirle es que haga todo lo posible por cuidar el mobiliario, si no le molesta.

—Le juro que no volverá a suceder. ¡Gracias por su comprensión! —le dijo a la mesera para luego dirigirse a su compañera en voz baja—. Podrías haberme dicho que eso iba a doler.

—Aún si te lo hubiera dicho, te habría dolido igual.

—Pero al menos hubiera estado preparado para que doliera.

—Quizá. De cualquier forma, hazme el favor de morder esto, porque esta vez de verdad te dolerá —dijo al ofrecerle un tenedor de madera cuando la pata de The Bunnyman capturó su otro brazo.

Las fauces del zorro se cerraron sobre el cubierto al instante, dejando las marcas de sus dientes bien grabadas cuando una zanahoria atravesó su brazo roto justo entre el cúbito y el radio, y el Stand de Judy se ocupó de quitar los extremos de la verdura justo después con objeto de reparar los huesos rotos. El proceso fue extremadamente doloroso, pero efectivo, pues en poco tiempo el dolor había desaparecido por completo, y sus dos brazos volvieron a ser perfectamente útiles.

—Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias —dijo el zorro al quitarse el cubierto del hocico, con unas pocas lágrimas asomando en sus ojos—. A decir verdad, me sorprende que hayas podido… parcharme así. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Mi Stand no solo es capaz de golpear con fuerza cuando se lo requiere, también puede manipular las zanahorias y darles la forma que yo desee.

—¿Y en qué cosas puedes convertirlas?

—En muchas, a decir verdad. Las usaba para arreglar los juguetes de mis hermanos cuando no veían, o incluso para crear repuestos para las máquinas de mi papá, para evitar que gastara demasiado dinero en ello. Pero no puedo crear cosas complejas, como un mecanismo íntegro. Sólo las partes más simples.

—Interesante…

—Entonces... dijiste que ibas a contarme qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿no es así?

—Haz las preguntas, yo las responderé.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Para quién trabajas?

—Mi nombre es Nicholas Piberius Wilde, y trabajo para la fundación S-paw-agon. La misma se originó frente al descubrimiento de los animales con habilidades, como un medio para mantenerlos controlados y vigilados pero sin interrumpir sus vidas. Hay quienes llevan una vida normal como cualquier otro, tal y como hacías tú, pero hay quienes utilizan sus habilidades para alterar el orden, para llevar a cabo robos, o para lastimar a otros animales. Ahí es donde entramos nosotros. Cuando uno de estos tipos se sale de control, nos ocupamos de ellos y los ponemos tras las rejas con un collarín que impide el uso de sus habilidades en prisión. Ese es básicamente mi trabajo.

—¿Por qué me buscabas a mi? ¿Acaso alteré el orden de alguna forma?

—No, claro que no. Pero recientemente se han registrado casos de desapariciones de animales con habilidades en toda la ciudad. Usuarios de Stand que teníamos perfectamente vigilados prácticamente desaparecieron en el aire, y cuando recibimos información sobre ti, y el poder que poseías, temimos que el mismo pudiera caer en garras de S.A.V.A.G.E, una organización que utiliza a los Usuarios de Stand para toda clase de actividades criminales. Resulta que fuiste usada como carnada por ellos para traerme hasta aquí, porque lo que en realidad buscaban era obtener mi habilidad.

—Entonces esta organización... "S.A.V.A.G.E". ¿Puede robar las habilidades de los animales?

—No sé mucho al respecto, pero basándome en lo que Duke Weaselton dijo, no es difícil suponer que necesitaban llevarnos vivos a cierto lugar para poder extraer nuestras habilidades. Y considerando el hecho de que no hemos vuelto a ver a los Usuarios, tampoco es muy difícil suponer que no sobreviven al proceso por el cual se extrae su habilidad. Es seguro que los descarten luego de ello.

—Y estuvieron a punto de hacer eso conmigo.

—Pero no lo hicieron. Judy Hopps, mi trabajo es llevarte de vuelta a las instalaciones de S-paw-agon para ponerte a salvo hasta que toda esta situación se aclare. Muchos de mis compañeros en la ciudad están buscando al resto de los Usuarios de los que tenemos conocimiento con el mismo objetivo. No podemos permitir que esta organización gane más poder del que ya tiene. Ahora, no tenemos idea de cuantos Usuarios estarán en sus filas, pero es seguro que son demasiados, por lo que simplemente no podemos confiarnos.

—Si vuelvo con mi familia ahora... ellos correrán peligro, ¿verdad?

—Es seguro que irán a por ti... y pasarán por encima de quien trate de protegerte sin ninguna duda.

—Esta gente... es terrible. Si esto es por lo que estoy pasando yo, entonces otros animales pueden estar corriendo el mismo peligro, o incluso uno peor.

—Es inevitable. Mientras S.A.V.A.G.E exista, la situación seguirá siendo la misma. Los Usuarios nunca podrán vivir una vida normal y tranquila.

—No puedo permitirlo. Nicholas Wilde, ¡Quiero trabajar con S-paw-agon! ¡No puedo permitir que otros animales inocentes pasen por lo que yo tuve que pasar! ¡Trabajaré con ustedes, y me encargaré de dar fin a la organización S.A.V.A.G.E con mis propias patas!

—Tan de repente... Judy, no puedes meterte en esto así. Que yo trabaje para la fundación es una cosa, pero tú... tu aún eres muy joven, y tienes una gran familia que te quiere. Tienes toda una vida por delante, no la desperdicies así.

—¡No voy a...!

—Los agentes de S-paw-agon arriesgamos nuestras vidas continuamente. Siempre enfrentamos situaciones al borde de la muerte, y dados los enemigos a los que combatimos ahora, incluyendo a Duke Weaselton, la situación es incluso peor. No voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro de esa manera.

—Yo seré quien decida eso, Nicholas Wilde.

—Eres una cabeza dura, Judy Hopps. —suspiró con cansancio.

—De una forma u otra, si voy a ir contigo, será mejor que llame a mis hermanos en la tienda para avisarles que... no estaré en casa por unos días.

—¿Qué vas a decirles?

—No tengo idea. No quiero mentirles, pero...

—Ya... no quieres que sepan nada sobre esto —concluyó cuando la coneja ya estaba marcando en su celular, sin mirarle—. Está bien, tómate el tiempo que necesites —aceptó al mirar a otro lado. El tono apenas alcanzó a sonar dos veces cuando alguien atendió al otro lado.

— _¡JuJu! ¿Dónde estás? Mimi dijo que habías ido a la estación de trenes, pero no sabía para qué. ¿Estás bien?_

—Si, estoy bien. Es sólo que... escucha Josh, necesito que me cubras por un tiempo.

— _¿Qué? ¿D-de qué estás hablando?_

—Tengo que... ayudar a un amigo con un problema, y me tomará unos cuantos días. Apenas termine volveré a casa, pero quiero que me cubras con mamá y papá. Te gusta escribir historias, así que de seguro pensarás en una buena para contarles para que no se preocupen —sonrió ella. Dada la poca distancia que había entre ellos en aquella mesa, el zorro no podía evitar escuchar con claridad su conversación.

— _JuJu, me estás preocupando. Vamos, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Estás en problemas?_

—No, es que... un amigo tiene problemas y tengo que ayudarlo. Sólo confía en mi, terminaré con esto y regresaré a casa antes de que te des cuenta.

— _No entiendo que está pasando pero... está claro que no quieres que lo sepamos. No porque sea algo malo, sino porque no quieres preocuparnos más a causa de ello. Y sin importar lo que te diga, igual vas a hacerlo, ¿no es así?_

—Lo siento. —La coneja agachó la cabeza, sin poder evitarlo.

— _Está bien, JuJu. Escucha, yo te cubriré, pero espero que me cuentes bien de que se trata esto apenas puedas. Es lo menos que puedo pedir a cambio._

—Te prometo que te lo contaré todo al regresar. Gracias Josh.

— _No tienes que agradecer, JuJu. Pero por favor... cuídate. ¿Está bien?_

—Lo haré. Te veré en unos días —dijo al colgar, y permaneció con el celular en las patas unos segundos más antes de que Nicholas le hablara.

—Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. ¿Tu hermano mayor?

—Sí. Sabía que si con alguien podía contar para esto, ese era él.

—Me alegro de que tengas un hermano así —dijo para luego mirar a la camarera—. ¡Oiga, señorita! ¿Nuestro pedido ya está listo? —cuestionó impaciente, pues en breve el helicóptero pasaría a buscarlos.

—No seas irrespetuoso, está trabajando —le regañó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo está parada ahí... completamente quieta. Espera aquí un momento —se incorporó del asiento con cuidado, acercándose lentamente a la caja registradora frente a la cual se encontraba la gacela camarera.

—¿Rose? ¿Está usted...? —Preguntó Judy con cierto temor, y Nicholas no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrar a la camarera completamente paralizada, con el dinero que estaba por guardar en la caja aún en la pata. No se movía ni un milímetro.

—¿Rose? ¿Qué le sucede? —se acercó a tocar uno de sus brazos para hacerla reaccionar, y su pata la atravesó como si de un espectro se tratase.

Judy se incorporó instantáneamente al notarlo, y al retirar su pata rápidamente Wilde observó a su alrededor que todos los comensales estaban en la misma situación, completamente paralizados. Hasta donde podía ver, sólo él y la coneja podían moverse con normalidad, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

—¡Judy, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora! —le gritó, y la coneja tomó su bolso blanco para acudir a él rápidamente, y salir del restaurante.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué la gente está congelada? —preguntó al cruzar la puerta de entrada, encontrándose con el fuerte resplandor de sol—. Se supone que es de mañana. ¿Por qué el sol brilla como si fuera mediodía? —preguntó extrañada.

—No lo sé, pero está claro que estamos bajo el ataque de un Stand enemigo, y que este pueblo ya no es seguro. Vamos a buscar la motocicleta, ¡tenemos que largarnos de aquí ahora! —exclamó ya corriendo hacia la entrada del pueblo, el lugar por donde habían llegado.

A su alrededor, todos los pueblerinos habían quedado congelados en el tiempo. Dos niños cebra jugando en la acera, una pareja de conejos caminando tomados de la pata, un limpiador de ventanas trabajando. Todo lo que tenía vida se había congelado.

—Pero Nicholas, ¡el helicóptero llegará a plaza en cuestión de minutos!

—Tendrá que buscarnos en otro lugar, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí —dijo al extraer los lentes oscuros de su bolsillo a la carrera, oprimiendo el botón de enlace. El mismo no tardó en lanzar un mensaje de error, incapaz de recibir dato alguno—. No puede ser, mis lentes no están conectando. ¡Se supone que esto funciona en cualquier lugar! Maldición... —dijo al quitarse los lentes y tomar su teléfono. El símbolo en la esquina superior derecha arrojó evidencia innegable de que, efectivamente, las comunicaciones estaban aisladas—. No puede ser... no hay señal.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó la coneja con temor, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Lo importante es alejarnos de este pueblo. Luego veremos como nos arreglamos —dijo él, justo antes de detener su avance. No chocó contra nada, pero había algo en el aire que al coneja también percibió, algo que impedía su escape—. ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!

—Parece... ¡una pared invisible! Una especie de... pared de aire —intentó razonar al poner sus patas en la barrera.

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡ _Foxy Lady_! —exclamó al sacar a su Stand, atacando aquel obstáculo con rápidos puñetazos que no hicieron mella en el obstáculo—. _"Es imposible... no estoy impactando nada. Los puños de mi Stand se detienen al contacto con esta barrera. Ni siquiera puedo romper esto"._

—Nicholas, regresemos al restaurante ahora. Esto no me gusta nada... siento que nos están observando —dijo Judy al voltear en todas direcciones, pero era incapaz de oír nada. Allí no había una sola alma aparte de ellos, o al menos eso le decían sus sentidos.

—Su Usuario tiene que estar por aquí... —asintió él, poniéndose espalda contra espalda con la coneja.

—No creo que el Usuario sólo esté intentando encerrarnos. Debe haber algo más...

—No lo sé, pero es seguro que no va a matarnos. Nos necesita con vida, al menos hasta que puedan quitarnos nuestras habilidades.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Cómo lo enfrentamos? —preguntó la coneja, y Nicholas avistó rápidamente un café en donde practicante no había animales.

—Judy, sígueme —Guió a la coneja hasta aquel lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, agachándose detrás de la caja de tal manera que nadie los viera y asegurándose de que el cajero fuera un espectro tal y como el resto de los habitantes.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó extrañada, mientras el zorro sacaba su celular nuevamente, introducía un código en una pantalla extraña que no se parecía a ninguna aplicación que ella conociera, y exponía un largo listado de nombres con un muro de texto en la parte inferior.

—Clarice, la chica del auricular, confeccionó una suerte de... enciclopedia de los Stands de los cuales tenemos conocimiento, para mantenerme informado si lo requería, pero sin incluir datos sobre los Usuarios por si acaso esto caía en patas enemigas —explicó rápidamente, pasando su garra para bajar de un nombre a otro en cuestión de instantes—. Hay demasiados, no creo que... maldición, es este —se sorprendió al hallarlo, mostrándole la pantalla también a la coneja—. " _Haddaway_ ", un Stand capaz de capturar un máximo de tres víctimas en un espacio delimitado de otro plano, con la habilidad de manipular el tiempo dentro del mismo. Aún cuando todo dentro de aquel espacio se detiene, las víctimas pueden moverse con libertad. Y la única manera de escapar a su "jaula" es... —Su celular estalló en pedazos cuando una lanza de roca emergió del suelo para atravesarlo en aquel instante, y el zorro apenas fue capaz de apartarse para evitar el ataque—. ¡Cuidado Judy! ¡Retrocede! —gritó al tomarla de la pata, saltando para romper la ventana y tomar carrera a través de la calle.

Detrás de ellos, una fila de lanzas de roca emergía una tras otra en su dirección.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Judy.

—¡Carajo! ¡Tenemos que subir a un techo! —exclamó Nick, hallando uno de una pequeña tienda al cual podían acceder con el contenedor de basura junto a la misma—. ¡Judy, dame la pata! —exclamó el zorro al subir, y la coneja apenas pudo escapar de la primera lanza, que alcanzó a rozar su pata trasera.

Los dos subieron al techo sin perder un instante, y respiraron agitadamente mientras creían estar a salvo de aquel ataque.

—Eso estuvo cerca... demasiado cerca —suspiró la coneja, exhausta.

—Pero esto no fue causado por "Haddaway", no tiene una habilidad como esa. Hay alguien más aquí. Hay dos Usuarios atacándonos en este lugar —razonó el zorro, cuando las orejas de la coneja captaron el sonido de pasos a lo lejos. No tardó mucho en hallar a la extraña figura que los estaba haciendo a dos calles de allí.

—Espera, Nicholas... ¡mira! —señaló, y el zorro debió entrecerrar los ojos para ser capaz de ver algo con aquel fuerte sol.

—¿Acaso es...? —se preguntó al ver aquella figura acercándose a lo lejos, por el medio de la calle. La misma era la de un mamífero de una estatura similar a la de la coneja, quien vestía una gabardina marrón y un sombrero de ala ancha, dejando ver únicamente sus escuálidas patas, y su rostro de penetrantes ojos grises—. Judy, prepárate.

—¿Es el enemigo? —preguntó al mirar a Nicholas, quien se veía extremadamente nervioso.

—Si, lo conozco. Esto es malo...no sé si seremos capaces de vencer a este tipo en nuestra condición —explicó mientras se incorporaba—. Voy a ocuparme de él. Tú ocúpate de encontrar al Usuario de Haddaway. Tiene que estar por aquí cerca... ¿entendido? —preguntó el zorro con un dejo de desesperación en su voz, y Judy asintió determinada—. Bien... ¡en marcha! —gritó al correr hacia el enemigo.


	6. Haddaway & Big Mountain - Part 1

_Capítulo 6 – Haddaway & Big Mountain, Part 1_

Janja era una suricata que, desde su juventud, había tenido la necesidad de sentirse por encima de los demás. Durante su infancia en los barrios bajos de Zootopia, buscaba riña con cualquier animal que lo superara en tamaño, o que creyera superarlo de cualquier forma. Con el tiempo, fue afinando sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, convirtiéndose en un formidable adversario en cualquier pelea a pata limpia.

Pero llegó un momento en que derrotar a los animales no fue suficiente, porque sabía que, en sus mentes, aquellos aún creían que podían superarlo, creían que al día siguiente tendrían otra nueva oportunidad para ponerse por encima de él. Y una vez que esa idea se asentó en la mente de Janja, no hubo marcha atrás. En una sola noche, la suricata mató a golpes a diez animales con sus propias patas en menos de dos horas. Fue atrapado por la policía y sentenciado a cadena perpetua poco después.

Se lo consideraba un psicópata extremadamente peligroso, por lo que se decidió que no debería compartir celda con nadie que quisiera conservar su vida. Por desgracia, por un error en el sistema el día de traslado de otro reo, se le asignó un nuevo compañero de celda: un fornido jabalí llamado Cheezi. Para cuando cayeron en la cuenta de aquel error, ya habían pasado diez minutos durante los cuales ambos prisioneros estuvieron juntos.

Los oficiales se dirigieron a su celda rápidamente, pero lo que encontraron no fue el cadáver del jabalí, sino a la suricata hecha un ovillo en un rincón, anémica y deshidratada, y al jabalí sentado en una de las camas con gesto tranquilo, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Nunca se supo qué sucedió en esa celda, pero por seguridad se mantuvo echado el ojo en los días siguientes a la suricata en caso de que intentara vengarse del jabalí, pero eso no llegó a suceder.

Durante el tiempo fuera de sus celdas, la suricata seguía al jabalí a todas partes como una sombra, pero el otro no parecía molestarse a causa de ello, sino que lo aceptaba y se lo permitía. Comían en silencio, caminaban en silencio, y al regresar a sus celdas partían en direcciones opuestas sin decir palabra. Algunos creían que el peligroso Janja, por primera vez, había comenzado a sentir respeto por alguien más, pero nunca se supo exactamente por qué.

Dos meses después, Janja y Cheezi desaparecieron de sus celdas en el medio de la noche, sin dejar rastro alguno de su huida. Al día de hoy se los sigue buscando, aunque la policía está comenzando a pensar que ya no los encontrarán, pues para estas alturas ya deberían estar muy lejos de la jurisdicción de Animalia.

* * *

Nicholas y Judy estaban sentados en el frágil techo de una vieja tienda hecha enteramente de madera, observando a aquel extraño animal acercándose a lo lejos. La coneja no tenía idea de quien se trataba, mas sí lo sabía el zorro, que ahora apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Si se lo hubiera encontrado mucho antes habría sido otra historia, pero aún no se había recuperado del todo y era incapaz de mantener una pelea con un animal que había vencido a todos y cada uno de sus oponentes en combates a corta distancia.

Su única oportunidad era lograr escapar de aquel espacio y alejarse de aquel tipo tanto como pudieran. Sólo lo lograrían si él se ocupaba de distraerlo por unos minutos mientras la coneja hallaba al Usuario de Haddaway, el Stand que ahora tenía control total sobre el tiempo y espacio de aquel pueblo. Si lo vencían, todo regresaría a la normalidad y la barrera se rompería. Aquella era su única oportunidad.

—¿Es el enemigo? —preguntó Judy al mirarle.

—Sí, lo conozco. Esto es malo... no sé si seremos capaces de vencer a este tipo en nuestra condición —explicó mientras se incorporaba—. Voy a ocuparme de él. Tú encárgate de encontrar al Usuario de Haddaway. Tiene que estar por aquí cerca, en alguna parte... ¿entendido? —preguntó el zorro con un dejo de desesperación en su voz, y Judy asintió con determinación—. Bien... ¡en marcha! —gritó al correr hacia el enemigo.

Aquel mamífero no tardó en correr de la misma manera, y Nicholas bajó al suelo de un salto, esquivando las lanzas de roca que ahora emergían a toda velocidad a su paso. A pesar de la vestimenta que llevaba, el enemigo frente a él no tuvo ningún problema a la hora de correr hacia el zorro, y colocó el brazo frente a él como defensa en el momento exacto en que el puño de Foxy Lady intentó atinar a su rostro, aún frente al riesgo que significaba para su Usuario el detenerse frente a aquellas interminables lanzas de roca.

El poder del impacto destrozó la manga de aquella gabardina, revelando un brazo tan escuálido como las patas del enemigo, cubierto por protecciones circulares de un material metálico, pero no parecían estar atadas sino adheridas al propio brazo, con sus bordes bajo la piel y pelaje del animal. Nicholas continuó moviéndose alrededor de su enemigo, propinando cuantos golpes era capaz con su Foxy Lady, pero aquel maldito brazo bloqueaba a todos y cada uno mientras las lanzas de roca continuaban emergiendo sin descanso a cada paso del zorro.

—Has cambiado, Wilde —dijo con una voz rasposa mientras se defendía—. Por aquella época, cuando te conocí, no te habrías arriesgado así para proteger a una conejita. ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿no lo crees… Janja?

Remarcó el zorro cuando el puño derecho de su Stand atinó al sombrero de ala ancha del enemigo, dejando a la vista la mitad superior de su rostro por sobre su hocico de suricata, mientras la inferior estaba tapada aún por las solapas de su gabardina. Nicholas se alejó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que su energía no tardaría en agotarse, sintiendo el peligro inminente, y subió a otro contenedor para evitar tocar las lanzas de roca.

Necesitaba detenerse al menos un segundo, pues un ataque como ese consumía energía en exceso, y el zorro no sería capaz de mantenerlo por demasiado tiempo si también huía de aquellas lanzas. Se alegró de haberse apartado al instante, pues ahora veía claramente a su enemigo sosteniendo un largo cuchillo con su pata descubierta.

—De la noche a la mañana, mataste a diez animales sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ninguno de ellos te había dado problemas, y ninguno trató de devolverte el ataque. Entonces, ¿por qué? Y aún peor, ¿por qué ahora trabajas para S.A.V.A.G.E?

—Oh Nicholas... S.A.V.A.G.E me dio lo que ningún otro animal podría haberme dado jamás: la seguridad… de que sería el mamífero más grande de todos —dijo al desprenderse de su gabardina, dejando que el viento se la llevara.

El zorro no pudo evitar abrir el hocico con sorpresa al contemplar a lo que alguna vez había sido un viejo compañero de estafas, muchos años atrás. El cuerpo de aquella suricata exponía unas placas de metal a lo largo de todo su torso, y parte de la carne de su rostro había desaparecido, dejando visibles los dientes del lado izquierdo. Y su mirada… su mirada había cambiado demasiado, tanto que era simplemente irreconocible para él. Vestía un pantalón a cuadros con dos tonos de marrón, uno claro y otro oscuro, con el cierre abierto. El zorro no pudo hacer más que observar con desagrado lo que quedaba de aquella suricata.

—¿En qué te has convertido? —preguntó, negando con la cabeza.

—Me convertí en un ser perfecto —Se relamió la saliva que se derramaba por la abertura que se extendía desde su hocico—. Mi sueño siempre fue estar en la cumbre y ahora, gracias a Big Mountain… lo he logrado. Ya nadie puede vencerme.

—Big Mountain… ¿Es ese el nombre de tu Stand?

—Es el nombre de la habilidad que te dará fin, Wilde. A ti… y a la coneja —Dijo al chasquear los dedos, y varias lanzas de roca comenzaron a emerger, mas no con dirección al zorro, sino hacia donde la coneja había partido.

—Oh no… ¡Judy! —gritó con preocupación al voltearse.

* * *

Judy Hopps, en tanto, saltaba y corría sobre los techos del pueblo, buscando cualquier cosa sospechosa, percibiendo cualquier sonido extraño. Necesitaba encontrar a Haddaway con urgencia, vencerlo y deshacer aquella prisión. De otra forma, la vida de Nicholas y la suya propia correrían peligro. Tenía que lograrlo, no había otra manera.

Pensó en qué lugar podría llegar a esconderse el Usuario, y entonces vio la iglesia. Una estructura de dos pisos cuyo campanario permitía una vista completa del pueblo, y una posición estratégica para coordinar un ataque, y desde el cual verían venir al enemigo si este se aproximaba. De ser así, el Usuario la estaría esperando, pero ella iría preparada. Y aún si no encontraba allí al mamífero que buscaba, aquella posición le permitiría una mayor facilidad a la hora de hallarle.

El único problema era que, para llegar hasta la iglesia, tendría que bajar del techo y cruzar cuatrocientos metros de calle a pata desnuda, y ella sabía el peligro que significaba. Aún así, sabiendo que Nicholas ahora estaba manteniendo ocupado al otro extraño que se había acercado, daba por seguro que las lanzas no la seguirían allí de momento.

Aquel pensamiento confiado fue el que la llevó a bajar a la calle a la carrera, y aquel mismo pensamiento desapareció cuando una lanza de roca emergió de golpe al contacto, arrancando una tercera parte de su pata derecha. Judy observó con terror esta escena al tropezar pero, habiendo estado prevenida de que algo como ello podría llegar a ocurrir, aprovechó el tropiezo para rodar y se puso en pie nuevamente, saltando con una sola pata en dirección hacia la iglesia mientras las lanzas de roca continuaban emergiendo tras ella.

No fue difícil pensar que lo que estaba ocasionando estas elevaciones era un Stand que ahora se movía bajo tierra, no siguiendo algún estímulo, sino fijando a un objetivo particular y siguiéndole incansablemente, y aquel extraño la había puesto a ella como blanco de su habilidad especial. ¿Acaso no la necesitaba para enfrentar a Nicholas?

Sin saber la respuesta a aquella pregunta, la coneja empujó la puerta de la iglesia con todas sus fuerzas, sin detener su paso, y procedió a subir por las escaleras laterales que la llevarían a la primera planta. Las lanzas destrozaron el piso de roca hasta los primeros tres escalones, y entonces se detuvieron. Judy se quedó ahí, al final de la escalera, con el corazón a mil por hora, y patas temblando por el miedo. Sacó una zanahoria de su bolso, la partió a la mitad, y empleando a su Stand la presionó contra su pata derecha, soltando un gemido mientras la composición de la verdura cambiaba, y se convertía en parte de su carne, parte de su sangre, cuando oyó un sonoro sollozo.

Aquel lamento sacado de una película de terror, que resonó en cada pared de la estructura, heló la sangre de la coneja hasta niveles que ni siquiera ella creía posibles. Judy volteó para mirar sobre su hombro con la lentitud de quien realmente no quiere conocer el origen de un grito en la oscuridad, pero se forzó a ello, sin encontrar a nadie detrás suyo.

Se incorporó con lentitud y se dispuso a avanzar en el poco suelo que había en el primer piso, donde se dejaban las sillas que no se utilizaban, junto con materiales de limpieza y de refacción. Pasado aquello, había una pequeña barandilla que evitaba una caída hacia la planta baja, donde se extendían varios asientos largos en fila frente a una plataforma que subía cinco escalones, donde un altar se ubicaba frente a una gran cruz colocada en la pared.

Allí, arrodillada frente al altar, se encontraba una enorme figura temblorosa, con sus pezuñas unidas en señal de ruego mientras lloraba a moco tendido. Desde la ubicación de la coneja, lo único que podía notar era que la misma exponía un cuero marrón oscuro, y una larga melena negra en linea vertical. Podía ver partes de su lomo cosidas, como si hubiera intentado cerrar heridas, pero no hubiera sacado el hilo luego de que las mismas cicatrizaran. Su pantalón, hecho de piezas de tela de distintos colores, tenía tirantes que iban a sus hombros, y en sus orejas, como aros, colgaban lo que parecían ser... ¿patas? Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Judy. No podía equivocarse; aquel tipo llevaba en cada una de sus orejas tres patas pequeñas a modo de aros, con el hueso aún expuesto en cada una.

—¿Tú crees en Dios, conejita? ¿Crees que perdonaría un alma tan podrida como la mía, por los pecados que ha cometido? —preguntó sin voltearse hacia ella.

" _¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí?_ ", pensó Judy al tragar saliva, pero lejos de mantener el silencio, la coneja le habló. Después de todo, aquella criatura que lloraba con tanto sentimiento no podía ser tan mala, ¿no?

—¿Cuáles fueron los pecados que cometiste? —preguntó compasiva.

—He hecho cosas horribles... cosas que no puedo olvidar. Cosas que me atacan en las noches, y no me dejan conciliar el sueño... y todo lo que hice no ha sido suficiente, porque aún debo seguir haciendo todas estas cosas... cosas que no quiero hacer —dijo al tomarse del rostro—. ¿En qué me he convertido? ¡¿Cómo pude permitirme el convertirme... en esto?! —gritó con dolor, sin dejar de sollozar—. ¡No tengo salvación! ¡Ni siquiera el dios misericordioso al que todos alaban podría perdonar las ofensas que he cometido a la vida misma! ¡¿Qué debería hacer?! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó desesperado, y la coneja no supo si aquel mamífero le estaba hablando a ella, o simplemente gritaba lo que pensaba.

Sea como fuere, la coneja no podía encontrar malicia ni mentira en la voz de aquella criatura arrepentida, y no le era difícil imaginar que tan sólo estaba siendo utilizada para los malignos propósitos de alguien más. Estaba claro que se trataba del Usuario de Haddaway, no había duda de eso, pero a todas luces... pelear no era la respuesta en esta ocasión, no contra alguien que no tenía intenciones de atacarla, y que buscaba la redención con tanta desesperación. Quizá en vez de obligarle a liberarles de la prisión de su habilidad, lo mejor sería pedírselo con la mayor de las cortesías.

—Escucha, yo... no tengo idea de qué clase de cosas habrás pasado, o cómo terminaste aquí haciendo esto, pero puedo darme cuenta de que tus lágrimas son sinceras. Y si realmente quieres seguir adelante, podrías hacerlo si encausas su camino. Nunca es demasiado tarde —habló la coneja desde lo más cálido de su corazón y, por un momento, el llanto de la criatura aminoró, y le respondió a la coneja sin voltearse.

—¿De verdad lo crees? ¿De verdad crees que merezco... otra oportunidad? —preguntó suplicante, y Judy asintió a pesar de saber que aquel no la vería.

—Si de verdad estás dispuesto a cambiar, estoy segura de que podrás salir adelante —alentó ella, y el mamífero se puso de pie. Una extraña corriente de aire circuló en el lugar, apenas perceptible por la coneja, justo antes de que aquel respondiera.

—Oh... pero yo no quiero cambiar —habló con un tono de voz muy diferente, sin rastro alguno de los sollozos que habían cesado un instante atrás, y Judy apenas fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando algo la tomó de la pata izquierda.

Respondiendo al contacto sorpresivo, la coneja tiró con objeto de liberarse, pero aquel impulso la llevó a tropezar con la barandilla, cayendo del otro lado. Gracias a sus veloces reflejos, a pesar de haberse alejado del borde, Judy alcanzó a llamar a The Bunnyman para aferrarse con la pata derecha del Stand, evitando así la caída desde el primer piso. Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, en donde antes había estado su pata, ahora no quedaba más que un espacio vacío que sangraba en abundancia.

" _¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo me atacó?! No tiró lo suficientemente fuerte para herirme así. Mi pata... ¡mi pata se desvaneció en el aire!_ ", pensó la coneja a toda velocidad, para gritar con el mayor volumen de su voz frente al dolor que ahora sentía en todo su esplendor.

—¡Mi pata! ¡Arrancó mi pata entera! —gritó con desespero, oyendo una risa burlona de la criatura que ahora se volteaba hacia ella.

—El hecho de que necesite que Dios me perdone por las cosas que he hecho, no significa que vaya a cambiar. Y por más que no quiera hacer ciertas cosas, alguien debe hacerlas —explicó el mamífero con dos grandes colmillos junto a su trompa, donde colgaban en una cadena varias patas delanteras, observando a la coneja tras él con una mirada tan filosa que habría hecho correr a más de uno—. Después de todo, alguien debe iluminar el sendero para los que no están dispuestos a encender la luz. Alguien debe ser quien abra aquella puerta manchada de sangre, para que otros no tengan que ensuciarse las patas. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Judy Hopps? —preguntó al sonreírle. La aterrorizada coneja casi no podía pensar; aquel era un mamífero completamente diferente al que estaba llorando de rodillas en el altar un momento atrás.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —alcanzó a gritar.

—Yo... soy el doctor Cheezi Pigdwell, egresado de la Universidad de Zootopia. Es un gusto cono...

No alcanzó a completar la frase cuando el Stand de Judy sacó una zanahoria del bolso que aún llevaba en el hombro, lanzándola con tanta fuerza que, aún cuando el jabalí se hizo a un lado para esquivar un ataque mortal, atinó a arrancarle el extremo de su colmillo derecho. Cheezi rió al ver cuan poderosa era la coneja que ahora había caído en sus pezuñas.

—Eso... me dolió bastante. Se nota que eres una conejita muy enérgica. Tal parece que, antes de capturarte, tendré que ocuparme de arrancarte todo lo que pueda causarme problemas —dijo al retirarse a la oscuridad del fondo derecho de la iglesia—. No te preocupes, sé como hacerlo de forma que no te mueras del shock. Estoy seguro de que lo comprenderás... —habló al desaparecer en las penumbras.

Judy ya no podía percibir el sonido de sus pisadas o su respiración, ni tampoco lo veía en ninguna dirección, pero no podía quedarse allí. En primer lugar, si se dejaba caer a la planta baja, las lanzas de roca que la habían seguido hasta aquel lugar se clavarían a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, pues sin aquella pata sería incapaz de mantenerse erguida, y ya fuese que estuviese allí colgando, o en el segundo piso, ahora estaba vulnerable frente al ataque de Haddaway, cuya verdadera habilidad desconocía, y quien podía atacarla desde cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, sin darle oportunidad alguna de escapar.

—¡¿En dónde rayos se metió?! ¡¿Cuál es la verdadera habilidad de este sujeto?! —se preguntó Judy con gran temor.

* * *

En tanto el zorro, a pesar de su estado, se esforzaba por enfrentar a la peligrosa suricata llamada Janja. Sabía bien que su "Big Mountain", un Stand de largo alcance, había ido tras Judy Hopps, pero el no podía ir en su búsqueda para ayudarla, pues Janja se ocuparía de darle caza y lo alcanzaría antes de que pudiera llegar con la coneja. Su mejor oportunidad era terminar con la suricata en aquel lugar, pues de esa forma, el Stand que estaba tras su compañera desaparecería, y entonces podrían ir en busca del Usuario de Haddaway sin mayores contratiempos. Dada la habilidad que este tenía, no era difícil suponer que el mismo no era especialmente fuerte, por lo que no debería darles mayores dificultades una vez lo encontraran.

Nicholas Wilde corrió hacia su oponente sin duda en su mirada, sacando a su Foxy Lady para propinar una lluvia de puñetazos que la suricata bloqueó concienzudamente, con sus propios brazos, sin sudar una sola gota. El agente de S-paw-agon no tenía idea de cómo aquella suricata era capaz de seguir los ataques de su Foxy Lady, un Stand con una velocidad de ataque casi perfecta, y reflejar sus ataques con tanta facilidad. Llegó un momento en que Nicholas simplemente ya no pudo atacarlo por más tiempo, y debió apartarse para recuperar fuerzas, respirando agitadamente, y Janja se volteó hacia él sin moverse de su posición, con una mirada gélida como el hielo mismo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Creí que estaba luchando con un experto en esto, y ni siquiera eres capaz de darme un golpe directo —dijo al señalarlo, tomándose de la frente con su otra pata—. Y si acaso estás tratando de quitarme información a través de los puñetazos de tu Stand... déjame decirte que no conseguirás nada de mi parte mientras sigas golpeando las placas de metal de mis brazos.

—¡Por favor! Apenas estoy calentando —sonrió el zorro con una confianza que realmente no tenía. Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de cuanto dependía de Clarice, quien había sido su compañera desde el primer día en S-paw-agon, quien siempre le prestaba el consejo adecuado en el momento justo. Nunca pensó que alguna vez no escucharía su dulce voz durante una pelea.

—No tengo intenciones de prolongar esto por más tiempo, Wilde. Así que voy a dejarte algo bien en claro: no vas a ganarme —dijo con seriedad—. Quizá, si no te hubieras cruzado con Duke hace rato, podrías haber tenido una oportunidad contra mí, pero ahora mismo tu cuerpo está al límite. Completaré tu captura en un minuto y medio exactamente, así que será mejor que te prepares. Por otro lado, para este momento la Usuaria de The Bunnyman debe de haberse encontrado con mi compañero, por lo que han de quedar unos pocos segundos más antes de que acabe con ella.

—Nos estás subestimando un poco, ¿no crees? Además, ¿de dónde rayos sacas números como esos? ¿Un minuto y medio? ¿De verdad estás calculando el tiempo que te tomará vencerme? No me hagas reír.

—Puedo ver en el palpitar de tus músculos y cada uno de los movimientos que piensas realizar a continuación —decía cuando Nick ya había saltado en su búsqueda nuevamente, llamando a Foxy Lady frente a él para lanzar un potente puñetazo al rostro de la suricata.

Nicholas no vio la pata de su enemigo moverse, y sólo se percató de ello en el momento en que capturó su brazo, moviéndose con una velocidad sobreanimal para propinarle un fuerte codazo en el pecho, agachándose a tiempo para evitar el contraataque del agente, girar sobre sí mismo para terminar espalda contra espalda y efectuar un nuevo codazo contra su columna. Invadido por el dolor, el zorro terminó arrodillado.

No dispuesto a darle tiempo a propinarle un golpe en aquella posición, se dispuso a barrer con el brazo de Foxy Lady al enemigo a sus espaldas, pero contra todo pronóstico la suricata esquivó el ataque al deslizarse por debajo, para propinar un potente puñetazo al rostro de su Usuario, quien cayó de espaldas a causa del dolor de un hocico roto.

El zorro derribado se tomó del hocico sangrante, siendo incapaz de respirar correctamente por su nariz negra, y el fuerte resplandor del sol en lo alto del cielo se vio eclipsado por la suricata cuando se paró a su lado con rostro tranquilo. Nicholas podía ver claramente en su mirada que, para el viejo Janja, él no representaba amenaza alguna, y al darse cuenta el zorro no pudo reprimir la ira que esto le provocaba.

—¡No me subestimes, imbécil!

Gritó con furia Nicholas al sacar su Stand sobre él y frente a su enemigo, dispuesto a arremeter con una terrible andanada de furiosos puñetazos, un ataque que terminó antes de tiempo cuando Janja bloqueó sus golpes, acercándose unos pocos centímetros más para pisar fuertemente su pecho, provocándole un daño que obligó a regresar a su Stand.

El dolor fue mucho mayor al que esperaba, y justo después pudo sentir el gusto de la sangre en su hocico. No podía estar sucediendo. ¡Foxy Lady era mucho más poderoso que ese tipo! ¿De verdad había quedado tan débil luego de sus anteriores enfrentamientos con la comadreja y la coneja?

—No te estoy subestimando, Wilde. No eres rival para mí, y ni siquiera estoy usando a Big Mountain para defenderme o atacarte. Francamente, es una lástima no haber podido luchar contigo una última vez antes de que se ocuparan de ti, pero supongo que no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos —dijo al ponerse en cuclillas junto a él, sacando una jeringuilla de su bolsillo.

El zorro ya no tenía la fuerza para atacarle, y por más que lo hiciera, el hábil Janja se hubiera protegido sin dificultad alguna. No podía ganar esa pelea combatiendo a su nivel, tenía que pensar en otra forma antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la iglesia a cuatro calles de aquel lugar, Judy enfrentaba a un terrible Usuario cuya habilidad desconocía. Ahora colgaba del borde del primer piso, y por si no fuera suficiente el hecho de que había un loco allí que le había arrancado una pata sin que ella se diera cuenta, se sumaba también el hecho de que el Stand de la suricata la había seguido hasta aquel lugar, y si tocaba el suelo, las lanzas de roca emergerían nuevamente y la harían pedazos. La situación era desesperada.

Según la "enciclopedia" de Clarice, Haddaway sólo debería ser capaz de crear una jaula para capturarlos, pero estaba haciendo algo más, algo que le había permitido acercar su Stand hasta ella, a aproximadamente quince metros de distancia, sin que la coneja se percatara siquiera, superando a su aguda audición. Al menos debería haber oído sus pasos, sentido el sonido de la corriente de viento que generó su movimiento mucho antes. ¿Cómo se había movido así detrás de ella, y cómo había arrancado su pata en un sólo tirón?

Mientras seguía pensando en aquellas preguntas que parecían no tener respuesta, la sangre aún seguía saliendo a borbotones de aquella herida, y si no hacía algo en breve tenía la seguridad de que perdería la consciencia, aunque el enemigo no la dejaría morir hasta que hubieran obtenido a The Bunnyman. De eso estaba segura, pero aún así el terror creció en su interior cuando vio a criatura similar a un escarabajo gigante, gris oscura, con extraños ojos amarillos y patas que terminaban en garras.

Ese no era un insecto gigante... ¡Ese era Haddaway! ¡El Stand de Cheezi Pigdweel!

— _¿Sabías que, si implementas la fuerza adecuada en los puntos correctos, puedes arrancar cualquier parte del cuerpo de un animal con suma facilidad?_ —la voz del jabalí sonó desde su Stand, al tiempo que sus garras delanteras tomaban la pata que la coneja ahora utilizaba para sostenerse. Estaba a su merced—. _Es algo fascinante, ¿no crees?_ —y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, las filosas garras de Haddaway penetraron en su carne, separando el hueso y el cartílago en un sólo movimiento, y el cuerpo de la coneja se desprendió de la pata que el escarabajo se llevó a la oscuridad de la estancia—. _Buena suerte_ —rió antes de desaparecer, y la coneja cayó al vacío. Sabía que, en el momento en que tocara el suelo, sería presa de las lanzas del otro Stand enemigo. Si no encontraba la manera de escapar en aquel mismo instante sería su fin.


	7. Haddaway & Big Mountain - Part 2

_Capítulo 7 – Haddaway & Big Mountain, Part 2_

Desde pequeño, Cheezi el jabalí sintió cierta curiosidad por la forma en que las cosas se desgastaban con el tiempo. Le fascinaba ver cómo las plantas crecían, florecían y se marchitaban, o la forma en que los animales se hacían mayores y envejecían. Le atraía la forma en que los seres vivos a su alrededor cambiaban con el tiempo. Así nació su afición por la ciencia, y no tardó mucho en comenzar a experimentar, observando detenidamente la forma en que las frutas se descomponían con el pasar de los días, luego aprovechando las semillas en un pequeño invernadero y visualizando su crecimiento en ausencia y presencia de luz.

Pronto aquello no fue suficiente, y comenzó a experimentar la forma en que las plantas crecían si les cortaba ciertas hojas, si les cortaba las flores, o si simplemente las arrancaba y las colocaba en un medio distinto. Cada cambio era fascinante para él, pero su curiosidad estaba lejos de ser satisfecha. Hasta que se hizo otra pregunta, una que determinaría su futuro: ¿cómo cambiarían los mamíferos en presencia o ausencia de ciertas cosas?

El saber delimitar perfectamente la línea entre lo que estaba bien y mal detenía al jabalí ya adulto de realizar el obvio paso que seguía en su investigación, pero el peso de la curiosidad terminó por aplastar aquel sentimiento. Sus primeros experimentos "vivos" resultaron ser dos niños ciervos que jugaban en el vecindario mientras sus padres no estaban. Los observó durante días; observó su comportamiento, sus expresiones, su alimentación, todo se volvía una base de investigación para saber reconocer las diferencias en aquellos chicos al momento de comenzar a trabajar. Nadie vio el momento en que los chicos desaparecieron. En un momento estaban jugando en el patio de su casa, y al otro no.

El lugar elegido fue el sótano de su hogar, el cual había insonorizado con anticipación, y así también había preparado jaulas de acero adecuadas para mantenerlos cautivos. Conociendo a su secuestrador, los chicos suplicaron día y noche, pero el jabalí ignoró cada una de sus suplicas pues para el ya no eran chicos, sino meros sujetos de experimentación.

Al pasar los días fue alimentando a uno sin darle de beber, y le dio de beber al otro sin alimentarlo. Dejó a uno bajo la luz eléctrica del sótano, y apartó la jaula del otro en una habitación en penumbra absoluta, observando cada cambio que presentaban en su cuerpo y en su comportamiento. Pero pronto surgió otra pregunta: ¿qué piezas eran esenciales para su subsistencia?

Siendo que nunca había intentado algo parecido, cometió algunos errores, pero logró evitar que los niños murieran cuando cortó las patas traseras de uno, y las delanteras del otro. Luego las orejas de uno, y la cola de otro, todo esto empleando el instrumental quirúrgico robado del hospital en donde ejercía sus funciones. Por momentos los gritos y llantos de los niños llegaban a afectarlo, pero Cheezi recordaba entonces la razón por la que hacía lo que hacía: comprender el mundo que lo rodeaba a niveles que ningún otro mamífero jamás podría.

Un día, poco después de que se cumplieran dos meses del inicio del proyecto, sus sujetos de prueba no resistieron el cautiverio mucho más. El menor falleció una mañana de diciembre, y el mayor, al día siguiente.

Habiendo perdido a sus especímenes mucho antes de lo que esperaba, debió recurrir a otros, hallándolos al otro lado de la ciudad para no despertar sospechas. Y así fueron otros, y otros, y otros. Llegado al año ya había dispuesto de diez mamíferos en total cuando, por causa de un error suyo al olvidar la posición de una de las cámaras de seguridad en el centro, fue hallado por la policía, que logró "salvar" a sus dos últimos proyectos, aunque se dudaba que pudiera llamarse "salvar" cuando lo poco que quedaba de aquellas miserables criaturas era un torso y una cabeza.

Cheezi fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua en la prisión de Tundratown, donde conoció a una peligrosa suricata llamada Janja…

* * *

Judy June Hopps ya estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando el Stand de Cheezi Pigdwell le arrancó la pata trasera izquierda sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta siquiera, pero se sumergió por completo en ella cuando el mismo Stand le arrancó la pata delantera mediante la cual se sostenía del primer piso, por lo que no hubo nada que evitara que se precipitara inexorablemente en dirección a la planta baja. Sabía que todo acabaría en el momento en que tocara el suelo, pues las lanzas de roca emergerían del piso de la iglesia para destrozarla.

Aun así, durante aquel momento de desesperación, logró centrar su mente en Nicholas. Aquel agente de S-paw-agon que claramente sabía lo que hacía, pues aún a cuesta de su lastimado cuerpo, sin siquiera dudarlo había ido a enfrentar a aquel extraño que se había presentado. Su actual meta era trabajar para S-paw-agon y ayudar a detener a S.A.V.A.G.E., por lo que no podía permitirse parar frente a la primera piedra en el camino. Su determinación era sincera, su voluntad de acero, y su deseo de proteger a los demás era irrefrenable.

Fue esa la determinación que la ayudó a no flaquear cuando dejó caer el bolso de zanahorias de su brazo, apenas alcanzando a capturar dos por las puntas en la pata sana de The Bunnyman para lanzarlas con fuerza contra dos de los bancos de la iglesia, al tiempo que pateaba rápidamente las zanahorias caídas de la bolsa, apuntando hacia diferentes espacios de la iglesia. Al convertir la punta en un gancho de metal, las dos se aferraron fácilmente a sus blancos mientras el proceso de transformación continuaba, y Judy aprovechó la parte de las zanahorias que aún no habían cambiado su composición para atraerlas mediante su habilidad, juntando los bancos y aterrizando sobre ellos, evitando tocar el suelo e incorporándose al instante, ayudándose con sus dos patas sanas, para saltar a un nuevo banco.

Con gran dificultad, pues lograba semejante hazaña tan sólo empleando su pata trasera derecha, Judy logró llegar hasta el altar, trepando las escaleras rápidamente y escapando por los pelos a las lanzas de roca del Stand enemigo, pero se detiene al apoyarse junto al altar, buscando con la mirada y el oído cualquier rastro de Cheezi Pigdwell, aquella terrible criatura que la había mutilado sin el más mínimo miramiento. Judy se quedó allí, quieta, observando detenidamente cada rincón de la iglesia, atenta a cualquier paso, a cualquier respiración, a cualquier cosa, pues el jabalí no podía simplemente desvanecerse en el aire… ¿verdad?

—¿De verdad creíste que podrías escapar de mí? —preguntó una gruesa voz a sus espaldas.

Judy apenas alcanzó a darse la vuelta cuando Haddaway capturó su pata delantera entre dos de sus garras, preparando las otras dos para separar aquel miembro del cuerpo de su víctima. En un arranque de desesperación la coneja dio un rápido salto con su única pata trasera restante, impulsándose para patear al Stand de Cheezi con su The Bunnyman, y aterrizando sobre dos de los bancos que antes había utilizado, quedando a unos pocos centímetros del alcance del Stand bajo tierra. Apenas alcanzó a levantar la vista cuando vio a Haddaway retirarse a las sombras nuevamente... con su pata trasera en sus garras.

Sólo entonces Judy notó que el jabalí le había arrebatado ya tres de sus patas, siendo imposible para ella ponerse en pie. El terror creció en su interior cuando vio la sangre comenzar a gotear en el suelo desde los espacios donde antes habían estado sus miembros robados. Tan sólo le quedaba su pata derecha y, si la perdía, habría perdido también la batalla.

—Tienes buenos reflejos, pero eso ya no te salvará… linda conejita —aquella voz hizo eco a lo largo de todo el lugar, siendo imposible para la coneja rastrear su origen.

—¡Eso lo veremos! —respondió con determinación, apretando los dientes al equilibrarse entre ambos bancos, haciendo todo lo posible por no tocar el piso. Las opciones se le acababan, tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente.

* * *

Y a tan solo unas cuantas calles de aquella iglesia, en el medio de la calle principal, una suricata se arrodillaba sobre un maltratado zorro vestido de traje, a quien había derrotado sin mayores contratiempos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Janja había tomado una jeringuilla de uno de sus bolsillos, le quitó la tapa, e inyectó al zorro en el cuello. Nicholas intentó detener la pata de su enemigo con la suya, pero ya no era capaz de conseguirlo, y una vez el sedante inició el recorrido a través de su torrente sanguíneo, su cuerpo comenzó a perder las pocas fuerzas que le restaban.

—Fue un gusto volver a verte, Nicholas. Aunque tan sólo hayan sido unos pocos minutos, y aunque tan sólo haya sido para entregarte al jefe —dijo la suricata al incorporarse, tomando un paquete de cigarrillos de uno de sus bolsillos. Tomó un pitillo y estuvo a punto de encenderlo cuando el zorro le habló.

—¿Qué van a hacerme? ¿Para qué... me necesitan?

—Supongo que no haría daño que lo sepas... pero no tiene caso que te lo diga. Lo siento, pero morirás sin saber la respuesta —respondió con tranquilidad al encender el pitillo.

—No lo creo, imbécil —dijo al sonreír, llamando la atención de la suricata. Frente a sus ojos, el cuerpo del zorro comenzó a fragmentarse en pedazos de papel que el viento poco a poco se llevó, hasta que no quedó nada.

Janja observó a su alrededor con curiosidad, y notó que todo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Cuándo fue que lo hiciste? —preguntó finalmente.

— _Apenas te agachaste para inyectarme con esa jeringuilla. La pata de mi Foxy Lady estaba esperando allí mismo, apenas tapada por la tierra, y ni siquiera lo notaste._

—Y te metiste a mi mente, ¿no es así? ¿Y qué esperas lograr con eso, Nicholas? Ya no tienes fuerzas para luchar, y no puedes provocarme un daño real atacándome dentro de mi cabeza. Tan solo estas postergando lo inevitable.

— _Quizá tengas razón... no tengo un poder real dentro de tu mente_ —dijo cuándo la suricata, al voltearse, se encontró frente a frente con Foxy Lady—. _Pero hay cosas que mi Stand sí puede hacer aquí adentro._

Janja intentó defenderse en aquel instante, pero la velocidad de los puñetazos del Stand fue más allá de lo remotamente imaginable. No importaba que tan rápido fuera al bloquear, Foxy Lady evadió sus defensas como si estuviera atravesando el aire, impactando su cuerpo con una fuerza brutal en reiteradas ocasiones, dejando las marcas de sus nudillos en cada órgano interno de su enemigo.

La suricata comprendía bien la habilidad de Nick, y sabía que aquello no dañaría su cuerpo verdadero, pero el dolor que percibía su mente sin dudas se sentía real. Insoportablemente real, y entonces Janja comprendió lo que Nicholas buscaba lograr. Si bien no recibiría daños reales, la habilidad especial de Foxy Lady, " _Red House_ ", permitía entrar en la mente de la víctima y engañar sus sentidos si lo requería.

¡Eso era lo que buscaba desde un principio!

—¡Big Mountain! —intentó llamar a su Stand, pero el mismo no salió, y la andanada de puñetazos contra su rostro no se detuvo.

— _¡Es inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil!_ —gritó Nick a través de su Stand, haciendo hincapié en su última exclamación al propinarle un último puñetazo en el rostro, destrozándole la mandíbula.

La suricata cayó de espaldas con un gran dolor recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, admirando el sol detenido en lo alto, propio de la dimensión de Haddaway, lo cual le hizo saber que ya estaba fuera de su mente, fuera del alcance de Foxy Lady. Le faltaba el aire, sentía que una aplanadora le había pasado por encima de la caja torácica, pero sabía que no era así. Sentía que cada hueso de su cuerpo estaba roto, que sus órganos internos habían sido machacados hasta quedar hechos papilla, pero todo aquello no era más que un engaño, un truco usado por el zorro. Pero saberlo no hacía desaparecer aquel efecto, y tenía claro que la duración del efecto de aquella técnica iba de los tres a cuatro minutos, pero también tenía claro que no corría peligro alguno pues Nicholas, a diferencia de él, verdaderamente estaba hecho pedazos, y no sería capaz de recorrer los cinco metros que ahora los separaban para terminar lo que había empezado.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes que no podrás atacarme, que me levantaré y acabaré contigo. No has hecho más que retrasar lo inevitable.

—Lo sé, pero mi objetivo al hacer eso nunca fue terminar contigo, sino desactivar a tu Stand...

—...para proteger a la coneja.

—No importa que un Stand ataque automáticamente. Si derribas a su Usuario, derribarás también al Stand. Es una de las primeras cosas que te enseñan en S-paw-agon.

—Si estás poniendo tus esperanzas en esa chica, te sugiero que lo olvides Nicholas. Cheezi Pigdwell, el jabalí contra el que está luchando ahora mismo, es una criatura desalmada. No se contendrá sólo porque sea una jovencita, va a destrozarla hasta que esté seguro de que ya no representa ningún peligro.

—Por más que digas eso, no va a cambiar lo que pienso. Tú no lo viste, pero hay algo en esa chica. Algo especial que me invita a tener esperanzas en ella. Que me inspira que no hay nada que no pueda hacer.

—Lo máximo a lo que puede aspirar ahora mismo es a sufrir una muerte no tan dolorosa.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo el zorro, sin dejar de mirar el cielo. Sabía que Janja se recuperaría en pocos minutos, y esperaba que Judy lograra llegar hasta él antes de que eso pasara. Después de todo, Nicholas no tenía deseos de perder a su Stand y morir aquel día.

" _Ahora depende de ti, Judy... ¡pruébame que puedes ser parte de S-paw-agon!"_ —pensó con una sonrisa cansada.

* * *

Finalmente, dada la falta de patas, el cuerpo de Judy resbaló, finalmente cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco en la cabeza, y cerró fuertemente los ojos, temiendo lo peor. Pero nada ocurrió. Los abrió con sorpresa al contemplar que las columnas de roca que hasta entonces la habían atacado ya no estaban saliendo del suelo, por lo que se sentó contra una de las bancas con un gran alivio, contemplando el espacio donde antes habían estado sus patas traseras.

No sabía si Nicholas había logrado vencer a aquel extraño, pero estaba claro que había logrado detenerlo de momento, una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar para poner en marcha el plan que había maquinado mientras caía del primer piso. Si todo salía bien, quizá podría escapar de aquella iglesia a tiempo. El problema era que su plan, en gran parte, dependía de la suerte que tuviera, y de que Cheezi no lo descubriera antes.

— _Sé lo que estás pensando, conejita. Está claro que mi compañero sufrió un… contratiempo, pero eso no cambia en nada tu situación. Después de todo, no te queda mucho con qué defenderte_ —la voz del doctor hizo eco a lo largo de la iglesia, sin un origen que identificar.

Judy se calmó, intentó ignorar el terrible dolor y sangrado que implicaban las bruscas amputaciones realizadas a su cuerpo, y se concentró en las corrientes de aire a su alrededor. Aquello era lo único que el Stand de Cheezi producía justo antes de aparecer. Pero el problema era que, para cuando las percibía, no le restaba mucho tiempo para reaccionar. Aun así, necesitaba estar atenta, necesitaba percibirlo a tiempo y reaccionar en consecuencia apenas lo detectara.

Luego de las palabras del jabalí, el silencio gobernó el lugar, pero la coneja podía imaginarlo en la oscuridad, preparando su ataque inminente. Estaba claro que debería aparecer en un punto cercano para ser capaz de tomar desprevenida a la coneja, pero ella estaba prestando atención a cada variación en las corrientes de aire en el área, pues su vida dependía de ello.

Fue una pequeña brisa la que la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y voltearse, apuntando su pata al escarabajo gigante que ahora se aproximaba hacia ella, habiendo salido de la nada. Su rostro de pequeños ojos amarillos, enorme tamaño y toscos movimientos resultaban terriblemente intimidantes, pero Judy no se apartó mucho más, incluso cuando las garras de aquel Stand se cerraron sobre su última pata.

— _¡Fin del juego, coneji…!_ —no alcanzó a completar aquella frase cuando algo atravesó su caparazón, destrozando el nacimiento de una de sus seis patas, y forzándole a aflojar su agarre.

La coneja capturó aquel objeto y rodó sobre sí misma para alejarse del Stand, alcanzando a escuchar un quejido tras una de las columnas en el primer piso. Apenas se tomó el tiempo suficiente para conectar la zanahoria que había atraído con sus poderes al hueco de su pata derecha, permitiendo que la misma comenzara a tomar forma sin necesidad de intervención directa, localizando rápidamente la ubicación exacta del Usuario.

—¡Te encontré! —dijo al hacer un movimiento con su pata derecha, como si estuviera lanzando algo, y una de las zanahorias que había repartido segundos antes salió despedida desde el suelo a toda velocidad, alcanzando el punto tras la columna y logrando un amplio hueco en el brazo de su enemigo—. ¡Bingo! —exclamó triunfante.

—¡Ma… maldita coneja del demonio! ¡Me… me las pagarás! —gritó furioso, y se apresuró a manipular a su Stand para que el mismo regresara a las sombras.

—¡No tan rápido! —gritó Judy, haciendo un rápido movimiento con la pata como si estuviera levantando una ventana sin miramientos por el estado del cristal, y una de las zanahorias que habían sido repartidas se elevó en dirección al techo con la fuerza de un cohete, justo por debajo de Haddaway.

Aquel ataque reventó el centro del exoesqueleto de la criatura, revolviendo sus entrañas, daño que el Usuario recibió en la misma medida. Las patas de Haddaway cedieron y el escarabajo cayó debilitado, al igual que el jabalí en el primer piso, el cual ahora tenía un amplio agujero en el estómago.

La zanahoria que Judy había utilizado cayó en su pata derecha nuevamente, y la coneja no perdió tiempo para conectarla al hueco de su pata trasera, apresurándose a emplear a The Bunnyman para moldear su composición y lograr un reemplazo efectivo en un intervalo de tiempo mucho menor.

—No puede ser… ¿cómo es posible? Esta maldita coneja… —susurró el jabalí al incorporarse, apoyándose en la columna con una pezuña, mientras que con la otra se tomaba de la amplia herida en su estómago—. Maldición…

—Te recomiendo que no te muevas, Cheezi Pigdwell —dijo al atraer la última zanahoria que restaba en el lugar, tomándola con la pata de The Bunnyman, y apuntándola en dirección al escarabajo, que ahora intentaba incorporarse—. No quiero tener que matarte, así que será mejor que nos liberes de una maldita vez.

—No estás en condiciones de exigirme nada, conejita. Sigo teniendo la ventaja aquí.

—No desde que descifré la forma en que tu Stand funciona —y al oírla Cheezi, en el primer piso, detuvo su andar—. Cada vez que tú o tu Stand desaparecieron se retiraron a una zona oscura, sin falta. Tengo entendido que eres capaz de crear una dimensión alternativa y de moverte libremente a través de ella, por lo que no sería raro que no tuvieras dificultades para alternar entre esta dimensión y la real sin mayor dificultad —explicó mientras colocaba la última zanahoria en el hueco de su pata izquierda, completando los reemplazos de los miembros amputados—. Esto me llevó a pensar que había una gran posibilidad de que, cuando desaparecías, te dirigías a la dimensión real, y luego regresabas. Para entrar a la dimensión real necesitas hacerlo desde las sombras, pero esa limitación no existe cuando regresas a esta dimensión. ¿Me equivoco?

—Eres una desgraciada astuta… —dijo, cuando una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. Pero no lo suficiente.

Y de repente, algo cambió en aquel ambiente, pero la coneja no supo dilucidar que era hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La luz que llegaba distorsionada a través de los cristales de la iglesia fue tomando un tono anaranjado, apagándose poco a poco en cuestión de segundos. Apenas se dio cuenta de que aquel cambio era producto del Stand de Cheezi, se incorporó rápidamente para ir en su búsqueda, pero el escarabajo desapareció en las penumbras de la iglesia, ahora completamente invadida por la oscuridad pues la noche había caído en cuestión de instantes.

—Debiste matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad, coneja. ¡Ahora ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, más que ponerte a rezar! —dijo la voz del doctor desde algún lugar de la iglesia, su voz retumbando en las paredes de aquella estructura.

" _Haddaway_ _, un Stand capaz de capturar un máximo de tres víctimas en un espacio delimitado de otro plano, con la habilidad de manipular el tiempo dentro del mismo. Aun cuando todo dentro de aquel espacio se detiene, las víctimas pueden moverse con libertad"_ —recordó la explicación de Nicholas con respecto al funcionamiento de aquel Stand, y entendió lo que ocurría.

—Entonces era cierto... realmente puedes manipular el tiempo dentro de este lugar. No sólo deteniéndolo, sino también haciéndolo avanzar —dijo Judy a la penumbra absoluta que la rodeaba, antes de escuchar la apertura de la puerta principal de la iglesia, y volteándose hacia allí rápidamente.

" _Sabe que me guiaba por las corrientes de aire que generaba al moverse para ubicarle. Al abrir las puertas, el viento del exterior las distorsionará, y hará imposible que lo ubique antes de su siguiente ataque"_ —pensó al tantear uno de los bancos, usando las patas de The Bunnyman para arrancar una de las piezas de madera, preparándose para defenderse mediante ella si la situación lo requería—. _"Si, su Stand es imbatible en un lugar tan oscuro como este. Puede ir y venir por donde le de la gana, y ahora me será más difícil detectarlo. Pero... ¿por qué no lo hizo antes? ¿Se confió? No... Pigdwell no parece el tipo de animal que se confiaría, más si uno que tomaría precauciones. Si está haciendo uso de esta habilidad ahora... es porque hubiera sido riesgoso emplearla en un principio. Lo más probable es que mover el tiempo así constituya un enorme gasto de energía, por lo que no sería recomendable hacer uso de una técnica así a menos que ya no tuviera otra alternativa"_ —y la coneja se posicionó como si estuviera a punto de batear una pelota de baseball que, sabía, se acercaría a ella a toda velocidad en cualquier momento—. _"Y si lo hizo ahora, es porque piensa acabar con esto en un último ataque. ¡Está apostándolo todo al siguiente movimiento! Pues te tengo noticias, Pigdwell: ¡yo también lo haré!"_

Y de un instante a otro, lo percibió. Apenas fue capaz de dilucidarlas, pero, a pesar de no ser capaz de descubrir su ubicación exactamente dada la intervención externa que implicaba el viento que entraba, percibió cuatro corrientes de aire diferentes, acercándose desde distintos puntos. El jabalí tenía pensado desmembrar a la coneja por completo de una sola vez, aprovechando que las restricciones de la luz y sombra habían desaparecido para tan sólo las patas de su Stand, manteniendo a salvo el resto de su cuerpo en la dimensión original y minimizando el riesgo de daños de un combate a corta distancia.

Pero lo que Pigdwell no había puesto en tela de juicio era el hecho de que la coneja tenía un sorprendente oído, que además se veía magnificado por el poder de su Stand, lo que le permitió oír el traqueteo del exoesqueleto del escarabajo al extender sus patas para capturarle. Fue así como percibió los cuatro puntos desde los cuales Haddaway efectuaría el ataque, y fue así como logró actuar en consecuencia un milisegundo antes que él.

—¡Estás acabado! —gritó la coneja al batear los cuatro puntos hallados, rompiendo cada una de las patas de Haddaway con el devastador poder de The Bunnyman.

Y así mismo, cuando las patas se retiraron nuevamente a la oscuridad que la rodeaba, Judy oyó el chasquido de los huesos del Usuario, pues el daño logrado en el Stand se había transmitido directamente a su cuerpo, rompiendo cada uno de sus miembros. Judy se volteó rápidamente en dirección al origen del sonido, y empleando las patas de su Stand, lanzó aquel bate con todas sus fuerzas, atravesando a su enemigo de lado a lado. No fue capaz de verlo dada aquella oscuridad, pero sí pudo oír el impacto del cuerpo contra la pared de la iglesia, la ruptura de los huesos del pecho bajo la madera, la caída del jabalí, y el correr de su sangre.

—Esto no es cierto, es una mentira —habló el jabalí en la oscuridad, tosiendo débilmente—. Tú... tú no eres una coneja. ¡Eres... el mismísimo demonio! —gritó con terror.

—Te equivocas, Cheezi Pigdwell. No soy el demonio... —dijo al arrancar un pequeño trozo de madera, afilado mediante las patas de su Stand—. Soy _tú_ demonio —dijo al disparar aquella madera con su dedo índice. Aquel proyectil encontró blanco en la cabeza del jabalí, cuyo cuerpo cayó al suelo secamente, sin fuerzas ni voluntad que le sostuvieran.

* * *

Y así, a unas pocas calles de allí, el viejo Janja comenzó a incorporarse con dificultad. Aún no había recuperado por completo el equilibrio, por lo que estuvo a punto de darse de bruces contra el suelo, pero alcanzó a detener la caída con sus patas. La noche había caído repentinamente, y la suricata supo exactamente lo que ello significaba: la coneja seguramente lo habría obligado a ir más allá de sus límites, por lo que aumentó su aceleración del tiempo para traer la noche y así poder acabar con ella. Sabía lo que sucedía, pero esto le preocupaba, pues significaba que Cheezi se había quedado sin opción alguna, y aquello le hizo preguntarse... ¿qué tan fuerte era esa coneja?

—Me la has jugado bien, Wilde. Esa técnica... de verdad me afectó —dijo al suspirar cansadamente.

—Bueno... esa era la idea, viejo amigo. De otra forma, habría sido inút... —no alcanzó a completar la frase cuando la suricata lanzó repentinamente una de sus jeringuillas al cuello del zorro, inyectándole con un poderoso narcótico de una sola vez. Nicholas trató de resistir, de mantenerse consciente, pero los párpados le pesaron más de lo que hubiese podido esperar, y cayó profundamente dormido instantes después.

—Pero espero que comprendas que no puedo arriesgarme a cometer otro error aquí, por lo que no voy a subestimarte nuevamente. Ni a ti, ni a la coneja —dijo al voltearse en dirección a la iglesia, ya caminando hacia aquel lugar cuando notó que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionase, como si hubiera una imagen contrapuesta del mismo escenario que ahora estaba observando. En una de las imágenes, los mamíferos habían quedado congelados en aquella mañana, el instante en que habían comenzado el ataque, y en la otra se podía ver una calle completamente vacía, donde las farolas de la calle estaban encendidas, al igual que las luces en las casas del pueblo. Ambas imágenes se fusionaron poco a poco, hasta que sólo quedó la segunda, cuando la suricata atinó a ver a la coneja salir caminando por las puertas de la iglesia al final de la calle.

Judy Hopps caminaba por el medio de la calle en dirección hacia la suricata, con la determinación marcada en su mirada, al tiempo que los labios de Janja temblaban por los nervios y la saliva escapaba por el espacio falto de piel, de dientes visibles. No podía ser verdad... esa coneja no había derrotado a Cheezi. El sólo imaginarlo se le antojaba ridículo, una tontería, algo imposible que no podía suceder, pues aquel jabalí era una criatura terriblemente poderosa, un sujeto desalmado, el único mamífero al que podía considerar un igual sin que esto le molestase, alguien a quien consideraba como el hermano que nunca tuvo. ¡No podía haber sido derrotado!

La coneja detuvo sus pasos, y ella y la suricata se encontraron frente a frente por primera vez, bajo la luz de una de las farolas que rompían con la penumbra nocturna, siendo capaces de oír a la gente que se encontraba ya en sus casas, de seguro cenando con sus familias, preparándose para partir al mundo de los sueños en breve, y descansar lo suficiente para afrontar un nuevo día. Finalmente habían regresado a la dimensión original, pero ni el zorro y la coneja podrían seguir su camino hacia S-paw-agon mientras Janja aún pudiera seguirles, y Judy lo sabía. Esto último no hizo más que preocuparla mucho más cuando vio al zorro a varios metros detrás del enemigo, inconsciente. Sus nervios se tranquilizaron ligeramente cuando oyó la respiración de su compañero, pero sabía que aún no estaba fuera de peligro.

—Aquí estamos —dijo Judy finalmente, con una seria mirada.

—Aquí estamos —asintió Janja, salivando más de lo que esperaba—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Cheezi, coneja? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allí?

—Si quieres saberlo... acabé con él —reveló, y la suricata apretó fuertemente los dientes—. Nunca había hecho algo así... me duele haber tenido que hacer esto, pero ese jabalí quería matarme, y no me dejó otra opción más que defenderme. Lo siento si era tu amigo, pero él me obligó a hacerlo —explicó ella, con pesar—. Quiero que sepas que no quiero seguir con esto, no quiero tener que pelear contra ti, y no quiero lastimar a nadie más. Sólo quiero tomar a ese zorro, e irme de aquí. No sé qué te habrán prometido quienes manejen a la organización S.A.V.A.G.E, pero estoy segura de que no vale un mayor derramamiento de sangre —concluyó ella, esperando pacientemente, cruzando los dedos por una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Janja.

—De verdad no sabes cómo funciona esto, ¿cierto? —dijo la suricata, sorprendiendo a la coneja—. Antes de que el Jefe nos diera su pata... Cheezi y yo íbamos camino a pudrirnos en prisión por los crímenes que habíamos cometido. Ellos nos dieron poder, y un propósito al cual aspirar. Y cuando este mundo arda... nosotros seríamos de los pocos privilegiados que pudieran seguir caminando sobre esta tierra.

Explicó al extender sus brazos cuando lo que parecía ser una serpiente con dientes en su parte inferior emergió repentinamente del suelo a sus espaldas, clavándose firmemente en la línea de la columna de la suricata.

—Este Stand... Big Mountain, es el poder que el Jefe me otorgó, pero es también un vivo recordatorio del contrato que acepté cumplir aquel día —sonrió ampliamente la suricata al tiempo que su masa muscular aumentaba ligeramente. mientras comenzaban a crecer picos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo—. ¡El contrato que Cheezi y yo aceptamos cumplir aquel día! ¡Servir al Jefe con nuestras vidas, hasta el último aliento! —y aquella amplia sonrisa terminó por romper la piel dura en las comisuras del hocico de la suricata, resultando en todos sus dientes visibles adornando una terrorífica expresión—. Cheezi sabía bien los riesgos a los que nos exponíamos, pero aun así... no dejaré que su muerte sea en vano, ni tampoco permitiré que la coneja que lo asesinó siga caminando sobre esta tierra! —exclamó al pisar fuertemente, haciendo emerger una columna de roca bajo la coneja, una que apenas fue capaz de esquivar, aún con su gran velocidad.

—Entonces creo que ya no tenemos nada más de que hablar —respondió finalmente la coneja al llamar a su Stand, ambos poniéndose en guardia. Judy Hopps estaba lista para enfrentar la que sería una de las peleas más importantes de su vida, dispuesta a terminar con la suricata y rescatar a su compañero zorro.


	8. Haddaway & Big Mountain - Part 3

_Capítulo 8 – Haddaway & Big Mountain -Rock My Heart- Part 3_

Judy Hopps respiró profundamente. Intentaba tranquilizar cuerpo y mente. Sabía que la pelea que ahora se aproximaba sería incluso más peligrosa que la que había tenido con Cheezi Pigdwell minutos antes, o al menos eso le hacía sentir la tétrica imagen que proyectaba la vieja suricata.

Las comisuras de sus labios se habían roto y abierto, dejando visibles todos sus dientes en una sonrisa amplia y perversa. Su piel se había agrietado, y ahora exponía extraños picos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. La coneja no sabía qué implicaban aquellos cambios, ni tampoco qué clase de ataque sería capaz de efectuar su enemigo en la actualidad, y temía descubrirlo demasiado tarde. Pero sí sabía de alguien que tenía información al respecto de todos los Stands conocidos, y que podría darle el apoyo necesario en aquella difícil situación.

" _Clarice"_ , pensó al contemplar al zorro inconsciente detrás de la suricata, al tiempo que la misma se preparaba para atacar.

Antes, el zorro la había contactado utilizando los lentes que ahora guardaba en el bolsillo superior de su abrigo, y si ella lograba conseguirlos, probablemente tendría una oportunidad de vencerle. Aun así. ya no contaba con ninguna otra zanahoria, por lo que ya no podía contar con su principal habilidad para atacar. Tampoco podría curarse o crear un remplazo para los miembros de su cuerpo en caso de que alguno resultase afectado. La situación era desesperada.

—¡Eres mía! —exclamó al correr hacia ella.

La suricata dio un gran salto, disponiéndose a aplastarla con todo el peso de su Stand, pero la coneja alcanzó a emplear las patas de The Bunnyman y las suyas propias contra el suelo, creando una madriguera a toda velocidad y apenas escapando al impacto de Big Mountain. Habiendo recorrido un trecho considerable, salió a la superficie nuevamente de un potente salto, sin perder velocidad, dispuesta a alcanzar al durmiente Nicholas Wilde lo más rápido posible.

—¡¿De verdad crees que te dejaré llegar hasta él?! —gritó amenazante.

Dando un fuerte pisotón al suelo, el enemigo hizo emerger un paredón frente a la coneja que la misma saltó al emplear sus habilidades naturales, ahora potenciadas por su Stand, pero no contando con el hecho de que la suricata aún tenía control sobre aquel muro en plena formación. De allí emergieron repentinamente una fila de lanzas posicionadas para evitar su paso, pero aquellas armas no lograron equiparar la velocidad de la coneja, y lo único que una de ellas logró conseguir fue rasgar la piel de su espalda, arrancándole un dolido quejido.

Aun así, la coneja logró aterrizar oportunamente, rodando hacia el zorro inconsciente y tomando de su bolsillo los lentes oscuros que antes había utilizado, junto con un mechero que se encontraba en el mismo lugar, parándose a levantarle y lanzarle al techo de una casa a pocos metros de distancia con la mayor delicadeza posible, sabiendo que de aquella forma Nicholas estaría a salvo de los ataques de lanzas de Big Mountain. Para su desgracia, esto le tomó mucho más tiempo del que esperaba, tiempo durante el cual la suricata también se movió bajo tierra, emergiendo a espaldas de ella en aquel preciso momento.

—Maldita coneja problemática —dijo la vieja suricata, y Judy apenas alcanzó a girarse y protegerse con los brazos de The Bunnyman del potente puñetazo de Big Mountain, un puñetazo de una fuerza descomunal que la envió a volar sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

La fuerza de aquel golpe retumbó hasta lo más recóndito del cuerpo de la coneja, que atravesó el muro recientemente creado, y en menos de lo que esperaba terminó a las puertas de la iglesia de la que antes había salido, donde aún descansaba el cuerpo de Cheezi Pigdwell, y donde buscó refugio rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, aplicando la traba de madera, y subiendo rápidamente al primer piso con cuidado de no tropezar con los escalones en la oscuridad, y buscando refugio por un breve momento al tiempo que se colocaba los lentes oscuros recuperados.

Siendo que no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba aquel aparato, la coneja solo comenzó a oprimir los pocos botones que había en la varilla derecha. Le cogió el tranquillo a los pocos segundos, logrando que en el lente derecho apareciera la leyenda "conectando" durante escasos instantes, antes de ser reemplazada por otra que ponía "contacto establecido", momento en que los oídos de la coneja temblaron ante la estrepitosa voz de su interlocutora.

— _¡Wilde, maldito imbécil! ¡¿En dónde demonios estás?! ¡He estado intentando contactarte por…!_

—¡Clarice! Escúchame, soy Judy Hopps. Nicholas está en peligro, y ahora mismo necesito tu ayuda.

— _¿Qué?_ _Maldición… resume, ¿qué ocurrió?_

—Dos usuarios de Stand nos atacaron. Acabé con Cheezi, el Usuario de Haddaway. Pero una suricata, la Usuaria de Big Mountain, sedó a Nicholas, y ahora está detrás de mí. Acabo de esconderme en el primer piso de una iglesia en Peach Creek, lo que debería darme al menos unos pocos segundos más. ¿Qué información tienes del Stand enemigo? —dijo al refugiarse en una de las esquinas, buscando poner tanta distancia como fuese posible del Usuario en lo que recibía la información solicitada.

— _Dame un segundo… si, aquí está. Big Mountain es un Stand de tipo serpiente con dos clases de ataque: por separado, puede rastrear a su objetivo hasta el otro lado del mundo, haciendo emerger lanzas de roca a cada paso que dé hasta exterminarle. Pero al unirse con su Usuario, lo dota de un poder y resistencia que supera a cualquier Stand conocido._

—¿Estás diciendo que al hacer eso… ha superado el poder de todos los Stands?

— _Si hablamos de poder de ataque y resistencia, sí._

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a vencerle? Me quedé sin zanahorias hace rato. Lo único que puedo hacer es golpearle, y si mis golpes no son efectivos entonces…

— _Déjame terminar, Hopps. Maldición… eres igual de impaciente que ese zorro._

—Podrían matarnos en cualquier instante. ¡Por supuesto que estoy impaciente!

— _Escucha… si no me equivoco, la unión en su espalda es el punto débil. Si consigues atacar en ese lugar, lograrás la victoria. Pero ten cuidado, porque si logra propinarte un puñetazo en un punto vital, estarás en graves problemas. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?_ —preguntó, cuando la coneja contempló a la escasa luz de la luna sus brazos sangrantes, que habían sido gravemente afectados por el ataque de Big Mountain.

—Por desgracia, sí —respondió cuando algo emergió del suelo sobre el cual ella estaba parada, tomándola de su pata derecha y arrastrándola hacia la planta baja. Aun sosteniéndola, la suricata la zamarreó contra las paredes que se encontraban a los lados de la puerta principal de la iglesia, lanzándola con furia hacia el interior de la iglesia.

—Voy a contarte algo bastante interesante con respecto a mi habilidad —dijo la sonriente suricata, acercándose a paso lento a la coneja derribada, falta de aire en sus pulmones, que en vano intentaba incorporarse. El enemigo, tal y como lo había supuesto, no se contuvo siquiera un poco con ella por ser una coneja joven—. Resulta que, al entrar en esta forma, adquiero la capacidad de percibir cualquier vibración transmitida al suelo, como la que produjeron los auriculares de las gafas que llevas, que viajaron a través de tus pies al suelo de piedra, y de allí a la tierra. En resumen: no tienes a dónde esconderte, porque podré percibir tu ubicación sin problema alguno.

—No puede… ser… —la coneja tosió en su pata, encontrándola manchada de sangre al retirarla, algo que Clarice también vio a través de sus lentes que, por causa de un milagro luego de aquel ataque, habían logrado salvarse.

— _Judy, escúchame, tengo un plan. Es arriesgado, pero si no lo hacemos perderás esta batalla —_ habló la agente en el auricular, y una extraña imagen parpadeante apareció en el cristal derecho de aquellos lentes—. _Este es un mapa bastante simple de la planta baja de la iglesia, generado por computadora, pero aquí puedes apreciar bien la ubicación de un tubo de gas que pasa justo por debajo. En el momento justo, rómpelo, produce chispa de alguna forma, y préndele fuego a ese bastardo. Es peligroso, pero es la única forma de llegar a su espalda. Sólo tendrás una oportunidad, así que haz que valga la pena_ —explicó rápidamente y sin darle tiempo a oponerse, dejándole en claro que esa era la única forma de enfrentar al enemigo. Janja ya había probado superarla en poder y velocidad, y ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a reaccionar ante su ataque. Judy sabía que, de alcanzarla nuevamente, sería el fin.

—Déjame decirte que ese plan no funcionará —dijo la suricata aproximándose, y el cuerpo de Judy se paralizó por completo mientras intentaba incorporarse—. Puedo captar las vibraciones transmitidas al suelo, ya te lo he dicho, por lo que escuché claramente todo. Así que déjame decirte la razón por la que no tienes esperanzas. Para empezar, mi cuerpo tiene la rigidez de la roca, y por más que lo incendies de alguna forma, no lograrás hacerme un daño realmente considerable —explicó al tiempo que Judy comenzaba a arrastrarse en dirección al altar, y Janja chasqueó con la lengua contra sus dientes—. Sé que intentas acercarte a uno de los caños. Es inútil, coneja —le dijo al tomarla de sus orejas con una sola pata, levantándole para ponerla frente a él. Judy apretaba los dientes y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, intentando resistir el agarre del enemigo, quien tomó con su otra pata una jeringa de su bolsillo, lista para utilizarse—. ¿Últimas palabras?

—Si… —dijo al mover su pata derecha. Al dirigir su vista hacia aquel punto, Janja encontró que Judy ahora sostenía el mechero, con su dedo listo para activarlo, y la coneja expuso una reluciente sonrisa victoriosa. Fue entonces que la suricata percibió el olor del gas en el aire. ¿En qué momento había roto los caños? —. ¡Nos vemos en el infierno! —dijo al girar la rueda dentada, encendiendo la llama.

Janja se apartó de un salto tanto como pudo al soltar a la coneja, no dispuesto a dejar que esa estúpida presa lo arrastrase con él al abismo, pero antes de tocar el suelo Judy lanzó el encendedor directamente al suelo detrás de los pies de la suricata y aquella, a la escasa luz de aquella llama, alcanzó a ver un agujero en el suelo, apenas tapado por una madera rota que su enemiga había colocado de manera que el hueco quedaba perfectamente disimulado a primera vista, y él ni siquiera lo había notado, confundiendo el ruido generado al momento en que la coneja usó su Stand para realizar el agujero con el arrastre de los escombros del primer piso que aquella había movido consigo al momento de avanzar. Había caído en su trampa.

El gas se encendió rápidamente, y el tubo de gas explotó a espaldas de la suricata con la potencia de una granada de pata, y la fuerza del impacto afectó a su Stand más de lo que hubiera podido esperar. Justo después, una rápida explosión en cadena a través de aquel caño llegó hasta la puerta, haciendo que el techo se derrumbara sobre la entrada, y bloqueando la única salida de aquel lugar al tiempo que el fuego comenzaba a expandirse por todo el lugar, mientras que la coneja retrocedía, sin dejar de ver a la suricata derribada cuya espalda estaba envuelta en llamas.

— _¡Aún no está muerto! Tienes que salir de ahí ahora. El podrá sobrevivir a las llamas, pero tú no._

—Por más que me vaya, este tipo nos perseguirá. ¡Tengo que detenerlo aquí! —respondió la coneja con determinación, al tiempo que su enemigo comenzaba a incorporarse.

—No vas a detener a nadie, malnacida —declaró Janja, con una furia sin límites. Intentó acercarse a ella, y sólo entonces notó que estaba arrastrando su pata derecha. El daño a su columna había sido mayor al que había esperado—. Bastarda…

— _Hopps, ¡tengo una idea! ¡Corre escaleras arriba, salta el agujero del piso y rompe la puerta al otro lado!_ —indicó la agente, y Judy no perdió tiempo en obedecerla, iniciando su carrera al instante.

—¡No te lo permitiré! —gritó el animal, lanzándose en su caza.

En pleno salto, Judy giró sobre sí misma, flexionando sus piernas y pateando el pecho de la suricata, devolviéndola a las llamas infernales de las que nunca debería haber salido. Sin detenerse, y rodando al caer al reiniciar su carrera, la coneja evadió las llamas al tiempo que subía las escaleras, saltando el agujero del piso, pero antes de que pudiera llegar al piso a salvo, la bestia se aferró a su pata, y el peso la hizo descender bruscamente, apenas agarrándose del borde del hueco.

—¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Voy a llevarte conmigo de una forma u otra! —gritó al oprimir el tobillo de Judy, arrancándole un grito. Pero la coneja emergió a su Stand desde la otra pata, dándole tres potentes patadas a la cabeza que alcanzaron para devolver a su mortal perseguidor al suelo.

Incorporándose con dificultad y rengueando al caminar, Judy alcanzó la puerta al otro lado, empleando la pata de The Bunnyman para romper el candado que la mantenía cerrada, y subiendo tan rápido como podía las escaleras a continuación. En un segundo, el viento frío que se colaba por las pequeñas ventanas le mordió el rostro, y pronto se encontró en el campanario de la iglesia, lugar desde el cual podía contemplar todo el pueblo. Allí, Judy encontró que una pequeña congregación ahora rodeaba la iglesia en llamas, al tiempo que un grupo de animales cargaba cubetas con agua, no dispuestos a dejar que el fuego consumiera la estructura.

—Clarice, llegué al final de la escalera. ¿Cuál era tu idea? —preguntó con prisa.

— _Perfecto. Si vamos a deshacernos del Usuario, vamos a necesitar un ataque físico poderoso. Más poderoso que cualquier otro._

—Quieres dejarle caer la campana encima, ¿no es así? —preguntó al contemplarla—. No suena a una idea tan brillante. Ni de broma se quedará tranquilamente debajo de ella mientras yo rompo los soportes.

— _¿No te diste cuenta? Sus reacciones son ahora más lentas. Ese ataque de verdad le afectó, o no podrías haberlo esquivado tan fácilmente. Ahora escucha, te he enviado un mapa de la sala del campanario. Si logras hacer un agujero ahí, alineado con el que ya está abajo, y arrojas a la suricata en ese lugar, tendrás tiempo suficiente para romper uno de los soportes y dejar caer la campana. No tendrá suficiente tiempo para evadirlo, así que debería funcionar_ —explicó Clarice cuando una pata cubierta por el fuego trepó por el borde de aquel campanario, y una criatura envuelta en las llamas del infierno, con sus ojos blancos fijados en la coneja, se relamió al momento de llegar allí, parado en cuatro patas.

—¡Te encontré! —gritó la criatura, dispuesta a acabar con la coneja.

Judy apenas alcanzó a evitar el ataque al rodar en el suelo, pero ahora la suricata había obtenido una velocidad mayor al moverse sobre sus cuatro extremidades, ganando una velocidad de vértigo. Judy apenas alcanzó a saltar para agarrarse de uno de los soportes, completando el giro y regresando hacia la suricata para golpear fuertemente su espalda con una potente patada. Su punto débil estaba completamente al descubierto, pero las llamas que lo envolvían se prendieron al pelaje de la coneja, que se palpó rápidamente para apagarlas.

—¡Vas... a pagar por eso, bastarda! —gritó en cólera, golpeando el suelo fuertemente.

De un momento a otro, varias columnas de baja altura, formadas por la propia roca del piso, emergieron en dirección hacia la coneja, quien corrió a través del escaso espacio que el campanario le permitía, dejándose caer por el borde. Judy esperaba que las columnas dejaran de salir en ese punto, pero también emergieron a través de las paredes, y debió girar sobre sí misma tomándose de los bordes para alejarse, momento en que los animales en el frente de la iglesia la notaron.

—¡ _Hay una coneja ahí arriba!_

— _¡Rápido, traigan la escalera! ¡Hay que salvarla!_ —alcanzó a oír sus gritos, lo cual agravó la situación.

Si subían mientras Janja aún estuviera allí, mucha gente más saldría herida. Pero aquel pensamiento se perdió cuando, al intentar trepar nuevamente, la suricata la capturó por el cuello, elevándola y sosteniéndola en el vacío, con una caída de tres pisos por debajo de ella.

—¿Por qué sigues moviéndote? ¡¿Por qué... rayos no te quedas quieta de una maldita vez?! —La arrojó de nueva cuenta al suelo, justo bajo la campana.

— _¡Hopps, ahora!_ —advirtió Clarice.

—Quédate... ¡quieta! —ordenó al saltar sobre ella, dispuesto a derrotarla de una vez por todas.

La pata derecha de Judy tomó la forma de la de su Stand en aquel instante, y propinó un puñetazo brutal que reventó el suelo a su alrededor. Habiendo previsto lo que iba a suceder, la coneja aprovechó el impulso desde el borde del agujero inferior y saltó nuevamente hacia arriba, justo después de que Janja cayera de espaldas inevitablemente hacia el piso más bajo de la iglesia. Y así, sin desperdiciar un sólo instante de aquella única oportunidad, Judy dio un nuevo salto hacia en dirección hacia el soporte derecho de la campana, lanzando su puño a grito de batalla, apostando todo a un último movimiento.

La simple barra de hierro que sostenía semejante estructura de metal se salió de su lugar entre los ladrillos, atravesando el agujero, y la suricata en llamas apenas había llegado a incorporarse cuando el pesado objeto cayó directamente sobre su espalda, partiendo por la mitad a su Stand y, en consecuencia, a su propio cuerpo. La suricata abrió los ojos como platos al momento del impacto, mientras las llamas aún consumían su cuerpo, y supo que el odio que ahora le carcomía... se lo llevaría consigo hasta la tumba.

—¡Judy Hopps! —gritó con una cólera inigualable, antes de que su cuerpo perdiera las últimas fuerzas que le sostenían, y allí quedó, tieso bajo el calor abrazador que se abría paso en el interior de la iglesia.

La coneja contempló desde lo alto el final de aquel peligroso enemigo y pensó que, de no haber sido por la suerte, probablemente a esas alturas estaría muerta, y su Stand le habría dado poder a alguien tan peligroso como Cheezi o Janja. Tenía que parar todo aquello, tenía que regresar con Nicholas y encontrar la forma de dar fin a S.A.V.A.G.E., era la única forma en la que podría lograr salvar a todos los Usuarios de Stand.

—Clarice… necesito que nos saques de este lugar. Por favor… —habló al auricular de los lentes.

— _No puedo hacer mucho desde aquí en tan poco tiempo, Judy_ —dijo ella, contemplando el actual escenario desde la cámara en los lentes—. ¿ _Dónde está Nicholas?_

—En el techo de una de las casas del pueblo. Ahora mismo iré a buscarlo.

— _Perfecto. Escucha, un tren con destino a Lemon Brook pasará en menos de cinco minutos. Vayan allí, quédense en una habitación del hotel a media calle de la estación, y yo pasaré a buscarles personalmente en… tres horas y treinta minutos. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?_ —preguntó aquella voz femenina. No cabía duda de que lo que preocupaba realmente a la agente al otro lado de la línea era el bienestar de su compañero, y que la coneja cuidara bien de él hasta su arribo.

—Por supuesto. No le fallaré —aceptó la coneja, asomándose al borde y vislumbrando un camino adecuado por el que descender de la iglesia.

— _Y otra cosa, ¿qué fue lo que les sucedió? ¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo?_

—¿Todo este tiempo? —preguntó con duda la coneja, comenzando a bajar por la parte de atrás, donde las llamas aún no habían llegado—. Cuando Haddaway nos atrapó, poco después de que habláramos contigo, aceleró el tiempo hasta la noche. Nosotros estuvimos allí casi quince minutos, pero supongo que aquí pasó todo un día. ¿No es así?

— _¿Un día? Hopps… estuvieron desaparecidos por una semana_ —avisó la agente, y la coneja se detuvo por escasos instantes a causa de la sorpresa, pero reinició su descenso al poco tiempo.

—No tengo idea de qué es lo que habrá hecho Cheezi, pero ya estamos de camino. Te encontraremos en el hotel en unas horas, Clarice. Gracias.

— _Gracias a ti, Hopps. Lamento que te hayas visto involucrada en todo este desastre_ —se disculpó ella, cortando la comunicación justo después.

Guardando los lentes en el bolsillo de su chaleco, la coneja tocó el suelo, y rápidamente cavó una madriguera para acercarse al techo en donde el zorro se encontraba, de forma de no llamar la atención de quienes se habían congregado en el frente de la iglesia para apagar el incendio. Pero en el interior de la estructura, que ahora estaba completamente envuelto en llamas, algo reptaba en el suelo, dirigiéndose al lugar en donde la campana había impactado, y donde la mitad del cuerpo de la suricata sobresalía.

Arrastrándose con dificultad, un moribundo Cheezi Pigdwell comenzaba a sufrir graves quemaduras sobre su deteriorado cuerpo, exponiendo las heridas sangrantes que la coneja le había provocado, incluyendo un trozo de madera que se había incrustado en su cráneo, el cual no había llegado a penetrar el centro de su sistema.

—Janja… —llamó al cuerpo muerto de la suricata, ubicado a menos de dos metros que para el jabalí se presentaban como un horizonte infinito a la distancia, dado su dolor y debilidad. Sabía bien que aquellas heridas le traerían la muerte a los pocos segundos, pero no se permitiría dar fin a su existencia sin antes cumplir con su última voluntad—. No voy a dejar que… mueras tan fácilmente. Tal y como dijiste ese día… somos las dos caras de una misma moneda —dijo al alcanzar la pata derecha de la suricata con su pezuña—. De una misma moneda… maldito.

Y en ese instante, el suelo bajo ambos cuerpos se oscureció formando un círculo que les envolvía, negro como la noche más oscura, y los cuerpos de ambos mamíferos comenzaron a hundirse en aquella oscuridad líquida poco a poco, como si de alquitrán se tratase, y cuando ambos se sumergieron por completo, aquel círculo se desvaneció, dejando un suelo de roca completamente limpio que pronto se vio invadido por aquellas llamas que todo lo arrasaban. La oscura noche que ahora se cernía sobre el zorro y la coneja apenas estaba comenzando.


	9. Hotel Cabracornia

_Capítulo 9 – Hotel Cabracornia_

Cuando Nicholas recobró la conciencia, sintió el rasposo tacto de unas sábanas contra su pelaje y un fuerte olor a desodorante de ambiente barato en el aire. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero las luces parpadeantes azules y rojas de un cartel que podía verse a través de una ventana abierta le obligaron a cerrarlos de inmediato, y voltearse hacia el lado contrario para evitar aquella molestia.

—Ay, mi cabeza —gruñó el zorro, cubriéndose el rostro con las patas. Fue entonces que recordó todo, incorporándose repentinamente, y a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco—. ¡Judy! ¡La suricata! ¡No...! —buscó rápidamente a su alrededor, con la vista aún nublada, y unas suaves patas se aferraron a sus hombros al tiempo que una conciliadora voz resonaba en sus oídos.

—Nicholas, ¡tranquilo! Todo está bien. Estamos a salvo.

Su visión comenzó a aclarar poco a poco, y lo primero que fue capaz de reconocer fueron dos grandes ojos violetas que le miraban fijamente, a escasos centímetros de los suyos. La mirada de su compañera coneja había tranquilizado sus ánimos en un instante como nada en su vida nunca había hecho, y su respiración se normalizó al poco tiempo. La coneja le sonrió tiernamente.

—Eso es, tranquilo.

—Gracias al cielo. Me alegra ver que estás... —decía con una sonrisa que se vio perturbada cuando, al bajar la vista, encontró que la coneja no llevaba puesto más que un juego de ropa interior color lavanda—. D-desnuda.

—Cielos Nicholas, solo me quité la playera y el pantalón. Tenía que lavarlos, después de lo que ocurrió con la suricata y el jabalí. Lo mismo con tu traje. Ahora que estamos a salvo, podemos aprovechar el tiempo para asearnos un poco. ¿No lo crees?

—Yo también estoy desnudo.

—Te lo dije, estabas hecho un desastre.

—¿Qué hiciste con mi ropa? ¿Y mis cosas?

—Tu traje está secándose en la ventana, ahí. Aparte de sucio, estaba bastante maltratado, así que me tomé la libertad de coserlo con hilo de zanahoria.

—¿Hilo de qué? —preguntó extrañado, notando entonces el bolso cargado hasta el borde con zanahorias, ubicado sobre la televisión—. Oh, veo que te reabasteciste. Pero considerando que es de madrugada… ¿dónde conseguiste zanahorias?

—Las tomé prestadas de un negocio junto a la estación.

—Un negocio cerrado, asumo.

—Pasaré a pagarlas cuando terminemos con esto. No te preocupes.

—Está bien. ¿Qué hay de mis cosas?

—Las dejé en el cajón de la mesita.

—Está bien, creo que hay varias cosas más que debería saber... antes de la policía toque a la puerta —dijo Nicholas en pleno ataque de pánico, recibiendo una mirada extrañada por parte de la coneja—. ¿En dónde estamos?

—En un hotel, a una calle de la estación Lemon Brook.

—Esa es precisamente la última respuesta que hubiese querido escuchar.

—¿Por qué? Luego de vencer a Big Mountain, Clarice me dijo que te llevara conmigo y nos quedáramos en este hotel; ella pasará a buscarnos en menos de tres horas.

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo al tomar del cajón sus lentes oscuros, colocándoselos rápidamente—. Perfecto, veamos... no encienden. La carga ha de haberse agotado, y el cargador... quedó en el otro hotel. Rayos.

—De acuerdo, aprovecharé el tiempo para darme un baño, y luego iré a dormir hasta que Clarice llegue a buscarnos. ¿Tú qué harás, Nicholas? —preguntó la coneja al bajarse de la cama, y los ojos del zorro se centraron por un momento en un tatuaje sobre su pelaje en la base del cuello, con la forma de una estrella de color rosa—. ¿Nicholas? —preguntó nuevamente y volteándose, al no obtener respuesta.

—Disculpa, no te escuché. ¿Decías?

—¿Acaso estabas mirándome el trasero?

—Por el amor de... déjame decirte algo, Judy. En primer lugar, no, no estaba mirándote el trasero, estaba mirando el tatuaje de tu cuello.

—Claro, por supuesto —sonrió al cruzarse de brazos, apoyándose en la pared.

—En segundo lugar, no tendría problema en mirar un poco más abajo y disimularlo tontamente si no fuera por el minúsculo y pequeñísimo detalle de que eres quince años menor que yo. Y como no tengo pensado ir a prisión de momento, ni siquiera voy a mirar a donde no deba. Quiero que eso quede claro si vamos a compartir esta habitación durante las próximas horas.

—No te preocupes por eso, Nicholas. Solo estaba fastidiándote —le sonrió—. Me caes bien.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo al acercarse al cajón nuevamente, buscando entre sus pertenencias—. Y a propósito, me sorprende que hayan dejado pasar al hotel a una coneja menor de edad —habló mientras rebuscaba, no hallando algo especialmente importante que era el dinero de su billetera—. Uh... Judy, ¿de casualidad...?

—Antes de que lo preguntes, tuve que pagar tres noches y darle algo de dinero al recepcionista para que hiciera la vista gorda. Le dije que eras mi novio, que estabas borracho, y que te habías peleado con mi ex.

—¿Y ese tipo se creyó que un conejo me hizo esto? —señaló su hocico lastimado, y su acompañante frunció el ceño.

—Oye, los conejos somos mucho más fuertes de lo que parecemos.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo siento. Escucha, ¿puedes prestarme tu teléfono?

—Anda, úsalo. Yo iré a bañarme. Y Nicholas... —llamó su atención al voltearse, guiñándole un ojo—. No espíes —dijo con una mirada seductora, antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Seguro que no —respondió el zorro al centrarse en el celular nuevamente, sentándose al borde de la cama.

En el fondo de pantalla aparecía la foto de, lo que el zorro supuso, era una buena parte de la familia Hopps. Contó alrededor de cincuenta conejos antes de comenzar a marcar el primer número que se aprendió de memoria en su vida. El tono de llamada apenas alcanzó a sonar una vez, antes de que una voz femenina respondiese al otro lado.

— _¿Quién es?_

—Tu zorro favorito. ¿Disfrutando el paseo?

— _Por supuesto que sí. No hay nada mejor que despertarse a las doce de la noche para tener que ir a buscar a un compañero a un pueblucho a tres horas de viaje desde casa._

—¿Por qué no enviaste a alguien a buscarnos? —preguntó, y un largo silencio le siguió a sus palabras.

— _¿Está la coneja cerca?_

—No.

— _Bien, entonces escucha. Wilde... desde que desaparecieron, hace una semana, todo se fue al demonio por aquí._

—¿Una semana? —preguntó al fruncir el ceño.

— _Supongo que la coneja olvidó mencionarte ese pequeño detalle._

—Luego de todo lo que ocurrió, no la culpo. ¿Cómo que una semana?

— _Aparentemente, se trata de una de las habilidades de Haddaway. Al encerrarlos en esa dimensión, el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir rápidamente, lo que derivó en la situación actual. Básicamente viajaron en el tiempo, una semana en el futuro. ¿Cómo se siente?_

—Siento que voy a vomitar —se tomó de la frente con la otra pata—. ¿Y de qué me perdí? ¿Pasó algo interesante?

— _Tal y como esperábamos, S.A.V.A.G.E hizo su movimiento. Perdimos a todos los Usuarios que teníamos vigilados en la ciudad y sus alrededores, y a una buena parte de nuestros operativos. Debimos retroceder, porque no tenemos idea de qué clase de Stand esté haciendo esto, ni cómo. Pero una cosa es segura: no pararán hasta capturar a todos los Usuarios, y eso los incluye a ustedes dos._

—Es probable que nos ataquen antes de que logres llegar con nosotros, ¿no es así?

— _Estoy yendo hacia allí tan rápido como puedo para evitar que eso pase._

—Y asumo que no le has pedido a nadie en la fundación que venga a buscarnos antes... porque no confías en nadie más.

— _Luego de lo ocurrido, no puedo arriesgarme. Está claro que hay traidores en S-paw-agon, pero hasta ahora no hemos podido rastrearles. Sean quienes sean, son muy buenos cubriendo sus huellas_ —dijo ella, y Nicholas guardó silencio por unos instantes, antes de dejar salir las palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta desde que escuchó la voz de su compañera.

—Perdóname... por ausentarme tanto tiempo —dijo el zorro, oyendo un cansado suspiro por parte de su interlocutora al otro lado de la linea.

— _¿En serio vas a disculparte por eso? Wilde, lamento decirte que soy una hembra adulta e independiente. No dependo de ti para cuidarme_ —declaró ella, pero el silencio que le siguió después le dio a entender que no era esa la razón por la que el zorro dijo lo que dijo—. _Deberías dejar de culparte por ello, fue hace muchos años._

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

— _Lo diré por última vez... no fue tu culpa. ¿De acuerdo?_ —dijo con un tono muy diferente, más tranquilo, y Nicholas tragó saliva antes de responder, intentando eliminar el nudo en su garganta.

—Intentaré recordarlo —sonrió sin ánimos, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su compañera. Sabía que ambos estaban pensando precisamente en lo mismo, en el día de aquel incidente—. Clarice, yo...

— _Hablaremos cuando llegue al hotel_ —cortó secamente—. _Espero que estén listos para salir apenas llegue. Y Wilde... no te atrevas a propasarte con la coneja._

—¿Es en serio? —arqueó una ceja, a pesar de que su compañera no le veía.

— _Muy en serio. No queremos meternos en más problemas de los que ya tenemos._

—Dalo por hecho.

— _Nos vemos en unas horas, Wilde. Cuídate, por favor._

—Tú también, Clarice —se despidió, y fue su compañera quien cortó la comunicación. Nicholas se quedó allí, sosteniendo el celular en su pata nuevamente, habiéndose resistido a soltar aquellas palabras que se guardaba, antes de que aquel llamado hubiera finalizado—. Te quiero —musitó finalmente, antes de dejar el móvil en la mesa de luz, momento en que la coneja salió del cuarto de baño con el torso cubierto por una sola toalla, mientras usaba otra para secarse las orejas y el pelaje de su cabeza.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó sonriente, pero el zorro desvió la mirada.

—Sacando el hecho de que no estás comprendiendo mi dilema, yo diría que no.

—Vamos, estás siendo ridículo.

—No lo creo. ¿Hay algo que podamos ponernos mientras el resto de la ropa se seca? —preguntó impaciente.

—Creo que no había pensado en eso.

—¿Entonces estaremos desnudos hasta que llegue mi compañera?

—No estamos desnudos, Nicholas.

—Pues me sentiría más a gusto si tuviéramos algo de ropa encima para cuando vengan a buscarnos.

—No quieres que ella malinterprete esta situación, ¿no es así?

—Creo que eso es bastante obvio.

—Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero —dijo al dedicarle una sonrisa curva, y el zorro se volteó hacia ella con recelo—. Te gusta, ¿no es así? —preguntó divertida, pero Nicholas no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Alguien que me gusta… creo que esa sería una forma algo ordinaria de referirme a ella.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Clarice y yo… hemos estado juntos durante muchos años. Hemos guardado la espalda del otro, sabemos lo que piensa el otro con solo mirarnos o escucharnos. Vivimos por y para nuestro trabajo, y vivimos por y para el otro. Referirme a ella solo como "alguien que me gusta" no sería suficiente para definirlo, ni de cerca.

—¿La amas? —preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

—No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella —admitió finalmente—. Somos parte el uno del otro.

—Eso es muy romántico.

—No buscaba que lo fuera. Simplemente es la verdad.

—Bueno… no tengo pensado ser yo quien arruine una relación como esa, así que voy a ocuparme del problema de la ropa —dijo ella, momento en que su Stand apareció a sus espaldas, tomando las cortinas rojo carmín de ambas ventanas, cortando y trabajando la tela a una velocidad imposible al emplear hilo de zanahoria sobre ella. Segundos más tarde, The Bunnyman sostenía en sus patas dos conjuntos de ropa, compuestos de un pantalón con una camisa sin botones para el zorro, y una falda con una playera para la coneja—. ¡Dojyaaan! —exclamó alegre.

—Creo que se dice "ta-dah", o algo así.

—No fastidies, y ponte esto —dijo al arrojarle el conjunto, y el zorro se incorporó.

—Lo haré, justo después de bañarme —declaró al dirigirse al baño, no sin antes voltearse hacia la coneja—. Gracias, Judy.

—Cuando quieras, Nicholas —sonrió, y una vez el zorro cerró la puerta, Judy comenzó a cambiarse, poniéndose la ropa interior nuevamente, y la falda y playera que había hecho con sus propias patas.

— _¡Por el amor de…! Oh, ¡rayos!_ —oyó al zorro gritar, y abrió la puerta del baño rápidamente.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —preguntó al entrar, y Nicholas se volteó hacia ella con el terror marcado en el rostro.

—¿Que qué sucedió? Oh, nada especial. ¡Solo que el baño está asqueroso! —se enfureció, señalando la bañera. Judy se arrimó para explorar el lugar con la mirada, pero no encontró nada extraño.

—Yo no le veo el problema.

—¿Que no ves el problema? Cielos Judy, un lugar decente no tendría un solo jabón pequeño y cubierto de pelos de varios animales diferentes, incluyendo púas de puercoespín. ¿Y por qué el agua tiene este color raro? ¡La bañera es muy pequeña, sólo me puedo parar de costado!

—Oh Nicholas, se nota que eres un zorro de ciudad —se burló Judy al cruzarse de brazos—. Cuando vives en el campo, te debes conformar con lo que tienes.

—Bueno, disculpa que busque un estándar de vida decente.

—Si tanto te disgusta el agua sin cloro de por aquí, puedes pasarte una toalla enjabonada —sugirió al salir.

—¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Alguna clase de salvaje? —cuestionó antes de cerrar la puerta.

—No lo diría así, pero…

— _¡Te oí!_ —dijo desde el interior, provocando la risa de la coneja.

Y mientras el zorro se aseaba, Judy aprovechó aquel momento para acobijarse bajo las sábanas con su celular y enviar un mensaje de texto a su hermano Josh, quien probablemente lo vería en la mañana, pues a esas horas de seguro aún estaba en el noveno sueño. Pero ella necesitaba avisarle que estaba con bien, y quería asegurarse de que su familia en casa también lo estaba.

Minutos después Nicholas salió del baño con el ceño fruncido, y Judy pudo ver cómo Foxy Lady tiraba una toalla húmeda a la bañera con algo de ira contenida. De verdad no le hacía gracia el tener que lavarse de aquella forma, algo que divertía enormemente a la coneja.

—Bueno, viendo que encontraste la manera de hacerle frente al agua del lugar, lo mejor que es que nos vayamos a dormir. Creo que hay una almohada extra en ese cajón —dijo cuando el zorro ya estaba terminando de ponerse la ropa que la coneja le había preparado.

—Genial, así no la pasaré tan mal en el suelo —dijo Nicholas, antes de sacar la almohada de color blanco sucio del mueble frente a la cama.

—¿Cómo que en el suelo? —preguntó la coneja, fingiendo que no sabía a lo que el zorro se refería—. Casi parece que tienes miedo de acostarte al otro lado de la cama.

—Más bien sería miedo de ir a prisión. O de que Clarice me atrape antes de que llegue a prisión. Lo cual, créeme, sería mucho peor, así que tomaré mi almohada y dormiré en el piso, si no es mucha molestia.

—Oh Nicky, ¿no sabes que la edad es sólo un número? —dijo Judy, estirando las patas y haciendo círculos en el colchón con el dedo.

—Y la cárcel de Tundratown es sólo una habitación muy fría y llena de gente mala —dijo Nicholas, tirando la almohada en el hueco entre la cama y la pared que daba al exterior, frente a la mesita de luz—. No gracias, prefiero mantener mi libertad y mi integridad. ¡Buenas noches!

—¡Bien! —dijo una alegre Judy—. Duerme en el extremadamente pegajoso suelo de esta habitación de hotel, si eso es lo que quieres.

—Estás haciéndolo sonar más desagradable de lo que ya es. Y eso es decir —dijo al voltearse hacia el lado de la ventana, y su brazo hizo contacto con algo viscoso y pegajoso—. Espera un segundo, esto... ¡oh por todos los cielos! ¡¿Qué nadie limpia estas habitaciones?!

—Te lo dije —dijo Judy con una tímida risa, apagando su velador y dejando al agente a merced de lo que quedara en el suelo de aquella habitación, pero el zorro se incorporó repentinamente.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que iré afuera a tomar un poco de aire, y de paso haré un chequeo del perímetro. Si llegaran a atacarnos antes de que Clarice llegue a por nosotros, sería bueno al menos conocer el terreno en el que estamos.

—¿De verdad crees que vayan a atacarnos?

—No necesitas fingir, Judy. Sé que estabas con la oreja pegada a la puerta cuando hice esa llamada —dijo el zorro con toda normalidad, y la coneja apretó los labios con fuerza, no esperando que su compañero lo hubiese notado—. Si hubieras estado centrada en bañarte, no tendrías una mancha de sangre justo en la base de tu oreja derecha —aclaró, y Judy se puso una pata sobre el rostro al haber cometido aquel descuido—. Somos de los pocos Usuarios a los que S.A.V.A.G.E aún no ha logrado echarles la pata encima, y tenemos que asegurarnos de seguir así. Pero la realidad es que estaremos bajo un peligro constante hasta que logremos llegar a la base de S-paw-agon. Hay posibilidades de que nos ataquen antes del amanecer, así que será mejor que aproveches el tiempo que tenemos para dormir un poco —aclaró antes de abrir la puerta al exterior, y un viento frío le mordió el rostro con fuerza a causa de su pelaje aún húmedo.

—Nicholas, espera —lo detuvo, y el zorro se volteó hacia ella, quien dudaba de hacer la pregunta que ahora consideraba—. ¿Crees que haya animales peores que Duke y sus compañeros allá fuera?

—Es muy probable. Y es por eso que debemos estar listos para enfrentarlos en caso de ser necesario —respondió con seguridad—. No te preocupes, mientras nos cuidemos las espaldas el uno al otro, todo estará bien.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Te lo aseguro, y prometo que haré todo lo que deba para protegerte hasta que terminemos con todo esto.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó ella, y el zorro asintió—. Es bueno saberlo. Por mi parte, yo... haré todo lo posible por ayudarte. Estaremos juntos en esto, hasta el final —prometió, permitiendo finalmente que el zorro partiera, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

La luna brillaba con intensidad en el firmamento, pero no más que las luces de neón del cartel frente a él que rezaba "Hotel Cabracornia". Aquel hospedaje consistía en una estructura que se erigía en torno a un gran estacionamiento, y era bien sabido que allí acudían más parejas de animales que buscaban disfrutar de un encuentro de unas pocas horas, que gente que realmente necesitara un lugar en el que pasar la noche.

Viendo que en el estacionamiento no había más que dos autos y una motocicleta, el zorro tuvo la seguridad de que a lo sumo en aquel lugar habría siete animales aparte de ellos dos, contando con el recepcionista. Miró más allá de la calle, y encontró que no había más que un espacio baldío, al igual que a la izquierda del hotel, mientras que a la derecha, a apenas una calle, podía ver la estación de tren. La escalera que conducía a la planta baja se encontraba a apenas cinco metros a la izquierda, con la puerta de la habitación de junto de por medio, aunque no consideró esto como un peligro en caso de requerir escapar a un ataque.

Esto era lo que Nicholas pensaba cuando aquella misma puerta se abrió, y del interior salió un zorro con bata y pantuflas, de pelaje naranja oscuro con varias canas visibles, y a quien superaba fácilmente por una cabeza. Aquel viejo le dirigió una sonrisa canina cuando se acercó a la barandilla para apoyarse de espaldas, suspirando cansadamente.

—¿Tuviste que salir a tomar aire, compañero? —preguntó el viejo zorro con un tono pícaro, y el agente frunció el ceño—. No imaginas cuánto lo entiendo. Las conejas por lo general tienen mucha energía a la hora de saltar, si sabes a lo que me refiero. No viene mal tomar descansos de por medio.

—Disculpe, creo que no lo estoy entendiendo.

—Hace rato cuando salí te vi llegar en hombros con esa chiquilla. Tienes mi respeto, precioso espécimen te has ligado.

—Oh no, se está equivocando señor. Ella no...

—Ya creía yo que era el único con esa afición. Bueno, ¿es tu primera? Yo estoy al lado con mi tercera esposa. Bueno, esto es mientras la segunda está fuera de la ciudad... ¡Nah! Es una broma, una broma nada más. En realidad, es la cuarta —reía el viejo zorro, haciendo sentir mucho más incómodo al agente.

—Me alegro que la esté pasando tan bien. De hecho, yo debería volver a...

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Deben estar muy ocupados, ¿eh? Pero te lo digo por experiencia, al principio es divertido, pero llegado un punto los zorros no podemos mantener el ritmo de las conejas. Finalmente ellas se aburren y se llevan la mitad de lo que tenemos, pero al día siguiente tienes a otra en la puerta. Mi recomendación es que te vayas antes de que se aburra, pero si antes tienes oportunidad de moverle el piso a alguna de sus hermanas, no la desaproveches.

—Gracias por el consejo señor, le aseguro que lo tendré en cuenta. Que tenga buenas noches —dijo ya regresando a la habitación, realmente perturbado por cuanto estaba escuchando.

—Y te voy a dar otro gran consejo, ¿has probado con agarrarla de las orejas mientras...?

—¡Buenas noches! —exclamó con un volumen mayor al cerrar la puerta de un golpe, quedándose de espaldas a la entrada y tomándose las sienes con cierta molestia.

—Deberías oírlo, Nick. Ese zorro viejo da muy buenos consejos —dijo con seriedad la coneja aún despierta mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, haciendo que el zorro suspirara pesadamente.

—Ja, ja, ja. Muy graciosa. Creo que yo también voy a pegar el ojo un rato, no me vendrá mal —declaró al dejarse caer en el suelo, su cabeza impactando precisamente en la almohada de plumas—. Anda y descansa, que nos quedan pocas horas para dormir.

—Eso haré. Buenas noches, Nicholas —saludó ella, volteándose para mirar hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—Buenas noches, Judy —dijo al quedar mirando hacia la ventana—. Dulces sueños.

* * *

" _¿De dónde habrá salido ese par?"_ , pensó el joven órice mientras levantaba la vista al techo, incapaz de centrarse en la revista que tenía en sus pezuñas.

Al buen Bucky Oryx-Antlerson no le gustaba meterse en los problemas de los demás, así como también prefería que los demás no se metieran en los suyos, y hacer la vista gorda a aquella extraña pareja que se había presentado en la recepción del hotel aquella noche le había agenciado unos cuantos dólares, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Para empezar, tanto la coneja como el zorro tenían manchas de sangre por doquier, la ropa completamente desgarrada, y hubiera jurado que el zorro estaba bajo los efectos de algún estupefaciente, sin mencionar también que la coneja parecía ser mucho menor a su acompañante.

Por un segundo le invadió el deseo de dirigirse a su habitación con alguna elaborada excusa para saber cómo iban las cosas, y así asegurarse que al día siguiente el encargado no llegara y se encontrara con uno o dos cadáveres en las habitaciones de su hotel. Él era un empleado, después de todo, y uno muy mal pagado de por sí, pero aquel era un trabajo del cual requería para mantenerse a sí mismo y a su familia, pues ya de por sí era bastante difícil conseguir empleo en aquel pueblo, y un trabajo en la ciudad no estaba dentro de sus planes dada la distancia que debería viajar, y eso si conseguía uno.

Pero entonces pasó por su mente la idea de que, en las películas, los recepcionistas que deciden acercarse a la habitación donde ocurre algún hecho extraño nunca terminan bien, y él no pensaba seguir aquel tradicional cliché del cine del terror.

Ya estaba abandonando aquella idea mientras se sumergía nuevamente en su lectura cuando la campana de la puerta sonó al avisar de la llegada de alguien, y al levantar la vista se encontró con una criatura que creyó salida de alguna de sus fantasías.

Se trataba de una hiena alta de pelaje gris oscuro y una melena negra con reflejos blancos, de la cual sobresalían dos mechones que se unían a modo de un corazón en su frente, mientras que el resto de la melena se anudaba en perfectas trenzas que caían hasta su cintura. Llevaba botas color verde oscuro a media pierna, pantalones de camuflaje, una ajustada playera corta blanca que resaltaba especialmente sus atributos y se anudaba justo bajo ellos, dejando su abdomen al descubierto, y se complementaba con gafas de sol que ocultaban su mirada.

El órice correspondió torpemente a la sonrisa de aquella preciosa hiena al tiempo que la misma se acercaba al mostrador, y la mirada de Bucky dejó de centrarse en el vaivén de su cadera para centrarse en un extraño objeto que llevaba en la pata derecha, pero regresó al rostro de la nueva clienta cuando la misma se encontró frente a él.

—B-buenas noches, y b-bienvenida al Hotel C-cabracornia. ¿Qué se le ofrece? —saludó el órice, haciendo un esfuerzo imposible para normalizar su respiración.

—¿Qué se me ofrece? Oh, querido… hay _tantas_ respuestas a esa pregunta —dijo al suspirar, apoyándose en el mostrador con su pata izquierda. Su despampanante busto tembló ante aquel impacto y Bucky sintió que su autocontrol le abandonaba, así como también creyó que había caído en un profundo sueño del que no quería despertar. No hasta conocer el final, al menos—. Se me ofrecen _muchas_ cosas, pero… principalmente, estoy buscando a unos amigos. Quizá los hayas visto. Un zorro muy alto, y una coneja jovencita. ¿Te suenan de algo?

—Uh… lo siento, señorita. Pero no… —debió tragar saliva, antes de continuar—. No tengo permitido dar información de la gente que se hospeda aquí. Espero sepa…

—Oh, no hace falta que me lo digas, encanto. Lo entiendo —dijo al rodear el mostrador lentamente, cual depredador a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa—. De verdad lo entiendo, pero necesito encontrarlos con mucha urgencia, y no tengo su número para llamarles —se excusó al tomarle del hombro con su pata desnuda, acelerando la respiración del órice—. Y si me ayudas… ¿Quién sabe? —giró delicadamente al sentarse en su regazo, pasando su pata por sobre su espalda y quedando con su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro de la nerviosa presa, quien podía sentir sobre su pelaje el aliento de la voraz depredadora—. Quizá pueda... devolverte el favor —sugirió la hembra.

Bucky ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder cuando la hiena cerró sus labios sobre los suyos, tomándose la libertad de cumplir parcialmente aquella fantasía que la joven presa había comenzado a amasar desde el momento en que ella había cruzado aquella puerta, tan solo con objeto de aflojar su lengua tanto figurativa como literalmente. La presa no se resistió a tomarla por la espalda con su pezuña derecha, al tiempo que la izquierda acariciaba sus piernas, mientras ardía con el deseo de desprenderla de aquella ropa. Pero antes de poder seguir sumergiéndose en el fuego de aquellos roces, la hiena rompió el beso, pero no alejó su rostro de el del sonrojado órice.

—Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarme? —preguntó con un tono que derritió la última resistencia que le restaba al macho. Ya nada le importaba en lo más mínimo, más allá de que aquella depredadora le acompañara hasta el amanecer.

—Se quedaron en la habitación doce del primer piso, al fondo del pasillo —reveló finalmente, y la hiena se incorporó delicadamente, tal y como se había sentado.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, encanto —dijo con una sonrisa mientras partía hacia la puerta, con aquel vaivén perfecto e imperturbable.

—¿Volverás después? —preguntó Bucky, buscando un rayo de esperanza.

—No te preocupes, cariño —se volteó sonriente hacia él, poniendo una pata sobre el interruptor de luz—. No me iré de aquí —declaró al apagarlo. Justo después un grito desgarrador resonó en las paredes del hotel, un grito de un horror infinito propio de alguien que no partió en paz hacia los prados eternos.


	10. Midnight Runners - Part 1

_Capítulo 10 – Midnight Runners, Part 1_

Tirado en el suelo de la habitación del Hotel Cabracornia a un lado de la cama de tamaño matrimonial, Nicholas Wilde tenía problemas para dormir. No era que no estuviera cansado, porque la seguidilla de peleas de las últimas horas lo habían dejado hecho polvo, ni que se sintiera de verdad incómodo en esa posición, más allá de que a la alfombra del lugar le hiciera falta una buena lavada y que la frazada tuviera un olor muy fuerte a algo que tenía miedo de imaginar, sino que era una acumulación de pensamientos en su cabeza.

Era diferente a cuando terminó entre esa ola de niños en Bunnyburrow y el tacto le provocó una andanada de datos inútiles sin contexto que se sintieron como miles de agujas clavándose en el cerebro. Nada más diferente: esas punzadas eran dolorosas pero efímeras, mientras que lo que sentía ahora no le causaba dolor físico, pero sí la sensación de tener un coro de voces chillando en su cabeza. La razón de semejante sensación era tan simple que a Nick le pareció casi insultante: aunque intentara disimularlo cada vez que estaba frente a la coneja que ahora dormía en la cama de la habitación, la verdad era que nunca se había sentido tan aterrado.

Como agente de S-paw-agon, ponerse en peligro era algo de todos los días, una consecuencia lógica de enfrentarse con seres que podían aparecer en cualquier lado, de cualquier forma, en cualquier número y en cualquier momento. Pero ahora era diferente porque no lo acompañaba otro agente que había jurado poner su vida en juego, sino que era una conejita cuya mayor preocupación hasta hace unos días debía ser saber si el chico lindo de su clase estaba interesado en ella. Era preferible una inquietud tan trivial antes de tener que verse forzada a pensar en que cualquiera a su alrededor podía estar pensando en matarla, o que cualquier ruido extraño podía ser un enemigo al acecho. Nick no podía dejar de pensar en que no le deseaba a nadie tener que pensar en esas cosas.

Aunque la ayuda de Judy fuera enorme, en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera hecho todo lo posible para dejarla afuera del enfrentamiento con S.A.V.A.G.E. Tal vez dejarla dormida con un dardo o con un toque profundo en algún punto del cuello, que uno de los usuarios de la Fundación manipulara sus recuerdos y que ella simplemente despertara en su cama, con la única inquietud de encontrar la combinación correcta de ropa para un nuevo día en la escuela, o que sus padres le dejaran ir a la fiesta que hacían los chicos populares. Nick no sabía muy bien si esas eran de verdad las cosas en las que pensaba Judy como la adolescente que era, porque él mismo había dejado de ser uno hace rato y ni siquiera cuando tenía su edad entendía lo que pensaban las chicas, pero sí sabía que esa coneja tenía toda una vida por delante, y que no podía dejar que todas las posibilidades que ella tenía se vieran truncadas por un descuido minúsculo. Ya había perdido tres de sus cuatro patas enfrentando a los últimos enemigos, ¿qué pasaría si en algún momento no tuviera zanahorias cerca para poder curarse?

Y fue así que el zorro terminó por imponerse una determinación, una que hizo que las voces en su cabeza comenzaran a acallarse: su mayor preocupación ya no era qué ocurriría con el enfrentamiento entre S-paw-agon y S.A.V.A.G.E, sino que de ahora en más su misión principal era hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus patas para que Judy saliera de todo este embrollo sana y salva, costara lo que a Nicholas le costara.

Las voces mentales terminaron por callarse ahora que había logrado encontrar algo de paz mental en medio del caos, y se dispuso a descansar en lo que le quedaba de tiempo antes de que Clarice llegara al hotel. Se acurrucó, ya sin que le importara el incómodo tacto del suelo de la habitación, y bajó los párpados, que sentía pesados como si estuvieran hechos de puro acero.

Fue entonces que sonaron tres golpes en la puerta, que casi sobresaltaron al zorro.

—Nicholas… ve a ver… quién es —dijo la coneja, con una voz tan baja y adormilada que Nick apenas podría haber escuchado si no fuera por su oído tan sensible.

—¡Ya…! Ya voy —respondió, primero exclamando, pero luego bajando la voz para no despertar a Judy.

El zorro se levantó de muy mala gana, llevando su sábana como si se tratara de una capa, y se acercó a la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

El zorro hubiera dado cualquier cosa por escuchar la voz de Clarice.

—¡Soy tu buen amigo de al lado, colega!

Nicholas vio a través de la mirilla de la puerta, y pudo notar las puntas canosas de unas orejas de zorro. Definitivamente no era su noche de suerte.

Abrió la puerta y pudo ver al zorro viejo, con la misma bata de antes y una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Cómo andas, colega? Espero no haber interrumpido nada —dijo al verle.

El zorro de la bata extendió su pata para darle un apretón, pero Nicholas decidió responder rápido para no tener que corresponderle, no sólo porque no tenía sus guantes y no quería entrar en su mente, sino también porque no sabía dónde había estado esa pata.

—Eh… para nada —respondió, intentando hacer una mueca de sonrisa que terminó pareciéndose más a una de dolor—. ¿Qué se le ofrece a estas horas de la madrugada?

—¡Ah, nada en especial! —dijo el otro, con un tono de voz que parecía que iba a despertar a todo el motel—. De casualidad, ¿no tendrías algo de… azúcar?

—¿Azúcar? —preguntó, queriendo cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien.

—Sí, azúcar —respondió al guiñarle un ojo en un gesto que le recordó a un vendedor de autos usados, que le había convencido de comprar uno que terminó partiéndose al medio a las pocas horas—. Es que soy un zorro viejo, y mi chica me pide mucho. Ya sabes, para recuperar las energías.

Nicholas se volteó a ver a Judy, que seguía acostada en la cama pero con las orejas en alto, prestando atención a la conversación.

—Eh… Judy, ¿tienes idea de si tenemos… azúcar?

—Creo que… hay algo… en el mueble encima de la cocina… —respondió la coneja, cerrando todo con un bostezo de cansancio.

Nicholas se acercó al mueble, mirando de reojo para vigilar que el de la bata no intentara mirar donde no debía, y sacó una pequeña bolsa de plástico, llena de azúcar que no estaba muy lejos de su fecha de vencimiento.

—Aquí tiene —dijo el agente, entregándole la bolsa al que estaba en la puerta.

—Ehmmm… gracias —dijo el zorro viejo. La expresión en su rostro le recordó a la de un niño que recibe ropa interior de regalo cuando él quería el juguete de moda, pero que tiene que fingir estar complacido frente a sus abuelos—. No es la azúcar que buscaba… pero puedo decirle a mi chica… de tomarnos un café mientras vemos el amanecer.

—Me alegro que pueda verle el lado bueno —dijo el agente con un tono condescendiente que no pudo ocultar aunque lo hubiera intentado con todas sus fuerzas—. Debo despertarme temprano, ¿se le ofrece algo más?

—Nada más, colega —respondió el zorro—. Gracias igual, amigo.

Nicholas se aseguró de que el de la bata se alejara y cerró la puerta, volviendo a acurrucarse en el espacio entre la cama y la pared al lado de la entrada.

—Este lugar está lleno de locos —se dijo Nicholas, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Quién pide azúcar a esta hora?

La voz tan molesta del zorro de la bata hizo que, por contraste, el silencio que se hizo alrededor fuera todavía más profundo. Acostumbrado al ruido de la ciudad, el agente se sentía un tanto incómodo sin sentir la música a todo volumen de alguna fiesta a la distancia o alguna discusión entre vecinos, pero sabía que eso era más por costumbre que por verdadero placer, y que por eso no le molestaría terminar acostumbrándose a esas noches donde sólo escuchaba algún auto pasando muy de vez en cuando… y la respiración tranquila de la coneja, que se había vuelto a dormir.

Fue en medio de esa paz absoluta que ese silencio se rompió con otros tres golpes, más espaciados entre ellos que los últimos, dieron contra la puerta de la habitación. Nick se levantó, todavía más somnoliento que antes, y pudo observar a través de la ventana la figura del zorro canoso, de nuevo parada frente a la entrada. Nunca sintió tantas ganas de insultar a los cuatro vientos, pero se contuvo al pensar en que tenía a Judy al lado, más allá de que el hecho de que ella encontrara divertidos los comentarios del de la bata seguro indicaba que no tendría problemas con que lo hiciera.

Nicholas se acercó a la puerta y apoyó la pata en el pomo.

—Mire señor, si ahora quiere harina o algo por el… —decía, deteniéndose en seco al apenas terminar de abrir la puerta.

Frente a él estaba parado el zorro de antes, pero sus ojos estaban en blanco y su boca estaba abierta y babeante. No tardó mucho para que éste terminara por desplomarse, dando de lleno contra el suelo dentro de la habitación.

—¿¡Pero qué…!? —Nick apenas tuvo tiempo de alarmarse, porque de repente las luces se apagaron y sintió que algo se clavaba en su pata inferior derecha.

Dando un gemido de dolor, el zorro cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, apresurándose a meter el cuerpo del viejo con la fuerza de Foxy Lady para poder cerrar la puerta de una patada. El primero de aquellos sonidos ya había sido suficiente para que la coneja se despertara con sobresalto, desplazándose a cuatro patas al final de la cama, cuando un grito a lo lejos retumbó en las paredes del hotel, un grito de terror que según calculó la por intensidad y eco provenía de la sala del recepcionista en la planta baja, cruzando el estacionamiento.

—¡Nicholas! —intentó acercarse al levantar la pata, cuando algo pasó frente a ella con la velocidad de un rayo.

Siguiendo a su instinto, Judy se retiró hacia atrás al instante, pero aquello que se desplazaba en la oscuridad a gran velocidad alcanzó a arrebatarle uno de sus dedos, que cayó frente al zorro al tiempo que Judy gritaba horrorizada, apretando su puño sangrante contra el pecho.

Por un instante recordó a Cheezi Pigdwell, y reconoció una gran diferencia en su técnica con la del presente enemigo. Después de todo, el jabalí le había arrancado miembros enteros apenas provocándole dolor, pero el actual enemigo había cortado el hueso su dedo índice de una sola vez, dejándole a la coneja una nausea terrible, aparte de un dolor sordo e insoportable.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Va hacia ti! —advirtió Judy al retroceder, percibiendo con las orejas de The Bunnyman el recorrido en línea recta que el enemigo estaba realizando en dirección hacia el zorro.

—Maldición —dijo al notarlo, con desesperación en su mirada.

Actuando rápidamente en consecuencia, pasó por encima del viejo zorro muerto a su lado, este mismo resultando un útil escudo cuando la criatura impactó contra él, instante en que la pata de Foxy Lady atravesó a la víctima para capturar al enemigo, estrujándolo con todo el poder de su pata.

Al retirar a su Stand, Nicholas intentó incorporarse mientras Judy observaba expectante el escenario frente a ella, pero el zorro fue incapaz de ponerse de pie, siendo devuelto al suelo con un dolor terrible en el tobillo. Fue entonces al voltearse que, a la luz de la luna, notó que el enemigo había efectuado un corte limpio en su pata derecha que de seguro había alcanzado el tendón calcáneo, impidiendo así cualquier intento de huida.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, pero la coneja estaba tan confundida como él.

Tomó el objeto que había capturado e inhabilitado con su pata, contemplando lo que aparecía frente a él como un artilugio metálico con forma de calavera, con grandes colmillos en la parte inferior, y tres pares de patas con forma de cuchillas en los laterales.

Aquello era, a todas luces, una araña mecánica, pero al abrirla con el poder de Foxy Lady no encontró mecanismo alguno en el interior que la hiciese funcionar. No cabía duda, aquella construcción física sólo podía ser obra de un Usuario de Stand, pero...

—¡Nick, hay otra más frente a ti! —gritó la coneja al atraer una zanahoria de la bolsa sobre la televisión en el instante en que el zorro levantó la vista, apenas alcanzando a ver por un instante a la criatura de metal que se encontraba en pleno salto hacia su rostro.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, en el que el zorro razonó a toda velocidad, mientras levantaba su pata para defenderse, que sería incapaz de bloquear el ataque a tiempo, su vida pasando frente a sus ojos al momento en que la coneja realizó el más desesperado lanzamiento de toda su vida, apenas habiendo transformado en hierro la punta de la zanahoria.

El proyectil viajó como un rayo en dirección al rostro del zorro, dando en el costado de la araña y desviando su curso por apenas unos pocos centímetros de su objetivo final: la unión completa del hombro del zorro.

El choque derivó en el proyectil zanahoria quedando clavado en la pared a la izquierda del zorro, y en las patas cuchilla de la araña generando un amplio corte en el brazo derecho. Y en el instante en que la máquina de muerte se detuvo en la pared fue aplastada por todo el poder del puño izquierdo de Foxy Lady, reduciéndola a un montón de piezas metálicas inanimadas.

—Judy, ¿estás bien? —se preocupó el zorro. La coneja observó por un instante su puño aún sangrante envuelto entre las sábanas, y apretó los dientes antes de responder.

—Sí, no es nada que no pueda arreglar. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?

—El bastardo lastimó mi pata, quiso asegurarse de que no pudiese huir, y lamento decir que... lo ha conseguido —sonrió tristemente—. Si la situación se vuelve desfavorable para nosotros, no lograré escapar. Me tendrá en sus patas.

—¡De eso ni hablar! ¿Acaso no ves que aún estoy aquí? ¡Ya te lo he dicho, que estaríamos juntos en est...!

—¡No! —cortó secamente—. Judy, si esto llegara a complicarse más... no quiero que dudes al momento de huir. Sólo corre... corre tan lejos como puedas de este lugar, ¡y no mires atrás! Si este tipo va a capturarme, que así sea. Pero al menos haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar que te capture a ti —le dijo con gran convicción, una frente a la cual la coneja no pudo responder por un breve instante, al contemplar el serio rostro del zorro—. Debí habértelo dicho en ese entonces. Ayer... en el negocio, debí haberte dicho que pertenecía a S-paw-agon. Debí decirte que me habían encargado llevarte allí para que estuvieras segura, pero cometí un error, un error fatal. Y ahora, por causa de ese error, te viste envuelta en esta maldita situación... lo siento, Judy.

—No lo sientas —interrumpió ella—. No importa que no me lo hayas dicho antes, pues estos tipos iban a ir detrás de nosotros tarde o temprano. Y no te lamentes, Nicholas. Esta situación no es culpa tuya, y te aseguro que saldremos de esta juntos. ¿Entiendes? —preguntó, pero el zorro estaba perplejo al mirar a la coneja frente a él, cuya expresión le resultaba extrañamente familiar—. ¿Nicholas?

—Lo siento, es solo que... me recordaste a alguien más —sonrió—. Pero tienes razón, te lo prometí... estamos juntos en esto, hasta el final —asintió con una sonrisa—. ¿Pudiste oír el grito de hace rato?

—Sí, y estoy segura de que vino de la recepción. Allí es en donde se encuentra el Usuario —dijo al mirar hacia la ventana desde la cama.

—No necesariamente. De seguro se deshizo de todos los demás huéspedes del hotel para estar seguro, así que podría estar usando cualquiera de las habitaciones.

—Te equivocas... está silbando.

Nick se quedó pensando un momento, sin saber si había oído bien.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El enemigo... está silbando, en la sala del recepcionista. Puedo oírle —aclaró al bajar de la cama, con el puño izquierdo envuelto por un pedazo de sábana arrancado de la cama—. Voy a salir de la habitación, pero no te preocupes... no me alejaré mucho de la puerta —dijo al atraer una zanahoria hacia su pata derecha—. Sólo necesito un buen ángulo desde la barandilla, y podré derrotarle con un solo lanzamiento —le decía al tomar el pomo de la puerta.

Un instante fue lo que se requirió al momento en que la coneja apoyó su pata en el metal. Fue el tacto con algo pegajoso, una vibración, una mínima corriente de aire, y su pata izquierda entera se desprendió de su cuerpo con un corte limpio, la coneja cayendo de espaldas con la sangre escapando a borbotones del hueco en donde antes había estado su pata envuelta por la sábana, la cual seguía adherida al pomo de la puerta.

Los gritos de la coneja eran desesperados, y cargaban consigo el dolor y el terror de aquella bestia cuyas garras se cernían sobre ellos.

—¡Judy, cálmate! —suplicó Nicholas al acercarse a ella, pero sus gritos no cesaban.

Quien fuera que los estuviese atacando no era como los animales que se había cruzado con anterioridad; este enemigo no tenía piedad, y escuchando aquel maldito silbido provenir de aquel, Judy estuvo segura de que estaba disfrutando de ese momento.

Aquel era el pensamiento que la llenaba de ira mientras era incapaz de dejar de gritar, cuando clavó la punta de la zanahoria en el hueco abierto de su brazo. La zanahoria comenzó a cambiar de forma, y se convirtió en su pata faltante.

—No eran solo dos... hay más de esas cosas aquí dentro —razonó el zorro, mientras Judy abría y cerraba la palma de su pata.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —exclamó Judy.

—Tú no puedes verlas, pero mi visión nocturna me permite notarlo con claridad ahora: hay telarañas rodeando toda la puerta, así como prácticamente... toda la habitación —aclaró Nicholas.

Judy comenzó a ver a su alrededor y, gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, pudo ver aquellos hilos que reflejaban el claro, extendiéndose por todas partes, y apenas habiendo dejado libres ciertas secciones de la habitación, como en la que ahora se encontraban.

—Esas dos no estaban atacando indiscriminadamente, solo lo hicieron al final... después de haber tejido las telarañas para que sus compañeras se movieran libremente aquí. No sé por qué... pero parece que las arañas que quedaron aquí sólo reaccionarán si tocamos alguna de las telarañas. Y si damos un paso en falso... van a acabar con nosotros —dijo mientras razonaba la situación—. La araña que cortó tu pata...

—Fue mucho más rápida que las otras dos —dedujo su pensamiento casi al mismo tiempo.

—Por eso las otras dos fingían atacarnos mientras ponían sus telarañas alrededor. Sus compañeras se desplazan varias veces más rápido si lo hacen sobre las telas. ¡Maldición!

—Sus ataques de por sí ya eran difíciles de evadir, pero si tocamos las telas... son ineludibles.

—Este tipo no se anda con juegos... preparó el escenario a la perfección, y si no encontramos la forma de evadir las telarañas... no saldremos de esta con vida —dijo mientras se ponía de espaldas con la coneja, abarcando el mayor campo visual posible. No iban a dejar que aquel enemigo les acorralara tan fácilmente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la recepción, cruzando el silencioso estacionamiento, la hiena se encontraba en cuclillas sobre el cadáver del órice.

La habitación estaba en penumbras pero aún así, con lentes oscuros, la hiena no tenía ningún problema para ver el trabajo en sus patas mientras retiraba otra pieza de piel de su víctima con un filoso cuchillo de supervivencia, uno que la había acompañado durante sus años en el ejercito, para luego coserla con hilo y aguja a la parte inferior de su trabajo para llenar el hueco faltante, luego colocando el retazo de tela cortado de la camisa de su víctima con sumo cuidado.

Aquella hiena simplemente no podía dejar de silbar con alegría, dado que consideraba que era una muy buena noche para ella. Después de todo, había atrapado con suma facilidad al zorro y la coneja que el jefe le había encargado, e incluso había podido darse el gusto de hacer un nuevo amigo.

Levantó la pata en alto, contemplando su nuevo títere de pata con forma de órice, hecho con la piel, cuernos, y ropa de uno real. No podía estar más orgullosa de su trabajo manual con un alto detalle. El interior del títere incluso conservaba la calidez del cadáver que yacía muerto con un hueco del tamaño de un puño en el pecho.

—Es un gusto conocerte, pequeñín —saludó alegre la hiena—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Bucky, señorita. ¿Y usted? —Abría y cerraba la boca del títere al hablar, pero sin mover un milímetro la suya propia. La cartera del órice aún yacía abierta en el suelo, cerca del cuerpo.

—Teniente Dexy Fuery, pero puedes decirme simplemente Dexy. Es un placer, Bucky —dijo al tomar la pequeña pata del muñeco con la suya.

—Lo mismo digo, señorita Dexy.

—¿Señorita? Oh, eso es demasiado amable de tu parte.

—Pues a mi me parece una señorita. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Bucky, es de mala educación preguntarle a una hembra su edad. ¿Qué no lo sabes?

—Solo pregunté por preguntar. No quise faltarle el respeto, señorita Dexy.

—Oh, está bien... te perdono. Eres una cosita tan tierna.

—Tú también lo eres.

—No digas eso, vas a hacerme sonrojar.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer con la coneja y el zorro? Si no es mucha molestia preguntar.

—No lo es, dulzura. Primero que nada, los llevaré al punto que el jefe me indicó. Él hará su trabajo con ellos, y me dejará las sobras como siempre —dijo al cortar con el cuchillo en su pata izquierda un pedazo de la carne expuesta del abdomen del órice, llevándola a sus fauces con la misma arma. Tal y como esperaba, tenía un sabor exquisito—. ¿Y quien sabe? Si siguen en buen estado incluso podría hacerte un par de amigos más. ¿No te gustaría tener una amiga coneja?

—¡Sería genial! ¡Usted es la mejor, señorita Dexy!

—Oh, lo sé cariño —dijo al besar la cabeza del títere, acariciándola después—. Lo sé.

* * *

Para ese momento, Judy ya había empleado a The Bunnyman para recuperar la bolsa de zanahorias sobre la televisión, no dispuesta a perder aquella valiosa munición.

Tomando una de allí y, sin dudar un instante, comenzó a roer alrededor sin comer, empleando la ralladura obtenida en el talón herido del zorro, quien gimió de dolor al contacto. El Stand de la coneja se ocupó del resto del trabajo, adaptándose a la carne del zorro y convirtiéndose en su carne, piel y pelaje.

—Nunca entenderé como lo haces —comentó el zorro con una sonrisa—. Creí que habías dicho que no podías hacer estructuras complejas, y francamente no imagino algo más complejo que el cuerpo de un animal.

—Cuando trato de curar, es diferente. Al usar las zanahorias con mi cuerpo o el de alguien más, puedo sentir como funciona el sistema, y reconocer como debería funcionar. En ese momento, con ayuda de mi Stand, las zanahorias también reconocen como debería funcionar, lo que falta o está dañado, y lo arreglan, se transforman siguiendo el designio de ese cuerpo. Sé que suena algo tonto, pero no se me ocurre otra manera de explicarlo.

—Oye... está bien, mientras funcione —dijo cuando el trabajo estuvo listo, y la coneja retiró las patas—. Parece que no van a atacarnos de momento mientras estemos aquí, pero el Usuario no va a quedarse de patas cruzadas hasta el amanecer.

—De hecho, no me sorprendería que nos ataque el mismo en los próximos minutos.

—No, no va a hacer eso —negó el zorro—. Su Stand es un tipo de largo alcance, y lo exprimirá hasta donde sea necesario para vencernos sin necesidad de acercarse a nosotros hasta que lo haya conseguido. Y dado que estas arañas ni siquiera son la verdadera forma de su Stand, atacarlas tampoco nos ayudará a derrotarle. Solo tiene que seguir enviando a más arañas para que se encarguen de nosotros.

—Y aún así, tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo —dijo ella, llamando la atención de su compañero—. Clarice llegará aquí dentro de poco, y si no detenemos al Usuario para entonces...

—La atacará a ella —razonó al tragar saliva, y Judy asintió.

—A nosotros nos necesita vivos, pero no a ella.

—¡Maldición! —gritó al golpear el suelo con su puño cerrado—. No, no puedo permitirlo. Tenemos que derrotarle ahora, ¡no hay otra manera!

—Pero ella llegará en cualquier momento, ¡tenemos que advertirle antes! ¿Dónde está mi celular? —se preguntó, hallándolo con la mirada en la mesita de luz, a dos metros de distancia, y bajo una capa de telarañas—. Debes estar bromeando...

—El Usuario sabe lo que hace... nos impide comunicarnos, y ni siquiera se molestó en cubrir las zanahorias porque sabe que podrás atraerlas con The Bunnyman. No realizó ningún paso innecesario, y tampoco está esperando a que nosotros caigamos en su trampa —Estaba razonando cuando, por casualidad, cruzó por su mente la necesidad de ver hacia arriba.

Al hacerlo, apenas alcanzó a ver el reflejo de la luna sobre un hilo que caía lenta pero inexorablemente sobre la coneja, así como dos que se cernían sobre él, y Judy no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Judy, cuidado! —Se abalanzó sobre ella, esquivando los dos hilos que se cernían sobre él, cubriendo a la coneja con todo su cuerpo y sacando a su Foxy Lady, usando su pata como un potente abanico para alejar la tela de araña, que se pegó al techo nuevamente.

—¿Acaso era...?

—Está llevando su trampa a nosotros. Esas dos no eran las únicas tejedoras, ¡era lo que quería hacernos creer! —dijo cuando tres hilos más comenzaron a caer a sus espaldas.

—¡Detrás de ti! —gritó Judy al convertir la zanahoria en su pata en un búmeran que lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, cortando los hilos, alcanzando la mesa de noche y arrancando el celular cubierto de telarañas en un intento por recuperarlo al regreso de su arma—. ¡Lo tengo! ¡Ahora podemos advertir a...!

—¡Judy, no! ¡Es una trampa! —advirtió el zorro desesperado, que lo había visto venir gracias a su visión nocturna, pero para la coneja era ya demasiado tarde.

Sobre la superficie del búmeran, aparte de viajar el celular adherido por las telarañas, también viajaba otra de las arañas mecánicas, que al encontrarse a un metro de distancia de la coneja dio un potente salto, empujando con las patas traseras el búmeran para que el mismo regresara contra la pared contraria, y extendiendo las delanteras para atacar con sus cuchillas directamente el cuello de la coneja.

Después de todo, un Usuario de Stand no moriría con tanta facilidad, y la coneja tardaría bastante antes de morir desangrada. El tiempo suficiente para vencer al zorro y cerrar sus heridas, manteniéndolos vivos hasta llegar al punto de reunión. Todo estaba listo.

Judy se dispuso a tomar una zanahoria para contraatacar y Nicholas dirigió el puño de su Foxy Lady contra el objetivo, en un instante que parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo. Los dos lo sabían: ninguno llegaría a destruirle a tiempo. Eso era lo que ambos pensaban cuando de la misma manera, como en cámara lenta, un hueco del tamaño de un puño se abrió en el costado de la araña, antes de estallar en mil pedazos frente a los ojos del zorro y la coneja, quienes se cubrieron para evitar que alguno de los restos alcanzara sus ojos.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —exclamó la coneja, aterrorizada.

—Un rifle de francotirador RT20 —respondió el zorro con una media sonrisa temblorosa al voltear hacia la puerta, notando el amplio hueco abierto en la madera por el proyectil—. Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de oír a esa monstruosidad —confesó.

* * *

A treinta metros del estacionamiento del hotel, prácticamente a la mitad del baldío, una pudú de pelaje marrón oscuro y ojos azules permanecía pegada al suelo entre la hierba alta, observando la situación detenidamente a través de la mira telescópica de un rifle cuyo largo superaba tres veces su altura. Se relamió al tiempo que lo ajustaba nuevamente, ignorando las manchas de pasto en su falda negra y camisa celeste, recargando uno de los proyectiles y contemplando mediante sus elegantes anteojos todo lo que ocurría en la habitación de hotel donde el zorro y la coneja se habían hospedado.

A diferencia de los lentes de Nicholas, cuya función era principalmente la de comunicación y transferencia de información, los suyos eran capaces de analizar un área específica con suma precisión, guiándose por señales de calor y movimiento. Esta poderosa herramienta, combinada con un rifle que bien podría ser el terror de cualquier guerrilla, y la habilidad para emplearlo con suma eficacia, la volvían una de las agentes más peligrosas en las filas de S-paw-agon.

Sonrió al notar que tanto el depredador como la presa estaban bien, pero volvió a preocuparse cuando vio a aquellos aparatos regresar a su escondite. Estaba claro que la Usuaria, Dexy Fuery, los había retirado luego de haber revelado su presencia con ese necesario disparo, y la pudú comenzó a recorrer rápidamente con la mira telescópica cada habitación del hotel, buscando cualquier señal de la hiena, alegrándose del hecho de que aquellos artilugios de metal creados por el Stand enemigo generaran calor mediante el rápido movimiento de sus patas en forma de cuchillas.

Había ubicado otra señal calórica extremadamente notoria en la recepción cuando, de la puerta de aquella oficina, salió disparado un gran grupo de arañas mecánicas que se dividió en dos, una parte dirigiéndose hacia ella, dispersándose en diferentes direcciones con el baldío como objetivo, mientras que el otro grupo ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación doce del hotel.

La hiena había previsto su ataque inminente y había enviado ambos grupos tanto contra la francotiradora como contra los otros Usuarios para asegurarse de que no fuese capaz de perpetuar el ataque final contra ella y, de paso, acabar con su vida y vencer al zorro y a la coneja. Pero la pudú sonrió, adivinando su plan y teniendo en claro cómo iba a actuar en consecuencia al momento de apuntar contra las arañas en la escalera, aun con las otras a unos pocos instantes de alcanzarla, pero eso no le preocupó al momento de apostarlo todo al siguiente disparo. No iba a dejarle ganar tan fácilmente.


	11. Midnight Runners - Part 2

_Capítulo 11 – Midnight Runners, Part 2_

Aquellas criaturas de metal, creaciones de la peligrosa Dexy Fuery, avanzaban imparables a través del baldío frente al Hotel Cabracornia. No eran más de veinte, pero por la manera en la que resonaban sus patas mecánicas cualquiera hubiera pensado que eran cientos, siendo el único sonido que le hubiera podido hacer frente el de las explosiones del rifle que había acabado con sus compañeras del hotel, las que habían subido las escaleras en un intento por alcanzar al zorro y a la coneja, y de las que no había quedado nada más que fragmentos.

A medida que se acercaban al punto donde estaba el francotirador, las arañas se separaron y formaron en una línea. Querían rodear a su objetivo y destrozarlo, sin darle oportunidad de escapar o contraatacar, y apenas vieron el negro cañón del rifle montado en el suelo cubierto de pasto, se lanzaron a toda velocidad, cortando y aplastando con sus afiladas patas cada centímetro de esa mole de metro y medio de largo a cientos de pedazos no más grandes que una uña. Pero a pesar de que hicieron añicos el arma, el que la había usado para disparar no aparecía en las cercanías.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? —se repetía Dexy en la recepción mientras dirigía a las arañas a través del pasto—. ¡Maldición, Bucky! ¡¿Qué tu no viste a donde se fue?! —preguntó al títere al instante en que las decenas de ojos que exploraban el lugar se centraron en una extraña luz parpadeante, a pocos metros del lugar en donde antes había estado el rifle. Unos segundos después, el pitido que producía comenzó a acelerarse, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en seco, y la luz se apagó. De repente, un fuerte resplandor invadió toda su visión—. ¡Maldito infeliz! —gritó con toda su furia.

* * *

En la habitación del hotel, Nick y Judy se encontraban barajando sus posibilidades para poder salir de su encierro. Aunque estaban en un espacio muy reducido libre de telarañas, algunos de los finos hilos creados por los arácnidos metálicos bajaban poco a poco, dispuestos a cazarlos a ambos apenas hicieran un mal movimiento.

—Uno de los dos debe llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla —dijo Judy.

—Iré yo —se ofreció Nick, preparándose para atravesar ese laberinto de hilos.

—¡No! ¡No puedes ir! ¡Tu enorme cola de zorro va a tocar los hilos!

—¿Disculpa? —dijo el zorro, casi ofendido—. ¿Planeas ir tú? ¡Tus enormes orejas de conejo serían imposibles de controlar!

—¡Soy más pequeña!

—¡Y yo más ágil!

—¡Claro! ¡Porque eso fue muy útil! —replicó la coneja, irritada— Mira Nicholas, ¡no tenemos más…!

Las palabras de Judy fueron interrumpidas por una explosión a la distancia, una que hizo que casi todos los objetos de la habitación temblaran al unísono con sus ondas.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!? —se preguntó el agente, y fue entonces que vio un resplandor por el gran agujero en la puerta, justo en el baldío de donde habían venido los disparos de antes —. Oh no... —Nick dejó escapar un susurro con un terror que Judy no había escuchado nunca antes, y el zorro se volteó hacia ella—. Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡Ahora!

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? ¡Tenemos el camino bloque…! —Iba a decir algo más, pero se interrumpió nuevamente, aunque esta vez no por una explosión—. Momento… ¡tengo una idea! —exclamó la coneja, y sacó una zanahoria.

—¡No es momento de ponerse a comer!

—¿Puedes callarte un poco… —pidió ella, clavando sus dientes incisivos en la zanahoria—…y degarme zacarnoz de aquí?

El zorro iba a decir algo, pero sintió que era mejor dejar que la coneja hiciera lo que quería hacer. Mientras pensaba eso, Judy comenzó a girar la zanahoria y a cortarla en tiras, que cortó de la misma manera con los dientes una y otra vez hasta quedar con decenas de tiras largas en la pata.

—¿Y qué hay de nuevo, viejo? —dijo Nick—. ¿Acaso ese era el plan?

—Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché eso, y sólo voy a decirte que no estás pensando de la manera correcta —explicó, tomando una de las finas tiras—. Si no podemos ir a través del camino por las arañas, ¡tendremos que desviarlas! ¡The Bunnyman!

Entonces, el Stand salió de la coneja. Judy lanzó la tira de zanahoria al aire y The Bunnyman lo golpeó justo en el medio con el dorso de su pata. Convertida en un fino metal que se fue alargando en el aire, un extremo de la tira pasó sólo a milímetros de una de las telas y se clavó en el techo, mientras que otro se clavó en la parte baja de la pared más alejada de la puerta. La coneja hizo lo mismo con el resto de la zanahoria, extendiendo los hilos metálicos a través de toda la habitación y con todos convergiendo en el mismo punto donde había clavado la primera, en el suelo frente a ella.

—Y ahora… ¡probemos! —exclamó.

The Bunnyman tocó uno de los hilos metálicos como si se tratara de una cuerda de arpa. Apenas comenzó a vibrar, Nick y Judy pudieron sentir el ruido de las patas acercándose, y una sombra moverse en línea recta hasta encontrarse con el hilo metálico recién creado, donde se desvió y fue a dar contra la pared del fondo, con un estruendo que resonó en la habitación.

—¡Las arañas siguen cualquier hilo! —exclamó Nick—. Eso significa que funcionan de manera automática. ¡No están bajo su control directo!

—Y tú dudabas de mí —se mofó Judy.

El zorro y la coneja fueron presionando los hilos uno por uno, guiando a sus enemigos por un camino que parecían haber planeado sin necesidad de palabras, destinado a una colisión segura que nunca hubieran previsto. Y así, cuando la coneja tocó los últimos hilos, las criaturas de metal que había en aquella habitación chocaron entre sí con todas sus fuerzas para caer al suelo, gravemente afectadas por el impacto.

—Bien, ¡ahora solo nos queda escapar! —exclamó Judy al tomar el bolso de zanahorias—. Aunque…

Y fue entonces que Nick abrazó a la coneja.

—Nicholas, ¿¡qué estás…!?

—¡Foxy Lady! —exclamó Nick.

El Stand apareció y empujó con fuerza al zorro y a la coneja contra la puerta, que se partió al medio ante el impacto de la espalda de Nick, ambos terminando contra la barandilla del pasillo, notando entonces que el fuego generado por la explosión en el baldío comenzaba a expandirse. La coneja supo entonces que el zorro confiaba ciegamente en su juicio, dado que se había lanzado contra la superficie que antes le había cortado la pata a ella, sin poner en tela de juicio el hecho de que eso mismo podría haberle pasado a su cuerpo.

Apenas fueron conscientes de aquella treta, las arañas se lanzaron hacia la salida dejando atrás los hilos, y cuando Nick notó esto, no dudó al momento de abrazar fuertemente a la coneja contra su pecho, tomando impulso y pasando por sobre la barandilla, mientras The Bunnyman destrozaba a puñetazos a tres enemigos que intentaron saltar en su caza, aunque varios de sus afilados componentes se clavaron tanto en el cuerpo del zorro como en el suyo, incluyendo una larga esquirla que se clavó directamente en el pecho del agente.

Por alguna razón, las arañas habían perdido algo de velocidad, algo que le había permitido a la coneja ocuparse de ellas sin la dificultad que habían presentado con anterioridad en el interior del cuarto, pero no tuvo tiempo de considerar esto cuando estaban cayendo del primer piso. Nicholas se balanceó lo suficiente para quedar con la espalda apuntando al suelo, aterrizando contra el techo de un automóvil estacionado frente a la habitación. La alarma del mismo comenzó a sonar sin descanso, mientras que los faroles iluminaban titilantes dos entradas a las habitaciones de la planta baja.

—Judy, ¿estás… bien? —dijo Nick, tratando de acallar tanto el dolor en su espalda y en su pecho, como el zumbido en sus oídos.

La coneja levantó la mirada, y el zorro pudo ver sus enormes ojos y su expresión entre el terror y el alivio.

—Maldición, Nicholas. ¡Podrías haberme avisado! —exclamó con enojo al tiempo que extraía con The Bunnyman el fragmento de metal en el pecho del zorro, resultando en un quejido por parte del mismo, pero sus ánimos se calmaron al poco tiempo—. Pero confiaste en mí, así que... gracias —dijo la coneja con una media sonrisa.

Nick sintió que su dolor comenzaba a apagarse, al saber que su protegida estaba con bien. Pero aquella sensación no duró mucho más cuando el zorro, gracias a su visión nocturna, alcanzó a ver muchas más arañas saliendo de la habitación, a punto de saltar sobre el techo del auto. Solo en ese instante notó que el abdomen de aquellas arañas mecánicas tenía la forma de una calavera.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó con terror al rodar hacia un costado, cayendo al suelo nuevamente sobre su espalda, al instante en que las arañas arremetieron contra el techo a toda velocidad, clavando sus afiladas patas en el espacio en donde ellos dos habían estado un segundo antes, y no perdieron tiempo para avanzar hacia el borde, dispuestas a acabar tanto con el depredador como con la presa.

—Oh no, ¡eso no! —gritó Judy al sentarse a horcajadas sobre el abdomen del zorro, sacando a su Stand y disponiéndose a destrozar a las siete arañas que se cernían sobre ellos a pesar de saber que la situación era realmente precaria para ambos.

Difícilmente sería capaz de acabar con todas antes de que las mismas los alcanzaran, lo tenía más que claro, pero no podía simplemente rendirse a ese destino que entonces les depararía. Después de todo, Judy June Hopps no era la clase de animal que se rendiría frente a una situación por más desesperada que esta fuera, era la clase de animal que se lanzaba de cara contra el problema sin sombra alguna de duda en su corazón. Y así había estado a punto de actuar frente a los aterrorizados ojos de Nick cuando, para su sorpresa, oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Se trataba de una voz que había oído en algún momento, pero no supo recordar ni cuando ni en donde.

—¡Hopps! —gritó la voz, y una poderosa luz alumbró aquel espacio—. ¡Al suelo!

Judy sintió las patas del zorro cerrándose sobre las suyas, e impulsándola hacia adelante, devolviéndola contra su pecho. El sonido de las balas invadió el ambiente, y la coneja observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo, una por una, las arañas explotaban chispeantes, quedando reducidas a un camino de pedazos metálicos humeantes que caían del techo del auto, mezclándose con los cristales del vehículo.

Todo había pasado tan de repente, que Judy tardó en levantar la mirada. Cuando lo hizo, vio que la figura se acercaba, sosteniendo un rifle con una linterna incorporada, dejándolo descansar en su hombro mediante una correa para poder extenderle la pata.

—Espero no haber interrumpido nada —dijo aquel animal con tono amable y mirada afilada al notar la posición en la que se encontraban tanto el zorro como la coneja.

—Juro que no planee nada de esto —se defendió el zorro, y la coneja giró los ojos y negó con la cabeza ante lo ridículo de aquella frase, antes de aceptar aquella pata.

Cuando la coneja pudo ponerse en pie, pudo ver claramente a su salvadora. Parecía una venado, pero era apenas más alta que ella, aunque Judy recordara a los venados como seres imponentes. Llevaba unos anteojos de marco fino, una falda negra que le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla, y una camisa celeste y zapatos sencillos, lo que le recordó a la manera de vestir de la señorita Carnegie, la jirafa que manejaba la biblioteca de Bunnyburrow. Pero claro, la señorita Carnegie nunca se había aparecido con un rifle frente a ella.

—Eh... gracias —dijo Judy, sin saber muy bien qué decir frente a aquella figura que le inspiraba respeto y, en menor medida, algo de miedo.

—Siento el retraso, pero las rutas no estaban en las mejores condiciones —dijo la cierva al voltearse hacia la derecha, dirigiendo su mirada a la recepción, y solo entonces la coneja pudo notar una amplia cicatriz en un espacio carente de pelaje, que trepaba el lado izquierdo de su cuello como una araña, asomando en su rostro.

—Uh... sí, mi padre dice que… —iba a responderle, pero la pudú pasó junto a ella sin hacer caso a sus palabras—. Que...

—Lo lamento si no te recibo con los brazos abiertos. De hecho, no creo que pueda abrirlos correctamente por un tiempo —dijo el zorro frente a ella, aún recostado en el suelo, extendiendo su pata con dificultad y alcanzando a ver una divertida sonrisa en los labios de su compañera.

—De verdad que no tienes remedio —dijo al darle una pata, tirando y ayudándole a incorporarse, y el zorro no pudo evitar soltar un quejido por causa del dolor—. Incluso te has vuelto más delicado.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo… —dijo al sonreírle sin soltar su pata, en un gesto que su compañera correspondió, y al cabo de un momento el zorro se dirigió a la coneja—. Judy, te presento a Clarice Lamarr Starfang… nuestra salvadora de la noche.

Judy miró de arriba a abajo a quien tenía enfrente, y no pudo dejar de pensar que no sabía si de verdad tenía que asombrarse de cómo se veía, porque no sabía cómo imaginarse a Clarice en primer lugar.

—Es un placer conocerte en persona, Judy June Hopps —dijo Clarice, con su manera dulce de hablar como la única cosa que la coneja podía conectar con la voz que se comunicaba por los anteojos—. Pero no es momento de presentaciones, hay una Usuaria que derrotar y a la que le tengo que pasar cuentas por un rifle muy, muy caro.

—Espera, ¿acaso sabes quién nos atacó? —preguntó Judy a Clarice.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sé? —retrucó la cierva, más desafiante que desconfiada, mientras que Nick se recostaba contra la parte trasera del automóvil, examinando la herida en su pecho por debajo de la ropa que Judy le había hecho.

—Dijiste "usuaria". Si sólo supieras que nos está atacando un Stand, lo más seguro es que hablarías del enemigo en masculino —respondió la coneja.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de la cierva.

—Eres atenta a los detalles, Hopps. Y aunque haya animales capaces de destrozarte por asumir el género de alguien de esa manera, tienes razón —dijo Clarice, mientras seguía recorriendo el lugar con la mirada a través de sus anteojos—. De acuerdo, no veo señales de calor cercanas, y has sido de gran ayuda para el cabeza dura de mi compañero…

—¡Oye! —reclamó Nick, con un quejido de dolor.

—Cierra el hocico Wilde, o te dolerá más —dijo Clarice, y se dirigió de nuevo a la coneja—. Decía que, como lo ayudaste, creo que te mereces saber quién estuvo a punto de matarte —dijo la cierva al ajustarse sus anteojos, haciendo que la coneja pudiera ver cómo unas líneas comenzaban a pasar por el cristal de sus lentes, dirigiendo la mirada lentamente a lo largo del lugar, explorando—. Nuestra chica de la noche es Dexy Fuery, una hiena con pasado en las fuerzas especiales del ejército. Nació en un barrio pobre de las regiones bajas de Zootopia, en una de esas casas donde el sonido de los platos rotos y los gritos eran algo bastante común, no sé si me explico. Se unió al ejército el día que cumplió dieciséis años, y estuvo involucrada en operaciones clandestinas de las que no tenemos muchos detalles, más allá de su papel como especialista en instrumentación tecnológica.

—Instru… ¿qué? —preguntó Judy, confundida.

—Lo siento, por poco olvido que eres una conejita de granja —dijo Clarice sin mirarle, con Judy pensando que era claro que la cierva no era la clase de animal que temiese ofender a alguien con sus palabras—. Me refiero a que manejaba robots y aparatos electrónicos de todo tipo. Encontramos un par de informes de esa época que hablaban de ciertas inestabilidades mentales en Fuery, pero el ejército los ocultó para mantener a una de sus soldados más valiosas.

—¿Cómo que los ocultaron? ¿Me quieres decir que dejaron que una... una loca... manejara robots? —dijo Judy, sin saber si tenía que medir sus palabras o no.

—No los culpo —dijo la cierva—. Que le faltaran unos cuantos tornillos era algo aparte de su talento para desarrollar y manejar una gran variedad de unidades de ataque no tripuladas —Clarice ajustó de nuevo sus anteojos, explorando la zona con una nueva configuración—. Si me lo preguntas, creo que los que mandan a esas operaciones son psicópatas con uniformes de camuflaje, así que una chica que no venga del todo bien de fábrica no estaría fuera del lugar entre esa gente. ¿Pero quién soy yo para juzgar? —sonrió al decir aquello, tomando su rifle con ambas patas—. El punto es que a los genios de los sacos llenos de medallas les salió el tiro por la culata, porque a la soldado Fuery la castigaron con unos días de arresto por insubordinación, y mientras estaba encerrada encontraron muerto al sargento Hartman, el búfalo que le había impuesto el castigo, y a quien se le había insinuado con anterioridad. Lo encontraron en el baño del cuartel, cortado y apuñalado por todos lados. Pero lo que llamó la atención fue el hecho que le faltara parte de su uniforme y que le hubieran sacado partes de su piel de manera muy precisa, casi quirúrgica.

—Y nunca encontraron al culpable, ¿verdad? —preguntó Judy, suponiendo el rumbo que estaba tomando el relato.

—Estaban las cámaras y la seguridad que uno esperaría en un cuartel militar pero, curiosamente, no se encontró nada. Hartman entra solo al baño, y no se lo vuelve a ver hasta que los investigadores lo sacan en una elegante bolsa negra con cierre —dijo al avanzar unos pocos pasos en dirección hacia la recepción, examinando el lugar nuevamente en busca de un rastro de la hiena—. Obviamente, las sospechas sobre Fuery estuvieron presentes como un secreto a voces, pero nunca se pudo comprobar nada a ciencia cierta. No fue hasta eso que decidieron darla de baja.

—¿Pero cómo lo hizo? —preguntó Nick, sin comprender.

—No me sorprendería que Fuery haya usado algún robot que decidió ocultar a sus superiores, pero lo más seguro es que por esa época ya hubiera despertado a su Stand. El último informe describía la obsesión que Fuery tenía con unas criaturas a las que llamaba "Midnight Runners", unos seres que decía haber creado y que respondían a sus órdenes. El psiquiatra recomendó que la dieran de baja pero, antes de que los del ejército pudieran actuar, ella desapareció del cuartel junto a una muestra de TG-01, una aleación metálica experimental que estaban probando en el campo. Creemos que su Stand le da la habilidad de crear seres a partir del metal y controlarlos a su gusto, y dada su preferencia por la oscuridad para actuar, y el hecho de que su velocidad se haya visto reducida frente a los faroles y a mi linterna, podemos suponer que no les gusta mucho la luz. De hecho, los deja completamente vulnerables.

Fue entonces que comenzó a sonar un pitido desde los anteojos de Clarice, apuntando hacia la recepción. La cierva lo sabía; Dexy nunca había dejado aquel lugar.

—¿Detectaste algo? —preguntó Judy.

—Una señal de calor —respondió Clarice—. Fue por un segundo, pero está ahí.

—Perfecto, llegó la hora de acabar con est... —intentó decir el zorro al separarse del auto, pero sus patas le traicionaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo nuevamente, tomándose del pecho. Había perdido mucha sangre.

Clarice lo contempló por un instante, afligida por el estado de su compañero, un sentimiento que no se permitió expresar frente a aquel zorro.

—Hopps, quédate aquí y trata de parchear a Wilde con tus zanahorias.

—¡Pero está muy malherido!

—Dije que lo parchearas, no que lo dejaras perfecto —replicó relajadamente y sin voltearse, mientras cambiaba el cargador de su rifle—. Yo iré a comprobar la señal de calor —Sacó unas llaves de su bandolera y se las lanzó a la coneja, que las atajó en el aire—. Si no vuelvo en tres minutos, váyanse en la camioneta que dejé a cien metros de aquí. No tiene pérdida, es la única que hay en la calle.

—Entendido —respondió Judy mientras sacaba una zanahoria y se acercaba a Nick.

—¡Clarice! —exclamó Nick, tratando de levantarse— ¡No puedes ir so...! —La voz del zorro fue interrumpida por un quejido reprimido de dolor, proveniente de la herida de su pecho.

La cierva aseguró su rifle y corrió hacia la recepción del hotel sin dejar pasar un instante más, ignorando el llamado del zorro.

—¡Nicholas! —exclamó Judy al tomarle por los hombros—. ¡No puedes levantarte!

—¡Esa loca es muy... peligrosa! ¡Tengo que ayudar a…! —Otro quejido ahogó las palabras de Nick, y Judy partió hábilmente la punta de la zanahoria en su pata para clavarla en el agujero del pecho del zorro, provocándole un aullido de dolor que en vano intentó reprimir cuando aquella verdura comenzó a adaptarse a la carne de su cuerpo, conectando los puntos que habían sido separados.

—¡No vas a ayudar a nadie en ese estado! —exclamó Judy, intentando hacerle entrar en razón—. Puedo cerrar la herida de tu pecho, pero puede que te hayas hecho daño en la espalda con el golpe. Hasta que lo sepamos, trata de tomarlo con calma —continuó, y Nick no pudo hacer más que esperar pacientemente a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al cambio, dejando todo en las capaces pezuñas de la cierva.

Clarice se asomó a la boca del lobo sin dudar un instante, avistando el interior de la recepción a la luz de la potente linterna de su rifle, buscando el origen de aquella fuente de calor que antes había detectado. El lugar era un completo desorden, y en el suelo no quedaba nada más que el cuerpo de un órice que, la cierva supuso, habría sido el recepcionista. El terror había quedado marcado en su rostro al momento de su muerte y, tal y como la agente suponía, faltaban retazos de ropa y varias partes de la piel del animal, lo cual no hacía más que confirmar lo que ella ya sabía. Se atrevió a entrar al cuarto al disipar la oscuridad con su linterna, teniendo claro que Dexy no podría atacarle mientras la pudú tuviese una fuente de luz con ella.

Explorando el lugar con más detenimiento, y detectando cualquier sonido en las cercanías mediante el micrófono de los lentes, Clarice supo que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que diera con su enemiga. Pero... ¿en donde se escondía?

Desde el instante en que había puesto sus patas en aquella habitación oscura, el pensamiento de que aquella señal de calor podría ser en realidad una treta no había dejado de rondar en su mente. El problema era que, de serlo, aquel movimiento no tendría sentido, dado que la pudú tenía todas las de ganar, porque la hiena no lograría atacarle con sus Midnight Runners si estos se encontraban bajo una luz intensa.

Ya había comprobado que el resplandor del fuego en el baldío que ahora iluminaba el estacionamiento apenas alcanzaba a afectarles, pero la luz de la linterna reducía su velocidad a la de unas arañas normales. Aún así, también era obvio que Dexy era consciente de sus debilidades, dado que lo primero que hizo antes de entrar en acción fue encargarse de la electricidad, por lo que el hecho de que guiara a su única debilidad hacia ella tenía incluso menos sentido. A menos que...

—¿Qué... rayos es esto? —se preguntó la pudú al encontrar que, bajo el escritorio que había sido movido para quedar apuntando hacia la entrada, había sido ubicada una maquina de hielo que, en una situación normal, debería estar en el exterior, al alcance de aquellos que se hospedaban en el hotel—. ¡Bastarda! —gritó al apuntar.

Ahora lo comprendía. La hiena lo había preparado todo desde el momento en que la cierva había disparado con el rifle desde el baldío, destrozando a la araña que había estado a punto de acabar con el zorro. Lo había razonado en ese entonces, pues la única forma de acertar un tiro así sería que el francotirador poseyera algún método para rastrear el calor de su blanco.

Fue por eso que había enviado a las arañas en las dos direcciones, no porque quisiera ponerla en el dilema de protegerse a si misma y dejar a sus amigos morir, y viceversa, lo había hecho con la intención de crear una distracción, de conseguir el tiempo suficiente para meter aquella misma máquina en la habitación, con objeto de ocultar su señal de calor y poniendo un cebo tan obvio como lo había sido el supuesto "descuido" de exponerse. Todo había sido planeado hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

Apenas había alcanzado a razonar esto y su significado al apuntar su rifle contra el aparato cuando la tapa de la máquina salió despedida en dirección a la puerta, a una velocidad que no le permitió posibilidad alguna de evasión al ataque. La pequeña puerta impactó de lleno contra la cierva, destruyendo la linterna, haciendo que el rifle se clavara contra su pecho y destrozando los lentes que hasta entonces había utilizado para rastrear a su enemiga. Dexy había conseguido su objetivo: la agente cayó en el exterior de la recepción con un grave daño en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, alejada de su rifle, e incapaz de incorporarse justo después.

—¡Maldición! —gritó asustado el zorro al ponerse de pie, disponiéndose a correr hacia ella, pero fue detenido por el Stand de la coneja cuando este le tomó por el brazo.

—¡Nicholas, no! ¡Es una trampa! —gritó con seguridad.

La coneja tomó de su bolso tres zanahorias con sus patas y la libre de The Bunnyman, aplastándolas en un rápido movimiento para que las mismas convergieran en un cable de acero de tres gruesas cuerdas que la granjera usó a modo de lazo para capturar la pata de la pudú, todo en el escaso espacio de cuatro segundos en los que la hiena se había acercado lo suficiente a la puerta.

Empleando tanto el poder de The Bunnyman como de Foxy Lady, la coneja y el zorro tiraron de la agente con todas sus fuerzas para traerla hacia ellos de una sola vez, un instante antes de que una barra de metal se clavara en el suelo frente a ellos, en el lugar donde antes había estado la cierva, cuya frente sangraba al haberse herido con uno de los cristales de los lentes perdidos. Habían logrado salvar a la agente justo a tiempo.

—¡Clarice! Clarice, por favor. ¡Reacciona! —decía el zorro desesperado, abofeteando con delicadeza el rostro de su compañera, quien detuvo su pata con la suya al tercer intento, abriendo sus ojos lentamente con cierta debilidad.

—Wilde, vuelve a abofetearme otra vez... y juro que si esta hiena no te corta lo que tienes ahí abajo, seré yo quien lo haga —dijo con seriedad una dolorida cierva, y el zorro sonrió ante aquella respuesta, al igual que la coneja.

—No lo había pensado, pero ahora estoy más que curiosa... —comenzó a decir una tétrica voz, mientras aquella temible criatura asomaba a las puertas de la recepción.

Aquella extraña hiena, que tenía en su pata derecha un títere con la forma del órice al que había dado muerte, se quitó con la izquierda sus lentes oscuros, revelando unos enloquecidos ojos verde esmeralda, inyectados en sangre. Dejó caer los anteojos al suelo, antes de avanzar nuevamente con un paso lento.

—Más que curiosa por averiguar... a qué sabe un zorro —dijo al sonreír ampliamente, exponiendo dos hileras de dientes puntiagudos que habrían sido material para las pesadillas de toda una vida.


	12. Midnight Runners - Part 3

_Capítulo 12 – Midnight Runners, Part 3_

La vida de la ex militar Dexy Fuery comenzó en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Zootopia, en una zona pobre, pero esto no presentó un gran problema en sus primeros años, porque sus padres cuidaban bien de ella, y se aseguraban de que nunca le faltara nada.

Su madre, Shenzi Fuery, era la hiena más amable y cálida que la pequeña hubiera conocido jamás, una ama de casa que dedicaba la mayor parte de su día a estar con ella, a enseñarle los conocimientos más básicos que requeriría al momento de entrar a la escuela. Mientras que su padre, Banzai Fuery, se ganaba la vida reparando máquinas, y tenía un pasatiempo que gustaba de compartir con su hija cada vez que tenía oportunidad: la robótica.

Si bien su padre tardó años en aprender todo lo que se requería para que un montón de metal, cables y circuitos echara a andar, la pequeña Dexy logró comprender el funcionamiento de aquellos mecanismos y duplicar en un año lo que a su padre le había llevado una buena parte de su vida, aun cuando apenas sabía leer.

Banzai supo que su hija tendría futuro en el campo de la robótica si seguía aquel camino, dado que era algo que la apasionaba, y en lo que era de verdad buena. Su padre prometió que proveería a la pequeña prodigio de todo lo que llegase a necesitar para avanzar con sus trabajos, y se aseguraría de que lograra convertirse en alguien reconocida por sus creaciones.

Aunque claro... esto sucedió antes de aquel fatídico día.

Era una noche lluviosa. La familia estaba regresando de la ciudad luego de haber comprado las piezas que la pequeña de doce años necesitaba para proseguir con sus proyectos, cuando un cerdo camionero que no había dormido bien en los últimos días se cruzó en su camino.

Los recuerdos de la pequeña Dexy se reducían al momento en que los faroles del camión alumbraban de lleno el interior del vehículo, los gritos de su madre, y la visión borrosa del cuerpo de su padre, que había atravesado el parabrisas.

Pasó dos semanas en el Hospital General de Zootopia sin caer en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, sin ser capaz de aceptarlo, sin ser capaz de hablar siquiera. Los únicos sonidos que salían de su hocico se reducían a una risa histérica a medida que se hundía en un mar de lágrimas cada vez que los psiquiatras intentaban ahondar en lo acontecido. El trauma que había sufrido aquella pequeña dejaría secuelas permanentes en su psiquis, y la situación no mejoraba al sumar el hecho de que su madre había perdido la movilidad en las dos patas.

La salud de la pequeña Dexy apenas mejoró durante su estadía en el hospital, pero al final ella y su madre debieron regresar a su hogar, e intentar seguir con sus vidas. Durante el siguiente año vivieron de los ahorros que su padre había reunido durante toda su vida, y Shenzi Fuery intentó ganarse la vida como profesora de piano de unos pocos niños de la zona, mientras que Dexy parecía alejarse de la realidad cada vez más con el paso de los meses, apenas compartiendo palabra con su madre, y centrándose por completo en los libros de robótica que Banzai había dejado atrás.

Sus vidas continuaron en paz durante un corto periodo de tiempo, en el que Dexy creyó que podía dejar todo el dolor atrás, y seguir adelante. Aunque claro, muy pronto comprendería que aquello no era más que una ilusión de la niña que pronto dejaría de ser. Porque fue en ese entonces cuando el teniente Ed Shere Khan entró en sus vidas.

Se trataba de una hiena bastante carismática, que vivía por y para el ejército, y había decidido tomar las baratas clases de piano de Shenzi para pasar su tiempo libre. El problema fue que durante aquellas clases una cosa llevó a la otra, y luego de conocer la precaria situación de la señora con su pequeña, le propuso cuidar de ambas, declarando los sentimientos que decía tener por la profesora que le había enseñado las artes musicales durante poco más de un año. Pero desde el momento en que ambas se mudaron con el supuestamente honrado militar, todo se fue al demonio.

Pero ni Shenzi ni Dexy hubieran sospechado nunca que Ed Shere Khan era un sádico, un tipo cruel que gustaba de abusar de cuanto animal podía, gozando de cierta protección dada por su posición militar y sus contactos amigos en la policía. Y para su mala suerte, Shenzi Fuery, una hiena discapacitada sin otra familia más que su hija, resultó una víctima fácil para el teniente, asegurándole el futuro a su pequeña a cambio de que él hiciera cuando quisiera con su débil cuerpo. No teniendo más opción en aquel momento, la hiena mayor aceptó, terminando por someterse a un sufrimiento constante, día tras día, con la esperanza de que el teniente cumpliera su promesa.

Dexy sufrió de severos ataques de nervios durante aquella época, en que intentaba centrarse en sus libros de robótica en su habitación mientras escuchaba los gritos de su madre en el cuarto del piso de arriba. Incapaz de reaccionar frente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la joven hiena decidió encerrarse en sí misma, comprimiendo todo el dolor y sufrimiento en el fondo de su alma.

Pero llegó un punto en que Shenzi no pudo resistir más, y su cuerpo cedió una fría mañana de octubre. Por supuesto, en el reporte del forense figuró que la hiena había fallecido de debilidad, producto de las secuelas del accidente que había sufrido años atrás, y la joven Dexy, con trece años cumplidos, quedó bajo la tutela del teniente. No hace falta decir que, habiendo descartado a su juguete roto, terminó por recurrir al siguiente al alcance, una pobre niña que no se defendería cuando aquel ser repugnante entrara en su habitación durante la noche.

Por aquella época, Dexy permaneció encerrada en su habitación, alejada del mundo, y sin mayor compañía que los títeres que ella misma comenzó a fabricar con sus propias patas, usando como material las telas que tenía a su alcance. Y si bien consideraba que las mismas eran buenas conversadoras, si sentía que les faltaba algo. Una chispa de vida, por así decirlo, aunque aún no descifraba de qué manera podría dotar a sus únicos amigos con la misma, y no lo hizo hasta mucho después.

Se cumplieron dos años de abusos contra los que Dexy no opuso resistencia, siendo que tanto su mente como su voluntad estaban rotas. Y así fue hasta una mañana de primavera, cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó mientras su padrastro no estaba, y por alguna razón el timbre no se detuvo en el transcurso de treinta minutos, cuando debería haber cesado a los pocos segundos. Si bien la hiena menor tenía prohibido realizar o responder a cualquier llamada, su cabeza no pudo resistir mucho más la molestia que aquel tono le provocaba.

Para entonces, los nervios de la hiena eran muy débiles, comenzaba a temblar como una hoja al primer sonido fuerte que oía, o cuando Ed golpeaba su cuerpo con una fusta. Cuando esto ocurría, la pequeña cerraba bien fuerte los ojos, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la sesión en curso terminara lo más pronto posible. Pero aun cerrando los ojos con fuerza, la molestia de aquel timbre no desaparecía. Al final levantó el tubo, y estuvo a punto de colocarlo de nuevo para terminar la llamada cuando...

— _No cuelgues..._ —ordenó la femenina voz en el teléfono, con un volumen tan alto que la hiena pudo oírle con el tubo a una considerable distancia de su oído.

Dexy se quedó ahí, tiesa, dudando de si debía acercar el teléfono a su oído, o cortar e ignorar lo que había escuchado. Aun así, y sin saber por qué, la hiena llevó el tubo a su oreja.

—¿Q-quién es? —preguntó tímida.

— _Una amiga_ —respondió con un volumen normal.

—Yo... yo no tengo amigas.

— _La tienes ahora, Dexy._

—¿C-cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Quién es?

— _Eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa... es que quiero ayudarte. Sé muy bien por lo que estás pasando, y sé muy bien que quieres que todo esto termine de una vez._

—No sé de qué está hablando. Creo que se equivocó de...

— _Yo nunca me equivoco, y como he dicho, quiero ayudarte._

—N-no necesito ayuda.

— _No era lo que parecía cuando sostenías ese cuchillo en tu garganta el día de ayer_ —replicó la voz, y la hiena se quedó helada. Lo había hecho en el bañó de la planta baja, donde no había ventana alguna que diera al exterior. ¿Cómo había logrado verla? ¿Y quién demonios era?—. _Pero el hecho de que no hayas terminado el trabajo implica que aún tienes intenciones de aferrarte a la vida. Como he dicho, mi intención es ayudarte a salir de esa precaria situación en la que estás metida, y puedo hacerlo... claro, a menos que quieras seguir en las garras del bastardo que mató a tu madre._

—¿Q-qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— _En dos minutos llegará a tu puerta un paquete de píldoras, iguales a las que usa tu padrastro para calmar su ansiedad. Reemplázalas con las del frasco guardado en el baño del primer piso, y espera a la noche. Tus problemas habrán terminado, y nadie sospechará de ti. Una vez descubras el cuerpo, llamarás a emergencias, y dado que eres la hija de un militar, el ejército mismo verá que hacer contigo. Demuéstrales tus habilidades excepcionales en la robótica y puede que, en vez de a un orfanato, te mantengan para que trabajes para ellos._

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

— _Porque a cambio de este favor... espero que me seas de provecho con tus habilidades cuando las requiera. Creo que es un precio bastante módico en comparación a la salvación que ahora te ofrezco. ¿Qué me dices, Dexy? ¿Aceptas?_

—¿Quién eres?

— _Solo un animal que busca hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Pero si lo que quieres es una forma de llamarme... puedes decirme "jefe"._

* * *

Dexy Fuery salió de la recepción del motel sin duda en su mirada, dispuesta a terminar lo que había empezado. Y aun cuando el encargo del jefe consistía en capturar al zorro y a la coneja, manteniéndolos con vida hasta poder extraer su habilidad, la hiena comenzaba a perder el control de sí misma cuando dejó caer sus lentes oscuros al suelo, mostrando sus ojos inyectados en sangre, exponentes de su locura y excitación frente a la situación que ahora estaba experimentando.

Después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que un enemigo no le ponía las cosas tan difíciles.

No podía evitar sentirse emocionada. Cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espina, al tiempo que se pasaba las patas por sobre su melena, desenredando las trenzas y dejando su cabello enmarañado frente a las preocupadas miradas de los tres presentes.

Clarice había sido derribada de un portazo que la mandó a volar, destrozando una buena parte de su equipo, y Nicholas había recibido la peor parte de los ataques de los Midnight Runners de la hiena, siendo JuJu la única que aún podía combatir de manera eficaz. Sabiendo esto, debería estar preparada para actuar en consecuencia cuando el momento llegara para defender su vida y la de sus compañeros.

—No lo había pensado, pero ahora estoy más que curiosa... —comenzó a decir, enseñando sus afilados dientes de depredador—. Más que curiosa por averiguar... a qué sabe un zorro —dijo al sonreír.

—Lo siento soldado, pero no pienso darte ese gusto —dijo Clarice al apuntar la pistola automática que hasta entonces había llevado bajo la falda, disparando cinco veces en dirección a la hiena con una puntería perfecta.

Si había algo de lo que la cierva estaba orgullosa, eso era su puntería, poseyendo una destreza casi absoluta para manipular armas de fuego que requerían un buen pulso al momento de jalar el gatillo. Por esta simple razón no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no podía creer que ninguna de sus balas hubiera dado en el blanco, pues la hiena seguía allí de pie, sin el más mínimo rasguño en su cuerpo.

Dexy Fuery no fue capaz de contener su risa, que en un principio comenzó como una pequeña carcajada, poco a poco volviéndose más fuerte y enloquecida, al tiempo que se tomaba del cabello con su títere y su pata mientras exponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Encontrarse frente a enemigos tan particulares era algo glorioso para ella.

—Todos ustedes... ¡harán unos amigos fantásticos! —grito con emoción, una que desapareció al momento en que se quitó el títere de su pata—. Lo siento Bucky, pero no eres tan especial como ellos —dijo con ternura, cuando el títere estalló en tiras de tela y piel en sus patas sin que la hiena hiciese movimiento alguno.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Los disparos fueron certeros, y la Usuaria ni siquiera lo esquivó! ¡¿Cómo rayos lo hizo?! —se preguntó la coneja cuando el zorro agudizó la vista, abriendo grande los ojos cuando supo la razón.

—Santo cielo, Judy... en su cuerpo, tiene telarañas... ¡tiene telarañas alrededor de todo su cuerpo! —exclamó Nicholas con terror.

—¡¿Qué?! Tiene que ser una broma —musitó la coneja, aterrorizada.

—¡¿De qué están hablando?! —cuestionó la cierva, extrañada.

—Cuando las arañas se mueven sobre las telas, lo hacen a una velocidad impresionante. ¡Por eso cubrió su cuerpo con ellas! Ahora mismo debe tener a una o más arañas pasando por encima de ella a modo de escudo. No podremos atacarla mientras se proteja con ellas... —explicó Judy.

—Para ser una conejita granjera, eres bastante lista —dijo la hiena sonriente al aproximarse, ganándose una enfurecida mirada por parte de la tendera—. ¿Pero crees que voy a quedarme quieta a esperar a que me ataquen? ¿En verdad creen que les daré siquiera una posibilidad de acercarse a mí? ¿De verdad creen… que me verán venir?

En ese momento, Dexy guió a dos de sus arañas quienes, trepando por su espalda y pasando sobre sus hombros, llegaron a sus patas delanteras. Apuntando ambas hacia el cielo, las movió como si estuviese efectuando alguna clase de danza, a medida que las tejedoras repartían sus telarañas alrededor de todo el estacionamiento, mientras que otras dos recorrían las paredes del hotel a una velocidad de vértigo, en pocos instantes convirtiendo aquella área en un gran nido de arañas.

Clarice, no teniendo pensado esperar a que su enemiga terminara los preparativos para su tumba y la de sus compañeros, no dudó al momento de vaciar el cargador de su pistola frente a la hiena, esperando en vano que su habilidad expusiera algún punto débil, al tiempo que Judy creaba dos barras de metal en base a zanahorias para que ella y Nick fueran capaces de repeler las telarañas que caían sobre ellos con la ayuda de The Bunnyman y Foxy Lady.

Aquella estrategia terminó por dejarlos en un reducido espacio carente de telarañas junto a la camioneta cuyas luces se habían apagado, en el medio de una trampa mortal. Las telas habían terminado por cubrir tanto los faroles de los dos autos y la motocicleta dejados en el estacionamiento, de la misma forma que había logrado cubrir el rifle de la cierva a unos pocos metros de aquel lugar, y apenas un mínimo resplandor del fuego en el baldío alcanzaba aquella trampa. Sus presas ya no podían escapar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece mi obra de arte? —preguntó la hiena, feliz por su trabajo—. Seré mi peor crítica, pero si el espacio donde están ustedes estuviese regado con las vísceras de la cierva, y unas cuantas porciones de zorro y coneja, se vería mucho más lindo. Y de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, también suena como un delicioso platillo —se saboreó al tiempo que tomaba un filoso cuchillo de supervivencia de su cintura, al tiempo que dos de las cuatro arañas de su cuerpo se reunían en sus patas traseras, posicionándose debajo de ella—. Ustedes tres... ¡serán míos! —gritó con locura y todo el volumen de su voz, antes de que su figura se desvaneciera en la oscuridad.

—¡Desapareció! —se aterrorizó Judy al ponerse en guardia, tomando una posición similar a la de un beisbolista.

—¡No! ¡Está usando a sus Midnight Runners como patines para moverse en las telarañas! —aclaró Nicholas al tiempo que elevaba la barra de metal, listo para defender contra el ataque de la hiena.

—Esa bastarda es astuta —dijo Clarice al incorporarse con la ayuda del zorro, recargando su lomo contra su compañero al apuntar con su pistola automática recién recargada, sin dejar de considerar que apenas le quedaban dos cargadores de quince balas cada uno.

Hasta ese instante la hiena no los había atacado ni tampoco podían verla, pero sabían que estaba allí. Sobre todo Judy que, gracias a la poderosa audición de The Bunnyman, era capaz de oír las corrientes de aire que cortaba el cuchillo de la hiena al vuelo, pero era incapaz de predecir la dirección que tomaría debido a la velocidad con la que se movía, que si bien no era la misma que presentaban las arañas robóticas dentro de la habitación del hotel, seguía siendo casi imposible detectarla con la mirada.

—¡Ahí viene! —gritó Nicholas al empuñar la barra con las patas de Foxy Lady.

Su oído apenas detectó el silbido del cuchillo justo antes de que el mismo impactara contra el metal, sacando chispas que brillaron en la penumbra de aquel nido de arañas. Porque si, las flamas que antes se habían extendido por el baldío cruzando la calle poco a poco estaban extinguiéndose, por lo que en breve también carecerían de la iluminación mínima para enfrentar a su enemiga.

Por otro lado, a sus espaldas, Judy Hopps alcanzó a oír el silbido de viento producido por el cuchillo. De esta forma, con su agarre al arma potenciado por las patas de The Bunnyman, la coneja dirigió un potente bateo al lugar en donde justo después supo que la hiena estaría, mientras que la pudú observaba con cuidado su actuar, en busca de un método para salir con vida de aquella difícil situación.

El tiempo corrió en cámara lenta cuando el ataque de Judy se vio bloqueado con un chirrido producto del choque de metal, y una línea roja se dibujó en el brazo izquierdo de la coneja, línea que se abrió de golpe en un amplio corte un instante después, haciendo que la coneja se estremeciera de dolor y la sangre salpicara en el suelo frente a ella. Judy apretó los dientes mientras se resentía del corte, esforzándose para no flaquear, preparándose para el contraataque, porque estaba claro que la hiena no desistiría hasta haber acabado con ellos, teniendo claro que tenía la sartén por el mango.

" _Con una velocidad así, podría habernos atacado a discreción y cortado en pedazos con una seguidilla de ataques bien efectuada. ¡¿Por qué no lo hizo?!"_ —pensó Judy—. _"Claro... más allá de que nos lleve la ventaja con su poder, seguimos siendo tres contra uno. Realizar una jugada así sin pensar, cuando no sabe en realidad hasta qué punto ha limitado nuestras habilidades, sería muy irresponsable, y podría llevarla a la derrota. Efectuar ataques en puntos específicos y con un tiempo bien calculado es lo único que ella necesita ahora. Después de todo, aún quedan varias horas para el amanecer. La pelea terminará mucho antes de que la luz del sol asome en el horizonte..."_

La mente de la coneja calculaba las posibilidades a toda velocidad. Sabía bien que sus oportunidades de sobrevivir al ataque del Stand enemigo se perderían por completo si dejaban pasar más tiempo, dado que Dexy no desistiría en su arremetida, y la reducción del daño por sus ataques al concentrarse en la defensa era una posibilidad impensable. Nicholas apenas podía verla, y ella apenas podía oírla.

Las patas de Judy habían comenzado a temblar mucho antes de que fuera consciente de que no había escape posible de aquel ataque. ¿De verdad iba a morir allí? ¿Aquel estacionamiento sería el escenario de su derrota? No quería creerlo. No quería pensar que hubiera llegado hasta ese punto solo para caer a patas de una militar desquiciada que se comería sus restos una vez su cuerpo ya no fuera de utilidad. El solo pensarlo le helaba la sangre. Y esto fue lo que Clarice notó a través de su expresión al momento de voltearse hacia la coneja, antes de mirar hacia el otro lado y hablar con determinación.

—¡Tengo una idea! Wilde, ¡tócame! —ordenó la agente.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la coneja, confundida.

—Será un placer —respondió el zorro al tomar la frente de la pudú, tirándola hacia atrás inconscientemente cuando el flujo de información llegó a su mente como una bofetada, momento en que la soltó para no tomar más de lo que necesitaba—. Perfecto, si lo hacemos así... ¡Judy! ¿Cuántas zanahorias tienes? —se volteó hacia ella.

—¡Tengo cinco! ¿Qué quieres que haga con ellas? —gritó cuando el silbido del cuchillo se hizo presente devuelta en sus oídos, y los reflejos de la coneja le dieron la posibilidad de elevar la barra de metal frente a la pudú a tiempo para evitar que el cuchillo de la hiena le rebanara el cuello, sacando nuevas chispas de aquel breve choque.

—Yo voy a ocuparme de la defensa —declaró Clarice al tomar un cuchillo de la funda en su pierna, apuntando con su pata izquierda mientras sostenía el arma blanca contra la empuñadura con la derecha, facilitando un contraataque efectivo tanto a corta como larga distancia. En tanto, las patas de Foxy Lady aplastaban el extremo de su barra de metal, dejándola plana.

—¡Lanza las zanahorias al aire! ¡Ahora! —gritó el zorro al prepararse.

Judy June Hopps no dudó en cumplir la petición del zorro cuando arrojó sus últimas reservas al aire, viendo a Foxy Lady lanzarse de un salto hacia ellas, barra con filo en pata, para arremeter contra los vegetales a una velocidad impresionante, reduciéndolos a ralladura de zanahoria en poco tiempo.

—¡Ahora esparce la zanahoria en el área a nuestro alrededor y mantenla en el aire! ¡Que nos rodee! —gritó antes de que la misma comenzara a caer, cuando Judy comprendió las intenciones de los dos agentes.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó la coneja al expandir los brazos de The Bunnyman.

Comprendiendo lo que la cierva y el zorro pretendían, empleó toda su concentración para mantener los pedazos de verdura levitados a su alrededor. Y para cuando el zorro tocó de nuevo el suelo, guiándose por el borrón en movimiento que alcanzó a ver gracias a su visión nocturna, alcanzó a batear con todas sus fuerzas y desviar un ataque que sin lugar a dudas iba dirigido la granjera.

Pero en consecuencia, dado lo apresurado y torpe de su rápido ataque en un intento por salvar a la coneja, el zorro fue incapaz de sostener su arma de manera adecuada al momento de bloquear el cuchillo de la hiena, quien superó su fuerza y le arrebató su arma de un solo golpe. Ahora estaba desprotegido, y la suerte estaba echada.

Si bien era cierto que Nicholas, a diferencia de sus dos compañeras, podía ver sin problemas en la oscuridad, esto no era suficiente para que el zorro fuera capaz de predecir el movimiento de la hiena para efectuar un ataque adecuado, dado que la imagen que tenía de ella apenas era un borrón en el proceso de su movimiento. Clarice lo sabía, tenía claras las fortalezas y debilidades de su compañero, y por eso concluyó que se podía aprovechar el poder de la coneja para sortear esa debilidad.

Eso era lo que consideró al momento de pasarle su plan a Nicholas de forma que Dexy no lo oyera o dedujera de inmediato, aprovechando la capacidad de aquel de leer su mente mediante el contacto de sus patas. Eso fue lo que el propio agente tuvo presente cuando vio el borrón que era la hiena en un veloz movimiento efectuado por sus Midnight Runners, y fue gracias a los pedazos flotantes de zanahoria que la enemiga fue llevándose por delante, por primera vez, los ojos del zorro fueron capaces de trazar el camino que seguiría a continuación, un instante después.

" _¡Ahí… estás!"_ —pensó al exponer a su Foxy Lady por delante de él, lanzando el puñetazo más poderoso y desesperado que había dado en su vida.

" _¡¿De verdad creen que eso será suficiente?!"_ —pensó Dexy Fuery, incapaz de reprimir la amplia sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

La imagen de la hiena fue de nuevo visible para todos cuando fue intervenida por el puño de Foxy Lady, viéndose obligada a detenerse y a ubicar a sus dos arañas en el área bajo su cuello para detener el ataque con las cuchillas de sus patas, cortando casi a la mitad la pata del Stand y, en consecuencia, la del zorro mismo. Con un aullido de dolor, la sangre del vulpino salpicó en el rostro de Dexy, quien se relamió al contacto de aquella calidez carmesí con sus labios, mientras que la pudú se giraba hacia el objetivo, no sabiendo si alcanzaría a disparar contra la Usuaria enemiga antes de que la misma se desvaneciese en el aire de nuevo.

—Ninguno de ustedes tiene oportunidad contra mí —le dijo al agente de S-paw-agon, sin duda en su mirada hundida en la locura—. ¡Así que será mejor que se rindan, y empecemos con la pata derecha nuestra fantástica nueva amistad! —sonrió al gritar y efectuar un corte limpio y horizontal con el cuchillo en su pata, aplicado justo sobre el pecho de su enemigo de pelaje rojizo, derribándolo de un solo impacto. La imagen del zorro cayendo frente a su enemiga fue un instante que quedaría grabado para siempre en la inexperta granjera, así como en la agente que lo había visto crecer.

—¡Nicholas! —gritó Clarice con desesperación, dirigiendo su mira hacia la hiena, no sabiendo si alcanzaría a disparar a tiempo.

—¡Esto no ha terminado! —Exclamó Judy Hopps, abandonando su tarea de mantener aquellas zanahorias en el aire y lanzándose al ataque, disponiéndose a valerse del poder de The Bunnyman para arremeter con un potente derechazo contra su enemiga—. ¡No voy a dejar que escapes!

—¡Lo dices como si pudieras evitarlo! —gritó la hiena cuando sus Midnight Runners se posicionaron en su pecho para bloquear el puñetazo, habiendo previsto desde el primer momento la dirección que el puño de la enfurecida coneja había preparado su ataque.

" _Está envuelta en ira. Esta pobre conejita perderá su pata en el momento en que intente tocarme, justo antes de que la secretaria logre jalar el gatillo."_ —Pensó Dexy—. _"Y aunque lo haga a tiempo, mis niños interceptarán la bala antes de que logre hacerme daño. No importa lo que hagan de ahora en adelante, ninguna de ustedes será capaz de hacer algo contra mí, ninguna de ustedes representa un peligro para mí, ninguna de ustedes será capaz de tocarme. ¡No están a mi altura!"_

—¡No vas a escapar! —gritó Judy, con su puño a escasos centímetros de impactar a la hiena militar.

—¡Inténtalo gra…! —Su feliz grito se vio interrumpido cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos al momento en que, aun en la oscuridad, Dexy fue capaz de ver la forma en que la pata cerrada de la coneja había comenzado a brillar al resplandor del fuego en el terreno baldío—. _"¿Qué está haciendo?"_ —pensó.

Pero Dexy Fuery cayó tarde en la cuenta de que la coneja no solo estaba usando su Stand para atacarla con un golpe común y corriente. Fue cuando notó que el puño de la coneja estaba atrayendo los pedazos de zanahoria que aún flotaban en el aire, rodeando su extremidad y convirtiéndose en metal al contacto con su cuerpo. De esta forma, la verdura pasó a ser una película metálica que protegía su carne, una que la coneja había creado para dar ese puñetazo, ese último puñetazo en que lo había apostado todo.

—¡Este… es tu fin! —gritó Judy con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ba… bastarda! —respondió Dexy, sabiendo que debería actuar rápido si lo que quería era evitar un terrible desenlace.

Y así, el potente golpe de The Bunnyman dio de lleno contra los dos Midnight Runners que protegían el pecho de Dexy, pero estos robots no fueron capaces de cortar la pata de la coneja al contacto como la hiena había planeado, tal y como había previsto. Incluso fue peor de lo que había esperado, porque el puño de la coneja impactó con fuerza contra aquellas máquinas, aplastándolas, destrozándolas y hundiendo sus piezas rotas contra la carne del enemigo.

" _¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede… no puede ser!"_

—¡No escaparás de nosotras! —gritó Clarice.

—¡La secretaría! —se sorprendió al apretar los dientes, dirigiendo sus garras hacia ella mientras intentaba retroceder para alejarse de la coneja y lograr evadir el disparo a tiempo para contraatacar.

Pero el tiempo de respuesta se había acabado... un instante atrás, un instante conseguido por el metal que la coneja había formado alrededor de su pata, un factor que no había considerado en la ecuación en ningún momento, y el cual terminó por ser su perdición cuando, sin poder evitarlo, quedó en la mira de la mejor tiradora de S-paw-agon.

—¡Haznos un favor y muérete de una maldita vez! —exclamó al apretar el gatillo tan rápido como su pata se lo permitía, y dado que los dos robots destinados a protegerla ahora yacían bajo el puño de la coneja y a mitad de camino al interior de su propio cuerpo, la hiena no tuvo oportunidad de bloquear.

Las ocho balas que la cierva disparó contra el abdomen de la militar Dexy Fuery dieron todas en el blanco, abriendo ocho agujeros en su cuerpo que, sin importar la resistencia con la que contara siendo una Usuaria de Stand, no sería capaz de soportar.

— _¡The Bunnyman... KILLING MOON!_ —gritó la coneja con ira y todas sus fuerzas al dirigir su puño metálico contra el abdomen herido de la hiena, logrando un impacto que llevó al límite el daño ya efectuado por los disparos, haciendo que Dexy exhalara una buena cantidad de sangre junto con el aliento perdido.

Para cuando el zorro cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, el cuerpo de Dexy Fuery se había incrustado de lleno en el auto estacionado junto a ellos, auto donde antes habían aterrizado Nicholas y JuJu tras descender del primer piso.

Y justo después, aprovechando que la hiena había perdido de momento el control sobre sus Midnight Runners, Clarice se ocupó de ambos "patines" con las balas que restaban en su cargador, antes de dirigirse hacia el agente caído, mientras que Judy Hopps permanecía frente a la hiena derribada con ojos cerrados, sin poder creer que lo hubieran conseguido, sin poder creer lo que habían hecho, lo que sus propias patas habían hecho.

—¡Wilde! —llamó la pudú al inclinarse sobre el zorro malherido de ojos cerrados, contemplando la amplia herida abierta en su pecho. El agente respiraba con mucha dificultad, pero sin duda seguía con vida—. Maldición... ¡Hopps, ven aquí! ¡Te necesito ahora! —ordenó con furia.

La coneja salió de su trance para encontrar a la pudú agachada junto al zorro, y al ver la herida a la escasa luz que llegaba desde el baldío al nido de arañas, supo qué era lo que debía hacer. Al voltear y dirigirse hacia la víctima, comenzó a reunir los pocos pedazos de zanahoria que aún restaban en el suelo. Atrayéndolos hacia ella y reuniéndolos en su pata, repartió los trozos a lo largo de la herida y presionó con fuerza con las patas de su Stand, momento en que la verdura comenzó a adaptarse al cuerpo del paciente, tomando la forma de la carne faltante, y sanando el corte poco a poco de una manera muy dolorosa.

—Creo que ya te lo había dicho antes, pero esa habilidad tuya... de verdad es muy útil —dijo Nicholas al abrir los ojos con dificultad, ganándose una sonrisa forzada por parte de su salvadora.

—Cuando todo esto termine vamos a tener que hablar en serio de tu predisposición al peligro, zorro imbécil —le reprochó con furia la pudú.

—¡Tranquila compañera! Lo logramos, ¿o no? —preguntó al momento en que la hiena a escasos metros comenzó a toser con fuerza, sus fluidos internos derramándose por sus fauces al tiempo que dirigía una cansada mirada con amplias ojeras a los tres presentes.

—¿Y qué fue lo que lograron... exactamente? —preguntó Dexy con un tono débil, sufriendo el dolor de las heridas a lo largo de todo su vientre—. De verdad que no tienen idea de a quienes se enfrentan, ¿no es así? ¿Creen que somos unos pocos los que trabajamos para S.A.V.A.G.E.? Oh, mis amigos... no tienen ni idea.

—Tiene razón —dijo Nicholas al incorporarse, soltando un quejido por el dolor y sorprendiendo a la coneja—. No tenemos idea, pero la tendremos pronto —dijo al renguear lento hacia la hiena herida, y Clarice supo al instante qué era lo que pretendía, apuntando a su enemiga en caso de que fuese necesario acabarla de una vez.

—Ten cuidado, Wilde. Esa bastarda podría tener algún truco bajo la manga —advirtió ella, y la hiena inmóvil le sonrió divertida al tiempo que el zorro se acercaba, quedando frente a ella.

—Créeme zorrito, no quieres ver lo que hay dentro de mi cabeza.

—Me temo que tendré que correr el riesgo, mi estimada compatriota animalense. Porque ahora mismo vamos a descubrir quién es el jefe de S.A.V.A.G.E., y qué es lo que busca —declaró al sacar a su Foxy Lady, tomando al instante la cabeza de la hiena entre sus dos patas de color rojo metálico.

—¡En tus sueños! —gritó al reír con locura al chocar su bota derecha contra el suelo con fuerza, haciendo que de la punta de la misma un mecanismo sacara tres garras de metal a través del cuero del calzado.

—¡Nicholas, aléjate! —intentó advertir la coneja, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Dexy dirigió una potente patada hacia arriba contra el zorro que en vano intentó retroceder, quedando mirando hacia abajo, a la pata que se dirigía hacia su rostro, y recibiendo de lleno el corte del arma escondida, lanzándole hacia atrás al tiempo que la hiena recibía en la cabeza las cinco balas restantes en el cargador de la pudú.

La vida de la ex militar Dexy Fuery terminó en la trampa que ella misma había creado, en el estacionamiento de aquel hotel junto al camino, bajo las patas de una coneja y la pistola automática de una cierva. Pero aquella hiena partiría al otro mundo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que se llevaba consigo el secreto de la amiga que la había salvado tantos años atrás, y algo muy importante para el zorro que había intentado meterse con ella a un nivel que nunca permitiría.

—¡Nicholas! Nicholas, ¿estás bien? —se acercó al zorro que, habiendo quedado hocico abajo, intentaba incorporarse con dificultad.

—Maldición... —alcanzó a hablar el zorro, con voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué sucede, Wilde? ¿Acaso logró herirte? —preguntó Clarice al acercarse, cuando el zorro levantó la vista. Ninguna de las dos presentes pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras cuando vio la sangre bajando por entre los párpados de su compañero.

—Mis ojos… no puedo ver... —dijo al apretar los dientes, con una furia inigualable proveniente del saber que aquello había sido resultado de su descuido... otra vez—. ¡Maldición! —gritó al chocar sus puños contra el suelo. Aún quedaban varias horas antes del amanecer, y el camino hacia la ciudad de Zootopia aparecía más oscuro que nunca.

* * *

Bajo el resplandor de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana de la habitación, una coneja esbelta, vestida con musculosa y jogging negros, respondía a los mensajes de su celular con ávido entusiasmo. Después de todo, mañana iría al concierto de Gazelle en la ciudad de Zootopia con una de sus amigas más queridas, y ambas estaban en verdad emocionadas a causa de ello.

Mientras esperaba a la siguiente respuesta, por primera vez en un buen rato sus ojos se detuvieron en el reloj digital, encontrando que ya eran más de las tres de la mañana. Paseó su mirada por el resto de la habitación, encontrando al resto de sus hermanos y hermanas durmiendo en las otras camas. Todos estaban allí... todos excepto ella…

—Judy... —musitó al voltearse hacia la cama de enfrente, encontrándola de nuevo vacía.

Si bien Jessica guardaba una buena relación con casi toda su familia, la que tenía con Judy siempre había sido diferente. Ambas eran como uña y carne, sabían todos los secretos de la otra, y se ayudaban siempre que una de ellas lo necesitaba. Y al final del día, todos los días y sin falta, platicaban entre ellas sobre cuanto habían hecho hasta que el sueño les ganaba. Aunque claro, así había sido hasta una semana atrás, cuando la coneja se fue sin siquiera despedirse.

Si bien ella la había notado muy rara la noche anterior, creyó que algo había ocurrido y que no tenía ánimos para tratar el tema con nadie, pero el hecho de que se hubiera ido a un rodeo gramatical de un día para el otro le sonaba a cuento, sobre todo porque Judy no era una coneja muy de letras. Además, esa era la versión que había contado Josh, aunque dudosamente fuera la verdadera.

Sin creerse nada de aquellas palabras, había estado intentando contactar con el celular de la coneja por días enteros, al igual que varios de sus hermanos, pero no había caso. Casi nadie más en la familia lo sospechaba, pero Jessica tenía la seguridad de que Josh la estaba cubriendo con algo, que su hermano sabía más de lo que decía, aunque hasta ese entonces solo había conseguido evasivas por su parte al intentar ahondar en el misterio.

Y si Judy no le contestaba a sus mensajes, era porque estaba metida en algo serio, pero si no había mostrado esta preocupación a sus padres era porque no quería pasársela a ellos, pues si por casualidad estaba equivocada, entonces lo lamentaría. Esto sin mencionar que, por más que quisiese hacer algo al respecto, no tenía un solo rastro de información por el cual empezar a averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todo aquel asunto era un callejón sin salida.

Esto era lo que pensaba cuando una advertencia de batería baja apareció en la pantalla de su móvil, antes de que el mismo se apagara.

—Oh, maldición —susurró con frustración, habiendo asumido que la conversación terminaría antes que la batería. No era muy buena estimando.

Volteándose hacia su mesita de noche, a la derecha de su cama, rebuscó en el cajón rápidamente su cargador, pero solo encontró basura acumulada de días que se había negado a limpiar hasta ese entonces. El aparato no aparecía por ninguna parte.

—Vamos, necesito despedirme de Nadia —dijo con frustración, cuando su mirada se centró en la mesita de noche de Judy.

Si bien la coneja había prohibido que tocaran sus cosas, era cierto que Jessica seguía enojada con ella por no decirle nada al respecto sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, sumado a que no estaba allí para regañarla, y que la coneja de verdad necesitaba conectar su celular para seguir platicando con su amiga.

—No le importará —resolvió al encogerse de hombros, bajando de la cama.

Inclinándose sobre la propiedad de su hermana mayor, Jessica abrió el cajón para encontrarse con varios papeles y pequeños objetos desperdigados por doquier. Algunos papeles eran recibos de compras que la mayor había hecho, y otros tenían números telefónicos y nombres anotados. Había también algunos anillos, broches, y... un colgante.

—Que extraño... —dijo al fruncir el ceño, pues conocía todos los adornos que su hermana usaba, y estaba segura de que nunca había visto ese colgante en el cuello de la coneja.

Tenía la forma de una garra dorada bastante grande, con diseños en espiral a lo largo de la superficie, y una clara línea divisoria a los lados del objeto, que indicaban que el mismo podía abrirse. Lo agitó junto a su oído un par de veces para comprobar si llevaba algo en el interior, y procedió a meter sus uñas en la pequeña abertura para tirar de manera delicada.

Sin poder evitarlo, el colgante se abrió de golpe y su contenido salió volando hacia arriba. No dispuesta a que un elemento tan pequeño como el que volaba ahora cayera al suelo para perderse, la coneja tanteó en la oscuridad furiosa y rápidamente hasta capturarlo en sus patas y con eso, la punta del objeto se clavó en su dedo.

Jessica ahogó un grito antes de separar sus manos, y vio a la luz de la luna que lo que parecía una pequeña punta de flecha se había clavado honda en su carne, y la herida ahoga sangraba en abundancia. Era profunda.

Sin perder tiempo, la coneja se arrancó el extraño metal del dedo, arrojándolo en el cajón junto con el colgante, cerrándolo y partiendo rápida hacia el baño mientras dejaba un rastro de sangre a cada paso que daba. Por suerte, ninguno de sus hermanos se había despertado a causa del alboroto, pero no podía evitar preocuparse a causa de la cantidad de sangre que ahora estaba perdiendo.

—Ni siquiera me lastimé en una vena. ¡¿Por qué está sangrando tanto?! —se preguntó con preocupación mientras recorría el pasillo a oscuras hasta alcanzar la puerta del baño, abriéndola de golpe y encendiendo la luz.

Apenas prendió la luz, Jessica se vio al espejo y dirigió un segundo la mirada a su oreja izquierda que caía tapando la mitad de su rostro, teñida de gris oscuro en un impulso de estética que había tenido en la casa de Nadia, y algo que le pareció estúpido cinco minutos después de hacerlo.

Bajó la mirada, y vio que el sangrado lucía peor de lo que imaginaba. Su dedo dejaba caer aquel líquido carmesí como un grifo roto, y comenzó a considerar la idea de despertar a sus padres a medida que dejaba que el agua corriera sobre la herida. Aquel sangrado no podía ser normal, no podía ser que alguien perdiera tanta sangre, en tan poco tiempo, a través de una pequeña herida en un dedo. No tenía sentido.

Y la situación tuvo incluso menos sentido cuando el sangrado se detuvo. Jessica creyó que podría respirar tranquila, pero entonces sus ojos se centraron en su brazo, donde una extraña burbuja comenzó a inflarse bajo su piel, estirándola.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —gritó al tomarse de aquella burbuja, que si bien no dolía al tacto, no podía ser benigna para su sistema—. ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Algo... algo está ocurriéndome! —gritó al correr hacia la puerta, tropezando en el intento—. ¡¿Qué ra...?! —dijo al mirar hacia abajo, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando otra de las burbujas había comenzado a crecer en su pata derecha—. No... ¡no, esto no puede ser real! —gritó al intentar arrastrarse—. ¡A-ayuda!

Jessica gritó desesperada, pero el baño estaba al final del pasillo, y con la puerta cerrada y a esa hora, tenía claro que era difícil que alguien fuera en su auxilio. Pero no podía rendirse. Algo bizarro estaba ocurriéndole a su cuerpo, y no iba a quedarse ahí esperando a que empeorara.

—¡Esto... no va a detenerme! —exclamó al tomarse fuerte del borde del váter.

Para entonces, la burbuja de su brazo parecía un globo a punto de reventar, pero seguía creciendo, y había llegado hasta su hombro, mientras que el de su pierna había cubierto toda el área de la rodilla. Intentó incorporarse y alcanzar la puerta de un salto, pero su falta de equilibrio y control sobre su propio cuerpo la devolvió hacia atrás, y su espalda golpeó contra la bañera cuando otras tres burbujas comenzaron a formarse en su otra pata, en su abdomen, y en su mejilla derecha, abarcando cada vez más.

Jessica comenzó a respirar más y más rápido, mientras se aferraba fuerte al borde de la bañera, con las burbujas cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo e inmovilizándola completamente, y sólo cuando el pelaje no fue suficiente para cubrir las burbujas por completo, notó que las mismas estaban cargadas de sangre que ahora, en vez de escapar, se acumulaba a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Y lo que era peor: era claramente obvio que en cualquier momento la misma reventaría, y su vida habría acabado.

—¡¿Qué... qué me está pasando?! —gritó con terror la coneja al tiempo que su cuerpo entero se deformaba, alcanzando su límite—. ¡Ju... Judy! —suplicó cuando su propio rostro se hinchó, explotando fuertemente y pintando de un rojo carmesí hasta el último rincón del cuarto de baño.

* * *

 _Stand: Midnight Runners  
Usuario: Dexy Fuery (Estado: Fallecida)_

 _Stand: ?  
Usuario: Jessica Hopps (Estado: Desconocido)_

 _Continuará →_


	13. Crosstown Traffic - Part 1

_Capítulo 13 – Crosstown Traffic, Part 1_

Una fresca brisa se coló por la abertura en la manga rota de la coneja, haciendo que se estremeciera. Si bien era cierto que su pelaje resultaba en un abrigo bastante cálido, poco podía hacer este contra el viento frío que surcaba los campos más allá de las madrigueras a las tres de la madrugada.

El resplandor proveniente de la estación de servicio a casi medio kilómetro de distancia apenas alcanzaba a disipar la oscuridad en el camino, que conducía al grupo de tres hacia la camioneta negra que aguardaba frente a ellos. Y a pesar de que la coneja sabía que habían logrado acabar con su enemigo, la sensación de que en cualquier momento algo saldría de los matorrales para atacarles no la abandonó en ningún momento.

Con la ayuda de la cierva de cicatriz en el cuello y mirada afilada, ambas cargaban en hombros al zorro, caminando a un lado del camino hacia la camioneta de Clarice. Atrás dejaban un hotel envuelto en telarañas y cargado de cadáveres, cuyas muertes el trío no tenía intenciones de quedarse a explicar una vez llegara la policía.

Al llegar a la camioneta, la coneja y la pudú ayudaron al zorro a sentarse en el asiento trasero. Clarice arrancó una tira de tela de su falda y la puso alrededor de los ojos de Nick, de manera que nada extraño entrara en ellos hasta que fuesen capaces de curarle. El hecho de no poder usar zanahorias para curar de manera correcta los ojos del zorro, dado que sus reemplazos no eran cien por ciento efectivos si no se trataba de un mero parche, de verdad le dolía a la tendera, sintiéndose impotente al no poder ayudar a su compañero.

—Sólo te falta un palo y ya estás listo para romper la piñata, Wilde —comentó Clarice mientras ajustaba la tira de tela.

—Ja, muy graciosa —dijo Nick, ya más calmado después de ver cómo su mundo se apagaba ante la cuchilla de Dexy.

—Ahora, dime qué pudiste sacar de la hiena —ordenó Clarice, ya sentada en el asiento del conductor.

Nick dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablarle a Clarice, mientras que Judy se subía a la camioneta y se acomodaba en el asiento del acompañante.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó la pudú al zorro.

—Sí. No logré sacar mucha más información al momento de tomar su cabeza — dijo el zorro —, pero estoy seguro de lo que vi. Ese era su destino final, el lugar al que quería llevarnos.

—Tujunga... es la estación de tren de la línea D, en una de las islas del Distrito Forestal. No entiendo qué podría haber ahí.

Por primera vez en unos minutos, la coneja salió de su trance.

—¿Quizá se encontraría con algún contacto? —aventuró Judy, cuando la cierva encendió el motor, acelerando y en poco tiempo cruzando las vías del tren.

La estación de servicio parecía extrañamente desierta, algo que le pareció extraño a la coneja, pero no para la pudú, a quien no le parecía raro que la hiena se hubiera encargado de cualquier mamífero en las cercanías que pudiese causarle problemas.

—No lo creo, hemos pasado meses buscando pistas de S.A.V.A.G.E. sin muchos resultados, por lo que dudo mucho de que operen a la vista de todos en un lugar tan público y con semejante facilidad.

—Ya veo… —dijo seca la coneja, sin saber muy bien si esa debía ser su reacción.

—Lo poco que tenemos vino por parte de uno de una rata llamada Daryl Musker, uno de nuestros propios efectivos, que logró filtrar información referente a los Usuarios que habitaban en la ciudad.

—¿Él les contó todo?

—Por supuesto que no, Wilde lo "interrogó" personalmente.

—De nada —dijo el zorro al aire, recostado en el asiento trasero. La suave brisa que entraba por el espacio abierto de la ventana junto a su cabeza resultó realmente útil para calmar su dolor.

—Pero no pudimos conseguir mucho más antes de que lograra darse fin usando a su Stand "Barracuda" para destruir su propio corazón. Ni siquiera sabíamos que podía hacer algo como eso.

—Y fue cuando los Usuarios comenzaron a desaparecer... —razonó la tendera.

—Así es. Creíamos que, si los manteníamos vigilados, lograríamos al menos asegurar su bienestar y capturar a otros agentes de S.A.V.A.G.E., pero esos Usuarios desaparecieron de un momento a otro en sus propias casas, sin dejar rastro.

—Solo un Stand podría haber conseguido algo así —dijo Judy.

—No hay duda alguna, pero no sabemos qué clase de enemigo fue, ni cómo lo hizo. Lo que sí es seguro es que fue alguien de S.A.V.A.G.E., usando la información filtrada.

—Pero saliendo de eso, debe haber algo en la estación Tujunga por lo que Dexy debía dirigirse allí una vez nos tuviera en sus garras. Pienso que si vamos allí... seguro lograremos averiguar algo más —aventuró el zorro.

—En nuestra condición no lograremos llegar muy lejos, Wilde. Lo sabes... los traumas en las patas de la coneja después de reformarlas tantas veces resultaron ser severos, tú... estás ciego, hasta los colmillos de parches, y yo… —La pudú se toco el costado derecho—, tengo dos costillas rotas. Quizá ustedes puedan cargar con mi problema, pero no soy una Usuaria... no tengo la misma resistencia, y necesito tratamiento médico —dijo Clarice, y Judy se quedó contemplando el espacio que separaba su brazo real de su pata sintética de zanahorias. La unión era bastante despareja, y en los últimos minutos había comenzado a dolerle—. Así que antes que cualquier otra cosa, tenemos que regresar a la fundación para recibir el tratamiento adecuado, informar al director de todo lo que sucedió aquí, y solo entonces volveremos a las calles.

—Creí que dijiste que no confiabas en nadie en S-paw-agon ahora mismo.

—No tenemos muchas opciones. Si tienes algún médico amigo de confianza que pueda ayudarnos, estoy abierta a sugerencias.

—De hecho… —dijo Nick antes de ser interrumpido.

—No esperaba una respuesta. Vamos a ir a la agencia, fin de la discusión.

—No iba a oponerme, solo quería decir que… tengo un amigo que precisamente podría ayudarnos con esto.

—¿Se trata de un Usuario?

—Precisamente.

—Entonces será mejor que te olvides de él. Lo más seguro es que para este momento ya lo hayan capturado, y no tenemos tiempo que perder.

—Solo podrían haberlo capturado si su información figurara entre los datos filtrados —dijo al aire de nuevo, captando la atención de Clarice.

—Estás implicando que sabes que tu amigo no figura allí, aún sin tener acceso a la base de datos en cuestión.

—Lo cual solo sería posible si hace doce años hubiera conseguido la clave de usuario de alguien cercano, alguien con privilegios dentro del sistema.

—¿Cómo lo harías? Hay probabilidades de que ese alguien duerma con un ojo abierto.

—Probablemente lo haría durante una de nuestras prácticas de tiro, aprovechando un momento de distracción.

—Puedo apreciar que te gusta hacerle honor a tu especie —dijo al sonreír, mientras giraba en la entrada de la autopista, finalmente dejando las calles de tierra. Dada la hora, no era extraño que no hubiera muchos vehículos ocupando los carriles.

—Ya me conoces. ¿No vas a preguntar?

—Asumo que limpiaste sus datos porque viste la oportunidad, y porque no confiabas del todo en nosotros por ese entonces. ¿No es así?

—Frente a mis ojos, eran una organización que pretendía aprovechar mis habilidades para objetivos de los que por ese entonces no tenía idea. No sabía que harían conmigo si dejaba de serles útil, por lo que quise asegurarme de sacar a ese amigo de su radar. No me importaba lo que sucediera conmigo, pero aún había un animal que quería proteger.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él?

—Técnicamente, la semana pasada. Unas horas antes de que Weaselton se llevara a Judy de Bunnyburrow.

—¿Qué tan seguro estás de que está a salvo?

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Toma el celular, y marca…

—Seguro... oye, Hopps —llamó la atención de la coneja que admiraba el cielo nocturno desde la ventanilla—. Abre la guantera.

Judy lo hizo, y quedó perpleja.

—Hay una pistola aquí dentro —reveló al tragar saliva.

—Será mejor que te la quedes tú.

—N-no quiero usar armas. De hecho, ni siquiera sé cómo usar una —dijo sin dejar de contemplar aquella pistola, como si su pata fuera a quemarse si se atrevía a tocarla.

—No es difícil. Además, por lo que tengo entendido, tu Stand es de corto alcance. Por más que puedas usar zanahorias como proyectiles, si no tienes ninguna estarás en desventaja contra cientos de enemigos que puedan atacarte a distancia, como Dexy Fuery.

—Aun así, no puedo aceptarlo.

—Tómala. No me lo hagas más difícil...

—¡No voy a usarlas! —levantó la voz sin darse cuenta, entrando en pánico. Incluso la conductora se sorprendió por su respuesta, y ante aquella mirada la tendera no pudo hacer más que girarse hacia la ventanilla nuevamente, no sin antes cerrar la guantera de nueva cuenta—. Disculpa, creo que aún estoy algo... nerviosa.

—De acuerdo, yo me ocuparé de la artillería —aceptó, dando por terminada la conversación.

—También podrías ocuparte de marcar el número que estaba tratando de...

—Una cosa a la vez, Wilde. Ahora, dime...

—Cinco, cinco, cinco, seis, tres, nueve, nueve.

La pudú apretó rápido los números en el celular, haciendo un sonido de "pop" con cada uno.

—Listo, todo tuyo —dijo Clarice—. Lo puse en altavoz.

—Muchas gracias —dijo el zorro al tomar el celular tanteando al aire. Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que alguien levantara el tubo al otro lado de la linea.

— _¿Quién es y qué quiere? —_ dijo una voz muy grave y agresiva.

—¡Oye, pelusa! ¿Cómo has estado?

— _¿Nick? ¿Eres tú?_

—El mism...

— _Grandísimo imbécil, ¡te dije que no me llamaras a este número a menos que fuese una emergencia! ¡¿Tienes idea de los problemas en los que podrías meterme si alguien lo rastrea?! ¡Ya tengo bastantes problemas para lidiar con los amigos de Mr. Big aquí abajo, mientras que tú te das la gran vida con la mascota del director!_

—¿Mascota? —murmuró Clarice, apretando los dientes.

— _Y además de todo, con todas estas desapariciones... ¿S-paw-agon tiene algo que ver? He escuchado un par de cosas en el bar de Kenny hará un par de noches, sin mencionar que has estado fuera toda la semana y no has llamado. ¡Creí que te habían raptado a ti también! ¿Se puede saber qué rayos está ocurriendo?_

—Finnick, si me dejaras hablar por un momento...

— _Solo si respondes a lo que te estoy preguntando._

—De acuerdo, eh... hubo un par de incidentes en la ciudad, con... Usuarios que S-paw-agon mantenía vigilados. La organización S.A.V.A.G.E. usó información filtrada por un espía para localizarlos, y un Usuario se ocupó de todos ellos. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero estoy seguro de que, mientras estemos por debajo de su radar, estaremos bien.

— _No sé hasta qué punto podamos estar seguros con eso. De hecho, por lo que me constate, el responsable podría ser S-paw-agon escudándose tras un enemigo inventado como lo podría ser S.A.V.A.G.E. ¿No lo has pensado? Se necesitan dos para mentir. Uno que mienta, y el otro que crea._

—¿Acaso bebiste otra vez?

— _Eso no viene al caso._

—Escucha Finnick, no te llamé para oír teorías conspirativas…

— _Si vas a dejar que el gobierno de Animalia ponga flúor en las vacunas..._

—No me importa —dijo Nick, alzando la voz para callar a su amigo, mientras una fuerte jaqueca comenzaba a agobiarle. Odiaba tener que tratar con su amigo cuando se encontraba en ese estado—. Necesito una pata con... un asunto.

— _Déjame adivinar... ¿te rompieron el brazo de nuevo?_

—Solo digamos que… ahora mismo estoy a oscuras.

— _Mierda, ¿en dónde diablos te has estado metiendo?_

—En lugares que no quisiera volver a visitar, pero necesito tu ayuda para llegar al fondo de todo este asunto y darlo por cerrado.

— _Está bien, nos encontraremos en el departamento de Arttu. Recuerdas la dirección, ¿verdad?_

—Perfectamente.

— _Entonces nos veremos ahí en dos horas. Asegúrate de llegar de una pieza._

—Haré lo que pueda. Cambio y fuera, compañero —respondió al cortar la comunicación, devolviendo el celular a su propietaria—. Bueno, eso salió bie...

—¿Mascota? —inquirió Clarice sin voltearse, molesta.

—Si... ¿Cómo decirlo? Finnick no tiene mucha confianza en la compañía para la que trabajo, ni en la gente con la que trabajo. Pero puede ser de mucha ayuda, al igual que su habilidad —le dijo a la pudú, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó—. Ese silencio de radio... Clarice, por favor, te lo ruego… no lo hagas —pidió una vez más, pero su compañera estaba muy ocupada apretando sus dientes—. Santo cielo.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Judy, extrañada por aquella escena.

—La última vez que sentí el frío de ese silencio, la señorita al volante le rompió el hocico a un tipo que se le estaba insinuando en un bar. En cualquier otro momento no habría sido problema, pero ahí estábamos en una misión y nos puso en la mira del Usuario que estábamos intentando atrapar. Nos metimos en una batalla con él, y terminé con una puñalada en el hombro y ella con una pata rota.

—Lo haces sonar como si lo de hoy hubiera sido algo de todos los días —rio Judy, intentando buscar el lado cómico de la situación.

Las intenciones de la coneja no llegaron al zorro

—No siempre, pero… nunca sabes con qué clase de Usuarios puedes llegar a encontrarte. Nunca sabes si será tu última misión, si volverás entero, o a pedazos… —La seriedad del zorro hizo que la sonrisa de la coneja se desvaneciera.

La cierva saltó al rescate.

—Hasta ahora lo hemos llevado bastante bien —sonrió al hablarle, recibiendo un largo suspiro en respuesta.

—Estoy tratando de alejarla de todo este asunto, Clarice. Me vendría bien algo de ayuda aquí —reveló Nicholas, y la mirada de ambas presas se encontró por un breve instante antes de que la conductora debiera centrarse en el camino de nueva cuenta.

—¿Te interesa nuestro trabajo?

—Sí, ya se lo había dicho a Nicholas, pero… quiero ser parte de S-paw-agon.

—Entonces déjame darte un consejo.

—¿Si?

—No lo hagas.

—¿Qu… por qué?

—Escucha Hopps, nuestro trabajo no es precisamente para alguien que tenga… un lugar al cual regresar —explicó—. Misiones como la de hace un momento no abundan precisamente, pero son más frecuentes de lo que ninguno de nosotros quisiera. Siempre estamos exponiéndonos al peligro, siempre ponemos en riesgo nuestras vidas, y como dijo Wilde… nunca sabes cuándo podría ser tu última misión —el tono de Clarice había cambiado, pero la coneja de diecisiete años no sabía si era porque simplemente la cierva le estaba siguiendo la corriente al zorro, o porque realmente había cambiado su tono cuando supo que Judy quería formar parte de su mundo, un mundo oscuro que criaturas como aquella, llenas de vida y esperanza, jamás debían de conocer.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —aventuró Judy al cabo de unos segundos.

—Eso depende.

—¿Cómo terminaste trabajando para S-paw-agon? —preguntó. Clarice permaneció pensativa unos instantes, antes de hablar.

—De hecho… esa es una pregunta que preferiría no responder.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gusta hablar de mi pasado —sentenció, luego de lo cual prevaleció un silencio brutal que torpemente Judy trató de romper.

—E-entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó al voltearse hacia el zorro recostado.

—587 Snowy Hills, Tundratown —indicó Nicholas.

—Si usamos calles secundarias para movernos, evadiendo las cámaras de seguridad, llegaremos en aproximadamente dos horas y media. Pueden dormir hasta entonces y recuperar energías. Créanme, vamos a necesitarlas.

—Voy a tomar ese consejo —dijo el zorro, antes de voltearse—. Despiértenme cuando estemos allí, necesito… recuperar energías.

—Hecho —confirmó la cierva al sacar de su bolsillo delantero una cajetilla de cigarrillos, abriéndola y colocando uno en su hocico usando una sola pezuña, mientras que con la otra manipulaba el volante con gran habilidad—. ¿Fumas? —ofreció a la coneja, mientras encendía el suyo.

—No, gracias.

—Otra vez, lamento que hayas quedado envuelta en todo esto, Hopps —dijo al guardar la cajetilla—. ¿Cómo está esa herida?

—La unión aún duele, pero supongo que podría ser peor.

—¿Alguna vez te habían herido como lo hicieron el día de hoy?

—No, nunca —dijo al tragar saliva—. ¿Y a ti? —preguntó, pronto desviando la mirada de la cicatriz en el cuello de la agente—. Lo siento, fue algo rudo de mi parte.

—No te preocupes por eso. No puedo decir que la haya pasado bien, pero al menos aún sigo con vida. Creo que eso es algo para agradecer —sonrió la cierva, mientras la coneja contemplaba el nublado cielo nocturno de nueva cuenta.

—Va a comenzar a llover dentro de poco… —el suave murmullo de la coneja apenas fue oído dentro de aquel automóvil.

—¿No te gusta la lluvia?

—No realmente, prefiero los días despejados —dijo, manteniendo sus ojos fijados en el exterior.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir evitando mirarme? Es más incómodo que si no lo hicieras.

—¿Disculpa?

—Luego de todo lo que ocurrió esta noche, luego de que lograste acabar sin ayuda con dos Usuarios de Stand realmente peligrosos, después del puñetazo que le diste a Dexy Fuery… ¿de verdad te sientes tan incómoda al mirar mi rostro?

—Lo siento, Clarice. Es solo que…

—Te preocupa que me lo tome a mal, lo sé. No pienses en eso, que esta cicatriz no es motivo de vergüenza.

—Entiendo.

—Pero eso no es lo único que te molesta, ¿verdad? —preguntó, y la coneja suspiró.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —ante aquella pregunta, Judy se quedó en blanco por un breve instante, considerando su respuesta.

—Literalmente… hasta ayer llevaba una vida normal. Trabajaba arando en la granja, como tendera en la verdulería, cuidaba a mis hermanos, y salía con mi hermana.

—¿Hermana? ¿Solo con una?

—Somos muchos hermanos. Y con Jessica… siempre hemos sido muy cercanas. Nuestras camas están juntas, platicamos todo el tiempo, nos reunimos para almorzar. Es… más que mi hermana. Es mi mejor amiga.

—¿Ella sabe de tu habilidad?

—Lo intenté una vez, pero…

—¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?

—La aterroricé —sonrió forzadamente, apretando sus labios e intentando no soltar lágrima alguna—. Le mostré como convertía una zanahoria y le daba la forma de su armónica, y ella… se desmayó.

—Debió ser muy duro.

—En ese momento creyó que era una especie de bruja, tuvo mucho miedo, pero cuando despertó… no parecía recordar lo que había pasado, así que yo no volví a mencionarlo. Ni a ella, ni a nadie. Decidí guardar el secreto de lo que podía hacer, y solo utilizarlo si mi familia de verdad lo necesitaba. Si mi papá necesitaba un repuesto simple para su tractor o su camioneta, yo me encargaba de ello. Si la cañería se dañaba, o el techo tenía goteras, yo me encargaba de ello. Y si los juguetes de mis hermanos se rompían, yo me encargaba de ello. Seguí dándole uso cuando los demás necesitaban mi ayuda, sin que supieran qué era realmente lo que hacía, pero hasta ayer nunca había utilizado esta habilidad para ayudarme a mí misma.

—¿Has oído eso, Wilde? —preguntó la cierva al voltearse, sin obtener respuesta. La tranquila respiración del zorro le hizo saber qué hacía un rato que había sucumbido al cansancio—. Supongo que no.

—Será mejor que descanse un poco. Se ha llevado la peor parte de todo desde que salimos de Bunnyburrow, después de todo.

—Ya está acostumbrado. No te imaginas las cosas que hemos pasado desde que empezó a trabajar en la agencia bajo mi tutela —le sonrió al decir esto, antes de regresar su vista a la autopista frente a ella—. Wilde no es ningún inexperto. Ha peleado más batallas de las que te puedes imaginar, y siempre ha salido airoso. Esta no será la excepción.

—Espero que así sea —intentó sonreír, pero ya no fue capaz de resistir todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Lo primero que la cierva oyó fue un quejido, luego otro más, y la coneja terminó por estallar en un mar de lágrimas. La situación realmente la había superado—. Lo siento —alcanzó a decir, sin poder detenerse.

—Lo sé, no es fácil.

—Esos tipos realmente querían matarme, y yo… yo…

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para seguir con vida. Es la ley de la naturaleza, no sobrevive solo el más fuerte, el más hábil, o el más listo. Sobrevive aquel que realmente está determinado a seguir aferrándose a la vida con uñas y dientes, y tu probaste que posees esa determinación, una determinación superior a la de aquellos que intentaron destruirte.

—¡No es suficiente para excusar un homicidio! —soltó en un arranque de ira—. Maté a esos animales, Clarice. Los maté… con mis propias patas. Y lo peor, lo peor de todo esto… es que no me siento mal por eso. No siento que haya hecho algo mal, y eso… me repugna, y me aterra. ¿Qué… qué está sucediendo conmigo?

—No es que algo ande mal con tu mente, Hopps. Así es como resultó ser por tu condición —reveló ella, y Judy se quedó mirándole sin comprender—. Será mejor que te lo explique… los Usuarios de Stand no son algo que haya aparecido de manera reciente. Han existido desde el inicio de los tiempos. Animales dotados con el poder de los dioses, seguramente has oído algo sobre ello. Animales con la habilidad de lanzar rayos, sacudir y separar los mares, de quemar ciudades enteras con el fuego de su ira.

—Pero todo eso son… leyendas.

—Después de todo lo que has pasado en las últimas horas, ¿de verdad puedes seguir creyendo que se trata de leyendas? —cuestionó, y la coneja no respondió—. Durante un tiempo estuve investigando los orígenes de todo esto, y encontré un par de cosas bastante interesantes con respecto a estos Usuarios que, a lo largo de la historia, se los consideró como "semidioses". Primero que nada, que son seres de un poder muy superior a cualquier otro animal, por más hábil que sea. Sus cuerpos y sus mentes han sido predispuestos para la batalla, y es por eso que sufren los traumas físicos en una menor medida, de la misma forma que sufren los psicológicos. En tu caso… sabes que lo que hiciste no fue correcto en el sentido más tradicional, eres consciente de ello, pero la predisposición de tu cabeza, resultante de tu habilidad de Stand, se ocupa de que el trauma psicológico no llegue a fastidiarte —concluyó finalmente. Judy, por su parte, parecía estar teniendo grandes dificultades para asimilar todo lo que la cierva le había dicho, y realmente no tenía idea de cómo digerirlo.

—Creo que… aceptaré ese cigarrillo —dijo apresuradamente, casi tropezando con sus palabras.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, nunca necesité uno tanto como ahora.

—Claro, agasájate —No perdió tiempo en pasarle la cajetilla con el mechero. Judy los manipuló con cierta dificultad, como si fuesen a estallar en cualquier instante, pero al final logró encender el que había elegido. Tal y como Clarice imaginaba, la primera bocanada de humo llenó sus pulmones y resultó en una fuerte tos ahogada que luchaba por despejarlos—. Cielos, en verdad es tu primer cigarrillo.

—¿T-tanto se nota? —preguntó al calmarse.

—Considerando que estuviste a punto de lanzar tus pulmones por la ventana, si... apenas un poco.

—Y… ¿cómo surgieron los Usuarios de Stand? ¿Lograste averiguar algo con respecto a eso? —preguntó apenada, desesperada por desviar el tema de su pobre experiencia con el tabaco, aunque la misma no fuera motivo de vergüenza.

—Bueno… con respecto a eso lo único que tengo son rumores. Aparentemente, los descendientes de Usuarios de Stand no suelen adquirir la misma habilidad que sus predecesores, y por lo general las mismas se saltean varias generaciones. Que tus padres tengan una habilidad de Stand no necesariamente implica que tú la tendrás.

—Tiene sentido… dudo que mis padres, o alguno de mis doscientos setenta y cuatro hermanos sean Usuarios.

—Sí, pero hay excepciones. Hace algo de diez años se encontraron en un desierto al sur de Animalia unas ruinas antiguas, con algunos milenios de edad. Allí, encontraron un ataúd con una máscara grabada, y en el interior un juego de tres arcos y tres flechas. Los arcos no tenían la gran cosa, pero los diseños de las flechas contaban la historia de una gacela que robó el poder de un dios, logrando almacenarlo en cada una de esas flechas. Por lo que se pudo llegar a descifrar, las mismas eran capaces de conceder a un animal las mismas habilidades que habían obtenido aquellos tocados por los dioses, aunque realmente nunca llegaron a probarlo. Quizá pienses que no son más que cuentos, yo también lo pienso, pero se ve que alguien no creía lo mismo, porque a los pocos días las tres flechas fueron robadas del museo en el que estaban siendo exhibidas. Si tengo que apostar, diría que alguien ha estado usando esas mismas flechas para dotar a los animales con el poder de los dioses o, dicho de otro modo, para convertirlos en Usuarios de Stand —terminó de explicar, apenas alcanzando a oír un murmullo indescifrable en respuesta por parte de su interlocutora—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que yo… yo tengo una de esas flechas. O al menos, la punta de una de ellas —reveló finalmente.

Por un momento el silenció inundó el auto, hasta que Clarice habló.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Eso es imposible.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido. La flecha, mi habilidad... todo. Todo cuadra, Clarice.

—Hopps, no estoy siguiéndote. ¿Acaso tu familia robó las flechas?

—No, no es eso lo que estoy diciendo —dijo al suspirar, rememorando lo ocurrido aquel día—. Esto sucedió... cuando yo tenía siete años. Fue una noche en la que estaba regresando tarde a casa, luego de jugar con una vecina durante casi todo el día. Era tarde, y mi familia ya estaba preparándose para cenar. Yo ya estaba caminando a través de los huertos cuando escuché un gran alboroto a lo lejos y, al regresar sobre mis pasos, alcancé a ver una camioneta negra persiguiendo un auto, chocándole y tratando de sacarle del camino. Yo... lo vi todo. Al final, el perseguidor logró voltear el auto, y el mismo terminó cayendo en la granja. El ruido alertó a mi familia, pero yo fui la primera en llegar al lugar. Para entonces, la camioneta había seguido su camino, y el conductor estaba intentando arrastrarse fuera del auto. Se trataba de... un conejo. Tenía una herida de bala en el pecho, y para cuando mi papá llegó con él… ya no se podía hacer nada. Ese conejo falleció en mis brazos, y nunca podré olvidar ese instante mientras viva.

—Lo lamento —respondió sinceramente—. Ningún niño debería tener que pasar por una situación así.

—Pero antes de morir, ese conejo... me dio algo. Un collar dorado con la forma de una garra grande, y me pidió que lo protegiera con mi vida, que nadie debía saber de él —aclaró, finalmente enlazando todo—. En su interior... había una punta de flecha, con parte de su tubo. No era difícil notar que la habían arrancado al doblarla.

—Probablemente se trataría de uno de los ladrones que quiso traicionar a los suyos, y sufrió las consecuencias.

—No exactamente —interrumpió la coneja—. Por lo que oí después, su nombre era Paul Carroters, un médico en el Hospital General de Zootopia. Tenía esposa e hija. Llámame ilusa, pero no creo que alguien así fuese a robar un museo.

—Nunca subestimes a los animales, Hopps. Pueden llegar a sorprenderte en formas que no te imaginas —le dijo mientras tomaba su celular, entrando en un programa muy similar al que Judy había conocido por el móvil de Nicholas justo antes de ataque de Janja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó cuándo la cierva ya había apagado el aparato.

—Le di una tarea al sistema: buscar toda la información referente a Paul Carroters. Llegamos a un punto en que cualquier rastro de información puede resultarnos útil para dar con S.A.V.A.G.E, y si ese conejo tenía relación con ellos, o intentó robarles, no está de más hacer el intento.

—¿Por qué razón estaría relacionado con S.A.V.A.G.E.? Esto sucedió hace diez años. Dudo que tenga algo que ver.

—Hasta donde sé, no sería extraño pensar que la organización está empleando las flechas robadas para producir nuevos Usuarios. Después de todo, es inusualmente extraño que se haya detectado un incremento notable de estos en la ciudad de Zootopia a lo largo de los últimos años.

—Pero si S.A.V.A.G.E. puede dar lugar a sus propios Usuarios, ¿por qué molestarse en robar las habilidades de los demás?

—No tengo idea, aún nos faltan muchas piezas para terminar de armar todo el rompecabezas, pero como dije… llegaremos al fondo de esto, de una forma u otra. Ahora, ¿dónde guardaste la punta de flecha? Imagino que la tienes bien asegurada, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, y Judy no pudo evitar tragar saliva, algo que hizo que Clarice arqueara una ceja—. ¿Verdad?

—El colgante… está en el cajón de mi mesa de noche —reveló finalmente.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Quieres decir que dejaste uno de los artefactos más peligrosos de la historia, al alcance de toda tu familia?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tenemos reglas, y nadie toca ese cajón salvo yo. Confío en mis hermanos y mis padres, y ellos confían en mí.

—De verdad espero que estés en lo cierto —dijo al suspirar—. Primero llevaremos a este imbécil para que se trate con su amigo. Luego, iremos a reportarnos en la base de la fundación S-paw-agon, y después, iremos en busca de la flecha a Bunnyburrow. Si vamos a enfrentar a S.A.V.A.G.E., vamos a necesitar tener esa punta de flecha de nuestro lado —explicó, para sacar otro cigarrillo de su cajetilla. Hacia algunos minutos que el otro se había consumido por completo—. S.A.V.A.G.E. ha estado moviendo sus piezas toda la semana, y no se descarta la posibilidad de que, si el enemigo iba en la camioneta que chocó el auto de Paul Carroters, probablemente también conozcan el paradero de la punta de flecha robada. Otra vez, esto es una mera suposición, pero dada la situación actual no podemos permitirnos pasarla por alto. Son demasiadas coincidencias para creer que es mera casualidad.

—Clarice… dime la verdad. ¿Crees que mi familia está en peligro? —preguntó, afligida.

—Sí, lo creo. Pero de nada nos servirá ir a Bunnyburrows ahora mismo. Ninguno de nosotros está en condiciones de enfrentar al enemigo, no tenemos refuerzos, y S-paw-agon no va a inmiscuirse más de lo necesario hasta tener claro qué es lo que está pasando. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora mismo es tratarnos, reportar lo ocurrido, y partir hacia los Burrows una vez estemos listos, dentro de dos o tres horas —explicó rápidamente. La actitud de la cierva había cambiado drásticamente ante estas revelaciones, y no estaba ocultándole el hecho de que la situación en verdad era peor de lo que pensaba—. No te preocupes, Hopps. Todo saldrá bien. Ahora… trata de dormir un poco, ¿quieres? Será un viaje largo hasta el centro, y los necesito a Wilde y a ti en plena forma si vamos a enfrentar a estos tipos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Ayer… todo era normal —le dijo al mirarla a los ojos, y Clarice no supo cómo responderle. Había tristeza, ira y desesperación en sus ojos, manchando una mirada joven y alegre que tan solo unas pocas horas atrás había visto a la muerte directamente a la cara. Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la cierva, la coneja se volteó hacia la ventana, y trató de conciliar el sueño. Tenía miedo, por ella, y por sus seres amados.

—Lo siento, Hopps —soltó la cierva finalmente, cuando la silueta de la ciudad de Zootopia comenzó a dibujarse en las lejanías—. De verdad lo siento.

* * *

Y en ese momento, a varios kilómetros de allí, lo que una vez había sido el Hotel Cabracornia se encontraba completamente cercado por la policía, con varios civiles en las cercanías que se habían levantado de sus camas en plena madrugada para saber de qué iba el alboroto, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al llegar a la escena, se encontraron con un hotel envuelto por telarañas en su totalidad, con al menos seis víctimas fatales que habían sido brutalmente mutiladas.

Por supuesto, esta última fue información que solo circuló entre las fuerzas policiales y no llegó a oídos ajenos a las mismas durante unos pocos minutos más, pero entre los entrometidos animales ya circulaban rumores casi justificados sobre arañas gigantes saliendo de los campos, afectadas por desechos radioactivos que alguna malvada compañía intentó quitarse de encima.

Pero fuera de esa alocada conclusión, dentro de las propias fuerzas armadas de la policía de Zootopia que ahora cercaban el lugar, había alguien que sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido, y en qué contexto. Aquella oficial se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de una hiena muerta, una hembra de aproximadamente treinta años, quien había quedado incrustada en el costado de un automóvil, con varias heridas de bala en el abdomen. La oficial suspiró, antes de quitarse su gorro azul para revelar sus largas orejas, pelaje marrón claro con manchas oscuras, y ojos azules que apenas se vislumbraban a través de sus lentes oscuros. Se trataba de una serval joven, y se veía realmente decepcionada.

No tardó en alejarse de aquella escena, esquivando las telarañas que rodeaban todo el lugar, y los restos de metal pegados en ellas por doquier, forzando sus pisadas dada la poderosa adhesión de las telas. Una vez fuera, cuando la luz de la luna encontró sus ojos una vez más, no perdió tiempo en dirigirse a su oficial al mando, un rinoceronte de contextura intimidante y mirada afilada que la recibió con una mueca preocupada.

—Añada un cuerpo más a la lista —le dijo al capitán—. Encontré a una hiena contra una camioneta.

—¿Cómo murió?

—Como un colador, o al menos es lo que puede notarse a simple vista.

—Demonios…

—Mis compañeros están investigando las habitaciones ahora mismo, pero no hay duda de que no fue una araña la que hizo todo esto —explicó. El capitán pareció medicar esto por un breve momento, antes de preguntar.

—¿Sabemos algo de Starfang?

—Aún estamos investigando. Lo único que encontramos fueron sus lentes bajo unas cuantas telarañas. Es seguro que estuvo aquí, y también es seguro que fue ella quien se encargó de esa hiena, pero desconocemos el contexto. ¿Intentó comunicarse con ella?

—Sí, pero su celular está desconectado. Realmente estoy preocupado, por ella y por su "protegido".

—Será mejor que Wilde también esté con vida —asaltó uno de sus compañeros, un lobo blanco uniformado, de carácter juguetón—. Después de todo, aún nos debe unas cervezas, a Delgato y a mí.

—Yo no mantendría mis esperanzas altas, Lobato. Ya ha pasado una semana desde su desaparición, y no tenemos pista alguna de su paradero —dijo el rinoceronte, llevando una pata a su frente—. Maldición, todo se fue al demonio desde que Musker filtró esa información. Si lo hubiésemos detenido a tiempo…

—No había forma de saberlo, Rhinowitz —le detuvo Lobato—. Nadie tiene la responsabilidad aquí, más que el propio Musker.

—Disculpe, Capitán. Voy a regresar al patrullero un segundo, necesito descansar un poco —solicitó la hembra—. Ver a esa hiena… realmente no me ha sentado bien.

—Ve tranquila, Finley. Nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto —aceptó el capitán.

—Gracias, no tardaré mucho.

La joven oficial no tardó en llegar al patrullero que compartía con Warden Swinton, una vieja amiga que llevaba trabajando en el departamento de policía mucho más tiempo que ella, pero que de momento se encontraba rebuscando entre los restos de pobres desgraciados que, en medio de su noche de pasión, habían sido cortados en pedazos dentro de la habitación de un hotel malo tirando a mediocre al lado de la carretera, un destino cruel para cualquiera.

Tomó lugar en el asiento del conductor, respiró profundamente, y sacó el celular para marcar rápidamente un número que no estaba guardado en su lista de contactos, uno que tenía grabado a fuego en su memoria. Mientras el tono sonaba, la oficial Finley miró por la ventana una vez más para asegurarse de que sus compañeros estuviesen ocupados controlando el perímetro, solo para cerciorarse de que los animales de oído más agudo no escucharan ni siquiera una palabra de lo que iba a decir.

Y entonces, aquella suave y seductora voz respondió en el auricular.

— _¡Oh, Carmina! Cariño, no sabes lo mucho que he esperado tu llamado. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y cómo va todo en la comisaría?_ —preguntó alegre.

—No muy bien. Quizá ya lo sepa, pero el elemento Fuery cayó en batalla, y Clarice Starfang está desaparecida. Lamento no tener buenas noticias que darle, señorita.

— _No hay nada que lamentar, linda. Y no te preocupes por eso. Clarice viene en dirección a la ciudad, acompañada ni más ni menos que por Nicholas y Judy._

—¿Cómo es que lo sabe? Y creí que Janja y Cheezi se ocuparían de los otros.

— _Mi estimada Dexy, que en paz descanse, se ocupó de colocar un transmisor bajo su camioneta usando a uno de sus Midnight Runners, y me dio un pequeño reporte mientras se preparaba para luchar, en caso de que no consiguiera su objetivo. Tal parece que esos tres resultaron ser más hábiles de lo que esperábamos. Pero no te preocupes, pues tengo su situación especialmente controlada, dado que The Bunnyman y Foxy Lady son piezas esenciales en este juego de ajedrez, y no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlos. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?_

—Sí, señorita.

— _Qué buena chica. Ahora regresa con tus compañeros a la comisaría, e infórmame de cualquier movimiento que el buen Bogo vaya a ejecutar en respuesta a la situación del hotel, o a la de los Usuarios. ¿Quieres?_

—¿No quiere que me ocupe del zorro y la coneja? Si me da su ubicación, le prometo que los capturaré antes de que el sol asome en el horizonte. Haré que se sienta orgullosa de mi, señorita. Lo prometo.

— _No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace sentir tanta pasión en tu corazón, cielo. Pero lamento decir que ya tengo a alguien esperando por ellos. No te desanimes, tesoro. Tendrás mucho tiempo para probarme tu valía. Después de todo, hoy es nuestro día prometido, y habrá mucho que hacer._

—Estoy a la espera de sus órdenes, señorita —aceptó, y su interlocutora dio por finalizado el llamado. Aquella serval se quedó allí con el teléfono en sus patas, pensando que haría lo que fuese para asegurarse de que su jefe alcanzara la felicidad—. Se lo prometo, lograré que sus sueños se hagan realidad —prometió con solemnidad.


	14. Crosstown Traffic - Part 2

_Capítulo 14 – Crosstown Traffic, Part 2_

Judy June Hopps no se dio cuenta de en qué momento había caído rendida en un sueño profundo. Todo cuanto había sucedido en las últimas horas parecía una pesadilla, una bizarra pesadilla. Para empezar, justo después de haber conocido al zorro, una comadreja le metió un parásito por el ojo para controlar su cuerpo, descubrió que había muchos otros mamíferos con habilidades tal y como ella, había dado muerte a dos de estos que habían intentado matarla a ella antes, y habían sobrevivido al ataque de las arañas mecánicas por los pelos.

Una situación así habría superado a casi cualquier mamífero, por supuesto, pero Judy, al igual que Nicholas, eran muy diferentes a cualquier animal, y sus resistencias a traumas tanto físicos como emocionales rebasaba las de un ser ordinario: era la fortaleza del Stand. Y para su suerte, esta característica especial les había permitido sobreponerse a enemigos que parecían imposibles de detener, pero su astucia había conseguido abrirles camino entre ellos hacia su destino final. Aquel que ahora se encontraba a unas pocas calles de distancia.

Aunque Judy no tenía idea de lo que ahora sucedía en el mundo más allá de sus parpados cerrados, pero comenzó a descubrirlo cuando un fuerte impacto en sus piernas la hizo sobresaltarse, solo entonces temblando frente a la brisa fría que pasaba entre su ropa improvisada, mientras contemplaba el paisaje blanco más allá del parabrisas. La nieve caía delicada sobre las calles cubiertas por la misma, siendo visible gracias a las farolas que iluminaban vagamente aquella zona. No había un alma en las calles, algo normal dado que aún era de madrugada, y el sol no parecía tener intenciones de salir sino hasta pasadas un par de horas más.

Judy tardó unos cuantos segundos hasta lograr enfocar su vista en la pudú que subió al asiento del conductor para cerrar la puerta después, sonido que también pareció alertar al zorro. La coneja estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era lo que había sucedido cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el punto de impacto, encontrando un saco cargado de zanahorias. Si hubiera tenido que adivinar, aun estando somnolienta, hubiera jurado que había veintisiete. Después de todo, uno no trabaja durante siete años en una verdulería sin acostumbrar el ojo a estos detalles.

—Fue lo que pude cargar. Espero que sean suficientes hasta que podamos conseguir otro montón de una manera más… legal —explicó Clarice a una confusa Judy mientras giraba la llave, arrancando el motor.

—¿Acaso las robaste? —preguntó Nicholas, luego de intentar abrir los ojos bajo las vendas y apretándolos fuerte ante el dolor de una herida aún abierta.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Incluso dejé dinero de más por las zanahorias y por la ventana rota. No creo que la ley venga en mi búsqueda. Sobre todo porque, en cierto sentido, soy parte de la ley —explicó la cierva, ganándose una risa irónica por parte del zorro, y una mirada interrogante por parte de la coneja.

—¿En qué sentido exactamente? —preguntó la coneja, y al instante la pudú se volteó hacia el zorro recostado en el asiento trasero.

—¿Acaso no se lo dijiste?

—Uh…

—Cielos… bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. Oficialmente, somos policías, con placas y todo el conjunto.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la coneja con un exagerado tono de sorpresa que tomó desprevenidos a los dos agentes por igual.

—Si… bueno, pero también somos parte de una fundación a la que el jefe de policía dio lugar hace varios años ante el descubrimiento de los Usuarios de Stand: S-paw-agon —explicó mientras pisaba el acelerador, y avanzaba impasible a través de las calles desiertas—. Solo ciertos efectivos dentro de la propia comisaria formamos parte de esto, más que nada Usuarios de Stand, animales que se transfirieron allí poco después de la creación de la fundación, y aceptamos el trabajo más que nada porque significaba el doble de sueldo en nuestros bolsillos.

—Es bastante generoso, sí. Pero sigue siendo poco cuando piensas que pones en riesgo tu vida con cada trabajo —agregó el zorro.

—Es un trabajo duro, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Especialmente después de que S.A.V.A.G.E. comenzara a poner en peligro a civiles inocentes, incluyéndote, Hopps. El deber de un oficial es el de proteger y servir, y nosotros somos los únicos en la ciudad que pueden proteger y servir cuando el enemigo es un Usuario.

—En resumen, los Usuarios son los únicos que pueden proteger a los civiles de otros Usuarios… —comprendió la coneja.

—Así es, y somos la única linea que puede impedirles hacer lo que les venga en gana.

—Nicholas… sé que has intentado convencerme de que no debo inmiscuirme en todo este asunto, pero… cada vez estoy más convencida de que quiero hacerlo —añadió Judy.

—Cielos… —suspiró el zorro, llevándose una pata a la frente—. Solo espero que no te arrepientas, así como espero no arrepentirme yo mismo por no detenerte.

—Estás siendo demasiado dramático, Wilde —dijo Clarice, para dirigirse a Judy—. Puedes empezar ayudándonos a llegar al fondo de todo este asunto, y a frustrar los planes del jefe. Por como lo veo, es probable que los únicos animales de confianza con los que podemos tratar ahora mismo son el tal Finnick, el tal Arttu… y tú. Cualquier otro animal es un posible agente de S.A.V.A.G.E., o un informante. Ten eso en mente de ahora en adelante, ¿quieres? —confirmó la pudú, deteniendo el auto. Habían llegado.

Al bajar de la camioneta, la coneja se encontró frente a un gigantesco edificio de cinco pisos, de ventanas tapeadas y pintura azul desgastada. Aquella edificación parecía tan deshabitada como el resto de la calle en la que se encontraba, y no era dificil pensar que nadie había habitado las cercanías durante años. Mucho más dificil era imaginar que alguien pudiera vivir en un lugar como aquel, cuando parecía que la construcción frente a ella podría venirse abajo a la más mínima brisa, en cualquier instante.

— Ahora, bajemos esta piñata —dijo la pudú alegre al bajar.

—Voy a vengarme por eso, lo sabes —respondió el zorro cuando su compañera abrió la puerta, ayudándole a incorporarse con el apoyo de la coneja.

—Por supuesto que lo sé… ¡cuidado! —exclamó Clarice mientras bajaban a Nicholas, quien se quedó de piedra ante el temor de una caída que no llegó. En cambió, lo que sí llegó fue la risa histérica de la pudú, sumada a una apenas contenida por parte de la coneja—. Oh Wilde, nunca podría aburrirme contigo.

—Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo —suspiró el zorro mientras avanzaban los pocos metros que los separaban de la entrada—. Anda… ¿estamos frente a la puerta?

—Un portón de metal, azul oscuro —respondió Judy.

—Es aquí… toca el timbre del 5-A —ordenó, y la coneja acudió al instante mientras la pudú cargaba al zorro al hombro. Unos instantes después, una irritada voz habló en el auricular.

— _¡¿Quién es?!_

—La pizza. Con anchoas y pepperoni, ¿verdad?

— _Sube_ _de una vez antes de que baje a patearte el trasero, ¿quieres?_ —respondió, y un potente timbre avisó que el portón de metal se había abierto, tras lo cual los tres presentes se apresuraron al interior, con la coneja cerrando detrás de ellos.

—Puedo apreciar el cariño que te tiene —agregó Clarice mientras subían las desgastadas escaleras, a la luz fría y parpadeante de lamparas que hacía mucho tiempo deberían haber sido cambiadas, iluminando un papel tapiz deteriorado que magnificaba la impresión de que ahora se encontraban en un edificio abandonado. Y claro, los precintos en las demás puertas en el camino indicaban que nadie había usado ninguno de los apartamentos en mucho tiempo.

—Finnick tiene sus propias formas de demostrar que le importo. Por ejemplo, no esparció mis sesos por el pavimento cuando lo estafé hace veintitrés años.

—Suena bien.

—De hecho, eso fue lo que le más le gustó de mi. Desde entonces se encargó de cuidarme, y fue un padre para mí cuando más lo necesité, en la época más difícil de mi vida —comentó el zorro, por un momento vislumbrando el recuerdo de aquel día de lluvia, recuerdo que se esforzó por reprimir en aquel momento—. Aunque si voy a pedirles que tengan paciencia con él. Puede ser algo pesado con los animales que no conoce, así que… Clarice —habló a la pudú—. Trata de no perder los estribos.

—No prometo nada.

—Temía que fueras a decir eso —dijo el zorro cuando ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del 5-A, y la coneja se adelantó a tocar a la puerta.

—Señor Finnick, somos noso… —no alcanzó a completar aquella frase cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la coneja se quedó con la pata golpeando el aire.

En ese instante, la coneja imaginó que la pudú estaría muy impactada, al igual que ella, y el zorro sabía bien por qué, pues quien les había abierto la puerta era nada más y nada menos que un zorro fénec marrón claro de largas orejas, pantalones verde oliva extra cortos, una playera negra con lineas rojas a los costados, y una estatura tal que apenas llegaba a la mitad del zorro que había llegado allí con ellas. Era difícil imaginar que la voz gruesa y demandante que habían oído en el celular y en el portón pudiera haber provenido de un depredador que a simple vista parecía un niño pequeño.

—¿Y qué están esperando? ¿Una invitación? ¡Entren de una vez! —contestó con aquella misma voz irritada y una mirada tan afilada como un cuchillo, y Judy notó como Clarice volteaba hacia Nicholas por un instante, seguro recordando lo que su compañero le había dicho hacía pocos segundos.

Un instante después, y sin esperar que el zorro mayor se los repitiera, el equipo se adentró más allá del umbral de la puerta, encontrando una sala de estar apenas iluminada por una vieja lampara de techo. A su alrededor, varios estantes de madera vieja se erigían para contener una biblioteca de tomos que no parecían haber sido tocado en años, siendo tapados por una gruesa capa de polvo que impedía ver el nombre escrito en el lomo.

Las ventanas más allá se encontraban tapeadas tanto por dentro como por fuera, carentes de cristal alguno, y a través de sus aberturas era fácil notar la gentil nevada que caía sobre aquel distrito de la ciudad.

Y allí, en el centro de la habitación, un enorme y viejo oso polar en silla de ruedas los observaba curioso, con un libro abierto entre sus grandes patas, una desgastada bata verde oscuro, y lentes de marco grueso. Su mirada, amable y tranquila, les inspiraban sentimientos muy opuestos a los del grosero depredador que los había atendido en un principio.

—Oh, no le hagan caso. Ha estado así desde que llegó —dijo el oso con una paciencia y tranquilidad que tomaron a las hembras por asalto, tanto o más que el tamaño del zorro que había sido como el padre de Nicholas, según él.

—Vete al demonio, anciano —respondió el zorro enano, partiendo hacia la cocina, cuarto al alcance de la vista dado que no había puerta alguna que separara las habitaciones, sin contar el baño. De hecho, desde su posición, la coneja era seguro capaz de vislumbrar el cuarto del oso, y la enorme cama que de seguro ocupaba durante las noches en las que no tenía que lidiar con animales problemáticos durante la madrugada. Después de todo, apenas eran las cinco de la mañana.

—Me disculpo por él, Nick —dijo el viejo oso, y el zorro giró la cabeza en su dirección siguiendo el sonido de su voz.

—No tienes por qué, lo conozco bien.

—Usted debe ser… el señor Arttu, ¿verdad? —se adelantó la coneja.

—Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales? —cerró el libro sobre sus piernas, usando la palanca al alcance de su pata para hacer avanzar la silla de ruedas, con el sonido de su mecanismo electrónico llenando el lugar, mientras extendía su pata derecha hacia la coneja y la pudú—. Mi nombre es Arttu Satou, es un gusto conocerlas señoritas…

—Judy, Judy Hopps —fue la primera en aceptar el saludo, estrechando su enorme pata con ambas suyas.

—¿Y usted debe ser…?

—Puede llamarme Clarice —respondió ella con formalidad, saludándole con su pezuña derecha.

—Judy… Clarice… son nombres muy bonitos —dijo con una sonrisa, solo entonces entrecerrando los ojos para notar algo extraño en el rostro del zorro. Se avergonzó un poco por notar solo en ese momento que el depredador llevaba los ojos vendados—. Oh cielos, Nicky… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

—Un accidente con la afeitadora, de una marca que no pienso volver a comprar —explicó relajado, provocando una risa amarga por parte del viejo.

—Me alegra ver que no has perdido el sentido del humor, pero me entristece el hecho de que sigas metiéndote en líos.

—A donde quiera que voy, parece que los líos me persiguen a mi.

—Disculpe la intromisión señor Satou, pero… ¿no ha pensado en vender este departamento y conseguir algo más… conveniente? —cuestionó Clarice sin mucha vacilación.

—¿Perdón?

—No es mi intención ofender, pero desde que entré he visto muebles deteriorados, ventanas rotas y apenas tapiadas…

—¡Eres libre de ocuparte de ellas si así lo quieres, niña entrometida! —llegó la voz de Finnick desde la cocina, y la pudú hizo una respiración profunda para calmar sus nervios, sin éxito.

—Clarice… por favor, no —suplicó el zorro, sin cambiar su tono.

—Y eso sin mencionar las goteras congeladas en el cielo raso. Este lugar no es uno que calificaría como "acogedor", o siquiera como "habitable" —completó. Arttu pareció meditar sus palabras por un breve momento, antes de responderle.

—Tal vez tengas razón, linda. Pero a decir verdad ya estoy muy viejo para mudarme, y esta casa… es en la que viví toda mi vida. Donde crecí, donde conviví con mi esposa, donde crié a mi hijo… pero mi esposa falleció hace mucho tiempo, y mi hijo… bueno, digamos que tuvimos una pelea hace mucho tiempo, y no quedamos en buenos términos. Él se mudó fuera de la ciudad, y no hemos hablado desde entonces —les contó con cierta melancolía, y la coneja comenzó a preguntarse si la agente había abierto una puerta cuyo pomo no debería haber tocado en primer lugar—. Para ser sincero, creo que lo único que me mantiene aquí a estas alturas es el zorro que ahora está bebiendo en la cocina. Es un buen amigo, y cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles… él fue el único que se quedó a mi lado para ayudarme.

—¿Vas a estar contándoles la historia de tu vida durante mucho más tiempo, anciano? —cuestionó al regresar a la sala, con cara de pocas pulgas, y una botella de whisky en su pata—. Porque estás comenzando a aburrirme.

—¿Acaso se acabó el ron?

—Me las arreglaré con esto —soltó antes de pararse frente al zorro, observándolo por un breve momento—. ¿Y bien?

—Bueno, esperaba que pudieses arreglarme… los ojos —señaló su rostro con una sonrisa un poco incómoda.

—Claro, primero agáchate —hizo un gesto con la pata para que se acercara, pero el vulpino dudó por un instante al tiempo que tragaba saliva, gesto que confundió a la coneja que observaba el intercambio—. Acércate de una vez, infeliz —insistió de nuevo, y el agente comenzó a decender poco a poco con cautela, cautela que no fue suficiente para prevenir la andanada de potentes puñetazos que cayeron sobre su frente—. ¡Te dije que dejaras de ponerte en peligro, zorro rastrero! —gritó con furia y sin detenerse. Sus compañeras estuvieron a punto de intervenir, pero ambas tuvieron claro que el zorro podría haberse defendido de así quererlo. Estaba aceptando los golpes que el zorro mayor le estaba propinando sin ofrecer resistencia alguna, pero al final estos se detuvieron de manera abrupta—. No sería mala idea que de vez en cuando recuerdes que aún hay animales que se preocupan por ti. Y justo yo debería ser el último animal que te lo diga, pero podrías dejar de ser un maldito irresponsable y cuidar más de tu propia vida. ¡Porque sabes bien que te doblo en edad, y no voy a estar ahí para ti toda tu vida! —concluyó con un último golpe con el que el zorro menor cayó sentado, frente a frente con el viejo Finnick.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con pesadez, y el zorro de pelaje claro volteó hacia otro lado para evitar la patética visión que su amigo estaba proyectando. No podía verlo así, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar un descuido como el suyo.

—Rayos... ven, siéntate en el sillón de ahí —indicó al voltearse, pero el zorro no hizo ademan de querer levantarse hasta que la coneja le ayudó a incorporarse—. ¡¿Qué no lo estás viendo?! Oh, cierto. Claro que no. Coneja, dale una pata con eso —ordenó. La coneja bufó con cierta molestia, guiando al zorro hasta el lugar indicado, mientras Clarice tenía la mirada clavada en Finnick. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo, y no podía esperar a que le diera una excusa para una buena golpiza, aunque dado que aún no tenía idea de cual era su habilidad de Stand, aquello podría llegar a ser incluso contraproducente—. Y háganme el favor: no vayan a gritar por lo que están a punto de ver. No hace más que irritarme cada vez que eso sucede —explicó al pararse frente al sillón del zorro.

—¿Por qué habríamos de…? —iba a consultar Judy, pero la respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado cuando de las patas de Finnick surgieron una gran cantidad de enredaderas con espinas color púrpura que se retorcían como si tuviesen vida, y que atravesaron la venda en los ojos del zorro para clavarse firme en su cabeza, con sus brazos cediendo al instante—. ¿Qué… está…? —la visión del cuerpo caído frente a sus ojos resultaba inconcebible, y el tiempo se detuvo en aquella habitación por un breve instante

—¡Nicholas! —antes de que Judy hubiese completado aquella pregunta en conjunto con aquel pensamiento, la cierva ya se había lanzado contra el atacante a toda velocidad, dispuesta a molerlo a golpes de ser necesario para salvar a su compañero.

—¡The Bunnyman! —Judy le siguió al llamar a su Stand en su forma completa, ya lanzando un potente puñetazo al grito de su nombre, un puñetazo que se detuvo en el aire a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Finnick cuando oyó la voz de Nicholas mientras este movía los brazos a modo de advertencia.

—¡Chicas, esperen! ¡Estoy bien! —suplicó antes de que las hembras cometieran un terrible error, y un silencio brutal llenó la habitación por escasos segundos mientras las mismas sopesaban lo que estaba ocurriendo, con Finnick manteniendo su concentración en la herida a tratar, y el oso temiendo el peor de los descenlaces para aquella situación—. Por favor, cálmense. Estoy bi...

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —gritó Clarice con el mayor volumen de su voz.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —cuestionó Judy por igual, incapaz de comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

—Jovencitas, cálmense. Van a asustar a los vecinos —pidió Arttu, preocupado.

—¡Usted no tiene vecinos! —devolvió la pudú con furia—. ¡¿Y qué demonios acaba de pasar?! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! ¡¿Y por qué diablos puedes hablar aún siendo una maldita brocheta?!

—El lenguaje, por favor —pidió de nuevo el oso, nervioso por el tono de la pudú.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió una vez más, iracunda. No menos sorprendida, Judy se mantuvo al margen de aquella situación mientras que las enredaderas surgidas de la pata del zorro enano regresaban a su punto de origen, causando que Nick diera un cabezazo hacia adelante por la fuerza, quitándose las vendas y abriendo sus ojos finalmente una vez más. La luz había regresado.

—Se trata de mi habilidad de Stand, Cadmium Sky —explicó, exponiendo en su otra pata el mismo tipo de enredaderas que los presentes pudieron observar claro. A simple vista parecían plantas con espinas comunes y corrientes, pero su movimiento semejaba al de serpientes esperando el momento para atacar—. Me permite devolver cualquier cosa que sus espinas toquen al estado que tenían exactamente veinticuatro horas atrás. ¿Alguna vez has restaurado una computadora a una configuración anterior? Bueno, es casi lo mismo —dijo mientras tomaba en sus patas su botella de whisky, dando un largo sorbo—. Estas espinas no pueden causar daño a largo plazo, pero son muy útiles si eres capaz de ponerte creativo con ellas.

—De acuerdo, entonces… —comenzó a decir Arttu, chocando sus patas—. Si ya han terminado con ello, iré a preparar un poco de té para todos. ¡En un momento regreso! —avisó el viejo oso mientras se disponía a partir, cuando la voz de la pudú retumbó de nuevo en el departamento, y el movimiento de la silla de ruedas se detuvo.

—¡Esperen un minuto! Tu… ¿sabías qué era lo que iba a hacer desde un principio? —cuestionó a Nicholas, que seguía sentado en el sillón mientras se acostumbraba de nuevo a sus ojos, observando la borrosa imagen de la pudú frente a él.

—Eso depende —dijo con una sonrisa mientras parpadeaba varias veces seguidas.

—Trataste de jugarnos una maldita broma y no te salió muy bien, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Quería oír lo que dirían cuando Finnick lo hiciera, pero ahora que lo pienso con cuidado… —dado el tono de su compañera, Nicholas comenzaba a dudar que aquello hubiera sido una venganza adecuada por lo ocurrido unos minutos atrás luego de bajar de la camioneta. Era probable que se le hubiera ido la pata.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Finnick con cansancio, siendo evidente para los presentes que el pequeño zorro no se sorprendía en verdad por el actuar de su amigo—. De acuerdo, yo me voy de aquí. Hagan lo que quieran con ese bribón —dijo con cansancio mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, no dispuesto a interponerse cuando su amigo había intentado bromear usando su habilidad.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Con mucho gusto —dijo la pudú, aproximándose al zorro con un aura maligna que podría haber sido el Stand más temible que Nicholas hubiese visto jamás.

—¡E-espera, Finnick! Viejo, hermano, podrías darme una pata con…

—No puedo, hay otra botella de whisky esperándome en la cocina —dijo Finnick mientras enfilaba hacia el mencionado cuarto siguiendo al viejo Arttu, y siendo seguido por Judy, quien no tenía intenciones de ser testigo de la masacre que ocurriría en breve.

—Date por cadáver —declaró al hacer sonar los huesos de sus patas.

—¡No, espera! ¡Ow! ¡N-ah! ¡J-judy! ¡A-yúdame-e! —suplicaba el agente, pero la tendera ya estaba lejos de la escena. Y mientras que el oso se acercó a la estufa para preparar el té prometido, el zorro fénec dejó la botella junto a otro montón que yacía en el fregadero, y la coneja comenzó a preguntarse que tanto llegaba a beber por día nada más.

—Disculpe, señor Finnick…

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó antes de voltearse, mientras abría la nueva botella en su pata. La marca que ponía no le sonaba conocida a Judy en lo más mínimo, pero cuando fue capaz de notar en la etiqueta de precio lo barato que era, comprendió que se trataba de una bebida de pésima calidad.

—Solo quería disculparme, por lo de hace un momento. De verdad creí que estaba lastimando a Nick, y no dudé al intentar atacarle. Lo siento.

—No hay nada que sentir, no hubieras logrado golpearme de todas formas —respondió como si de algo normal se tratase, algo que descolocó a la coneja, e incentivo al zorro a explicarse mejor—. Tu técnica no es muy buena, y siendo tu Stand uno de corto alcance, dado su poder de impacto crees que es suficiente atacar con todas tus fuerzas hasta ver a tu enemigo derribado. ¿Me equivoco?

—¿No lo es? —preguntó, extrañada.

—Por supuesto que no, niña. ¿Qué es lo que te enseñaron en S-paw-agon?

—Nada —respondió sin dudar, algo que llamó la atención del zorro—. No soy de S-paw-agon, yo… trabajo en una verdulería en Bunnyburrow.

—¿Y qué rayos hace una tendera de Bunnyburrow metida en todo este asunto?

—Es lo único que me he preguntado en las últimas horas —respondió con pesar—. Todo comenzó hace una semana, cuando Nicholas se apareció en mi tienda...

Y mientras que la coneja relataba cuanto había ocurrido en las últimas horas, un maltrecho zorro yacía recostado en el viejo y raído sillón de la sala de estar, deshecho por la paliza que la tranquila pudú sentada junto a él le había propinado, mientras que la misma revisaba en su celular los datos que el sistema había reunido sobre el nombre que Judy le había proporcionado momentos atrás.

No era que Clarice fuese una hábil luchadora, pero si tenía unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga cuando se trataba de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, conocimientos que le permitían atacar los músculos y nervios del enemigo con impactos precisos para provocar el mayor dolor posible con muy poco esfuerzo. Su técnica no permitía efectuar daños considerables, pero era suficiente para dejar fuera de combate a un blanco peligroso durante valiosos segundos mientras este se retorcía de dolor, tal y como Nicholas Wilde hacía en ese preciso instante.

—De verdad espero que la próxima vez te lo pienses mejor antes de intentar una estupidez así. No quisiera tener que hacer esto de nuevo —dijo tranquila mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsillo, un celular cuyo número solo Nicholas conocía.

—No sabes cuanto te lo agradecería —respondió el zorro, dolido y con falta de aliento mientras intentaba incorporarse en el asiento.

—¡Oigan, los que están en la cocina! ¡Vengan aquí! —llamó Clarice.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Judy al asomarse, siendo seguida por el malhumorado zorro.

—Tenemos que hablar... de lo que haremos ahora.

Unos minutos después, todos estaban sentados en la sala de estar.

Nicholas y Clarice se encontraban en el sillón de dos cuerpos, con Judy sentada en el brazo, junto a la pudú. Finnick había tomado lugar en el sillón de un cuerpo del viejo Arttu, quedando en el medio de un asiento para un animal varias veces más grande que él y, finalmente, el oso polar en silla de ruedas cerraba el círculo, sirviendo el té a sus curiosas visitas, empleando tazas que hacía años no usaba. Después de todo, rara vez tenía la oportunidad de escuchar las historias de animales tan particulares, y si bien no entendía mucho de lo que ahora ocurría frente a él -en gran parte por causa de su falta de visión y audición-, aquello lo atribuía al simple hecho de que "los jóvenes de hoy en día no eran los mismos que en su época".

—Y esa sería toda la historia —concluyó Clarice, poniendo al día al viejo Arttu y al buen Finnick con respecto a todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

El viejo zorro no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, mientras que el oso entendía poco y nada. Lo único que tenía en claro era que había vidas de muchos animales en juego.

—Espera, espera un segundo... ¿estás diciendo que no solo han raptado a cuantos Usuarios encontraron en la ciudad, sino también que les han quitado sus poderes? ¿Y qué ocurrió con los Usuarios? —cuestionó, su pregunta siendo respondida con silencio tanto por la cierva como por el zorro—. Maldición... ¡todo esto es su culpa! —gritó furioso, señalando a la agente.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió Clarice.

—Si ustedes no hubieran reunido los datos de los Usuarios, probablemente el enemigo nunca los hubiera obtenido para localizarlos, ¡y no estarían todos muertos ahora mismo!

—No sabemos si están...

—¡Claro que lo saben! Santo cielo... que no hayan vuelto a aparecer después de tanto tiempo y que sus poderes estén siendo usado por otros animales solo puede significar una cosa, y lo sabes muy bien.

—Será mejor que baje el tono conmigo, señor. Nuestra fundación ha hecho todo lo posible para proteger la ciudad y a los propios Usuarios de los problemas que pudieran surgir del empléo de un Stand para hacer el mal.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y cómo lo hacen? ¿Encerrando a los Usuarios para que no vuelvan a ver la luz del día?

—Finnick, espera...

—No, no voy a callármelo —le gritó cuando el zorro intentó detenerle, pronto recuperando cierta calma—. Escucha Nick, tienes todo el derecho de hacer lo que quieras con tu maldita vida... pero ten en cuenta que es muy posible que estés trabajando para el mismísimo enemigo.

—Esa acusación no tiene ni patas ni cabeza —interrumpió la pudú.

—¿Ah si? ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí sola, trabajando sólo con el zorro que cuidaste durante quince años, y con una tendera que nada tiene que ver con tu querida fundación? —acusó él, pero por más que no hubiese bajado la mirada ante sus palabras, Clarice era incapaz de responder y darle la razón—. Te diré por qué... porque no confías en nadie más allá de estos dos. Porque crees que cualquiera de esos tipos con quienes has bebido café en la mañana podría clavar un puñal en tu lomo en el momento menos pensado. Y no me cabe la menor duda de que así ha sido por un largo tiempo.

—Tú no sabes nada sobre mí —respondió apretando los dientes, su furia creciendo en el interior, y Judy contemplando lo que podría terminar en una terrible pelea en cualquier segundo.

—Reconozco esa mirada recelosa, esa cautela al hablar, la forma en que nos has estado observando a mí y al viejo Arttu desde que nos conociste, y sobre todo, la cicatriz que se extiende desde tu cuello hasta la cintura.

—Finnick, no hagas esto —advirtió Nicholas, con una mirada suplicante.

—Te traicionaron en el pasado, ¿verdad? Alguien en quien de verdad confiabas, y es la única razón por la que... —ninguno alcanzó a reaccionar en ese momento cuando, luego de aquellas palabras, la cierva saltó sobre la mesa a una velocidad sobreanimal, tomando al zorro fénec del cuello y derribando el sillón con la misma fuerza. La cierva quedó sobre él, exponiendo sus dientes, y un pelaje encrespado y amenazante.

—¡Clarice, no! —llamó Nicholas, sin atreverse a avanzar hacia la enfurecida hembra. Tanto Judy como Arttu estaban atónitos frente a tal actuar, y el zorro de pelaje claro, siendo tomado del cuello, comenzó a cuestionarse si había hablado de más.

—Déjame repetírtelo para que puedas entenderlo: tú… no sabes nada sobre mi —dijo con un tono ácido, propinando un potente golpe en el estómago del zorro que le arrebató el aliento, antes de incorporarse para dejar al mayor tosiendo desesperado en busca de aire—. Eso va a dolerte por un buen rato... —advirtió con el zorro retorciéndose frente a ella, antes de partir de aquel lugar en dirección hacia donde creía estaba el baño.

—Clarice, espera... —por primera vez, Nicholas se incorporó para ir tras la pudú. En tanto, Arttu se había arrimado hacia un Finnick que se retorcía en el suelo por causa del dolor, mirándole con lástima. No era sorpresa para él que el zorro pudiera acabar así luego de haber cruzado la línea así con una pobre muchacha.

Nicholas se apresuró por el pasillo siguiendo la pista de su compañera, quien le cerró la puerta del tocador en la cara con una fuerza abrumadora.

El zorro se quedó allí, sin decidirse si debía dejarla a solas, o entrar y apoyarla pues, por más que la cierva nunca lo admitiera, él sabía bien que aquellos comentarios le habían dolido en lo más profundo del alma. Después de todo, Finnick no tenía idea de cuánto había sucedido en aquel entonces, pues Nick nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

El agente terminó decidiéndose por la opción que creyó más adecuada y, tomando el tirador, se adentró en el tocador cerrando la puerta detrás de si, y encontrándose con una pudú encarando el espejo sobre el lavatorio mientras intentaba encender un cigarrillo, sin éxito, dado que su mechero no sacaba más que chispas.

—¿Acaso tu querido Finnick nunca te enseñó a tocar la puerta? —dijo en un arranque de furia, antes de rendirse con el mechero, tomándose del lavapatas en un intento por calmar sus nervios—. ¿Qué rayos quieres, Wilde?

—No deberías tomarlo tan a pecho —dijo calmado—. Cuando está bebido, no suele pensar bien las cosas antes de decirlas. Créeme, eso nos ha traído muchos problemas cuando yo era pequeño —dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa, sin moverse de aquel punto—. Curiosamente, quien debería estar así ahora mismo soy yo, no tú. Después de todo… yo soy el culpable de que debas cargar con esa cicatriz —dijo al acortar la distancia entre ellos, con una seria mirada. Clarice apenas volteó a verle a los ojos, antes de devolver su mirada al frente con una risa irónica, viéndose reflejada en aquel espejo sucio.

—Te diría que no fue tu culpa, pero si no lo has entendido para este momento… no creo que vayas a comprenderlo ahora. Después de todo, siempre has sido un cabeza hueca.

—Y tu siempre me has regañado por ello.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—Y me alegra que fueses tú la que siempre ha estado ahí para ello —intentó animarla, pero no hubo respuesta. La pudú se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos—. ¿Clarice?

—Será mejor que volvamos a la sala —dijo, enfilando hacia la puerta y pasando junto a Nicholas sin siquiera mirarle—. Aún tenemos que planear nuestro siguiente movimiento, antes de que S.A.V.A.G.E. nos encuentre...

—Clarice, espera —la detuvo antes de que alcanzara a tomar el tirador, y la pudú se quedó allí, esperando las palabras del zorro—. Fue mi culpa.

—No voy a repetírtelo, Wilde. Estás comenzando a… —iba a hablar al voltearse pero la inevitable sorpresa se lo impidió, pues el zorro la capturó entre sus brazos sin siquiera darle tiempo a pestañear. Por un momento, la respiración de su compañero fue lo único que la agente pudo oír—. Más te vale darme una buena razón para no romperte las patas ahora mismo —intentó sonar amenazante, aunque le resultaba difícil hacerlo en una posición como aquella, y Nicholas le habló con el volumen de un susurro. Era obvio que no deseaba que nadie más oyera lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Cuando estábamos a punto de salir del depósito, vi al guepardo correr hacia la oficina. No cabe duda que fue él quien detonó los explosivos, y si yo hubiera regresado en ese momento a por él, tu no habrías tenido que pagar por ese error. Soy el único responsable de esa herida, y solo ahora soy capaz de enfrentar esa culpa —reveló finalmente—. Fui un cobarde, un débil, durante años… pero quiero intentar remediar las cosas de una vez por todas —concluyó con determinación, esperando por la respuesta de su compañera a aquel conocimiento, una respuesta que hizo poco menos que desencajarlo por completo.

—Si hubieras regresado al depósito en ese momento… probablemente ninguno de los dos habría salido con vida —dijo finalmente, llevando su pata derecha al lomo del zorro con un movimiento brusco. Las muestras de afecto no eran precisamente lo suyo, y Nicholas lo sabía bien—. En ese momento yo había recibido una bala en la pata, y no podía correr sin tu ayuda. Si hubieras regresado a por el guepardo, por más rápido que hubieras corrido, no lo habrías alcanzado. Hubieras quedado atrapado en la explosión, al igual que yo, porque tampoco habría podido escapar a tiempo de no ser por ti —reveló ella, presionando contra la espalda de su compañero—. Nunca te lo había dicho, pero… cuando eso ocurrió, aparte del trabajo de escritorio, Bogo me ofreció mover a sus contactos en el hospital para tratar… esto, con injertos de piel y pelaje. Y como te imaginarás, le dije que no —reveló al apartarse, y el zorro expuso una mueca de confusión—. La razón… es que no consideraba esta herida como un motivo de vergüenza, como algo que debiera ocultar a los demás. Después de todo, fue una herida que obtuve al proteger a mi pupilo en medio de una explosión que fácilmente podría habernos matado, y en verdad no se me ocurre algo más genial para relatar que eso si me veo obligada a hacerlo —y ante aquellas palabras, Nicholas no pudo hacer más que reír. Incluso en un momento como aquel, la cierva era incapaz de guardarse sus comentarios que poco o nada aportaban a formar un ambiente.

—Eres… incorregible —rió tragicómico al apartarse, contemplando la sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera.

—Supongo que es lo que ocurre cuando pasas tanto tiempo con un zorro tan desvergonzado —dijo cuando Nick, dudando por un instante, posó su pata izquierda en la cicatriz de la pudú, rozando la piel quemada con la punta de sus dedos—. Y hablando de faltas de vergüenza…

—¿Te molesta?

—No —respondió al sonreír, tomando la pata de aquel contra su mejilla—. Eres el único animal al que le permitiría tocarla.

—Eso sonó como…

—Sé muy bien cómo sonó —asintió con una sonrisa, y así pasaron unos pocos instantes en completo silencio, perdiéndose en su mirada, y sabiendo que podían ver a través del otro como si se tratara de ellos mismos, hasta que Clarice rompió aquel "abrazo" al apartarse, con una actitud mucho más calmada—. Será mejor que… regresemos a la sala. Los demás aún deben estar esperándonos.

—Si, creo… que será lo mejor —y fue así el zorro le permitió partir, cruzando el umbral de la puerta y siguiendo sus pasos hacia la sala de estar, donde los tres mamíferos esperaban su regreso para continuar con la reunión.

* * *

Unos minutos después, todos estaban sentados de nuevo en la sala, discutiendo las acciones que tomarían a continuación. Para suerte de todos, las aguas se habían calmado luego de la charla de Nicholas y Clarice, y los ánimos de Finnick parecían haberse tranquilizado luego de algo que Arttu le había dicho en la cocina, luego de ponerse fuera del alcance auditivo de la coneja que esperaba a todos en la sala de estar, sin saber qué hacer en cuanto a aquella situación.

Se sentía como una niña pequeña, atrapada en medio de un conflicto de mayores, aunque bueno… en realidad así era. Ella era la menor de todos, aparte de que el mamífero que más se acercaba a su edad era Nicholas, y aún así seguía siendo casi veinte años mayor que ella.

Pero ahora, para su suerte, aquella discusión parecía haber quedado atrás, al menos de momento. Después de todo, el tiempo no les apremiaba, no sabían cuales eran los planes de S.A.V.A.G.E., debían de ocuparse de varios asuntos al mismo tiempo, y ellos eran los únicos capaces de hacerlo.

—El caso es que ahora mismo hay tres puntos a los cuales debemos dirigirnos lo antes posible —explicó Clarice, mientras que Arttu llenaba de nuevo su taza de té, escuchándole atento—. La estación Tujunga, a donde la hiena pensaba llevar a Wilde y a Hopps. El departamento de policía de Zootopia, para reportarnos a Bogo y obtener cualquier información con la que nuestros compañeros hayan dado en las últimas horas. Y a la granja Hopps, para recuperar la punta de flecha que la coneja presente guardó en... el cajón de su mesa de noche —explicó al hacer énfasis en la última parte, resaltando el hecho de que era posible que una de las reliquias más poderosas conocidas se encontrara en un lugar tan trivial.

—¿Por qué no se reportan con el jefe de policía por teléfono? Hay uno en la cocina, y no es como si hacer un llamado dentro de la ciudad saliera muy caro —recomendó el oso polar.

—Siendo que S.A.V.A.G.E. obtuvo los datos de los Usuarios desde allí, lo más probable es que tengan las lineas de la comisaría ya intervenidas, así que eso está fuera de discusión —respondió Nicholas, y Clarice añadió.

—Pero también es cierto que es muy probable que nos estén esperando en el camino hacia allí, de la misma forma que es casi seguro que encontraremos al enemigo en la estación Tujunga. El problema... es que nosotros cuatro somos los únicos que podemos ocuparnos de todo esto, así que tendremos que dividirnos —dijo ella, momento en que Finnick se incorporó sin esperar instrucción alguna.

—Entonces comenzaré por salir hacia la granja de los Hopps ahora mismo —declaró al bajar del sillón.

—Aún no hemos planeado nada —intervino Clarice.

—No, pero es la opción más adecuada. ¿No es así? —inquirió el zorro fénec, y la pudú no respondió. Estaba en lo cierto, pero no pensaba concedérselo—. Escuchen, puedo defenderme contra animales corrientes, pero... no lo tendré tan fácil contra otros Usuarios. Y si llegan a enfrentarse con alguno camino a cualquiera de esas dos zonas, entonces la coneja será de más utilidad que yo. Por otro lado, puedo escurrirme con mucha facilidad, y la familia de la chica ni siquiera me notará en lo que entro y salgo de ahí con la flecha —explicó rápidamente, pero Judy no se sentía convencida.

—Escuche, señor Finnick... agradezco su oferta, pero...

—No es una oferta, es lo que debemos hacer —interrumpió, determinado.

—Tiene razón —convino Nicholas—. No sabemos con que clase de Usuarios cuente S.A.V.A.G.E. en sus filas, y si vamos a partir hacia la boca del lobo… necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para acabar con el enemigo de una vez por todas.

—Y es por eso que te necesitamos a ti, Hopps. Eres el único elemento confiable que tenemos ahora mismo —declaró Clarice, sorprendiendo a la coneja.

—¿Elemento? —cuestionó, incrédula.

—A estas alturas, no es muy difícil considerarte como una agente más de S-paw-agon —sonrió amable la pudú—. Escucha, cuando todo esto termine y si tu opinión no ha cambiado para entonces, yo misma hablaré con el jefe para hacerte parte de nuestro equipo. Y no, Wilde, deja ya las caras y gestos. La coneja es mayor de edad, y puede hacer lo que le venga en gana —concluyó sin cambiar su tono en ningún momento, cuando Judy volteó para ver al zorro alto posar con naturalidad a sus espaldas.

—De hecho, tiene diecisiete —corrigió.

—¿Acaso consultaste su edad por algún motivo extra laboral? —Cuestionó la pudú, arqueando una ceja. El zorro estuvo a punto de decir algo para defenderse, pero decidió quedarse con la palabra en el hocico. Después de todo, intentar justificarse con algo así hubiera sido contraproducente.

—De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras —aceptó finalmente.

—Por supuesto que si —asintió Clarice.

—Bien, si eso está decidido… entonces voy marchando —se dirigió al perchero para tomar un abrigo de lana a su medida. Después de todo, el frío en el exterior era brutalmente más fuerte que el que se percibía en el apartamento.

—E-espere, aún no le he dicho mi di… —iba a decir Judy, siendo interrumpida.

—Es la granja Hopps, ¿no es así? He pasado por ahí un par de veces a comprar moras, creo que puedo ubicarme.

—¿En verdad?

—Niña, he vivido en esta ciudad durante más de cincuenta años. La conozco como la palma de mi pata.

—Puedes estar segura de eso —le confirmó Nicholas a Judy.

—Aún así, no me sentiría tranquila si se… infiltrara en mi hogar. Si bien mis hermanos menores no estarán para cuando llegue, mis padres y varios de mis hermanos mayores si estarán rondando. No quiero que se preocupen si algo llegara a pasar, así que será mejor que lo hable con mi hermana. Toque a la puerta de mi casa, y pregunte por Jessica —instruyó al quitarse su colgante con el símbolo de la paz, lo único que restaba de su anterior conjunto—. Dígale que está ayudándome, y que necesita el colgante dorado en forma de garra de mi cajón con suma urgencia. Seguramente ella se lo dará sin problemas.

—¿Crees que me ayudará tan fácil? Yo mismo podría ser un agente de S.A.V.A.G.E. que te asesinó y usa tu colgante como carnada para obtener la flecha.

—No va a pensarlo, porque mi familia no tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Es en serio?

—No quería preocuparlos, por eso no les dije nada.

—Eso nos puede traer muchos más problemas. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Si, lo sé. Pero aún así no quiero involucrarlos. Quiero terminar con esto por mi propia cuenta —asumió con determinación.

—Tú sabrás. Oh, y por cierto… dame tus patas —pidió el zorro, y la coneja dudó un momento antes de acatar. Se sorprendió cuando, al verse las suyas envueltas por las del zorro mayor, el mismo recorrió con la punta de sus dedos la clara linea que delimitaba su brazo original de la prótesis que había creado—. No es difícil notar que son meros reemplazos sintéticos, que ni siquiera colocaste bien. Te estaba doliendo, ¿no es así? —cuestionó, y la coneja asintió con cierto nerviosismo.

En aquel instante, las enredaderas surgieron de las patas del zorro, envolviendo las de la coneja restaurándolas al estado que tenían un día atrás. No restauró las zanahorias, claro, sino las patas originales que la coneja había perdido en su batalla con Cheezi, algo que podía notar cuando ubicó en su derecha la cicatriz que la punta de flecha había dejado ya diez años atrás.

—Gracias —dijo Judy con calidez al contemplar sus nuevos miembros. El dolor había desaparecido por completo.

—Y tú… —esta vez se volteó hacia Clarice, aún con cierta duda—. Siento lo que dije hace rato… se me fue la pata, y no debería haberte agredido así —dijo sin mirarle a los ojos, pero para la pudú fue más que suficiente. Una disculpa era más de lo que esperaba por parte de aquel mamífero, después de todo—. Si quieres que te de una pata con esas dos costillas rotas, este es el momento —dijo él, sorprendiendo a la agente, sorpresa que el zorro notó al instante—. Soy bueno para notar si algo anda mal con el cuerpo de alguien.

—De acuerdo... no me vendría mal algo de ayuda —aceptó con seriedad.

El zorro se aproximó a ella con una mirada irritada que la pudú correspondió con una mirada gélida como el hielo, un intercambio que tanto Nicholas como Judy contemplaron con cierto pavor cuando Finnick levantó su pata derecha en su dirección para exponer su enredadera, la cual se abrió paso en el cuerpo de la pudú desde su vientre, produciéndole poco más que una extraña sensación de molestia mientras aquella planta rodeaba el hueso roto, uniéndolo y restaurándolo. Para cuando la enredadera se retiró a su punto de origen, la abertura en el abdomen de la pudú había desaparecido por completo.

—Con eso será suficiente —dijo el zorro fénec, mientras que la cierva tanteaba la zona tratada con sus patas. No había rastro alguno de aquella lesión, ni rastro alguno del dolor—. Y Nick… ten cuidado. Si ves que la situación te supera, no te quedes a pelear. No voy a quedarme tranquilo después de ver lo que te hicieron esta noche —dijo con verdadera preocupación al zorro que una vez crió como si fuera su propio hijo.

—Haré lo que pueda —respondió algo apenado, rascándose la oreja.

—Viejo… vendré a verte apenas consiga el colgante. Espérame hasta entonces, ¿de acuerdo? —se dirigió al oso, solo para encontrarse con el hecho de que hace rato se había dormido. Aquella charla no había resultado tan interesante para el somnoliento anciano—. Maldición… bueno, no va a moverse de ahí. Cuídenlo mientras estoy fuera, ¿quieren? —dijo al partir, cerrando la puerta principal detrás de si con una fuerza considerable. Ahora, el silencio de aquella habitación solo era roto por los fuertes ronquidos del oso polar en silla de ruedas.

—Que sujeto más agradable —dijo Clarice a Nicholas, sonriéndole.

—Cierra el pico —rió el zorro—. De acuerdo, entonces a lo nuestro… lo primero que tenemos que hacer ahora es dividirnos —explicó rápido—. Clarice, tú y Judy se encargarán de ir a la comisaría y de informar a Bogo de todo lo que ocurrió, y seguirán sus instrucciones desde ese punto.

—Creí que no estaban seguros con respecto de confiar en sus compañeros de S-paw-agon ahora mismo —apuntó Judy.

—Así es, pero Bogo es una gran excepción. Créeme, si en alguien podemos confiar dentro de la fundación ahora mismo, es en él —aseguró Clarice.

—Por mi parte me encargaré de revisar la estación Tujunga, usando mi habilidad con los transeúntes para buscar cualquier cosa extraña que hayan podido ver —continuó Nicholas.

—Suena a que tenemos un plan —dijo Judy, sonriendo confiada.

—Así es, así que por favor… tratemos de que todo esto funcione, y tratemos de salir con vida de esta maldita misión. ¿Están de acuerdo? —inquirió a las hembras, exponiendo su pata sobre la mesa de café, con la palma hacia abajo. Aquello le robó una sonrisa a la pudú, mientras que Judy colocó la suya sobre la de Nicholas al instante.

—Creo que nunca estuve más de acuerdo en mi vida —añadió Clarice, antes de poner su pata sobre la de Judy, completando el triángulo.

—Me alegra oír eso —respondió Nicholas. Ahora estaban listos, listos para enfrentar lo que probablemente sería la misión más importante de sus vidas, y no tenían pensado fracasar.

—¡En mar…! —iban a gritar al unisono, pero...

—¡…cha! —completó el oso asustado al sobresaltarse, mirando a los presentes a su alrededor—. Oh, lo siento chicos. Creo que tuve una pesadilla —dijo al reír frente a los descolocados mamíferos, buscando con la mirada a su alrededor—. ¿Y Finnick?

—Salió a… hacer un recado. En un par de horas estará de regreso —confirmó Nicholas.

—Oh, que bueno, espero que no olvide traerme el té de arándanos que le dije ayer —dijo al inclinarse sobre la mesa, tomando la tetera ya fría en sus patas. Después de todo, el agua caliente no duraba mucho en un entorno como aquel—. Oigan, iré a preparar un poco más de té. ¿Gustan?

—Uh… seguro, ¿por qué no? —aceptó Judy, mientras que Nicholas y Clarice negaron con la cabeza.

—Perfecto, estará listo en un momento —dijo alegre, antes de encaminar hacia la cocina, perdiéndose al cruzar el umbral.

—¿Creen que debamos dejarlo solo? —cuestionó la coneja.

—Arttu estará bien —respondió Nicholas—. Mientras no se quede dormido con la estufa encendida frente a él, no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse… y, de hecho, creo que iré a vigilarlo hasta que termine —reconsideró al incorporarse.

—Buena idea —aceptó Clarice, cuando el extraño sonido de un golpe contra el suelo provino de la cocina, seguido de un dolido quejido. Aquello no podía ser otra cosa; el oso se había caído, y Nicholas no dudó en correr en su auxilio, siendo seguido por sus dos compañeras.

—¡Arttu! ¡Arttu! ¿Estás…? —llegó al umbral para detenerse de manera brusca, contemplando por un breve instante el escenario frente a él.

El viejo oso polar había sido derribado, arrancado de su silla, y ahora yacía en el suelo con una extraña figura sobre él, que mantenía algo presionado contra el cuello de aquel viejo indefenso. Aquella figura, de un animal del tamaño de Judy Hopps, estaba vestida de negro, con un traje y capucha que impedía deducir la especie a la que pertenecía, pero Nicholas no se quedó a pensar en eso por mucho más tiempo, pues el amigo más cercano de Finnick ahora corría peligro.

—¡Foxy Lady! —gritó con furia al llamar a su Stand, exponiendo su forma completa para atacarle con un puñetazo en el que cargaba con todas sus fuerzas, puñetazo que aquella figura esquivo con una velocidad sobreanimal.

" _Vio el puño de Foxy Lady… no hay duda, ¡se trata de un Usuario!"_ —pensó rápidamente al aterrizar, volteándose al instante para lanzar un nuevo puñetazo, apenas alcanzando a rozar la capucha del intruso cuando el mismo se retiró hacia atrás, saltando por la ventana abierta hacia una caída de cinco pisos de altura.

—¡Vuelve aquí! —gritó al seguirle, deteniéndose en el marco de la ventana. En el exterior no había pista de aquel intruso, ni en el callejón al que daba aquella ventana, ni en las paredes, ni en los tejados cercanos. Se había esfumado en el aire—. ¡Maldición! —gritó con frustración al golpear contra el marco de la ventana, mientras que Judy se acercaba al oso a toda velocidad, empleando la fuerza de The Bunnyman para extraer el objeto que Arttu tenía incrustado profundamente en su cuello, y que cayó al suelo justo después.

—¡Señor Arttu! —le llamó, y el oso la miró con el terror marcado en sus ojos, incapaz de pronunciar más que sonidos ininteligibles—. Oh, santo cielo… resista. ¡Por favor, resista! —suplicó al buscar en su bolso una media zanahoria que clavó en el área afectada al instante, empleando su poder en un intento por regenerar el cuello del viejo, aunque nunca había intentado algo así. Y por supuesto, la sangre saliendo a borbotones de aquella herida no facilitaba el proceso.

—Arttu… Arttu, maldición. ¡Háblame! —suplicó el zorro al arrodillarse frente a él, mientras que Clarice tomaba en sus patas el objeto que Judy había retirado. Tenía la forma de una estaca de punta hueca, y una abertura superior en la que cabía un objeto cilíndrico que ya no se encontraba allí. Nicholas notó esto por el rabillo del ojo, antes de dirigirse a Clarice—. ¿Qué demonios…?

—Lo que sea que tenía dentro, ya no está —dijo la pudú al soltarlo, cuando el oso extendió sus patas mientras intentaba dar grandes bocanadas de aire, sin éxito.

—¡Arttu! Arttu, ¿qué ocurre? —se acercó el zorro, y el oso le tomó por los hombros con fuerza, con el horror marcado en el rostro.

—Es… tá… os… cu… ro… —alcanzó a decir el anciano con sus últimas fuerzas.

Y de pronto, su cuerpo cedió por completo al tiempo que el sangrado del oso se detenía de manera abrupta, solo para que justo después del la misma herida comenzara a salir un líquido espeso y negro con mucha más fuerza, creando un charco en el suelo que cubrió la sangre en el suelo con gran rapidez, misma rapidez con la que el líquido hundió las patas de los tres presentes.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —gritó el zorro con terror, intentando avanzar y cayendo de cara al suelo, su rostro hundiéndose en aquel líquido negro mientras contemplaba el rostro lleno de horror que había quedado marcado en el oso al momento de su muerte—. No, esto... ¡tiene que ser una ilusión, obra de un Stand enemigo! —gritó el zorro, sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

—¡Hopps, cuidado! —gritó Clarice al tomar su pata con ambas suyas, empleando toda la fuerza que fue capaz de usar para arrancarla del suelo, lanzándola contra la pared al tiempo que eliminaba por completo todas sus posibilidades de escapar. El líquido negro ya había alcanzado su pecho, y no se detenía—. ¡Ve con Bogo, dile lo que sucedió! ¡ Y no dejes que te atrap...! —no alcanzó a completar la oración cuando su boca quedo cubierta y, segundos después, el resto de su cuerpo, al igual que el del zorro.

Judy Hopps se quedó allí, incapaz de creer que frente a ella yaciera muerto el viejo oso que minutos atrás rebosaba de alegría, y que en un instante sus compañeros hubieran sido atrapados por el enemigo. Nada de eso parecía real.

—¿Qué… qué acaba de ocurrir…? —musitó aterrada, con la luz del sol asomando en el horizonte a través de la ventana abierta. No era difícil para ella aceptar que lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel preciso momento no era más que una cruel pesadilla.


	15. Helloween, Host of the Nightmare

_Capítulo 15 – Helloween, Host of the Nightmare_

Aquella sustancia negra, surgida de la herida en el cuello del viejo oso, no tardó en hundir al zorro y a su compañera, quien había aprovechado sus últimos instantes de libertad para arrancar a Judy de aquel lugar, lanzándola fuera del área de ataque del Stand enemigo. Unos segundos después, ambos animales se habían hundido en las profundidades de aquel extraño charco, y luego todo fue oscuridad.

Hasta ese momento.

El zorro abrió los ojos de repente, dando una gran bocanada en busca del necesitado aire. Durante unos cuantos instantes en verdad había creído que todo había terminado, pero al parecer había logrado escapar a la muerte una vez más. Al menos de momento.

Con una visión aún algo borrosa, Nicholas exploró el lugar en donde se encontraba, al resplandor de unas pocas lámparas de luz fría y titilante que colgaban a lo largo de la pared. Miró ligeramente hacia arriba para encontrar un hueco de escalera de caracol que parecía extenderse unas cuantas decenas de pisos en vertical, como si de una torre se tratara. Mirando hacia abajo, encontrándose con el suelo, supo que lo más probable era que se encontrara en la planta baja de aquel edificio, pero aún no sabía en donde se encontraba exactamente. Después de todo, el fuerte olor a humedad y podredumbre, sumado a que la estructura parecía haber estado sumergida bajo agua estancada hasta hacia unos pocos segundos, le hacía imposible suponer una ubicación.

Pero, ¿qué sucedía con él?

De un momento a otro, cayó en la cuenta. Estaba atrapado, inmovilizado contra la pared por lo que parecía ser una planta oscura y podrida, que cubría su cuerpo por completo, envolviendo sus miembros, su tronco y su cuello.

Pero no iba a seguir allí por mucho más tiempo.

—¡Foxy Lady! —llamó a su Stand, pero nada sucedió—. ¿Qué está…? Demonios, ¡Foxy Lady! —llamó nuevamente, pero su Stand no se manifestó.

—Será mejor que dejes de gastar energías —dijo tranquila una voz frente al zorro, una voz que Nick no pudo relacionar con ningún animal que hubiera escuchado antes—. Después de todo… a menos que tengas una habilidad que manipule el espacio, no podrás manifestarla aquí.

Nick miró hacia adelante, y vio una figura frente a él, cubierta por una tela negra hecha jirones. El zorro reconoció al ser que había irrumpido en la casa justo antes de que todo esto sucediera.

—¡Bastardo! —exclamó Nick mientras trataba de zafarse de la planta, sin éxito—. ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a matarte!

—Antes de centrarte en nosotros… deberías preocuparte por la chica con la que llegaste aquí —dijo la figura, sin inmutarse—. Tú estás aquí, pero esa cierva no. Así que…

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

—Nada, y no tenemos pensado hacerles nada. Después de todo, sólo tenemos que sentarnos y esperar a que este mismo lugar se encargue de ustedes.

Nick apretó los dientes.

—Entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es derrotarte para sacarnos de aquí —dijo el zorro, tratando de aparentar confianza.

—Sería una excelente idea, siendo que los efectos de un Stand desaparecen con la muerte de su Usuario. Claro, claro, una excelente idea… si fuéramos los Usuarios que los pusieron aquí en primer lugar —explicó la figura, antes de sentarse en el mismo lugar donde antes había estado parada, con las patas cruzadas—. Helloween es un Stand particular, ¿sabes? Es uno de los pocos Stands de un solo uso que existen, uno que requiere del sacrificio de su Usuario para efectuar su ataque.

Fue entonces que Nick recordó la imagen de la sustancia viscosa saliendo del cuello de Arttu.

—¡Arttu! —exclamó el zorro—. ¡Pero Arttu no era un Usuario!

—Por supuesto que no, no lo _era —_ dijo la figura, poniendo un énfasis especial en la última palabra.

—La estaca de acero… —musitó.

—Vaya, uniste los cabos más rápido de lo que esperábamos, zorrito.

—¿Cómo…?

—Esa estaca proviene de otro Stand... capaz de implantar una determinada habilidad a la fuerza, en un animal que no posea ninguna. El jefe nos la dio hace un largo tiempo, como un método de emergencia por si las cosas llegaban a salirse de control en alguna de nuestras misiones de extracción.

—¿"Nuestras"? —inquirió, apenas habiendo reparado en que el sujeto frente a él había estado hablando en plural desde el principio.

—Y nosotros que creíamos que eras rápido —sonrió la figura, antes de quitarse la raída capucha con un tembloroso movimiento.

Nicholas tardó unos cuantos segundos en procesar lo que sus ojos veían.

Aquella figura, de ojos grises inyectados en sangre, le miraba con gracia. Su rostro exponía carne al rojo vivo, carne que parecía inflarse al llegar al lado izquierdo del cuello. Difícilmente alguien le hubiera reconocido, pero Nicholas había percibido la locura en aquellos ojos grises muchos años atrás, y no tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

—Janja… ¡Janja!

—Sorpresa, sorpresa —dijo la figura, incorporándose con lentitud.

—No… ¡tú estabas muerto!

— _Lo estábamos_ , pero aún teníamos asuntos que resolver por aquí.

—Si vas a matarme... entonces hazlo de una vez. Después de todo, solo me necesitas a mi... ¿no es así?

—Eso era antes —dijo Janja mientras avanzaba hacia él, mirando penetrante al zorro con sus ojos grises, enfermos—. Decidimos que ya no tenemos la necesidad de trabajar para S.A.V.A.G.E. o cualquier otra organización, porque vamos a centrarnos en el único objetivo que nos importa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Nick, con un temor imposible de esconder en su voz al tener a aquel ser imposible a menos de un metro de su hocico. El hedor de aquella criatura era realmente insoportable.

—Por ahora, nos importa aquella que nos dejó así. Por ahora, ¡nos importa matar a esa coneja! —exclamó en un arranque de ira, antes de llevar ambas patas a su vientre.

Janja comenzó a toser, cada vez más fuerte. Sostenía la tela raída y sucia contra su boca, mientras Nick podía ver lo rojas que se ponían las venas de sus ojos, visibles incluso a esa distancia. Fue entonces que unos ruidos comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo, ruidos que se cada vez más intensos hasta que Janja vomitó una sustancia negra en el suelo del lugar, provocando un sonido húmedo: hilos de líquido se deslizaban desde su boca hasta aquel montón oscuro como el petróleo, que parecía cubrir algo y que despedía un olor pestilente y penetrante que al zorro le recordó cada olor espantoso que había tenido que percibir alguna vez. Y fue entonces cuando la tela que le cubría cayó al suelo.

Nicholas apenas pudo mantenerle la mirada unos pocos segundos antes de tener que voltear, sintiendo como el reflujo le quemaba la garganta. De aquel Janja que años atrás había conocido muy poco quedaba. Sobre su carne quemada se abrían múltiples heridas a lo largo de todo el torso, las cuales escurrían sangre y pus en cantidades inconcebibles.

Las proporciones de su cuerpo poco sentido tenían mientras llevaba la tela cubriéndole, pero ahora el zorro sabía la razón. En el lugar donde antes había estado su pecho, se proyectaba el rostro de un jabalí que le cubría completamente aquella área, su único ojo visible girando de un lado a otro sin control, y su carne, fusionada a la del pequeño animal, palpitaba lentamente.

Apenas terminó de toser, Janja recuperó sus fuerzas poco a poco, solo para dejarse caer al suelo y comenzar a devorar aquel montón negro, provocando las arcadas de Nick, que veía aquella escena sin poder creer nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Sentimos eso... —dijo Janja, relamiéndose los últimos vestigios de sustancia viscosa de alrededor de su hocico.—. Nuestro cuerpo aún no se mantiene precisamente "estable", y requerirá de varias horas más hasta estar completamente listo. Después de todo, apenas hemos regresado de la otra dimensión hace unos pocos minutos.

—¡¿Qué demonios eres?! —inquirió Nick, aterrorizado.

—¿Haría alguna diferencia que supieras eso? —respondió Janja nuevamente tranquilo, como si no hubiera recién devorado las entrañas que antes había vomitado—. Lo único que necesitas saber… es que somos alguien con quien no te conviene meterte, así que nuestra recomendación... es que mueras aquí de una vez, junto con la cierva. De esa forma, te ahorrarás mucho sufrimiento innecesario, ¿entendido?

—Bastardo… —dijo Nick, sin fuerzas para poder exclamarlo.

—Asumiremos que lo has entendido —dijo Janja, parándose y tomando su capa, ahora todavía más sucia, mientras se acercaba a la escalera en caracol—. ¡Adiós Nicky! De verdad esperamos no volver a verte.

—¡Janja! —gritó con el mayor volumen de su voz, un sonido que hizo temblar los cimientos de aquella débil estructura nacida de una pesadilla.

* * *

Encontrándose frente al charco negro que se había llevado a sus compañeros, Judy Hopps no encontraba las fuerzas para incorporarse nuevamente siquiera, sobretodo porque los ojos sin brillo del viejo oso que les había recibido seguían clavados en ella, con el mismo horror en su mirada que había contemplado Nicholas antes de ser consumido. A la coneja le recordaban a aquellas estatuas que parecían seguirlo a uno a través de un efecto óptico, sólo que aquello era muy real, y muy presente.

Las instrucciones de la pudú habían sido claras: ve a la comisaría, e informa al jefe de policía de lo sucedido. Clarice no esperaba que la coneja fuera en su rescate, claro, porque no sabían a qué clase de enemigo estaban enfrentándose, ni cuál era la técnica que se había empleado en Arttu.

¿Acaso estaban muertos?

¿Estaban en patas del enemigo?

No... el ataque había sido dirigido contra todos, y la coneja sabía que el enemigo requería de ella y de Nicholas, y por eso los necesitaba con vida. Así también, sabía que la organización S.A.V.A.G.E. estaba detrás de todos ellos, y seguramente ya tenían conocimiento de que ella no había caído presa del ataque.

A causa de ello, era normal pensar que el enemigo bien podría estar esperándole en el camino hacia la comisaría. Y estando sola, el hecho de que lograran vencerla y capturarla no dejaba de ser una posibilidad. Y si eso ocurría, el enemigo habría ganado la batalla.

Pero ella no lo permitiría.

Si había logrado sobrevivir hasta ese momento, había sido por el esfuerzo que Nicholas y Clarice habían empleado para salvarla, y por esa simple razón le era imposible irse de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás. Y eso sin mencionar el asesinato que el Usuario enemigo había llevado a cabo frente a sus propios ojos, arrebatándole la vida al viejo oso con objeto de atacar a sus amigos. Aquel había sido un acto tan cruel que era imposible para la coneja soportarlo. Arttu no lo merecía, y ella se aseguraría de que el responsable de lo que había ocurrido allí lo pagara, de una forma u otra.

La coneja finalmente comenzó a incorporarse, empujada por una voluntad renovada, principalmente impulsada por la furia, la necesidad de impedir que S.A.V.A.G.E. siguiera hiriendo animales inocentes con total impunidad. No iba a permitir que las cosas siguieran así, y tenía una idea de por donde empezar para conseguirlo.

Una vez recuperada, Judy regresó a la sala rápidamente en busca del bolso de zanahorias que Clarice había robado y tomó cuatro de ellas en sus patas, empleando el poder de The Bunnyman para amasarlas y crear rápidamente un cable de acero lo suficientemente resistente para soportar su peso, y ató una zanahoria en uno de los extremos. Una vez listo, regresó a la cocina donde el cadáver del oso yacía junto al charco, y lanzó contra este último la zanahoria atada al cable, sin soltar el otro extremo.

Pasados unos pocos segundos, la coneja retiró el cable del charco oscuro, encontrando que la zanahoria no se había visto afectada de ninguna forma. La sustancia oscura ni siquiera quedaba retenida en la superficie rugosa de su carnada, lo cual la llevó a la conclusión de que aquel líquido no era como cualquier otro… y que a donde fuera que aquello llevaba, era mucho más profundo que un simple charco.

Si bien su plan no era exactamente perfecto, era lo único que tenía, y fue el único pensamiento que necesitó tener en mente cuando ató uno de los extremos al marco que daba acceso a la sala, y el otro a su cintura, antes de dar una profunda inhalación para luego oprimir su nariz con la punta de sus dedos y saltar en la sustancia oscura sin pensarlo dos veces, llevándose consigo el bolso de zanahorias.

Contrario a lo que la coneja esperó al momento de saltar, el viaje no duró más que un instante y, una vez cruzada aquella barrera viscosa, cayó sin una resistencia mayor a la del aire directamente contra el suelo, con su espalda sufriendo todo el daño del impacto. Dejó escapar un dolido quejido sin poder evitarlo, antes de voltearse para quedarse de costado y, por un momento, el escenario en el cual se encontraba no tuvo sentido alguno para ella.

Frente a ella podía ver, a la luz fría y titilante de la lámpara de techo, la nevera de la cocina que acababa de dejar atrás, junto a la mesada y la estufa propias de la misma habitación. La única diferencia notable era que estas parecían estar terriblemente dañadas por la humedad, cubiertas por una sustancia resbaladiza, y no creía posible que ninguno de los aparatos a la vista pudiera volver a funcionar nunca. Todo estaba dañado más allá de cualquier reparación, como si la propia habitación hubiera estado sumergida bajo el agua durante años. Pero en medio de aquella dimensión de pesadilla, lo único que faltaba era el cadáver de Arttu Satou, que no veía por ningún lado.

La coneja se quedó mirando hacia arriba para incorporarse, encontrando en el techo sobre ella la mancha negra de la que había provenido, con aquel cable de acero funcionando como el único enlace que le permitiría regresar al lugar del que había venido. Pero antes de regresar, primero tendría que encontrar con vida al zorro y a la pudú. Debía salvarles del ataque del enemigo.

Pero el verdadero problema llegó cuando intentó emplear el poder de The Bunnyman para desatar el nudo del cable de acero, encontrando que era incapaz de manifestar a su Stand parcialmente siquiera. No era difícil imaginar que el Stand enemigo estaba impidiendo el uso del suyo propio, lo cual podía traer una verdadera desventaja a la hora de enfrentar al Usuario que lo controlaba. Fue cuando las palabras de Clarice, que le había explicado la necesidad de una medida de emergencia en caso de que su Stand no fuera efectivo contra un enemigo, hicieron eco en la mente de la coneja, y la respuesta al problema fue simple: deberían depender de las armas de fuego de la pudú para vencer.

Una vez había logrado librarse del cable que ella misma había atado con anterioridad, la coneja avanzó hacia la sala sin bajar la guardia por un instante. Las bombillas titilantes apenas alcanzaban a alumbrar la habitación, al igual que en la cocina, y Judy cruzó el lugar sin dejar de notar que el empapelado de la pared se caía a pedazos, que los volúmenes en los libreros habían sido hinchados y deformados por la humedad, y que resultaba imposible ver nada más allá de los agujeros en las ventanas. Entró rápidamente en el baño y en la habitación, encontrándose con el mismo escenario, y ningún alma en las cercanías. Y sabiendo que allí no encontraría a sus compañeros, supo que debería salir del apartamento.

Regresó rápidamente a la sala, no dispuesta a perder el tiempo en aquel lugar, cuando notó un minúsculo detalle que no estaba allí al momento de ir a revisar las habitaciones: la puerta principal había sido completamente bloqueada por cadenas, unidas en el centro por un único candado. En ese momento lo supo: no estaba sola.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —gritó mientras giraba en todas direcciones, su respiración acelerada ante la repentina sensación de verse indefensa.

El ambiente opresivo en aquella habitación realmente estaba jugando con su cordura, y la situación no mejoró cuando una voz resonó a lo largo de la sala, haciendo que la coneja se volteara para encontrar un escenario imposible frente a ella.

—¡¿De qué maldito perdón estás hablando?! ¡Tú no tienes perdón! —gritó un joven oso polar vestido de traje negro, completamente fuera de si. Frente a él, un oso mayor, sentado en silla de ruedas, mantenía la mirada baja—. Sabías que no estabas en condiciones para conducir, ¡y aún así lo hiciste! ¿No te paraste a pensar en mamá? ¿En lo preocupada que estaba? ¡Debieron quedarse en casa de mis tíos, y tú lo sabías!

—Lo sé... —respondió el oso mayor, sin mirar a los ojos del otro—. Fui egoísta, irresponsable, e ignoré la petición de mi cuñado... porque estaba molesto con él. No tienes una idea de cuánto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

—No, no me doy una idea... ni siquiera sé qué rayos está pasando en tu cabeza —soltó casi en un grito, apenas conteniendo la ira que le invadía. Parecía que el oso menor saltaría sobre el mayor en cualquier momento—. Pa... no, Arttu... —Ante la mención de su nombre, el oso mayor pareció estremecerse. Oírle decir su nombre de esa manera realmente le había dolido—. No puedo seguir aquí. No puedo seguir cerca de ti... porque sé que nunca te perdonaré por esto —declaró al tomar algo de su bolsillo, antes de arrojarlo con furia contra el suelo y aterrizando debajo de la mesa de café—. Y luego del funeral... espero no tener que volver a verte. ¡Nunca! —dijo finalmente, para partir en dirección hacia la puerta, ignorando a la coneja que estaba parada en medio del camino.

Y así, de un momento al otro, las presencias que había visto frente a sus ojos, se habían esfumado en el aire. Estaba sola de nuevo en aquella triste habitación, y no había un alma en las cercanías.

—¿Acaso fue... una alucinación? —se preguntó ella, refregándose los ojos—. No, definitivamente no lo era. No sé qué hace este Stand, pero estoy segura de que eso era un recuerdo, y lo que cayó justo debajo de la mesa... —pensó al acercarse a la misma, considerando si lo que estaba haciendo tenía algún sentido al momento que se arrimaba.

Al poner su cabeza al nivel del suelo para buscar debajo de la mesa, encontró un espacio completamente ocupado por algo parecido a musgo, el cual escurría una sustancia negra y espesa. Y en ese instante, Judy deseó con todas sus fuerzas el poder manifestar su Stand una vez más, ya que no estaba precisamente deseosa de meter su pata allí. Pero sin importar el asco que esto le provocaba, lo hizo de todas formas, dado que tenía que apresurarse a encontrar a sus compañeros lo antes posible.

Su pata derecha se deslizó con dificultad, atravesando la película viscosa que recubría aquel espacio. Sabía que la llave que requería tenía que estar allí, y estaba determinada a encontrarla. O eso creía, hasta el preciso instante en que sintió que algo filoso había capturado su pata, aferrándola fuertemente. El pánico de Judy se disparó al cielo al tiempo que tiraba con todas sus fuerzas, resbalando gracias a la resbalosa sustancia, y cayendo de espaldas al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, sosteniendo una llave cubierta por la misma suciedad.

—Santo cielo… —soltó la incorporarse, su corazón a mil por hora y el temor a flor de piel de que lo que fuera que había tomado su pata saliera por debajo de aquella mesa, pero nada ocurrió, y la coneja consideró apresurar su huida, dado que no quería estar allí por si aquello decidía salir o no.

Se precipitó hacia la puerta a toda velocidad y apresuró la llave hacia la cerradura, girándola rápidamente y provocando que el candado, por alguna razón, se partiera a la mitad. Los pedazos de metal cayeron al suelo al tiempo que las cadenas que rodeaban la entrada quedaban colgando a los costados, y la coneja empujó la puerta con cierto cuidado, investigando el pasillo a través del espacio abierto.

Frente a ella se hallaba un corredor que daba directamente a la escalera de caracol, con una distancia de al menos cuatro metros que la separaban de la misma. Afuera, el empapelado de las paredes se caía a pedazos, casi junto con las paredes, y del techo goteaba una sustancia viscosa muy similar a la que había debajo de la mesa.

Estuvo a punto de salir, pero fue entonces cuando detectó movimiento a los pocos metros, y retrocedió para apenas asomarse, con objeto de saber si se trataba de sus amigos, o del Usuario que los había metido en aquel lugar. Pero estaba equivocada.

Allí, la imagen traslúcida del señor Arttu hacia avanzar la silla de ruedas a través del pasillo, siguiendo y llamando al oso más joven que iba camino a la escalera.

—¡Wilhelm! Wilhelm, espera...

—Te lo he dicho... no tengo nada más que hablar contigo... —dijo la voz del oso polar—. Ni siquiera deberías seguir viviendo aquí. Esta era la casa de mamá...

—Por favor, no hagas esto —dijo Arttu, con la voz ahogada.

—Nunca podré perdonarte por esto.

—Hijo...

—No... soy tu hijo. No vuelvas a llamarme tu hijo. Y no intentes buscarme, porque no vas a encontrarme... —De repente, el oso polar se interrumpió, y vio hacia la dirección donde estaba Judy—. ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

" _No puede ser... ¿acaso me vio?"_ , pensó la coneja.

—Santo cielo... —exclamó Arttu.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —exclamó Wilhelm.

Sus pasos resonaron en el pasillo a medida que se acercaba, y la coneja apenas alcanzó a apartarse de la entrada al caer de costado cuando la puerta estalló en un mar de astillas bajo la pata del oso. Judy apenas pudo mantener la mirada con los ojos del oso furioso por un breve instante, antes de incorporarse con dificultad, dispuesta a huir.

—¡Es la casa de mi madre! ¡Tú no puedes estar aquí! —Gritó con ira al acercarse dando zancadas, alcanzando sin dificultad a la joven coneja, que frente a semejante criatura no tenía oportunidad—. ¡Voy a matarte! —dijo al derribarla con un gancho derecho, y presionando su cuello contra el suelo sin dejarle reaccionar—. ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a matarte!

Judy apenas era capaz de procesar lo que ocurría mientras el oso oprimía su frágil cuello, cortándole la respiración. Y mientras se aferraba a aquellas grandes patas para quitárselas de encima, solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que las mismas carecían de pelaje. La piel de aquella criatura, que un segundo atrás parecía la de un oso, ahora se volvía de un color gris verdoso, y la que cubría su rostro había comenzado a deshacerse justo frente a sus ojos, dejando ver una buena porción de su cráneo.

Aquella escena parecía irreal.

No tenía sentido.

Era una pesadilla.

Tenía que serlo.

Y mientras su consciencia se desvanecía, Judy recordó a su familia, rememoró la última vez que les había visto, y se aferró a su último recuerdo. Al último desayuno que había compartido con todos. Un precioso recuerdo que fue interrumpido cuando una seguidilla de fuertes sonidos resonó en la sala, uno atrás de otro, a medida que el agarre del monstruo sobre ella se aflojaba y un fuerte impacto en su cabeza terminó por apartarle.

La coneja recuperó el aliento en una gran bocanada al tiempo que una pata la ayudaba a incorporarse, balbuceando algo ininteligible al tiempo que tiraba de ella en un camino que era incapaz de dilucidar.

De repente, la luz desapareció, la pata que había tirado de ella le había soltado, y Judy se derrumbó en el suelo en un intento por recuperar la calma. Su cuerpo maltrecho, débil, apenas había sobrevivido al estrangulamiento, y aún sentía su garganta casi cerrada.

—...cerca...bien...

—¿Q-qué? —atinó a preguntar la coneja.

—¿Puedes oírme? —dijo la figura al arrodillarse frente a ella, tanteando su cuello con sus pezuñas. Poco a poco, imagen de una desalineada Clarice se dibujó frente a sus ojos, en medio de una oscuridad apenas rota por el débil resplandor de una lámpara en la pared.

—Gracias... —dijo ella, falta de aliento.

—Ni lo menciones —respondió, sin dejar de revisarla—. Si hubiera tardado un segundo más, no lo habrías contado. Y por cierto, cuando un mayor te dice que corras a buscar ayuda, no sería mala idea hacerle caso —recalcó ella, y Judy suspiró con pesar.

—Lo siento Clarice, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía de...

—Ahórrate el maldito papel de la heroína, Hopps. Si hubieras ido a la comisaría, probablemente habríamos tenido una oportunidad. Ahora, todos estamos atrapados aquí con esta... cosa —dejo escapar la última palabra con cierta dificultad, la coneja comprendiendo que no sabían con qué clase de enemigo estaban tratando allí.

—¿Qué pasó con Nicholas? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No lo sé —respondió con preocupación—. Cuando desperté, estaba atada a esa pared de allí por una especie de planta. Estuve buscando en todo el piso antes de dar contigo, pero no encontré ni rastro de Wilde. Si está por aquí, y estoy segura de que es así, debe estar en alguno de los pisos inferiores.

—Pero no podremos explorarlo a libertad sin el riesgo de encontrarnos con esa criatura —continuó ella.

—Las balas parecieron apenas aturdirlo, y no me quedan muchas municiones. Así que será mejor evitar el combate al menos hasta que tú recuperes tus poderes —dijo mientras observaba la bolsa de zanahorias con la manija aferrada al brazo de la coneja—. Me alegra ver que al menos eres precavida y trajiste todas, no solo las que cupieran en tus bolsillos.

—No sabía con qué me encontraría aquí abajo, y serán de mucha más utilidad una vez acabemos con el Usuario que está controlando este lugar —dijo cuando unos gruesos y pesados pasos retumbaron en el pasillo más allá de la puerta.

—Silencio... —ordenó Clarice, posicionada contra la puerta de la habitación, atenta a cada sonido que provenía del otro lado.

Aquellos pasos, acompañados de extraños bramidos que resonaban en las paredes, hacían que el pelaje de ambas hembras se erizara, mientras esos mismos sonidos se aproximaban a la puerta con una lentitud asesina.

— _No tienen derecho a estar aquí..._ —dijo con furia una gruesa voz al otro lado, y Clarice sintió su sangre congelarse cuando detectó que el oso se había detenido precisamente frente a la puerta, mientras la cierva quitaba el seguro del arma—. _Esta es la casa de mi madre... ustedes no pueden estar aquí_ —continuó—. _Váyanse ahora... abandonen este recuerdo y nunca regresen. Este es nuestro hogar, y no necesita que alguien más lo dañe más de lo que mi padre lo ha dañado. Esta... es su última oportunidad..._ —concluyó aquella gruesa voz, antes de voltearse y partir a paso lento, alejándose de aquella habitación hasta que el sonido se perdió completamente en un silencio rotundo, apenas perturbado por la agitada respiración de la coneja y la pudú.

—¿Qué... qué fue eso? —preguntó Judy, con voz temblorosa.

—No lo sé...

—No podemos confiar en lo que acaba de decir... ¿verdad?

—No, no podemos. Pero de una forma u otra, ya no está en el pasillo, al menos de momento —dijo al apenas empujar la puerta, dejando un pequeño espacio que le permitía notar que ya no había nadie en las cercanías—. Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Wilde y salir de aquí lo antes posible. No quiero tener que vérmelas con ese oso otra vez.

—Entendido —dijo al incorporarse, saliendo de la habitación en compañía de la agente—. Espera, Clarice... —la detuvo al cruzar el umbral.

—¿Qué ocurre? No hay tiempo que perder.

—No sé que vaya a pasar de aquí en más, pero... estaría bien que lo sepas.

—¿Que sepa qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Hopps?

—Llegué hasta aquí usando una cuerda en la cocina del departamento de Arttu. Esa misma cuerda... es nuestra salida de aquí. Pero si yo no llegara a conseguirlo aquí, entonces...

—Hopps, no te sugestiones con esas ideas —advirtió ella, notando el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, la cual claramente venía de lo ocurrido con el oso unos minutos antes—. Créeme, el solo pensar en ello puede costarte la vida en una situación extrema.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó ella, afligida—. Debí escucharte en ese momento...

—Si, debiste —remarcó ella—. Pero ya es muy tarde para eso. Ahora... solo céntrate en sacarnos de aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió ella, sin mirarla a la cara—. Haré cuanto esté a mi alcance.

—No esperaría menos —respondió secamente, volteando hacia el marco que daba a la escalera de caracol—. Si Wilde no está aquí... lo más seguro es que esté en alguno de los pisos inferiores.

—¿Crees que esté bien?

—Sin su habilidad... la verdad no estoy segura.

Al llegar al hueco de la escalera, las hembras pudieron notar que el acceso a los pisos inferiores estaba bloqueado por una reja de gruesos barrotes, oxidados al igual que el alambrado que recorría el centro de la escalera, lo cual les impedía llegar a su destino.

—No es cierto...

—Estoy abierta a sugerencias —dijo Clarice.

—¿Tenemos un alicate?

—Déjame ver... no —fingió revisar sus bolsillos—. ¿Al menos conservas tu fuerza?.

—No... —respondió Judy—. He perdido todas las habilidades de mi Stand.

—Mierda...

Fue entonces que ambas escucharon una voz muy familiar y cercana.

—¡¿Judy?! ¡¿Clarice?! ¡¿Pueden oírme?!

—Maldición... ¡Wilde! ¡¿En dónde estás?!

—Pegado a la puerta principal —se oyeron sus quejidos—. Estoy... bastante atorado.

—¡Tenemos que llegar a él!.

—No parece que podamos llegar desde aquí.

—Uh... ¿Clarice? Estamos en el quinto y último piso, ¿verdad?

—Esa escalera no estaba allí antes.

—Si mi oído no me falla, y puedo asegurarte que no lo hace, el oso que nos atacó antes...

—Se fue por ahí, por supuesto.

—¡¿Qué tanto están haciendo ahí arriba?! Uh... ¡Clarice! ¡Judy! ¡Si pudieran apresurarse, sería genial! ¡Creo... creo que hay algo conmigo aquí abajo!

—¡Ve si puedes hacerte su amigo! ¡Nosotras nos ocuparemos del resto!

—¡Muy graciosa! —dijo Nick, tratando de encontrarle algún chiste a la situación—. ¡Por favor, apresúrense!

—Vamos, tenemos que encontrar la forma de quitar esa reja —dijo Judy.

—¿Y vamos a ir por donde fue ese monstruo? ¡No tenemos la seguridad de que allí haya algo que nos permita abrirla!

—Si tienes una mejor idea, me encantaría oírla, pero no podemos dejar de movernos. No sabemos cuanto más durará ese zorro ahí abajo.

Las dos hembras subieron la escalera a la carrera, con la coneja detrás de la pudú casi tropezando con uno de los escalones. Para ese momento ya habían avanzado casi dos pisos en aquella extensión de la escalera de caracol, algo que parecía imposible dada la estructura original del edificio. Y fue entonces cuando llegaron a lo que parecía el final del camino, ambas caminando sobre un piso alambrado, en el cual retumbaban las pisadas de los tacos de la cierva. La oscuridad engullía el lugar, hasta que esta última encendió su mechero de bolsillo, la cálida llama apenas alumbrando en un radio de un metro, cuando la oscuridad que las rodeaba se antojaba infinita.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó Judy mientras avanzaban en las tinieblas, sin quitarle los ojos al inestable suelo sobre el que caminaban.

—Para nada —dijo la pudú, cuando un obstáculo frente a ellas las obligó a detenerse. Les tomó varios segundos procesar que lo que se encontraba frente a ellas—. Oh… demonios…

Frente a ellas se encontraba el oso que antes habían conocido, atado con alambre de púas a una gigantesca estructura de hierro oxidado cuya forma recordaba a la de una cruz.

—¡Señor Arttu! —exclamó Judy, tapándose la boca ante semejante imagen—. Santo cielo... no se preocupe… enseguida lo sacaremos de ahí —Se aproximó a él, buscando un punto desde el qué comenzar a quitar el alambre que mantenía atado al mayor, cuando un sonoro rugido retumbó en el lugar, haciendo temblar la delicada estructura sobre la cual estaban paradas.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —gritó con furia al voltearse para apuntar con su pistola, sosteniéndola en su pata derecha, y pasándole el mechero a Judy con la izquierda—. Será mejor que uses esto...

—Clarice... esto es una locura.

—Apresúrate, y concéntrate en sacar al oso de ahí. Yo me ocuparé del resto.

A su alrededor, el aire se sentía cada vez más viciado. El olor metálico se hacía cada vez más fuerte, aunque Clarice sentía que no provenía solamente de los hierros oxidados a su alrededor. Apenas iluminadas por la llama del mechero, la oscuridad a su alrededor se antojaba no sólo infinita, sino también negra y espesa como la brea. Y aunque la pudú apuntaba a un punto en particular de aquella oscuridad, aquellos sonidos de patas golpeando pesadamente el suelo metálico parecían provenir de todos lados.

—¡Ahí viene! —advirtió la coneja, oyendo los apresurados pasos de la bestia gracias a su oído agudo.

—¡Váyanse de mi casa! —gritaba enfurecido el oso, con una voz que parecía cada vez más gutural y de otro mundo—. ¡Voy a matarte!

—No lo creo —dijo Clarice al aterrizar bajo él, descargando su pistola en cuatro tiros certeros contra la cabeza de su enemigo, quien se tambaleó por un instante frente a ella, antes de recuperar su compostura y descargar un brazo-cuchilla contra la pudú—. ¡Maldición! —gritó al rodar hacia un lado, apenas alcanzando a escapar a aquella puñalada letal, pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz para evadir la repentina patada en consecuencia que recibió en el brazo, dislocando su hombro derecho, para caer de espaldas después.

—¡Clarice! —exclamó Judy al apartarse de Arttu, trepando a su cruz de un salto, girando en uno de los brazos y aprovechándola para tomar impulso, dando el salto más potente que pudo para dar una potente patada en la nuca del oso, que trastabilló pasando por encima de la pudú al tiempo que la coneja caía detrás de él, ayudando a su compañera caía a incorporarse—. ¿Estás bie…? —no llegó a completar la pregunta por causa del aullido de dolor por parte de la cierva.

—¡No, no lo estoy! —gritó con furia y dolor cuando la coneja la sostuvo por el brazo dislocado, antes de apuntarle con la pistola en su pata izquierda para descargar de una sola vez el resto de las balas en la recamara, cada estallido resonando hasta en el alma de la coneja, a causa de sus sensibles oídos.

La criatura con forma de oso retrocedió a causa del ataque, pero cuando Clarice supo que las municiones se habían acabado, y que no tendría oportunidad de recargar nuevamente antes de que el monstruo se recuperara, lo dejó todo en patas de su compañera. Literalmente.

—¡Todo tuyo! —dijo al dejar caer la pistola, tomando su cuchillo de combate y poniéndolo en patas de la coneja al tiempo que le quitaba el mechero con un rápido movimiento, antes de soltarse y caer sentada detrás de la sorprendida coneja—. ¡Rápido Hopps! ¡Salta y ataca! —ordenó con el mayor volumen de su voz.

Y así, sin la intención ni el tiempo para poner en duda las palabras de su compañera, Judy actuó por puro instinto, y sus patas se movieron casi por inercia cuando empleó todas sus fuerzas para saltar a la altura de la cabeza del oso aturdido, sosteniendo el cuchillo con ambas patas, y clavándolo justo en su frente, atravesando el cráneo, y hundiéndose en los sesos de la peligrosa criatura, que aulló de dolor mientras retrocedía.

Las fuertes sacudidas de la bestia por poco hicieron caer a la coneja, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener el equilibrio, y lo suficientemente astuta para prever el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo y saltar a sus espaldas, arrastrando el cuchillo a través de su cabeza hasta la nuca al tiempo que el oso atacaba con su cuchilla el punto en donde antes había estado, autoinflingiéndose un daño serio al haber atravesado su propia cabeza con el filo de su brazo. Todo terminó en un instante, al momento en que la coneja se deslizó por el tronco de la bestia para aterrizar frente a ella, antes de que la misma cayera de espaldas con un golpe seco que retumbó en la estructura de hierro oxidado.

—Y no... vuelvas a levantarte —ordenó una furiosa Judy, señalándole con el puñal de combate, antes de voltearse hacia su compañera caída—. ¡Clarice! ¿Estás...?

—Tira de mi brazo, ¡ahora! —ordenó, poniéndose de costado en dirección a ella, sin dejar de sostener el mechero, la única fuente de luz que tenían en la oscuridad de aquel lugar.

—¿Qué estás...?

—Por favor, Hopps. Toma mi pata y tira, ahora. No puedo seguir así...

—¿Es... estás segura? —dijo al tomar su pata con ambas suyas, percibiendo un quejido reprimido por parte de la otra.

—Si, pero hazlo rápido y de una sola vez. ¿Entendido? —dejó en claro ella, y la coneja asintió temblorosa—. Bien, entonces a la cuenta de tres. Uno... dos... ¡tres!

El gritó de la pudú resonó en la oscuridad, al igual que sus articulaciones al momento de acomodar el hueso dislocado, un lamento que dolió en el alma de la coneja mientras la pudú se incorporaba bruscamente, tomándose del brazo afectado con el otro, sin dejar caer el mechero.

—Mierda... no creí que dolería tanto.

—¡Lo siento! No creí que...

—Descuida, lo hiciste... bien. Ahora ven, aún tenemos que liberarle —dijo al mirar en dirección al oso crucificado frente a ellas.

—Si. Por cierto, Clarice... esto es tuyo —llamó la coneja, ofreciéndole el cuchillo ensangrentado por la parte superior del mango. La pudú lo tomó en sus patas por un breve momento, mientras un atisbo de sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—Este cuchillo ha estado conmigo desde que S-paw-agon me reclutó hace casi veinte años —le contó mirándole a los ojos, antes de ofrecérselo de nueva cuenta—. Pero creo que, de ahora en más, será más útil en tus patas que en las mías.

—No, no puedo aceptarlo. Esto... significa mucho para ti —respondió la coneja, negando con la cabeza.

—Es solo un cuchillo, Hopps —rió ella—. Pero me ha salvado en muchas ocasiones, y te ha salvado a ti hoy también, así que... —dejó en el aire sus palabras y, esta vez, la coneja tomó el cuchillo, aún con cierta duda.

—Gracias.

—Está bien —dijo, y ambas miraron en dirección al oso nuevamente—. Maldición...

—Tiene alambres de puás atándole a la cruz —observó la coneja, con la pudú elevando un poco más el mechero para observar que la situación se repetía en sus brazos—. ¿Cómo se los quitamos?

—No lo hagan —una rasposa y dolida voz llegó a sus oídos, proveniente del animal atrapado frente a ellas—. Les suplico que... no lo hagan —dijo al levantar la mirada, encontrándose con la de las hembras..

—¡Señor Arttu! —se desesperó Judy al saber que el oso aún estaba consciente, posicionándose detrás de la cruz y trabando el cuchillo entre la misma y el alambre oxidado que la rodeaba, intentando romperlo desde ese punto.

—Satou, no se desespere. ¡Enseguida lo sacaremos de ahí! —prometió mientras cargaba su pistola con cierta dificultad, apuntando hacia el alambre de su brazo izquierdo, intentando fijar un punto en el que no fuera a herir al oso, pero este la detuvo.

—Si me quitan de aquí, este mundo desaparecerá y ustedes... morirán —sus palabras fueron suficiente para que ambas cedieran en su intento, desconcertadas—. Soy consciente de eso, porque estoy... conectado a este lugar.

—Entonces, las imágenes que vimos hace poco... esa criatura… —musitó Judy.

—Si, es todo... parte de mis recuerdos, aunque... este lugar los ha retorcido al punto del absurdo. Al punto en que... ya casi no los reconozco, pero aún sé que son míos —explicó el oso con dificultad, cuando una voz conocida para todos los presentes resonó en la oscuridad.

— _¡Judy! ¡Clarice! ¡¿Están ahí?!_ —gritó el zorro con desespero, seguramente por haber oído los disparos.

—Nicholas... ¿el también está aquí? —inquirió el oso.

—Así es, el está atrapado en la planta baja de este lugar, pero una reja de hierro en las escaleras nos impide llegar hasta él —explicó la pudú, mientras la coneja regresaba a su lado, sin saber como proceder—. Si usted está... conectado a este lugar, ¿cree que pueda hacer algo para abrir el camino?

—No... lo siento —bajo la mirada—. Si bien estoy conectado a este lugar, no tengo control sobre él. Pero... creo que hay una forma de hacerlo —dijo él con una mirada determinada y, a la vez, atemorizada—. Tienen que matarme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Judy, incrédula.

—¿De qué está hablando? —continuó Clarice.

—No tengo control sobre este lugar, pero puedo sentir que todo su peso recae sobre mi. Este lugar... depende de mi cuerpo, pero si el mismo se debilitara... este lugar comenzaría a desvanecerse, y les daría el tiempo suficiente para rescatar a Nick, y salir de este lugar antes de que todo se venga abajo.

—¡¿Qué rayos está sugiriendo?! ¡No vamos a matarle! —gritó la coneja, desesperada.

—Yo... ya estoy muerto —sonrió amargamente—. El sujeto que me atacó... me asesinó, y me puso aquí, para torturarme con mis propios recuerdos, y para lastimarlos a ustedes con ellos —dijo el oso, perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Señor Arttu...

—Yo ya no tengo salvación... pero ustedes aún están vivos. Tienen que salir de aquí lo antes posible, y la única forma de lograrlo... es acabando con lo que queda de mi —dijo el oso, ahora mirando a la pudú—. Clarice... siento tener que pedirte esto, pero no puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. Y no quiero que una jovencita tenga que...

—Está bien, lo entiendo... —asintió ella, suspirando profundamente, antes de apuntar el arma hacia la cabeza del oso.

—Clarice... no... —suplicó la coneja, con voz temblorosa.

—¿Está seguro de esto? —quiso confirmar nuevamente, y el oso asintió débilmente, apretando los labios—. Es usted muy valiente, Arttu Satou. Se ha ganado mi respeto —musitó al tensar el percutor.

—¡No! —gritó Judy al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su grito se vio eclipsado por el estallido en el cañón de la cierva, pero ella no se atrevió a ver el resultado—. No... —musitó con un gran dolor en su corazón, dándole la espalda a la cruz. Clarice guardó silencio en ese instante, pero no pudo mantenerlo cuando un fuerte temblor recorrió el frágil suelo de hierro.

—Maldición... ¡este lugar va a derrumbarse! —exclamó la pudú, guardando la pistola en la cintura de su falda y tomando la pata de la coneja, tirando de ella a la carrera mientras iluminaba su camino con el mechero—. ¡Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Aún sin caer en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, la coneja siguió a su compañera escaleras abajo hasta llegar al punto en donde comenzaba el verdadero quinto piso, a tiempo para ver caer la reja que antes había bloqueado el acceso a los pisos inferiores, y ambas continuaron la carrera escaleras abajo con los trozos de hierro oxidado cayendo por el hueco de la escalera.

No quedaba mucho tiempo, y por eso fue realmente oportuno que lograran llegar a la planta baja en poco más de un minuto, alcanzando a ver al zorro inmovilizado en la pared por las raíces que nacían en las paredes.

—¡Wilde! —gritó la pudú al correr hacia él, tirando de las raíces de su brazo derecho, al tiempo que la coneja empleaba el cuchillo para cortar las que retenían sus patas.

—¡¿Por qué tardaron?! ¡¿Y qué rayos está sucediendo?! —dijo cuando, teniendo el brazo derecho libre, tiró de las raíces que sostenían el otro, cayendo al suelo después.

—Luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes —ordenó Clarice, y tanto el zorro como la coneja siguieron su paso camino a las escaleras, Judy apenas pisando el primer escalón y tropezando cuando el piso de la planta baja se derrumbó rápidamente, cayendo hacia un vacío de oscuridad que parecía extenderse hasta el infinito.

—¡Vamos, tenemos que llegar al departamento de Arttu! ¡Es nuestra única salida! ¡Este lugar no va a aguantar mucho tiempo más! —dijo la pudú al tirar de la pata de la coneja nuevamente, retomando su carrera a través de las escaleras mientras las paredes laterales comenzaban a derrumbarse hacia afuera, los escalones apenas quedando suspendidos en el aire por unos pocos segundos antes de seguir el mismo camino, a cada paso que el trío daba a través de aquella trampa mortal, para finalmente llegar al quinto piso de nueva cuenta, encarando un pasillo que se inclinaba poco a poco, al igual que toda la estructura.

—¡No se detengan, sigan corriendo! ¡Tenemos que llegar a la coci…! —pero las palabras de Judy se vieron interrumpidas cuando recibió de lleno la embestida del monstruo que antes habían enfrentado, su cuerpo chocando secamente contra la pared antes de caer al suelo, cuando la bestia se volteó hacia el zorro y la pudú, no dispuesto a darles ninguna oportunidad.

—Tiene que ser una maldita broma —musitó el zorro poniéndose en guardia, sin saber como enfrentar a la bestia dado que carecía de sus habilidades, e incluso de armas. En ese momento, Clarice ya estaba apuntando contra la bestia nuevamente, pero sabía que las municiones que tenía cargadas no serían suficientes para derrotarle antes de que fuese tarde.

—Wilde, toma a Hopps y salgan de aquí ahora. Yo iré justo detrás de ustedes...

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No voy a dejarte atrás! —reclamó él, mientras que la bestia avanzaba hacia ellos en cuatro patas, el arrastre de su brazo-cuchilla resonando en el suelo.

—¡Esto no está en discusión! ¡Hopps es una prioridad, y lo sabes! —gritó ella, preparándose para atacar al momento en que el oso hiciera su primer movimiento—. ¡Hazlo, ahora!

Y así, sin esperar a que la pudú repitiera su orden, el zorro corrió en dirección a la bestia con la mayor velocidad que sus patas permitían, saltando en el momento en que su enemigo dirigió el ataque de su cuchilla contra él, tomándose de su lomo para terminar aterrizando justo detrás de él, momento en que la criatura recibió de lleno el primer disparo de la pudú, cuando desistió en ir a por la coneja y el zorro, pues la presa frente a él representaba una amenaza más inmediata.

—Oh no... tu y yo aún tenemos asuntos que arreglar —dijo la pudú sin dejar de apuntarle, mientras que el mundo a su alrededor seguía cayéndose a pedazos.

Para ese instante, el zorro ya había cargado a la coneja en su espalda y había cruzado la puerta al abrirla de una rápida patada, notando que prácticamente la mitad del departamento ya había desaparecido en el vacío, y entonces encaró rápidamente hacia la cocina.

—Nick, yo... ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó con el zorro a la carrera, notando la ausencia de su compañera cuando ambos se encontraron en la cocina, justo frente a la cuerda que caía de un techo ensangrentado—. ¿Donde está Clarice?

—No te preocupes, vendrá justo detrás —explicó cuando el suelo bajo sus pies cedió de repente, en un agujero de oscuridad que parecía no tener fin, ambos alcanzando a sostenerse de la cuerda justo a tiempo—. ¡Maldición! Su... sube, ¡rápido! —ordenó el zorro, siguiendo a la coneja mientras ambos trepaban, cruzando la barrera de sangre y entrando a una habitación exactamente igual a la que acababa de derrumbarse detrás de ellos, con la diferencia de que esta estaba iluminada por la luz del solo que se colaba por la ventana rota, iluminando el cuerpo del oso que minutos antes la coneja había visto nuevamente.

—Arttu... —musitó ella con dolida voz, al momento en que Nicholas se aproximaba al charco de sangre de nueva cuenta con gran preocupación.

—Vamos Clarice, apresúrate... —dijo el zorro, esperando por su compañera. Tenía que conseguirlo, sabía que iba a conseguirlo—. Por favor, tienes que salir de ahí. Ahora… —y en ese momento, frente a aquellas palabras, la cierva surgió con una desesperada bocanada de aire, aferrándose a la soga que salía de aquel agujero..

—Los hice esperar, ¿verdad? —dijo la agente con una cínica sonrisa que provocó una risa por parte del zorro.

—Eres una desgraciada... —decía cuando en un instante, detrás de ella, surgió del charco de sangre el peligroso brazo cuchilla de su incansable enemigo—. ¡C-cuidado!

Las palabras de Nick apenas alcanzaron a abandonar su garganta, pero fue demasiado tarde, y su pata se quedó en el aire por unos instantes mientras esperaba un agarre que nunca llegó.

—Clarice…

El brazo cuchilla había atravesado a la cierva desde la espalda, apareciendo frente a su vientre bañado con la sangre de la presa, y Nick pudo ver en los ojos de su mentora un terror que nunca en su vida había contemplado, uno que nunca esperó contemplar jamás.

—¡Clarice! —se apresuró con desesperación a tomarla de su pata, que escapó a su alcance cuando la cuchilla la arrastró hacia atrás, y un hilo de sangre bajó por su hocico al tiempo que el zorro profería el grito más desgarrador que nunca en su vida hubiera escuchado—. ¡No! ¡Foxy Lady! —llamó a su Stand en un intento por capturar la pata de su compañera en ese instante, pero su pata resbaló en las suyas cuando la bestia arrastró a la cierva hacia la pared de sangre hacia el otro mundo.

—No... no, no, no, ¡no! —gritó el zorro al intentar seguir su paso, chocándose contra el piso con una fuerza brutal. Aquel ya no era el portal a un mundo de pesadilla, sino un mero piso manchado con la sangre de un inocente, pero Nicholas no detuvo la descarga de puñetazos de su Stand contra el suelo—. ¡Ábrete! ¡Ábrete, con un maldito demonio! ¡Voy a sacarla de ahí! ¡No voy a dejarla! ¡No voy a dejarla!

—Nick... —musitó la coneja con lágrimas en sus ojos, su cuerpo temblando por el terror. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía ser cierto—. Nick, ella... ella está...

—¡Sé que aún está viva, y no voy a dejarla atrás! ¡Voy a sacarte de ahí! ¡Vamos, tienes que abrirte! —continuó sus ataques hasta abrir un agujero en el suelo, un agujero que no iba a otro lugar más que al piso de abajo. El portal había desaparecido por completo y, al comprenderlo, el zorro se dejó caer al suelo con el impacto de ambos puños—. ¡Ábrete! —gritó con una desesperación que llenó su corazón, y un sufrimiento que parecía no tener fin. Judy sabía que nunca olvidaría ese momento, el momento en que oyó el lamento de aquel zorro por su amiga perdida.


	16. Type O Negative - Part 1

_Capítulo 16 – Type O Negative, Part 1_

Al amanecer, el viento se levantó sobre los campos más allá del pueblo de Bunnyburrow, los cuales se extendían hasta donde llegaba la vista. Para ese momento, los animales granjeros ya estaban despiertos, algunos preparándose para iniciar su día, mientras que otros ya se encontraban centrados en sus labores hacía ya un buen rato. Tal era el caso de un joven zorro que, luego de sacar la última ronda de pasteles del horno en una bandeja oscura, finalmente se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la tienda, girando el cartel para que por fuera la leyenda rezara "abierto".

El zorro joven suspiró y se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras regresaba a la trastienda para retomar su labor. El día apenas estaba comenzando, pero había despertado unas horas antes para ocuparse de una orden especial que le habían encargado con urgencia la noche anterior, y al haber logrado completar su trabajo a tiempo, se sintió realmente realizado, y lo suficientemente libre como para prender la radio y distraerse mientras ultimaba los preparativos de la mencionada orden, colocando sus recién horneados pasteles de zanahoria y mora en sus respectivas cajas.

" _...bunny bunny bunny bunny, ¡Bunnyburrow Radio! Radio..."_

Sonaba una voz musical seguida de una agradable melodía que llenó su tienda, y el zorro, vestido con un pantalón de jean y camisa azul a cuadros, finalmente se libró del delantal una vez blanco, cubierto de manchas por el uso sufrido a lo largo de tan solo un año de trabajo. Y así, abriendo la ventana de la trastienda, se sirvió un vaso frío de limonada, mientras sentía el viento fresco de primavera recorrer su pelaje empapado.

" _¡Buenos días, Bunnyburrow! Son las seis de la mañana en punto, con una temperatura de veinte grados redondos, y parece que tenemos un precioso día por delante, con una alta humedad pero cero probabilidad de lluvias. Seguramente quienes hoy tenían pensado asistir al concierto de Gazelle en la ciudad de Zootopia deben de haberse sentido realmente aliviados al asomarse por la ventana, y para ellos, no me ofenderé si nos envían las fotos que tomen esta noche. Después de todo, no ha nacido el mamífero que no disfrute de las canciones de esta ídola del pop. Y dada que esta es una ocasión especial, vamos a disfrutar del nuevo single de nuestro querido ángel con cuernos: ¡Try Everything! Esto es... B.B. Radio, con ustedes desde siempre."_

Y mientras disfrutaba de la canción que había comenzado a sonar, el zorro de grueso pelaje se recostó contra el marco de la ventana. Aquel prometía ser un buen día, laborioso como era usual en aquella parte de la comarca, pero lo suficientemente satisfactorio como para mantener su amable sonrisa a lo largo de todo el día, una sonrisa que estuvo presente cuando la campana de la puerta frontal sonó para dar aviso de su primer cliente.

—¡Buenos días, Gideon! —gritó una conocida voz para él, cuando asomó por la cortina de la trastienda.

—Ey, ¡Señor H! ¿Cómo está? —respondió cálidamente cuando el viejo conejo, vistiendo su overol azul oscuro y camisa a cuadros color beige, se despojó de su gorro para recostarse en el mostrador.

—Como siempre, intentando comenzar el día con la pata derecha, pero esta vieja espalda no me está dejando las cosas fáciles, ¿sabes? —dijo el conejo con una sonrisa curvada.

Gideon lanzó una carcajada.

—Oh, por favor señor H. ¡Me dobla en edad y está mucho mejor que yo!

El señor Hopps respondió con una sonrisa.

—Desearía que eso fuera verdad Gideon, pero los años no vienen solos.

—A nadie le vienen solos —comentó el zorro—. En fin, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle?

—Verás, hoy es el cumpleaños de veintisiete de mis hijos, y quería saber si...

—¡Oh, es cierto! —exclamó el zorro, llevándose la pata a la frente—. La orden de su esposa, casi lo olvido —Partió a la trastienda, regresando con una pila de veinte cajas consigo, dejándolas en el mostrador para ir en busca de la otra mitad y depositarlas en el mismo lugar—. Aquí tiene, cuarenta pasteles de mora recién horneados —sonrió el zorro.

El conejo observó las pilas de cajas de arriba a abajo, y sonrió.

—Hecho con las suculentas moras de la granja Hopps, por supuesto —dijo el conejo, guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Claro que si! Las mejores moras de la comarca, si me permite decirlo.

—Muchas gracias Gideon —dijo sinceramente al sacar su billetera con una zanahora bordada, tendiéndole un monto que, Gideon supo al instante, era más que la paga que esperaba—. Aquí tienes, y conserva el cambio.

—No señor Hopps, no podría...

—¡Hazle caso a un viejo y consérvalo! ¡Nos has salvado el pellejo más veces de las que puedo recordar en estas situaciones!

—¡Es mi trabajo! Aparte de que no imagino lo difícil que debe ser llevar la cuenta de los cumpleaños de casi doscientos niños.

—Tu lo has dicho. Los mayores no son un problema, pero a los pequeños... hay que malcriarlos de tanto en tanto —sonrió antes de cargar la primera mitad de las cajas en sus cansados brazos—. Muchas gracias de nuevo, Gideon.

—Espere, le daré una pata con eso —cruzó el mostrador para tomar parte de la entrega que el conejo llevaba, antes de oír un sonoro timbre proveniente de la trastienda.

—Tranquilo, esto no es ningún problema. Ve a atender el teléfono.

—Nah, volverán a llamar si me necesitan —respondió despreocupado, abriendo la puerta de la tienda para que el conejo pudiera cruzar.

La camioneta de trabajo del señor Hopps estaba estacionada a unos pocos metros de la puerta, y considerando que no era secreto para sus doscientos hijos el hecho de que había ido en busca de los pasteles, no habría problema si los dejaba en la parte de atrás, por más que estuviesen a la vista, pero acomodados en múltiples filas dado que el camino de tierra los haría saltar más de una vez.

—Será una mañana agitada, ¿eh? —preguntó el zorro, una vez habían terminado.

—Y que lo digas hijo, pero el poder pasar ese momento con tu familia sin duda lo vale —dijo el conejo al recostarse contra la camioneta—. Bueno... casi toda la familia.

—Asumo que Judy aún no ha regresado —adivinó Gideon, a través de sus palabras.

—Su hermano nos dijo que se había metido en un rodeo gramatical, pero... aquí entre nos, estoy seguro de que la está cubriendo con algo, y Bonnie también piensa lo mismo —le comentó, siendo que el zorro era un buen amigo de confianza de la familia.

—Cielos... de verdad espero que no esté metida en problemas.

—Lo dudo, ya que Josh se hubiera abierto con nosotros de haber sido el caso —dedujo él—. Es un chico inteligente, y si hubiera considerado que su hermana estaba en problemas, de seguro no hubiera dudado.

—Ha de ser difícil ser padre de tantos niños.

—Lo es, pero tiene su recompensa… aunque también acarrea momentos difíciles como este —sonrió el señor Hopps al abrir la puerta de la camioneta, disponiéndose a partir—. Saluda a tu madre de mi parte, Gideon.

—Seguro, ¡vaya con cuidado señor H! —saludó el zorro antes de regresar, mientras la camioneta poco a poco se alejaba en el camino, y el timbre del teléfono de su tienda comenzaba a sonar de nueva cuenta—. Cielos, ¿quién podrá ser a esta hora? —se dijo Gideon, pensando en todo el trabajo de la mañana y en que no solía recibir muchas llamadas, siendo que casi toda su clientela estaba en Bunnyburrow.

Una vez dentro de la tienda, cruzó el mostrador y se dirigió a la trastienda para encontrar aquel ruidoso teléfono de disco sacudiéndose al ritmo de aquella tonada, una antigüedad que su madre había decidido comprar poco después de la inauguración de la pastelería.

Gideon estiró la pata, y tomó el auricular.

—Pastelería Grey, ¿en qué puedo servirle el día de hoy?

— _Oh Gideon... no deberías hacer esperar a una chica, no es de buena educación_ —dijo una voz aguda y femenina en el teléfono.

El zorro no pudo evitar levantar una ceja a causa de la extrañeza que sintió.

—Eh... ¿lo siento? ¿Quién habla?

— _¿Acaso no recuerdas mi voz? Después de todas nuestras charlas..._

Gideon clavó las garras en el borde de la mesa. Lo hacía cada vez que se sentía nervioso, pero casi siempre el nerviosismo era causado por algún pastel que no salía como él quería, no por situaciones tan extrañas como esa.

—Lo siento, pero no sé quien es ni de qué está hablando. ¿Está segura de que no se equivocó de número? —dijo Gideon, tratando de mantener la compostura.

— _Cielos, tienes razón. Por poco lo olvido_ —dijo la voz, intentando adoptar un tono casi inocente.

—Bueno, si eso es todo entonces... —Gideon intentó concluir la llamada, pero fue interrumpido.

— _¿Y qué te parece si te digo... "despierta cero nueve, SAVAGE"?_ —dijo la voz en el teléfono.

Apenas escuchó esas palabras, Gideon Grey sintió un dolor penetrante en la base del cuello, como si todos los dolores de cabeza que había sentido alguna vez se hubieran acumulado en ese punto. El zorro se dio de rodillas contra el suelo, mientras el dolor aumentaba, los músculos de su cuello se tensaban hasta el límite y su boca se abría, en un vano intento de gritar por ayuda.

Las líneas de dolor parecían extenderse hasta el centro mismo de su cerebro, y por un momento Gideon sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar, hasta que poco a poco el dolor fue desvaneciéndose hasta desaparecer por completo, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Fue ahí que el zorro relajó los músculos y se puso de pie, para tomar el auricular nuevamente en sus patas.

— _¿Qué te parece ahora?_ —interrogó la voz en el teléfono.

Para cuando Gideon se paró, la expresión de dolor en su rostro había cambiado completamente a otra sonriente, calmada y segura, casi sombría.

—Lamento el retraso, jefe —dijo Gideon, con un timbre de voz más grave y una entonación un tanto arrogante e impropia de cualquiera que lo conociera.

— _No te preocupes, mi querido Gideon. Oh... hace mucho que no oía tu dulce voz_ —repitió, como queriendo asegurarse de lo que decía.

—Me halaga —dijo Gideon, con un tono que la gente normal hubiera interpretado como sarcástico.

— _De cualquier forma, ¿hay alguna novedad con respecto a... ello?_

—No, la chica no se ha dejado ver por la granja familiar en toda la semana, y no parece haber ninguna actividad fuera de lo normal en su casa —dijo Gideon, mientras observaba a través de la ventana—. De hecho, hace un momento el padre de la familia estuvo por aquí, y no comentó nada extraño. Considerando que me tiene confianza, si hubiera alguna novedad con respecto a su hija, de seguro lo hubiera comentado conmigo.

— _Entiendo..._ —dijo la voz en el teléfono, con un tono extrañado—. _De acuerdo, entonces tengo una tarea de la que debes ocuparte lo antes posible. Tengo entendido que la mayor parte de la familia se habrá ausentado de la granja para el mediodía, así que ese sería un buen momento para ejecutarla._

—Diga lo que necesite, y considérelo hecho —dijo Gideon, observándose las garras y asegurándose de que estuvieran bien afiladas.

— _Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, siempre tan solícito_ —dijo la voz en el teléfono, con un tono un tanto sarcástico al que Gideon no pareció prestarle atención—. _Sabrás que la única razón por la que dejé que la punta de flecha permaneciera en la granja fue para cosechar más usuarios en un solo lugar. Que haya terminado ahí no fue planeado, pero sin duda parecía que traería mayores beneficios el dejarla en ese lugar aunque, por desgracia, la coneja parece haberla ocultado muy bien, dado que ninguno de sus hermanos ha despertado una habilidad. Por ende, y considerando que el día prometido ha llegado, creo que es el momento ideal para recuperarla. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?_

—Entraré a la granja y conseguiré la punta de flecha, esté en donde esté —dijo Gideon de inmediato, seguro de cada palabra—. ¿Qué hay de los Hopps que resten en el lugar?

— _Elimínalos de la forma que creas conveniente, pues ya no tienen ninguna utilidad para nosotros, después de todo. Tu habilidad debería ser suficiente para conseguirlo, ¿verdad?_

—No se preocupe, pasado el mediodía me comunicaré con su secretaría para informar del trabajo finalizado. ¿Qué hago con la flecha una vez esté en mis manos?

— _Tu contacto te esperará en la estación Tujunga de la linea D, del ferrocarril de Zootopia. No te preocupes por buscarle, él te encontrará._

—Recibido.

— _Perfecto, sabía que podía contar contigo, mi querido Gideon_ —dijo la voz en el teléfono, cortando y dejando el tono del teléfono en el aire.

Gideon colgó el auricular suavemente. Luego se acercó a la puerta del local y giró el cartel que colgaba de la misma, haciendo que la leyenda de "Cerrado" mirara hacia el exterior.

Necesitaba un rato para prepararse.

* * *

Aquel estaba resultando ser un día más fresco de lo que Marty, el pobre empleado de la estación de servicio, esperaba. No esperaba que la temperatura bajara tanto al poco tiempo de comenzar su turno a la noche, y teniendo sólo una remera con cuello y mangas cortas, temía terminar enfermándose justo antes del baile de la escuela.

Había esperado en vano que la situación mejorara en la mañana y había terminado fantaseando con cómo sería volver al pasado para poder tomar un abrigo antes de partir a la estación, aunque después había pensado que si tuviera ese poder entonces no estaría trabajando ahí.

Pero incluso con el frío, que le hacía masajearse las patas una con la otra, la cebra estaba dispuesta a ofrecer una sonrisa a cualquier cliente que llegara durante aquella mañana, al menos hasta que acabara su turno en unos minutos.

Al menos eso quería pensar hasta que un fuerte derrape de llantas y una nube de polvo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándole a retroceder cuando una camioneta oscura paró de golpe frente a él, habiendo estado a unos pocos milímetros de atropellarle.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó el empleado falto de aliento, cuando la puerta del conductor de la camioneta se abrió de golpe.

¿Qué clase de animal brusco y salvaje bajaría de aquel vehículo? ¿Estaría buscando problemas? ¿Debería adelantarse y llamar a la policía antes de que algo sucediera?

Aquellas preguntas desaparecieron de su mente cuando un zorro enano de grandes orejas dio la vuelta a la camioneta, bebiendo de una botella cubierta por una bolsa de papel madera, antes de darle una potente patada al frente, abriendo el capó al instante.

—Llénalo —ordenó el zorro, caminando a duras penas hacia, donde suponía, estaría el baño de la estación. No parecía haber más empleados en los alrededores más allá de aquel patán a rayas, algo normal dado que la ruta que había tomado solo conducía a las madrigueras, y no había mucha gente dirigiéndose ahí a esa hora de la mañana.

—Uh, disculpe… —llamó la cebra, dudosa. Finnick suspiró, molesto.

—Escucha niño, no quieres hacer esto. Yo quiero seguir mi camino, y tú quieres seguir trabajando, ¿cierto? Hazte un favor, y no te metas en problemas ajenos. Créeme, lo lamentarás tarde o temprano —dijo siguiendo adelante, antes de oír su voz nuevamente.

—¿E-está amenazándome? —intentó aparentar molestia. No le gustaba pensar que un animal tan pequeño intentara mirarle desde arriba, solo porque su trabajo era asistir a los demás.

—No niño, es simplemente un consejo que deberías tener muy en cuenta —cortó él.

—Lamento meterme entonces, pero no debería estar bebiendo mientras conduce —insistió él—. Después de todo, estuvo a punto de embestirme con la camioneta.

El zorro elevó la botella, aunque por su altura eso no era mucho decir.

—¿Esto? Es sólo zumo de frutas. ¿Quieres un trago? —preguntó, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar—. Mierda… hazte un favor y simplemente llena el tanque, volveré en un momento —dijo al partir hacia al baño sin esperar una respuesta, trabando la puerta y atendiendo al instante—. ¿Quién es y qué quiere? —preguntó rápidamente.

— _Finnick... soy yo, siento tener que llamarte pero…_ —se oyó la voz de Nicholas, lo cual disparó la ira del zorro enano al dar un fuerte golpe contra la puerta.

—Maldición, creí haberte dicho que no me llamaras a este número.

— _Lo siento Finnick, pero hay algo que debo decirte._

—De verdad espero que sea importante. ¿Y bien?

— _Arttu... está muerto_ —un silencio rotundo se abrió paso entre ellos luego de aquellas palabras. Aquello no podía ser verdad.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Acabo de dejarlos ahí! ¿Qué se...?

— _Justo después de que te fuiste, un Usuario nos atrapó. La coneja y yo conseguimos escapar, pero..._ —intentó relatar, pero fue incapaz de seguir.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio... —dejó escapar, cayendo justo después en la cuenta de que no solo estaban allí el zorro y la coneja—. ¿Y qué hay de la otra? La cierva.

— _Ella... ella tampoco lo consiguió_ —Finnick percibió que Nick estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobreanimal por no quebrarse en el teléfono. Le conocía bien, después de todo.

—Mierda... ¿y qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

— _Nos apegaremos al plan._

—¿Estás seguro?

— _No tenemos otra opción. Tú encárgate de ir a la granja y recuperar la punta de flecha. En tanto, nosotros iremos a la comisaría para informar al jefe Bogo. Apenas hayas recuperado la flecha, comunícate con nosotros a este mismo número. Es... era el celular de Clarice. Tiene una linea liberada, así que al menos de momento debería ser seguro_.

—De acuerdo, entonces hazme un favor y avísame apenas hayan llegado a la comisaría.

— _Lo haré, no te preocupes._

—Y Nick... —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Por favor, cuídate.

— _Tú también, Finnick_ —respondió con una voz temblorosa, finalmente cortando la llamada. El zorro enano se quedó allí, oprimiendo el celular en su pata con una impotencia insoportable. El enemigo había atado, y él había sido incapaz de proteger a su querido amigo.

—Arttu... —dejó escapar en un suspiro cargado de dolor, haciendo una respiración profunda, para luego marcar un nuevo número en su teléfono. El tono no sonó más de tres veces antes de ser atendido.

— _¿Si? ¿Quién es?_ —preguntó una cansada voz al otro lado de la linea.

—El zorro que va a patearte el trasero apenas te vea —respondió con un suspiro.

— _Es un gusto oírte, viejo. Por más que sea tan de temprano… un segundo. Mi esposa te manda saludos, y te aconseja que no vuelvas a despertarla a esta hora de la madrugada._

—Dile que lo siento, pero tengo una situación entre patas.

— _¿Te importa explayarte un poco más?_

—Acaban de matar a un amigo —dijo él, y el silencio se abrió entre ambos—. Recuerdas a Arttu Satou, ¿verdad?

— _Fi, yo… cielos, lo siento. Si, si lo recuerdo. Solía venir a jugar póquer al bar hace unos años, pero hacía tiempo que no pasaba por ahí._

—Lo sé. Escucha, necesito un favor. Sé que tienes conexiones en toda la ciudad, y que una de ellas puede meterse en los sistemas de seguridad. ¿Verdad?

— _Sé a donde quieres llegar. Si, tengo su número._

—Perfecto, necesito que compruebe las cámaras de la dirección que voy a enviarte por mensaje, y saber qué clase de actividad hubo entre las cinco y seis de la mañana en las cercanías. ¿Puede hacer eso? Dile que le pagaré bien.

— _Me debe un par de favores, así que se lo pediré como si fuera cosa mía._

—Gracias Emmitt, de verdad te debo una grande.

— _Podrás pagármela pasándote por aquí a saludar alguna vez, ¿qué te parece?_

—Una vez resuelva este… problema, me encantaría hacerlo.

— _Ten cuidado, Fi. El peligro siempre está a la vuelta de la esquina, tú mismo solías decirlo, y sin saber nada más puedo decir que te estás metiendo en algo grande._

—Tendré cuidado, no te preocupes —suspiró él, antes de continuar—. Salúdame a los niños, y dile a Casey que me perdone.

— _Lo hará eventualmente. Buena suerte, Fi_ —se despidió él, pero al ver que el zorro aún no había colgado, continuó—. _Sabes que estoy para lo que necesites._

—Lo sé —dijo para finalmente colgar, contemplando la botella envuelta en papel, y despojándola del mismo. En efecto, aquel era zumo multifruta, uno que contempló con irritación antes de dejarlo junto al lavabo—. Emmitt... no tienes una idea de cuanto necesito un trago ahora mismo —suspiró, antes de abrir la puerta y salir al exterior.

* * *

— _Oh, maldición…_

Recordaba haber susurrado con frustración, antes de dirigirse hacia el cajón de su hermana en busca de un cargador para su celular. También recordaba el haberse cortado con algo filoso, o puntiagudo, algo que había conseguido abrirle una herida en el dedo, una que sangraba con suma abundancia y no parecía querer detenerse.

En un arranque de desesperación, la coneja había corrido hacia el baño con gran prisa, y al encender la luz se había encontrado con su reflejo en el espejo. Era ella, pero parecía que alguien más la estaba mirando a través de aquellos ojos verdes que suponía suyos. Aquella coneja esbelta vestida con musculosa y jogging negros, de pelaje gris claro, y una de sus orejas cayendo frente a ella, tapando la mitad de su cara, le devolvía la mirada. Era ella, y a la vez era una completa desconocida. Pero, ¿por qué?

Aquella pregunta quedó prácticamente olvidada cuando vio en su pata una vez más, para notar que el sangrado se había detenido, pero a lo largo de su cuerpo varias burbujas habían comenzado a inflarse, expandiendo su piel. El terror se apoderó de ella y trató de salir de allí en busca de ayuda, pero las burbujas en su cuerpo habían paralizado sus miembros, haciendo que la coneja cayera contra la bañera.

Las burbujas no dejaron de inflarse con su propia sangre, deformando su cuerpo desde las patas hasta su rostro, para finalmente estallar y pintar de carmesí hasta el último rincón de aquel cuarto de baño.

Eso había sido todo, ese había sido su fin. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que terminar así? Si bien la coneja no se consideraba la mejor de las hermanas, ni la mejor estudiante, no merecía lo que le había ocurrido. Simplemente había… explotado. ¿Acaso había sido por causa de aquel colgante? Aquel filo con el que se había cortado… ¿era el responsable? ¿Por qué lo tenía Judy? ¿Y qué ocurriría si otro de sus hermanos lo encontraba? No quería pensar en ello. No quería permitirlo. No lo permitiría.

— _No pueden… tocarlo. Es… peligroso_ —intentó gritar, sumergida en una oscuridad abrazadora—. _Por favor, no lo hagan… ¡están en peligro!_ —pataleó en un intento por liberarse, en un intento por huir—. ¡Aléjense de esa cosa! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando uno de sus puñetazos dieron en el blanco, antes de rodar en una superficie blanda y caer sobre una rígida con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— _¡Jessica! Jessica, ¿estás bien?_ —dijo una voz conocida para ella, y a la vez lejana.

—Es… peligroso. No lo toquen —siguió repitiendo, con una respiración agitada.

—¿Tocar… qué? ¿Qué es peligroso? —preguntó aquella voz.

Para cuando su visión se aclaró finalmente, la coneja se encontró frente a su preocupada hermana menor, que permanecía en cuclillas frente a ella. De alguna forma, había terminado en el piso, y ahora varias de sus hermanas le rodeaban con gran preocupación.

—¿Chicas? ¿Qué… qué fue lo que…? —intentó hablar, cuando una de sus hermanas mayores se abrió camino entre la multitud, extendiéndole una pata.

—Parece que alguien tuvo una pesadilla, y una bastante fea —dijo al tirar de su pata, ayudándole a incorporarse. Aquella hermana era Sarah, apenas tres años mayor que ella, pero con una robustez que aparentaba una mayor edad—. De hecho, estabas pataleando mientras dormías, y me diste un buen puñetazo en la nariz —dijo al señalarse, un rastro de sangre dibujado desde la misma.

—Sangre… —susurró al recordar aquellas visiones. Su cuerpo inflándose por aquella sangre que no dejaba de surgir, expandiéndose y, finalmente, estallando.

—¡Ey, Jess! —la voz de Sarah la hizo espabilar—. Escucha, no preocupes a tus hermanas más de lo que ya están. ¿Quieres? —dijo ella. La coneja miró a su alrededor, cayendo en la cuenta de que realmente estaba en su cuarto, con las cuarenta y nueve hermanas con quienes lo compartía. Todo había sido una pesadilla, esa era la única explicación.

—Lo siento, creo que… no me siento muy bien… —dijo ella, su cabeza aún doliendo por el reciente impacto. Sarah suspiró.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte a descansar el día de hoy. Les diré a mamá y a papá que no te sientes bien, y mañana continuarás con tus labores. ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó comprensiva mientras la guiaba de nueva cuenta hacia su cama. Jessica se sentó en el borde, inquieta. Sabía que todo aquello había sido una pesadilla pero, aún así, parecía tan real…

—¡Nosotras nos quedaremos a acompañar a Jessica! —gritó una de sus hermanas menores.

—¡Si, no podemos dejarla sola si se siente mal! —añadió otra.

—Oh no, ustedes pequeñas sabandijas no van a librarse de sus labores. Y además, lo que Jessica necesita ahora mismo es descansar. ¿Entendido?

—Si… —respondieron al unisono, mientras comenzaban a retirarse por la puerta. Después de todo, el desayuno comenzaría en unos pocos minutos.

—Oye, Jess… ¿segura que estarás bien? —preguntó nuevamente, no convencida por el estado de la joven aturdida frente a ella. Sin embargo, la coneja respondió negando con la cabeza, y añadiendo una tímida sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, ve tranquila con los demás. Yo solo… necesito descansar por un momento. Luego… iré a ocuparme de mis cosas.

—Le diré a mamá, tú quédate tranquila y descansa. ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó nuevamente, y su hermana menor asintió—. Está bien, luego vendré a verte —dijo al incorporarse, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. ¡Te veo después! —saludó ella, para luego cerrar la puerta, y aquella gran habitación compartida cayó en un completo silencio.

Jessica no pudo hacer más que dejarse caer en su cama nuevamente, contemplando el dedo en el que se había herido durante el sueño. Aquel dedo estaba completamente sano, y no había rastro de cortada alguna. Mucho menos de toda la sangre que había perdido, y sin mencionar el hecho de que ninguno de sus hermanos había apuntado el hecho de que el baño parecía salido de la película "El Resplandor", Nada de eso había ocurrido y, sin embargo, no se sentía convencida de que aquello fuera un sueño.

Al voltearse, terminó por encarar la cama de su hermana faltante y, en consecuencia, en la mesa de noche junto a la misma, cuyo cajón permanecía cerrado. Al divisarlo, la coneja debió tragar saliva con fuerza. Si revisaba en su interior, ¿acaso encontraría el colgante que había visto en su sueño?

El intentar encontrar la respuesta a ese interrogante realmente no le apetecía, sobre todo porque, de encontrarlo, implicaría que aquello no había sido un sueño, y realmente sentía que su corazón no lo resistiría de ser ese el caso. Y así, con ese pensamiento en mente, la coneja se volteó hacia el otro lado, cerrando sus ojos en un infructuoso intento por conciliar el sueño nuevamente, uno que continuó hasta el mediodía cuando, siendo incapaz de lograrlo, decidió abandonar la habitación.

* * *

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de caracol, contemplando el comedor central vacío, Jessica se encontró experimentando un silencio al cual no estaba acostumbrada, dado que desde que tenía memoria no tenía recuerdo de haber estado presente en su hogar durante aquellas horas.

Después de todo, su familia era una extremadamente trabajadora y responsable, y era brutalmente obvio que al menos la mitad de sus hermanos mayores se encontraban trabajando en el campo, mientras que los menores de seguro estaban en la escuela, pues el tener un trabajo asegurado en el negocio de la familia no implicaba que debieran descuidar sus estudios.

Ahora, las mesas de aquel comedor estaban completamente limpias, y el montón de platos de la cocina al final de la habitación, apenas separada por un gran desayunador, exponía pilas y pilas de platos limpios, platos que nunca llegaban a guardarse, dado que estaban bajo el constante uso de toda la familia.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, la coneja gótica se encontró aferrándose al pasapatas de la escalera, sus piernas flaqueando por un breve instante. Sabía que de seguro estaba enfermándose, pero nunca había sufrido algo semejante, por lo que si agradeció que aquello hubiera ocurrido cuando ya había bajado las escaleras, pero debió tomarse un instante para recuperar el equilibrio y orientarse.

¿Qué estaba ocurriéndole? Lo primero que le venía a la mente era una fuerte gripe, pero entonces le seguían las imágenes de su pesadilla, y sintió la fuerte necesidad de palpar sus brazos y, una vez pudo mantenerse en pie, sus piernas.

No parecía haber ninguna burbuja inflándose de sangre como en aquellas descabelladas imágenes surgidas de las profundidades del subconsciente, ni tampoco estaba sangrando a borbotones por una pequeña herida en el dedo. Y al comprobarlo, supo que lo más seguro era que todo aquello también hubiera sido producto de la gripe. Tenía que serlo.

"Mis hermanos... de seguro regresarán dentro de una hora para almorzar" —pensó ella, recuperando un paso normal mientras se dirigía al aparador colocado contra una de las paredes de aquel gran comedor—. "Será mejor que tome algunos calmantes y duerma el resto de la tarde... si, eso bastará. Después de todo, tengo que recuperarme para salir en la noche." —recordó el concierto al que asistiría en la noche en compañía de su amiga, cuando la puerta frontal rechinó levemente—. "¿Acaso ya regresaron?"

—¿Chicos? Creí que no regresarían hasta... —sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente con sorpresa, la coneja incapaz de moverse del lugar en donde estaba parada luego de encontrarse con dos orbes esmeralda que le observaban desde la sombra, dado que las luces del recibimiento estaban apagadas—. ¡¿Quién está ahí?! —intentó sonar amenazante, el sudor resbalando de su frente y perdiéndose en su pelaje.

—Lo siento... no era mi intención asustarte —dijo aquella silueta al aproximarse, recayendo sobre ella el rayo de sol proveniente del tragaluz de aquella habitación, que terminó por iluminar a un zorro bien parecido de pelaje rojizo, que vestía un traje de etiqueta color púrpura claro, abierto y exponiendo una camisa verde a rayas blancas, acompañada de una corbata azul índigo de un curioso y llamativo diseño, compuesto de calaveras. La sonrisa de aquel zorro en verdad le ponía los pelos de punta—. Disculpa el haber entrado sin permiso.

—Espera, ¿acaso...? —se sorprendió Jessica, extrañándose después, para finalmente avanzar unos pocos pasos hacia el zorro—. ¿Gideon? ¿Eres... eres tú? —preguntó al entrecerrar los ojos, pero al considerarlo, por más que Gideon fuera un amigo cercano de la familia, no tenía razón alguna para entrar en su hogar sin anunciarse antes. Y encima de ello, ¿qué eran esas pintas? ¿Por qué iba tan arreglado? ¿Y por qué tenía esa expresión arrogante en su rostro? No podía ser él—. No, tú no eres Gideon. ¿Quién rayos eres? —dijo al mirarle seriamente a los ojos, apretando dientes y puños.

—¿Quieres saber quién soy? —rió el zorro, exponiendo una sonrisa condescendiente—. De acuerdo, entonces te lo diré... —dijo, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, la coneja resistiendo la necesidad de retroceder—. Mi nombre es Gideon Grey, tengo veintidós años. Mi casa está al noroeste de la comarca, donde están las tiendas pequeñas, y no estoy casado —decía con un tono tranquilo mientras se aproximaba, y Jessica retrocedió un paso a su pesar, sintiendo el peligro inminente—. Trabajo como encargado en la Pastelería Grey, y llego a casa todos los días a más tardar a las ocho de la noche —Jessica seguía retrocediendo mientras Gideon se acercaba—. No fumo, y solo bebo en ocasiones. Duermo a las once de la noche, y siempre procuro dormir ocho horas —Mientras retrocedía, Jessica notó que la mirada de Gideon se hacía cada vez más siniestra—. Después de beber un vaso de leche tibia, y hacer unos veinte minutos de calistenia antes de ir a la cama, suelo dormir hasta la mañana —De repente, Jessica sintió que tocaba la pared de la casa, ya no pudiendo retroceder más—. Despierto sin fatiga ni estrés, como un bebé. Y en mi último chequeo —dijo Gideon, acercando una pata a Jessica—, me dijeron que estoy sano.

—¡No me toques, Gideon! —exclamó Jessica, apartando la pata de Gideon de un golpe—. ¡¿Y de qué rayos estás hablando?! ¡¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?!

—Sólo estoy intentando explicar que soy un animal... uno que desea vivir tranquilamente. Me aseguro de que nada perturbe mi paz, de cumplir con el trabajo que se me es dado, y regresar a casa a prepararme para el siguiente día. Así es como lidio con mi vida diaria —respondió el zorro—. Y eso es lo que me trae felicidad. Pero si me veo en la necesidad de pelear… entonces no perderé ante nadie —agregó Gideon y, ante el rápido movimiento de su brazo, Jessica se apartó a un lado de un salto, aterrizando en el comedor para caer en la cuenta de que la sangre bajaba por su brazo sin control. Sangre, proveniente de una herida abierta justo sobre su codo.

—¿Qué... qué es esto? —musitó al tomarse del brazo herido, volteándose para encontrarse con la mirada de Gideon, y con lo que le había provocado aquella herida.

El zorro permanecía parado en el mismo lugar, pero lo que Jessica vio fue su brazo. Porque de la manga hecha trizas de su traje salía un objeto parecido a una sierra eléctrica, parecida a la que usaba su padre para cortar árboles pero sin un motor a la vista, sino que estaba directamente unido a su pata, sin una separación clara. No podía ser cierto... aquel zorro tenía una maldita sierra eléctrica saliendo de su brazo. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?!

—Me estás tomando el pelo... —La sierra vibraba, pero comenzó a detenerse hasta que la coneja pudo apreciar la cadena brillante, filosa y mortal—. Esto no puede ser verdad...

—Por decirlo de una manera simple, Jessica... eres un problema que perturbará mi sueño esta noche, por lo que eres mi enemiga —dijo Gideon, mirándole con desdén mientras exponía la sierra de su brazo, realizando un rápido giro completo de la cadena, antes de detenerse en seco. En tanto, Jessica retrocedía al arrastrarse, dejando una amplia mancha de sangre en el piso que terminó por detenerse cuando su espalda chocó contra una de las mesas. Estaba acorralada—. Metal Machine Music, así he nombrado a esta habilidad, y voy a usarla para eliminarte... antes de que logres pedir ayuda —Apretó el puño y la cadena de la sierra comenzando a girar nuevamente, a una mayor velocidad—. De esa forma, podré dormir en paz esta noche.

—¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! ¡Reacciona, Gideon! ¡Este no eres tú! —gritó la coneja con lágrimas en los ojos, pero el zorro ahora avanzaba hacia ella sin duda en su mirada, mientras la herida en su brazo dolía como mil demonios. Había logrado sobrevivir por pura suerte, pero escapar de un segundo ataque resultaría casi imposible en su condición—. Por favor, no me lastimes... te lo suplico...

—Créeme conejita, me duele en lo más hondo del alma, pero no me dejas muchas opciones. Aunque tal vez... podríamos hacer un trato —comentó al arreglarse las mangas—. Si me dices en donde guarda sus cosas tu hermana mayor, Judy, seguramente podré terminar con todo esto antes. Hazte un favor, y mira el reloj allá arriba. Como podrás ver, faltan veinte minutos para que tus hermanos regresen de la granja, y si me ven aquí... me veré obligado a acabar con todos ellos.

—¡No! —gritó al levantarse—. ¡No, por favor...! —fue interrumpida al recibir una fuerte patada directa a la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no me gusta que me interrumpan —se disculpó al observar la mancha de sangre en su zapato izquierdo—. Cielos... son nuevos, ¿sabes? —le recriminó al aproximarse, limpiando el área manchada contra el pelaje expuesto de la coneja derribada, que en vano intentaba incorporarse, cayendo a causa de su brazo herido—. Como te decía, no tengo intenciones de convertir esto en un baño de sangre. Sería... demasiado problemático para mi. Pero si me guías hasta las cosas de tu hermana, prometo matarte solo a ti, y hacerlo rápidamente. Me iré, y nadie de tu familia tendrá que lidiar conmigo —ante la nueva mención de su familia, el corazón de Jessica dio un vuelco. ¿De verdad se atrevería a lastimarles? Considerando lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel mismo lugar e instante, no sonaba imposible. Aquel no era un animal normal en lo más mínimo—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Lo.. haré... —habló con debilidad, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

—Lo siento, no te escuché bien. ¿Qué decías? —preguntó al aproximarse.

—Lo haré —dijo con decisión, levantando la mirada.

—Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar —sonrió el zorro al extenderle la pata, la cual la coneja tomó para ser impulsada hacia arriba y, aprovechando la propia fuerza de ese impulso, la coneja dirigió el cuchillo en su pata, oculto a la vista del zorro, contra su abdomen, empleando todas sus fuerzas en un último ataque.

—¡No me subestimes, basura! —gritó al mirarle al rostro luego de sentir el puñal hundirse en aquel peligroso animal, cuya expresión no había cambiado a pesar del daño recibido—. ¡Como si fuera a confiar en la palabra de alguien que acaba de lastimarme así! ¡¿De verdad me crees tan estúpida?! —preguntaba cuando el zorro tomó su pata en la cual empuñaba el cuchillo. Solo entonces, la coneja notó que había atravesado la tela del traje, pero el puñal se había hundido en un área plateada de su abdomen bajo su camisa, y no estaba sangrando en lo más mínimo. No podía ser cierto.

—De hecho, te consideraba más inteligente que esto —le dijo con seriedad, elevándola desde el suelo poco a poco con una pata, al tiempo que la sierra en su otro brazo comenzaba a girar una vez más, produciendo un siseo que helaba la sangre de la hembra —. Tal parece que no entiendes la posición en la que estás, conejita —dijo con frialdad, los músculos de Jessica paralizados por el miedo, miedo que se dejaba ver claramente a través de sus facciones—. Por lo cual... no me dejas más opción que terminar contigo ahora mismo. No te muevas, o esto de verdad te dolerá... —sentenció el zorro, dirigiendo su golpe contra ella sin dudar un instante, la sierra quedando a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo cuando Jessica gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No voy a morir! —dijo al cerrar sus ojos y levantar su brazo herido en un intento por evitar una muerte inmediata, sin siquiera considerar el hecho de que perdería su extremidad en el proceso.

Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

—¿Qué... qué es esto? —oyó decir a Gideon entre dientes, las potentes vibraciones de la sierra eléctrica retumbando en todo su cuerpo desde el brazo, pero la misma no había alcanzado a herirla. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué está...? —al abrir los ojos, la coneja se encontró con aquella sierra a una corta distancia de su rostro, siendo detenida por su brazo, ahora recubierto por una gruesa capa roja, en una visión que repentinamente la llevó a la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior. Aquella era su sangre, estaba segura, y de alguna forma había coagulado y endurecido a tal punto en que la sierra no era capaz de cortarla. Aprovechando aquella oportunidad inesperada y la sorpresa del zorro, la coneja empujó con todas sus fuerzas para apartarlo, su enemigo deteniéndose a unos pocos metros de una potencial enemiga.

—¿Un Stand? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo…

—¿Qué es esto…? ¿Mi sangre…? —dijo al contemplar su brazo, siendo testigo de aquella capa roja retornar a su forma líquida, para regresar a su brazo por la misma herida de la que había surgido—. No puedo creerlo... —musitó.

—Así que lo acabas de despertar, ¿eh? —preguntó al notarlo, soltando una risa confiada—. Es una situación inesperada, pero nada que no pueda manejar. De hecho, tal vez tu poder le sirva de algo al jefe —dijo al encaminarse hacia ella nuevamente.

—No vas a conseguir nada de nosotros. Ni de mí, ni de mi familia —prometió, irguiéndose frente a su enemigo. No tenía idea de qué era lo que ocurría con ella, pero si en verdad tenía la oportunidad para detener aquel peligro, no la cuestionaría.

—Esas son palabras algo grandes para una niñata que apenas ha despertado su poder, y cuya nariz está temblando de esa manera. ¿De verdad serás capaz de seguirme el paso?

—No sé que demonios está pasando aquí, pero… está claro que no tengo otra opción —decía ella mientras cerraba y abría el puño, contemplando la sangre a su alrededor seguir los designios de su propio pensamiento, y del movimiento de sus músculos—. ¡Protegeré a mi familia como sea! ¡Aún si debo arriesgar mi propia vida!

—Que así sea… —declaró el zorro con una sonrisa, extendiendo una segunda sierra eléctrica de su otro brazo, escudándose con ambas al momento de gritar con emoción y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡En guardia!


	17. Type O Negative - Part 2

_Capítulo 17 – Type O Negative, Part 2_

Los nervios de la coneja estaban en el límite cuando tomó una posición defensiva contra el zorro de traje frente a ella. Nunca había sentido un temor así: aquel ser no solo no se parecía en nada al pastelero que una vez había conocido, sino que era capaz de extender una poderosa sierra eléctrica desde su brazo.

—No sé qué demonios está pasando aquí, pero… está claro que no tengo otra opción —decía ella mientras cerraba y abría el puño, contemplando la sangre a su alrededor desplazarse al son de los designios de su propio pensamiento, y del movimiento de sus músculos—. ¡Protegeré a mi familia como sea! ¡Aún si debo arriesgar mi propia vida! —gritó con determinación, manteniéndole una mirada decidida.

—Que así sea… —declaró el zorro con una sonrisa, extendiendo una segunda sierra eléctrica de su otro brazo, escudándose con ambas al momento de gritar con emoción y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡En guardia!

Cuando Gideon se abalanzó contra ella, Jessica Hopps tuvo apenas una milésima de segundo para saltar a su derecha y esquivar el ataque de la sierra eléctrica que salía de la pata derecha del zorro, que se hundió en el suelo como si cortara mantequilla.

Y mientras el zorro destrababa su sierra derecha, con la de la izquierda atacó hacia donde había saltado la coneja, sólo para encontrarse nuevamente con el suelo de la casa Hopps mientras Jessica usaba el poder de sus patas traseras para saltar por encima del zorro y aterrizar justo detrás de él, con la confianza de que estaba fuera de su rango de ataque, al atacarle a traición con el poderoso mazo de sangre sólida en su pata.

—¡Atenta! —gritó el zorro, y la coneja alcanzó a reaccionar por pura suerte, gracias al sonido que había alcanzado a oír justo debajo de ella.

Y al dar un nuevo salto hacia atrás, apenas escapó al corte de una tercer sierra eléctrica, la cual había surgido de la pierna derecha de su enemigo, viendo casi en cámara lenta cómo caían algunos pelos de la punta de su oreja, cortados por la proximidad de aquella arma mortal.

Al detenerse, la coneja debió ponerse en guardia nuevamente contra el zorro que se abalanzaba al ataque sobre ella, que debió usar ágilmente el mazo de sangre en su pata para que las sierras que el zorro empleaba constantemente contra ella no alcanzaran su cuerpo, pero no tenía idea de cuánto más podría resistir. Gideon tenía la ventaja.

—Eres tenaz, conejita. Eso me gusta, ¡pues de otra forma esto sería muy aburrido! —exclamó Gideon, con su corbata a punto de salirse de su lugar pero con una sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro—. ¡¿No lo estás disfrutando?! —preguntó cuando, frente a un ataque cargado por su parte, la coneja saltó hacia un lado para esquivarle, permitiéndole hacer trizas una pequeña mesa en su camino con el ataque de su sierra—. ¡Todo esto no es más que un juego para mi! —Se dio vuelta y volvió a atacar con su otra sierra, que Jessica esquivó a un lado y que hizo que se volviera a clavar en el suelo—. ¡¿No la sientes?! ¡La emoción de la caza! —Intentó atacar con ambas sierras y Jessica lo esquivó de vuelta, sólo logrando destruir un armario—. ¡El depredador contra la presa! —Atacó de vuelta y terminó clavando las sierras en una de las paredes—. ¡La clase de cosas que hacen que uno se sienta vivo!

—¡No soy una simple presa! ¡No soy tan débil como crees! —dijo Jessica, tratando de provocar a Gideon mientras apretaba su pata cubierta por la caparazón de sangre—. ¡Pero esto termina aquí! ¡No voy a dejar que sigas destruyendo mi hogar!

—¡Destruiré algo más que tu preciosa casa! —dijo Gideon, arrastrando sus sierras y haciendo dos cortes perfectamente rectos y paralelos en la pared.

Gideon se lanzó contra Jessica, que en vez de saltar a un lado decidió hacerle frente, bloqueando los repetidos golpes de Gideon con su coraza sangrienta. Cada choque de las sierras y su escudo hacía que las chispas salieran para todos lados, como pequeñas explosiones de luz que iluminaban su enfrentamiento. El zorro y la coneja no dejaban de verse a los ojos con sus miradas penetrantes, mientras Jessica bloqueaba cada golpe como si supiera donde fuera a dar mucho antes que Gideon lo diera, sin siquiera tener que ver para dónde iban las sierras.

El zorro dio otro golpe con ambas sierras, que Jessica volvió a bloquear pero que hizo que saliera disparada para atrás, dando una vuelta en el aire y cayendo en sus patas traseras, deslizándose un par de metros.

Ambos mamíferos se quedaron en sus lugares, respirando pesadamente y con sus músculos ardiendo del dolor. Jessica sentía que sus patas traseras iban a prenderse fuego en cualquier momento, mientras que Gideon podría haber jurado que sus brazos se le iban a caer.

—Eres… todo… un desafío —dijo Gideon, jadeando, pero con una gran sonrisa marcada en el rostro—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo… desde la última vez que me sentí tan vivo.

—Y tú… —dijo Jessica, tratando de pensar alguna frase para responderle como había visto en tantas películas— tú… eres más fuerte de lo que pareces…

Gideon miró de reojo a un lado durante una milésima de segundo, y una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro.

—Pero no te queda mucho tiempo, conejita —dijo Gideon, recuperando el aliento—. Lo sé, sé que tu fin está cerca. Lo puedo ver en la manera que jadeas, en la manera en la que se te dificulta mantener tu posición, y en que cada movimiento que haces es más lento que el anterior.

Jessica se puso en una posición defensiva, tratando de no pensar en que Gideon tenía razón, que se estaba poniendo lenta, y que tanto saltar le había cansado las patas traseras.

—Además… —agregó Gideon, acercando una de las sierras a su rostro lo suficiente como para olerla, moviendo su oscura nariz—, puedo distinguir muchos olores en mi arma, y uno de ellos es el de la sangre. Parece que ese escudo tuyo no es indestructible, sino que cada golpe lo ha ido desgastando, aunque sea un poco. Así que tu defensa tiene una debilidad muy grande.

—Hablas mucho para creerte alguien tan eficiente —dijo Jessica—. Si fueras todo lo que dices ser, simplemente acabarías conmigo de una buena vez.

—Sólo me pongo así cuando sé que tengo la victoria —dijo Gideon—. Y hay una razón más por la que sé que te queda poco tiempo, y es muy simple —Gideon abandonó su posición defensiva, y Jessica pudo ver cómo las sierras en sus patas abandonaban su forma, y volvían a ser garras—. Parece que tu Stand te permite controlar tu propia sangre, pero el problema es que tienes un suministro de sangre muy limitado, no puedes reponerlo así como así de manera externa. No sé si es sólo tu propia sangre o también puedes controlar sangre ajena que sea de tu mismo tipo, pero no importa porque sigue siendo extremadamente limitada.

Fue entonces que Gideon extendió la pata derecha y tomó un atizador que había cerca, que tantas veces Jessica y sus hermanos habían usado para avivar el fuego de la chimenea en invierno.

La coneja reafirmó su postura defensiva.

—¿Piensas atacarme con eso? —interrogó Jessica—. ¿Después de que no pudiste derrotarme con tus sierras?

—Por supuesto que no, conejita —dijo Gideon, mientras su sonrisa se volvía más malévola—. Es sólo que, a diferencia de tu Stand, Metal Machine Music no tiene debilidades. —Gideon examinó rápidamente el atizador, y lo tomó con una pata en el mango y la otra desde cerca de su afilada punta—. ¡Y voy a demostrártelo ahora mismo!

Jessica no pudo terminar de procesar lo que había dicho el zorro, cuando Gideon dirigió la punta a su propio abdomen y se atravesó con el atizador, hundiéndolo hasta el mango. Los ojos de Gideon se abrieron tanto que parecía que iban a saltar de sus cuencas.

Jessica observaba con horror cómo el zorro se giraba y ella podía apreciar la forma de la punta del atizador por debajo del traje de su enemigo, mientras la sangre caía al suelo a borbotones.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —exclamó la coneja, sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Toda la muestra de dolor de Gideon duró apenas un segundo, pero para Jessica bien podría haber durado minutos, horas, o incluso días. ¿Acaso el zorro había enloquecido y se había suicidado frente a ella? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero entonces, escuchó que el zorro comenzó a hablar.

—Sabía… que podía hacer esto… —decía Gideon, mientras se ponía de pie lentamente con el atizador todavía atravesándolo—… pero nunca había… tenido que hacerlo… hasta ahora —Cuando terminó de ponerse de pie, Gideon volvió a tener la misma expresión de antes—. Mi dolor durará un poco… pero el tuyo terminará en un instante.

Fue entonces que Jessica pudo ver cómo el atizador comenzó a contraerse y desaparecer dentro del zorro, hasta desvanecerse por completo dentro de él mientras la herida cerraba completamente, sólo dejando un agujero en la camisa de Gideon.

—No puede ser —dijo Jessica, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

—Todo es posible cuando tienes el poder de un Stand, y con el mío puedo incorporar cualquier metal a mi cuerpo para sanar y recuperar mi energía, energía empleada para mis sierras. Y ahora… —agregó Gideon, mientras su pata derecha comenzaba a ponerse negra y a cambiar su forma, alargarse y convertirse una sierra eléctrica de alrededor de 60 centímetros, igual de larga a lo que ella misma era de alta. La cadena dentada que la presente exponía parecía muy diferente a la que antes había usado contra ella, y le daba la sensación de que su puño sangriento no sería capaz de detener su ataque esta vez—. Llegó la hora de terminar con esto.

Sosteniendo su pesado puño sierra con la otra pata, el zorro comenzó a acercarse a Jessica, dando cada paso con la seguridad de alguien que sabe ya tiene la victoria en sus patas. La coneja comenzó a retroceder, teniendo la seguridad de que recibir un ataque de aquella arma significaría su fin.

—¿Por qué… estás haciendo esto, Gideon? —preguntó, en extremo agitada—. Eres amigo de la familia desde hace años, mis padres te quieren como a un hijo más. Entonces, ¿por qué? —exigió una respuesta, con lágrimas en los ojos. El zorro se detuvo un instante al parecer haber recordado algo, pero negó con la cabeza antes de seguir su camino.

—¿Acaso importa ya? Vas a morir, y no hay nada que puedas decir para convencerme.

—No me importa, ¡necesito saberlo! —gritó con furia, y un nudo en la garganta—. ¿De verdad nos odias tanto? —preguntó ella, apretando los dientes.

Aquellas palabras habían logrado desencajarlo. Una simple pregunta había logrado que comenzara a cuestionarse lo que estaba haciendo, por primera vez desde que había recibido aquella llamada en la mañana.

¿Qué era lo que hacía? ¿Por qué estaba peleando contra sus amigos? ¿Por qué había cuatro sierras eléctricas saliendo de sus brazos y piernas?

Y mientras esas preguntas tomaban lugar en su mente, aturdiéndolo, clavándose en su mente como mil agujas a la vez, al tiempo que se tomaba de la cabeza con ambas patas, la velocidad de sus sierras volviéndose irregular durante ese instante, deteniéndose y arrancando nuevamente con más fuerza.

—Porque así lo quiere ella. Así lo quiere ella... —atinó a decir con un tono agitado, antes de que su lomo se contrajera violentamente, arqueandose y gritando de dolor con todas sus fuerzas. Las agujas se habían clavado con más fuerza, y para cuando su cuerpo se relajó, lo que ocurría a su alrededor no parecía nada más que un sueño lejano.

—¿Ella...? —intentó preguntar Jessica, extrañada por el actuar de su enemigo, cuando éste recobró su postura de golpe, irguiéndose frente a ella, y haciéndola retroceder. Su expresión había cambiado completamente, y ahora le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y sin expresión. La velocidad de sus sierras había recuperado el ritmo.

—No importa, puedes olvidarte de eso —dijo el zorro con una voz completamente diferente a la que había usado hasta ese momento, una voz con un timbre que semejaba más al de una hembra que a un macho—. En cualquier caso, estarás muerta en unos pocos minutos. A menos, claro… que decidas decirme en donde está la flecha que te dio ese maravilloso poder. En cuyo caso, consideraré darte una muerte rápida —sonrió al exponer sus colmillos, y Jessica reconoció un cambio de personalidad demasiado grande como para ignorarlo.

—Tú no eres Gideon… —alcanzó a decir cuando, con un giro rápido, el zorro empleó una pata para levantar una de las pequeñas mesas que decoraban el lugar, levantándola y lanzándola sin esfuerzo alguno contra la coneja, con la velocidad de una bala. La madera se partió en dos al chocar contra su cuerpo, derribando a la hembra, quien desesperadamente intentaba recuperar el equilibrio mientras trataba de ponerse de pie nuevamente.

—Y tú no eres la conejita más inteligente de la camada —dijo al avanzar hacia ella con un paso tranquilo, extendiendo su brazo derecho y activando la sierra eléctrica que se extendía desde este, sus dientes girando violentamente alrededor de aquella extensión metálica—. Gideon estaba comenzando a ponerse… sentimental, por lo que parece que tendré que tomar las riendas por un momento —dijo al quedar frente a la coneja quien, estando boca arriba, quedó cara a cara con aquella criatura, al tiempo que su ojo derecho se salía completamente de lugar, extendiéndose por un tentáculo color carne a unos pocos centímetros de su cabeza, al tiempo que la mitad derecha de su rostro se cubría de aquella misma carne proveniente del hueco de su ojo. La imagen que proyectaba al tiempo que levantaba la sierra sobre ella no podía provenir de otro lugar más que de una pesadilla—. Ese… es el poder de mi Soft Cell. Y ese… es el poder que te dará fin —declaró con una amplia sonrisa, descargando el tajo de su sierra con todo su poder.

La sierra eléctrica del zorro descendió sobre ella a una velocidad sobreanimal, la hembra sabiendo que nunca lograría esquivar el ataque a tiempo, y claro, no llegó a hacerlo. No porque la sierra hubiera dado en el blanco, sino porque algo la había levantado del suelo en el momento justo, dando un medio giro sobre la habitación para caer de golpe en el suelo nuevamente, quedando en brazos de quien, en un principio, asumió que era un niño. Pero luego notó sus grandes orejas, sus lentes oscuros, y finalmente, aquellos colmillos tan característicos de los depredadores.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Otro zorro! —gritó aterrada, sacudiéndose violentamente después—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes te digo! —atinó a darle un codazo en el rostro, y el zorro de pelaje marrón claro la dejó caer sin la más mínima advertencia—. ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

—No llegó a partirte a la mitad, ¿verdad? Puedes agradecérmelo después —dijo al dar un paso al frente, quedando entre ella y el zorro cuyo extraño ojo se encontraba centrado en el pequeño vulpino.

—Vaya, así que tenemos un colado a la fiesta —dijo el enemigo al quedar encorvado, al tiempo que sus patas se cubrían de la misma carne que rodeaba el hueco de su ojo derecho, antes de que este levantara la cabeza de golpe con gran emoción—. Lo siento, pero no creo que tengas invitación, así que voy a pedirte amablemente… ¡que desaparezcas! —gritó con una risa macabra al dar un salto imposible, el pequeño zorro apenas corriendo con el tiempo justo para tomar a la coneja y apartarse con la ayuda de las enredaderas de su Stand, colgándose de la lámpara de techo para crear una distancia de tres metros con su enemigo.

—Mierda, es rápido —murmuró Finnick, con Jessica en brazos nuevamente. Y esta vez, la coneja pudo notar las enredaderas que se extendían desde las patas del zorro pequeño.

—¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! —inquirió ella, paralizada por el temor—. ¡¿Qué son ustedes?! ¡¿Y cómo es que…?! —no alcanzó a completar la pregunta cuando el zorro la soltó nuevamente, esta vez con más delicadeza, para luego avanzar.

—Será mejor que salgas de aquí, niña. Los adultos tienen que platicar —dijo al chocar sus puños, manifestando los enredaderas de su Stand a su alrededor—. Y créeme, no querrás estar presente cuando lo hagamos.

—Esas son palabras mayores para un depredador tan pequeño —se burló el zorro infectado, doblando su cuerpo a la mitad al tiempo que exponía una amplia sonrisa—. Pero no tengo tiempo para lidiar con nimiedades. Varios de los conejos en la granja ya oyeron el jaleo de aquí dentro, y estarán aquí en poco más de dos minutos. Por ende... —decía al erguirse de golpe, extendiendo cuatro largas sierras desde sus brazos y piernas, girando violentamente—. Tendré que acabar con los dos cuanto antes —declaró, pero hubo una parte de su discurso que no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia a su adversario.

—¿Nimiedad? —repitió, incrédulo—. ¿Acaso me llamaste... "nimiedad"? —inquirió nuevamente al avanzar con un paso pesado, su enemigo riendo ante tal reacción.

—¡Vamos, ven aquí zorrito! ¿Por qué no me ahorras el problema?

—¡Estás muerto! —gritó Finnick al correr hacia él, la primer sierra dirigiéndose hacia su cuerpo con el objeto de un corte en vertical, corte que evadió para girar justo debajo de su enemigo, evitando las sierras de sus piernas con un salto que le permitió ubicarse en su lomo, parándose sobre él al tiempo que empleaba sus largas enredaderas para inmovilizar los brazos y el cuello de su enemigo—. ¡A ver cómo te zafas de esto, bastardo! —exclamó cuando, contra toda probabilidad, la cabeza de Gideon se giró ciento ochenta grados para quedar mirando directamente al zorro en su espalda, como si de una película de terror se tratase.

—La pregunta es… ¿cómo te zafarás _tú_ de esto? —rió la criatura, al tiempo que partía su brazo a la mitad, acortando la distancia entre la sierra y su objetivo—. ¡Deberías haber pensado esto mejor! —exclamó, cerrando el espacio y haciendo crujir los huesos del brazo roto al girarlo, cuando la voz de la coneja llegó a sus oídos y le hizo voltearse hacia ella.

—¡Lo mismo va para ti! —gritó al precipitarse con toda su furia, cargando un gancho ascendente con su puño sangriento que impactó de lleno en la mandíbula del monstruo mutado

Aquel impacto, de un poder y magnitud inimaginables para un conejo normal, generó una poderosa explosión que lanzó al zorro enemigo contra una de las paredes del segundo piso visibles desde el comedor, atravesándola y terminando en una de las habitaciones superiores, al tiempo que la coneja salía disparada en la dirección contraria, partiendo una mesa con su lomo y retorciéndose entre los restos después, tosiendo con fuerza por causa del golpe.

—¡Coneja! —llamó Finnick al acercarse hacia ella rápidamente, encontrando a la hembra retorciéndose por el dolor mientras sostenía su muñeca.

El zorro enano no era capaz de procesar lo que veían sus ojos, pues en donde antes había estado su pata cubierta por aquella sangre sólida, ahora solo quedaba un muñón de carne al rojo vivo, astillado en huesos rotos.

No era difícil realizar una rápida conjetura de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento: la habilidad de la coneja simplemente acababa de despertar, y ella aún no conocía las capacidades de su propio Stand, una de las cuales había convertido su sangre en un poderoso explosivo, logrando un ataque de doble filo que casi había acabado con su Usuaria.

—Me duele… —alcanzó a musitar entre dientes, retorciéndose por causa del dolor.

—Dame tu pata —dijo al acercarse, pero la coneja no pareció escucharle—. Mierda, ¡dame tu pata de una vez!

La forzó al tirar de su brazo, arrancando un grito de lo más profundo de su alma mientras el zorro invocaba aquellas enredaderas desde sus patas, rodeando el miembro despedazado y girando sobre el mismo.

Cuando retiró a su Stand, la pata de la coneja había vuelto a la normalidad, como si nunca hubiera sido dañada en primer lugar, algo que contempló con tamaño asombro mientras intercalaba su mirada entre su pata y el zorro que se arrodillaba frente a ella.

—Gracias niña. Realmente me salvaste la vida —le dijo con una seria mirada, misma mirada que recorrió las partes de su cuerpo salpicadas por aquella sangre solidificada—. ¿Qué es lo que hace tu Stand, exactamente? ¿Cuál es su habilidad? Puedo hacer inferencias en base a lo que acabo de ver, pero preferiría que me lo aclararas tu misma.

—¿Mi... habilidad? —inquirió extrañada, dado que era la primera vez que tenía una oportunidad de detenerse a considerar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y lo que había hecho para enfrentar al zorro hasta ese punto. No tenía idea de cómo se había vuelto capaz de hacer algo como aquello, pero era un hecho que podía, y sabía que dejarle en claro su capacidad al zorro enano era para no correr más riesgos, dado que aquella explosión fácilmente podría haber acabado con él de estar más cerca—. Es mi sangre... de alguna forma, puedo endurecer mi sangre, y aparentemente también puedo hacerla explotar —explicó rápidamente, abriendo y cerrando su puño recientemente sanado.

—Entonces te recomiendo que no intentes usar esa explosión otra vez si no es absolutamente necesario —indicó él, con severidad—. Puedo apreciar que no tienes idea de cómo controlarla y, si fallas al utilizarla, la próxima vez no la sacarás tan barata. De momento, limítate a usar tu sangre sólida. ¿Has entendido?

—¿Quién se cree que es… para decirme lo que puedo, o no puedo hacer? —inquirió la coneja al incorporarse, con notable enojo.

—Solo quiero evitar que te hagas daño de forma innecesaria, y especialmente ahora —explicó cuando los escombros del segundo piso se movieron unos pocos centímetros, algunos pedazos de pared cayendo al piso del comedor—. Esa cosa regresará en un instante, y si no la vencemos antes de que tu familia llegue aquí... todos estarán en peligro.

—¿Quiere ayudarnos? —preguntó al acercarse, confundida—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque necesito hablar con una de tus hermanas, y no creo tener la oportunidad si ese zorro sigue destrozando todo a su paso, incluyéndolos a ustedes —explicó rápidamente, cuando el montón de escombros que bloqueaban el agujero en la pared estalló, y la peligrosa criatura salió disparada para caer frente al zorro enano y la coneja, chocando contra el suelo con un fuerte estruendo—. ¡Prepárate!

Ante su voz, el zorro monstruoso giró su cabeza hacia ellas, colocándose en cuatro patas con el vientre hacia arriba, mientras se deslizaba veloz en el suelo como una araña en dirección a los Usuarios enemigos. Y dado que las sierras eléctricas en cada uno de sus brazos y piernas mutados seguían activas, que se acercara demasiado a ellos no era una opción.

—¡Sostente de mi! —exclamó al saltar junto a ella, y la coneja acató la orden casi por reflejo, cuando Finnick extendió las enredaderas en dirección a una de las vigas del techo, elevándose con Jessica abrazada a él, y girando en torno al peligroso animal—. ¡Vamos a tener que dar todo lo que tenemos si queremos sobrevivir a esto! —.

—Entonces... —musitó al soltarse sin el zorro poder evitarlo, usando sus dientes delanteros para desgarrar las venas de su muñeca en plena caída—. ¡Voy a necesitar ambos brazos para esto! —gritó con furia y dolor al tiempo que la sangre se solidificaba en su pata cerrada, justo a tiempo para caer sobre el vientre desprotegido con el impacto de sus dos puños con un poder devastador, y al contemplar que justo después la coneja quedaría a merced de las cuatro sierras que la rodeaban, el zorro enano no tuvo más opción que soltarse al instante.

—¡Esa… fue una pésima idea! —gritó Finnick, cayendo frente al zorro y clavando sus enredaderas en el suelo, mismas enredaderas que surgieron alrededor de su enemigo, atando su cuerpo y sus miembros, y así evitando que las sierras que estuvieron a punto de cerrarse en su presa alcanzaran su objetivo.

—¡Voy a destrozarlos! ¡Voy a cortarlos por la mitad, bastardos! —gritó Gideon con aquella voz femenina, intentando desesperadamente liberarse de sus ataduras, y Finnick supo que no podría mantenerlo quieto por más tiempo. Era su última oportunidad.

—¡Ahora, coneja! ¡Ataca! —gritó él, y la coneja no perdió un solo segundo más.

Sobre el vientre desprotegido de Gideon recayó la incesante lluvia de puñetazos sangrientos que la coneja le propinó sin detenerse un instante, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse. No le daría la oportunidad de lastimar a los suyos, aunque le fuese la vida en ello, mientras el olor del hierro de la sangre invadía el aire.

De un empujón, Gideon se liberó del agarre de Finnick y lo lanzó contra Jessica, golpeándose ambos contra la pared. La coneja sintió todo el peso del golpe contra su columna.

—Mierda, no podremos detenerle mientras ese parásito aún lo esté controlando —dijo Finnick, intentando incorporarse.

—Y no creo que vaya a permitir que nos acerquemos así otra vez —respondió Jessica, apoyándose en la pared para pararse.

—Tienes una mente rápida, coneja —dijo Finnick, tratando de no sonar tan sarcástico como acostumbra—. Espero que tus patas también lo sean, porque vamos a cambiar de lugares.

La coneja miró al zorro del desierto con una mirada confundida.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Jessica.

—Tú ocúpate de noquearlo... y yo me encargo del resto.

—¿De verdad creen tener alguna oportunidad contra mi Metal Machine Music? ¡Son más estúpidos de lo que pensaba! —exclamó Gideon, lanzando una risa de locura—. ¡Y tú serás el primero en caer, zorrito!

Jessica se puso en guardia.

—¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda! —gritó Jessica al atacarle, cuando el brazo del zorro se dobló hacia atrás de una forma imposible, deteniendo el impacto con la sierra sin dificultad alguna. Acto seguido, la cabeza de Gideon dio un medio giro perfecto, para quedar mirando hacia atrás, a los ojos de la coneja.

Jessica Hopps no tuvo tiempo siquiera de maldecir antes que el zorro la mandara de vuelta a volar, esta vez contra un mueble lleno de platos, aquellos que su familia guardaba para las ocasiones especiales. La coneja no sólo sintió el golpe en el cuerpo, sino también algunos vidrios clavándose.

—Nunca me atrevería, preciosa —dijo Gideon—. Sus Stands no están hechos para el combate a corta distancia. ¡Enfrentarme en su condición no es más que simple suicidio!

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Jessica a Finnick.

—Tal vez no lo pensé muy bien —respondió Finnick.

Pero entonces, Jessica escuchó una voz dirigiéndose hacia ella, una que le heló la sangre más que cualquier cosa que Gideon hubiera dicho.

—¡Jessica! —gritó una voz desde la entrada a la cocina más cercana a ellos. La coneja miró a un lado y vio que era uno de sus hermanos quien lo había dicho, y que varios más se habían acumulado detrás de él—. ¿Qué está pasan...? —iba a preguntar, cuando sus ojos se centraron en la bestia de las sierras.

—Maldición —musitó la coneja, apretando los dientes con temor.

Su familia había entrado en la casa, encontrándose con un escenario imposible frente a ellos. El comedor en el que habían desayunado unas pocas horas atrás se encontraba en ruinas, y su hermana mayor había sido atacada por una criatura que sólo podría definirse como el monstruo salido de una cruel pesadilla.

—¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?! —gritó uno de los pequeños conejos al verlo.

—¡Es un monstruo! —gritó otro.

Gideon no pudo evitar mirarlos directamente, con sus ojos inyectados de sangre y sus afilados dientes bien a la vista mientras reordenaba los huesos de sus brazos, devolviendolos a su correspondiente lugar.

—Oh, qué niños tan dulces —dijo Gideon, relamiéndose mientras la saliva caía de su boca y acercándose lentamente hacia ellos, con paso pesado—. Siento que hayan tenido que encontrarnos en esta situación tan… precaria, y lamento también el hecho... de que todos ustedes tengan que morir —sonrió con locura, al tiempo que la sierra de su brazo se encendía nuevamente, con gran potencia.

—¡No, detente! —Jessica intentó interponerse al levantarse y correr hacia él, pero no lo alcanzaría a tiempo.

—¡Cadmium Sky! —gritó Finnick con todas sus fuerzas, manifestando largas enredaderas desde sus patas que reptaron en el suelo a gran velocidad hasta alcanzar las patas del zorro, trepando hábilmente por sus piernas y deteniendo su paso de manera abrupta.

El zorro quedó inmovilizado en su lugar, con las sierras todavía funcionando a su máxima capacidad, frente a un grupo de conejos de varias edades paralizados por el miedo.

—¡Ustedes salgan de aquí! —gritó Jessica a sus hermanos, aún a la carrera—. ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto! —declaró al dar un puñetazo directo al rostro de la bestia, derribándole con un impacto brutal. Inmóvil, la bestia cayó secamente.

—¡Jessica! ¡Estás...! —iba a decir uno de sus hermanos, aún paralizado.

—¡Ahora! ¡Salgan de aquí! —repitió Jessica al voltearse.

Fue entonces que Jessica pudo escuchar unos pasos que se iban acercando por el otro lado de la habitación. Era un paso pesado pero decidido que reconoció al instante.

—¡Papá! —exclamó la coneja, llamando la atención del zorro enano por un instante.

Un instante que el monstruo no desperdició cuando giró una de sus sierras para cortar la mitad de las enredaderas que le retenían, provocando que varias cortadas se abrieran a lo largo del cuerpo de Finnick mientras caía al suelo débilmente, momento en que Gideon, libre de sus ataduras, dirigió la sierra de su brazo contra la coneja gótica.

Empleando su puño cubierto de sangre sólida, fue capaz de repeler el ataque de la sierra, pero por causa de ello no tuvo tiempo de responder a la fuerte patada dirigida a su estómago, que la mandó a volar varios metros mientras que Gideon se incorporaba sin dificultad alguna.

—¡Jessica! —gritaron los pequeños, ignorando el peligro y dirigiéndose a su hermana herida, que ahora tosía violentamente.

—¡Ni-ningún monstruo va a amenazar a mi familia! —dijo el señor Hopps teniendo entre sus patas su escopeta de doble cañón, entrando como una tromba al comedor destrozado, y apuntándole al zorro—. ¿Qui-quien te crees que eres para destrozar nuestro hogar de esta manera?

Stu Hopps posó su dedos en uno de los gatillos de la escopeta y lo apretó. El retroceso del arma lo empujó hacia atrás y casi le dislocó la pata, mientras veía cómo los perdigones daban contra las fibras rojas que cubrían el cuerpo de la criatura, y caían al suelo con un tintineo, con el zorro apenas inmutándose mientras se volteaba hacia él padre de familia con un aire confiado.

—Eso fue bastante patético —sonrió Gideon.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Ahora vas a ver! —exclamó el conejo, precipitándose hacia la bestia.

—¡Papá! ¡No! —apenas pudo decir Jessica.

El padre de la familia intentó golpear al zorro con el mango del arma, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Gideon se giró de una manera tan retorcida e imposible que quedó a sus espaldas y los aferró con sus fuertes patas. Una de las sierras quedó a apenas unos centímetros de su cuello, mientras que con la otra pata tomó la escopeta del conejo y la apuntó a Finnick y Jessica, que apenas estaban conscientes por causa de sus heridas.

—Parece que mi suerte empieza a cambiar —dijo con una femenina voz siniestra—. Ahora, háganme más fáciles las cosas y entréguenme la flecha ahora mismo, o la cabeza de su padre rodará en el suelo en un instante. No será un buen espectáculo para los pequeños, ¿saben? —Finnick trató de acercarse, pero rápidamente Gideon le apuntó—. Uh uh, sin trucos zorrito. No creo que sus Stands puedan bloquear un tiro de escopeta.

—Papi... —dijo una de las conejas, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—Jenny... —dijo Jessica—. Ve a nuestra habitación... y busca en el cajón de Judy una punta de flecha rota. Tráela tan rápido como puedas.

—Pero Jessi...

—Haz lo que te digo, ¡y ten cuidado al tomarla! —recalcó Jessica, haciendo que la coneja asintiera y se alejara en dirección a las habitaciones, pasando por al lado del monstruo, aunque a una distancia considerable. La coneja gótica miró a la bestia, y le aseguró—: La traerá en un momento. No hay necesidad de hacer esto.

—¿Crees que estás en posición de darme órdenes? —dijo burlonamente, reforzando el agarre sobre el cuello del padre.

—Si... si lo que quiere es dinero, no tenemos mucho aquí. Pero... puede llevarse lo que quiera. Sólo... sólo deje en paz a mi familia —suplicaba Stu Hopps.

—Qué tierno... —dijo Gideon, con tono burlón—, papito conejo quiere proteger a sus conejitos. ¿No es eso adorable? —dijo al acercar su sierra al rostro del conejo, activándola por un instante y generando un corte superficial pero amplio en la mejilla del conejo mayor.

—¡No! —exclamó Jessica.

—Po-por favor... —suplicó Stu, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¡No lastime a nuestro papá! —dijeron los pequeños conejos con ira, pero sin atreverse a ir contra el monstruo.

—Gideon... no, quienquiera que seas... —decía Jessica, con una ira que comenzaba a quemar en su interior—. ¡No voy a perdonarte! —gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Gideon miró a la coneja de manera burlona, apuntando la escopeta contra ella, mientras que un herido Finnick calculaba su siguiente movimiento. El desgarro que había recibido Cadmium Sky en el último ataque había limitado enormemente su movilidad, pues el daño recibido por su Stand lo había recibido también su propio cuerpo, pero sabía que aún había algo que podía hacer. Solo que tendría una sóla oportunidad para hacerlo, y una mínima posibilidad de lograr su cometido.

—En vez de andar tirando esas frases, asegúrate de que tu hermana se apure con la búsqueda... porque no tengo mucha paciencia —afirmó mientras volvía a colocar la sierra contra el aterrado padre de forma que, de encenderla, haría mucho más que un mínimo corte como el último.

La sangre continuaba brotando de las heridas de Finnick mientras contemplaba a Jessica quien, aún herida como estaba, se mantenía de pie para salvar a su padre. El zorro enano sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, sabía lo que era querer proteger a alguien, y ese mismo día, también había descubierto lo que era el perder a un ser querido. El solo pensamiento lo envolvió, y el zorro enano se dijo a sí mismo que no dejaría que la coneja de ropas negras y al resto de sus hermanos el sentirse así.

Era brutalmente obvio que, una vez aquella bestia obtuviera la flecha, no dudaría en acabar con el señor Hopps y el resto de la familia, pero él no lo permitiría. Había estado preparándose hasta ese momento desde que el zorro había pateado a Jessica con todas sus fuerzas, justo después de atacar a su Cadmium Sky. El dolor lo había tomado por asalto en ese instante, pero había estado lo suficientemente consciente para notar que aquellas fibras musculares que cubrían el cuerpo del zorro estaban cubriendo los puntos débiles del zorro, pero no estaban protegiendo la planta de sus pies.

—De acuerdo, como la niña no parece tener intenciones de regresar… parece que el telón va a caer antes de tiempo —dijo aquella voz femenina, presionando la sierra contra el rostro del padre.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, espera! ¡Estará aquí en cualquier segundo! —suplicó Jessica, cuando la coneja menor había regresado a la habitación con la punta de flecha en su pata—. ¡Lo ves! ¡Ahí está! —señaló a la coneja paralizada en aquel lugar.

En ese instante, Finnick supo que solo tendría una oportunidad. Sabía que su habilidad por sí sola nunca sería capaz de detener a esa monstruosidad pero, tal vez, aquella novata podría lograr lo que el no. Solo necesitaba una oportunidad, y el momento en que Gideon se giró ligeramente hacia la coneja fue aquella oportunidad.

Fue en ese momento que, a través del agujero en el suelo bajo él, Finnick envió a sus dañadas enredaderas por debajo del piso de madera, avanzando el punto justo bajo el monstruo, y lanzando su ataque desde ese punto. De fallar, no tendría otra oportunidad.

—¡Ahora Jessica! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la atención del zorro monstruoso cuando las enredaderas atravesaron la piel blanda de sus patas, sorteando la implacable defensa del zorro y atacando desde adentro.

Sabía que el dolor por el ataque sería momentáneo, pero el instante en que Gideon se descuidó fue suficiente para que Jessica apartara la sierra cercana a su padre con un preciso gancho alto, liberando al conejo mayor de su agarre y arrancándolo de sus garras, tirándolo hacia atrás de ella.

—¡Coneja estúpida! —gritó en el instante en que recuperó el control, dirigiendo su brazo contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, la sierra de este funcionando a su máxima potencia.

Pero su brazo se detuvo en el aire, inmóvil contra su voluntad. Jessica se había escudado con ambos brazos por reflejo, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el zorro no podía moverse. Las enredaderas de Finnick se habían extendido por todo su cuerpo, oprimiendo las ramificaciones del parásito a su alcance, y haciendo que su cuerpo principal saliera hacia afuera. Frente a la familia de conejos, del ojo derecho del zorro había salido una extraña criatura de cuerpo alargado, con varios ojos a su alrededor que giraban sin control, y varias ramificaciones que bailaban en el aire, indefensas.

—¡Coneja…! —exclamó Finnick, tosiendo una gran cantidad de sangre por el esfuerzo—. ¡...termina con esto de una vez!

Su verdadero enemigo estaba expuesto, indefenso, y Jessica no iba a perder esa oportunidad. Pagaría por todo lo que le había hecho a su familia. Ella no dudó. Se lanzó a la carrera contra su adversario, cristalizando la sangre en sus nudillos en cientos de espinas de sangre que estuvieron listas cuando la coneja de oreja caída dio su último salto. El salto que le abriría un nuevo camino.

—Type O Negative… ¡Bloody Kiss! —gritó al impactar su puño contra el parásito expuesto, estallando en un torrente de espinas que destrozó a la criatura. Sus pedazos quedaron pegados a la pared, justo detrás de Gideon quien, sin un titiritero que sostuviera sus hilos, cayó de espaldas al suelo. Todo había terminado.

Jessica Hopps se quedó allí, contemplando sus nudillos ahora carentes de piel y pelaje, incapaz de creer que cuanto había ocurrido hasta ese momento fuese real, pero no se permitió mucho tiempo para cuestionárselo, dado que debió voltearse rápidamente para dirigirse hacia su padre, arrojándose sobre él para abrazarlo fuerte.

Stu Hopps temblaba ligeramente bajo el abrazo de Jessica, antes de responder al gesto para llevar los brazos a su lomo con cierta torpeza, aferrándose a su querida hija con un alivio infinito, al saber que todo había acabado.

—Papá, ¿estás bien? —musitó ella.

—Yo... no tengo idea —dijo, aún inseguro cuando notó la sangre cristalizada alrededor de los puños de su hija—. Jessy, ¿eres tú? —preguntó, preocupado. Su hija sonrió, y le abrazó de nueva cuenta.

—Si papi... soy yo —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos en un enternecedor momento para el resto de la presente familia, uno que no duró mucho más cuando el zorro enano caminó junto a ellos.

—Lamento interrumpir tan cálido momento —se disculpó al colocarse en cuclillas frente a ellos, para tomar el brazo derecho de la coneja y rodear con sus enredaderas su pata dañada por el último ataque, regenerando la piel casi al instante frente a los sorprendidos ojos de los niños y el padre de la familia—. Perfecto.

—¿Q-quién es usted? —cuestionó el señor Hopps, ahora cayendo en la cuenta del otro desconocido en la habitación.

—Un amigo de la familia —respondió Finnick con normalidad, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del zorro caído, cuyo ojo derecho había desaparecido por completo. Aquellas fibras musculares que hace unos minutos lo protegían habían comenzado a desaparecer en un halo de vapor, dejando atrás a un desprotegido y malherido animal apenas consciente—. La pregunta es... ¿quién es nuestro zorro amigo ahora? —cuestionó al pararse junto a su cabeza con curiosidad, cuando este abrió su único ojo con dificultad—. Buenos días, dormilón.

—¿Qué… qué fué lo que sucedió…? —inquirió con temor, incapaz de moverse siquiera—. Mi cuerpo… duele, duele mucho —habló con dificultad, incapaz de siquiera mover la cabeza.

—Lo cual no es una sorpresa cuando ese parásito te obligó a doblar el cuerpo de esa manera —le dijo mientras rodeaba la totalidad de su cuerpo con su Cadmium Sky, las espinas cerrándose hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, atravesando el rasgado traje que vestía y entrando bajo su piel, entre sus músculos, y calando en sus huesos, reparando el daño causado en los tejidos por el parásito enemigo—. De hecho, deberías considerarte afortunado.

Y mientras que el padre y la mayor parte de la familia solo veían con desconcierto al zorro convulsionando, Jessica pudo ver con claridad todo el proceso, aunque no por esto resultaba más creíble. Todo cuanto había ocurrido desde la noche anterior resultaba irreal, y seguía considerando que aquello no era más que un sueño. Pero, si no lo era, la situación era peor de lo que parecía en un principio.

—¿De qué parásito está hablando? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y qué diantres está ocurriendo aquí? —inquirió el señor Hopps, con desesperación. La mirada de Finnick se posó por un momento en Jessica, quien sostenía a su padre en sus brazos.

—De hecho, a mi también me gustaría saber la respuesta —añadió la coneja de oreja caída, con cierta duda.

—Bien, entonces intentaré resumirles la situación lo mejor que pueda —consideró sus siguientes palabras, intentando no perder la concentración en el proceso de restauración del animal herido—. Lo que este zorro tenía dentro de su cabeza, saliendo de su ojo, era un parásito implantado para manipular su cuerpo, y cumplir la voluntad de quien lo puso ahí en primer lugar. Y solo supe qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo porque me lo contó tu hermana, Judy June Hopps, que enfrentó a quien implantaba esos parásitos hace una semana. Pero perdió, y ella misma cayó presa de una de esas criaturas —relataba él, y la mente de Jessica rememoró el día que había partido hacia la estación de trenes.

—Por eso actuaba tan extraño, antes de irse… —musitó ella.

—¿Judy? ¿Mi hija? ¿Qué le ocurrió? Ella… —intentaba hablar el señor Hopps.

—Papá, tranquilízate.

—¿Ella… está bien? —se atrevió a preguntar, y el resto de los conejos presentes estuvieron especialmente atentos a la respuesta de esta pregunta.

—Ahora mismo está acompañada de un zorro amigo, que se está ocupando de cuidarla. Pero su hija no está indefensa en lo más mínimo, pues tal y como Jessica aquí presente, Judy también ha despertado una habilidad que le permitió luchar contra quienes intentaron hacerle daño —replicó él que, si bien no había tenido oportunidad de verla en acción, el hecho de haber sobrevivido a su enfrentamiento contra tantos enemigos seguidos sugería que no se trataba de alguien normal, y no solo porque tuviera una habilidad de Stand—. Esos mismos mamíferos que intentaron lastimarla a ella, y a ustedes… están detrás de esto. Y mientras esa punta de flecha siga aquí, toda su familia estará en peligro —señaló con su otra pata a la coneja que cargaba el artefacto, que ahora se había acercado a su padre con preocupación.

—E-espere, dijo que Judy se enfrentó a estas cosas hace una semana, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿dónde está ella ahora? —preguntó Jessica, cuando Finnick estaba terminando de restaurar el cuerpo del zorro. Sus heridas habían sanado por completo, e incluso el traje que vestía había sido completamente restaurado. La única diferencia era que el parásito que hasta entonces lo había manipulado ya no estaba dentro de él.

—Listo, con eso debería bastar. Tienes suerte jovencito, el daño no era tan grande —se incorporó para doblar su espalda ligeramente, haciendo sonar sus huesos, antes de girarse hacia la coneja—. La última vez que hablé con mi amigo, él y Judy se dirigían hacia la comisaría. Eso fue hoy a las… seis de la mañana, cuando venía hacia aquí por la interestatal.

—Pero es de mediodía, ¿no ha hablado con él desde entonces?

—Ahora que lo mencionas… no —respondió sin mucho pensamiento, mientras que Gideon se sentaba en el suelo para mirarse las patas y su vestimenta, aún sorprendido de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Y si estaba allí a las seis de la mañana, ¿cómo es que tardó seis horas en llegar? —preguntó Jessica con escepticismo. Claramente, a pesar de haber luchado a su lado, no confiaba lo suficiente en él, y estaba poniendo en duda cada palabra que salía de su hocico—. Un viaje por la interestatal tomaría, como demasiado, dos horas.

—Me detuve en un bar en el camino para beber un trago, pero se me fue la pata y quedé inconsciente —respondió con honestidad—. De hecho, sus vecinos no son las mejores personas. Me dejaron en la parte de atrás del bar mientras estaba dormido, pero al menos no me faltaba ningún órgano al despertar.

—¿Estaba ebrio? —cuestionó, incrédula.

—Aún lo estoy —dijo cuando uno de los hermanos mayores se arrimó hacia él, olisqueando con desconfianza.

—El viejo dice la verdad… apesta a whisky.

—Tampoco esperaba que la bebida en las madrigueras fuera de tan mala calidad. Tuve que beber tres botellas para que hiciera efecto. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, debería llamar a ese zorro. Solo por si acaso —dijo al tomar el celular de su bolsillo, alejándose del zorro que comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, desorientado.

—No entiendo… nada —dijo Gideon, con el tono habitual que tanto Stu como Jessica conocían. Había regresado a la normalidad—. ¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió?

—Te utilizaron para lastimar a esta familia, para que robaras esto. ¿Te suena? —explicó al tomar la punta de flecha de las patas de la niña, para ponerla frente al rostro del zorro vestido de traje, quien negó con la cabeza—. Eso creí. Ahora, tengo un par de dudas con respecto a eso. Judy me contó que, hace una semana, ella y su compañero se ocuparon del usuario de Soft Cell, el animal que implantaba estos parásitos. Y según su historia, la voz que salió de sí misma mientras estaba poseída, era la del Usuario —caminó de un lado a otro con su celular en la pata, hablando para sí mismo más que nada—. El usuario lleva muerto una semana, y aún así, había otro animal infectado por este tipo de parásitos. Y la voz que salió de este zorro mientras estaba completamente poseído era, sin duda, la de una hembra.

—¿Quiere decir que hay alguien más usando estos parásitos? —inquirió Jessica, intentando comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

—Eso me gustaría creer, pero es imposible. No existen dos habilidades de Stand iguales, porque estas vienen de nuestra alma. No hay dos almas iguales y, en consecuencia, no hay dos Stand iguales.

—¿Y entonces en qué nos deja esto? —preguntó la hembra.

—A ustedes, no lo sé. Pero será mejor que ninguno vaya hacia la ciudad —dijo sin dejar de caminar, intentando encender en vano su celular—. Algo malo está ocurriendo, y temo que no va a hacer más que empeorar.

—Va a ir allí ahora, ¿no es así? A encontrarse con mi hermana —preguntó al incorporarse, y el zorro enano se quedó mirándola con expectativa. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que vendría a continuación—. Por más que diga lo contrario, voy a ir con usted.

—Y probablemente harás que nos maten —le dijo con franqueza—. Tu habilidad claramente acaba de despertar, y apenas sabes como manejarla. Esta vez tuviste suerte, pero la suerte se acaba muy rápido —decía al alejarse en dirección hacia la puerta, cuando la coneja se puso en su camino.

—¿Ya terminó? —inquirió, desafiante.

—Tal vez seas más alta, pero te supero por mucho en fuerza y experiencia —replicó Finnick, sin duda en su mirada.

—Es mi hermana, y si está en problemas… soy la única en nuestra familia que puede estar ahí para apoyarla.

—Yo también voy —dijo Gideon al incorporarse, habiendo recobrado el normal control de su cuerpo.

—Gideon, ¿estás…?

—No entiendo muy bien qué es lo que está ocurriendo, pero… van a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir, ¿verdad? —preguntó, solícito. El señor Hopps no podía dejar de mirar a aquel zorro. No podía creer que la feroz bestia que unos instantes atrás había atentado contra su vida ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes. Realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Crees que puedas pelear? Hasta donde sé, era el parásito el que desplegaba toda esa habilidad —dijo Finnick, cuando Gideon extendió su brazo, y una de las sierras eléctricas que todos habían llegado a conocer tan bien surgió del mismo.

—Pero yo estuve consciente todo el tiempo de lo que estaba haciendo, y creo que ahora tengo un buen control sobre estas cosas —explicó él, retrayéndola nuevamente. Por un instante, cierto temor había invadido la mente de los niños cerca de él—. Además, alguien me puso ese parásito para usarme y lastimar a los Hopps. Usted mismo lo dijo, y no voy a quedarme quieto hasta encontrar al responsable.

—Los jóvenes de hoy en día son toda una molestia —se quejó al rascarse la cabeza—. Iré a la ciudad apenas hable con Nick, mi compañero. Si están dispuestos a pelear una vez más luego de lo que acaba de pasarles, sientanse libres de subir a mi camioneta —dijo al voltearse, intentando encender el celular. No había caso, la batería estaba muerta—. Mierda, ¡oigan, niños! ¿Alguno tiene cargador? —cuestionó al voltearse, y no pasó un instante hasta que varios de los más pequeños le ofrecieron los que llevaban consigo, con una mezcla de asombro y respeto por aquel animal en sus miradas—. Con uno basta —respondió extrañado, dirigiéndose a uno de los tomacorrientes del comedor destruido para conectar el aparato, que encendió justo después.

—¿Podemos confiar en… ese tipo? —preguntó el señor Hopps sentado en el suelo, aturdido por todo cuanto acababa de oír.

—No estoy segura, pero si va a encontrarse con Judy… entonces no perderemos nada con seguirlo —respondió Jessica, aún con cierta duda.

—Señor Hopps, la... lamento mucho lo que le hice —dijo Gideon al acercarse, falto de palabras para disculparse por el mal que había causado—. No podía controlarlo. En verdad lo siento...

—No te preocupes hijo, yo… bueno, para serte sincero, me encantaría golpearte con la culata de mi escopeta, pero algo me dice que eso no sería correcto —intentó sonreir frente a aquella situación que no dejaba de ser irreal para él.

—¡Oigan, silencio! —gritó Finnick, volviendo al teléfono—. Vamos Nick, contesta… —el tono siguió sonando varias veces y el zorro enano creyó que no tendría respuesta, hasta que...

— _¿Finnick? Finnick, ¿eres tú?_ —respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Eres imbécil? ¿Quién más podría ser?

— _Santo cielo, estás vivo… que alivio._

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan agitado? —preguntó y, por un momento, los jadeos del otro zorro fueron lo único que pudo oír—. Nick, ¿qué mierda está pasando?

— _Todo se ha ido a la mierda_ —continuó finalmente—. _Atacaron la comisaría, y secuestraron a Judy. Se la llevaron, Finnick._

—Me estás tomando el pelo…

—¿Judy? —musitó Jessica, con un nudo en la garganta. Sus largas orejas le habían permitido oír toda la conversación hasta ese punto.

—¿Dónde estás ahora?

— _En mi departamento, tratando mis heridas. Me tomará un momento el terminar._

—Carajo… escúchame bien, Nick. No hagas ninguna estupidez y espérame. Estaré allí en poco más de una hora.

— _Lo siento Finnick, pero Judy está metida en esto por causa mía, y si la información que tengo es cierta… entonces no le queda mucho tiempo. Ve directamente a la estación Tujunga de la línea D. El mamífero que ha estado extrayendo los Stands de los animales desaparecidos de seguro estará ahí, pero todavía no tenemos idea de cómo emplea su poder. ¡No bajes la guardia ni por un segundo!_

—Espera, ¿entonces qué harás tú? Nick, ¿qué rayos vas a hacer?

— _Iré a buscar a Judy, antes de que la lleven a ese lugar. Cuento contigo, Finnick._

—¡Nick! —intentó gritarle, pero ya era tarde. El zorro había colgado—. Maldito imbécil, ¡va a conseguir que lo maten! —se enfureció al girarse hacia el resto de la familia Hopps, encontrándose con los rostros preocupados de toda la familia.

—¿Secuestraron… a mi hermana? —preguntó Jessica, con un hilo de voz. Finnick apretó los dientes, habiendo confirmado lo que antes había dicho. La situación no iba a hacer más que empeorar.

—Tal parece que voy a necesitar su ayuda, después de todo —les dijo con seriedad.


	18. Remember Tomorrow

_Capítulo 18 - Remember Tomorrow_

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, no había otra explicación. Era lo que el zorro pensaba mientras seguía a la coneja frente a él, bajando por la escalera de caracol al salir del departamento de Arttu. La situación por la que estaba pasando no era real, no podía serlo, pues no era posible que su compañera… que ella ya no estuviera a su lado. Era incapaz de aceptar la idea de que ya no volvería a verla.

Y mientras su mente se veía nublada por aquellos pensamientos, una voz lejana intentaba arrancarle de su trance, pero era incapaz de centrarse en ella. Era incapaz de notar el rostro preocupado de la coneja que descendía junto a él por las escaleras, atenta al comportamiento del zorro cuando este tropezó sin siquiera darse cuenta, momento en que la coneja debió llamar a su Stand para alcanzarle con su largo brazo, devolviéndole de golpe contra uno de los escalones en un impacto al que el zorro apenas reaccionó.

—¡Nick, espabila! —exclamó ella, tomándole por los hombros.

La respiración de Judy era en extremo agitada por causa del sobresalto, y al mirar de frente al zorro, encontró que por más que sus ojos estuvieran fijados en ella, él no la estaba mirando. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí, pero no era momento para dejarse llevar. Ella no podía decir que entendiera por lo que Nick estaba pasando en ese momento, el dolor que acarreaba consigo luego de perder a su compañera de esa forma, pero la realidad era que el enemigo estaba al acecho, y necesitaba al zorro al cien por ciento de su capacidad si lo que querían era lograr sobrevivir al terminar del día.

—Lo siento —musitó ella, bajando la mirada—. Sé lo que ella significaba para tí, y ni siquiera puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando ahora, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí a lamentarnos. Tenemos que ir a la comisaría y advertir al jefe de la policía de lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Crees que puedas venir conmigo? —pidió con una mirada suplicante. El zorro pareció salir de su trance por un breve instante, centrándose en la mirada de la coneja, antes de bajar hacia sus patas abiertas.

—Estaba frente a mí —musitó él, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas patas—. Estaba frente a mí, y yo no pude alcanzarla. Era… lo más importante en mi vida, y ni siquiera pude… —sintió que su garganta se cerraba mientras presionaba su rostro con fuerza, intentando huir de aquella realidad—. ¿Por qué…? ¿De qué sirve este poder si ni siquiera… si ni siquiera puedo salvar a la gente que amo? ¡¿Qué sentido tiene?! —cuestionó con furia—. No puedo seguir… no puedo seguir adelante. Ya no tengo razón para seguir… —decía él, cuando la coneja le sacudió con fuerza hacia atrás, dejando expuesto su rostro cubierto de lágrimas de dolor.

—¡Cierra el hocico! —exclamó—. ¿Qué pensaría Clarice si te oyera diciendo esas cosas? ¡Ella se sacrificó para salvarnos! ¡Para salvarte! Lo hizo para que podamos seguir adelante, porque aún hay cosas que debemos hacer —decía ella, la fuerza de su agarre menguando con el paso de los instantes—. No sabemos cual es el plan de S.A.V.A.G.E., pero debemos detenerlos a toda costa. La vida de todos los animales en la ciudad podría estar en riesgo, y si no hacemos algo al respecto… su muerte habrá sido en vano. ¿De verdad vas a dejar que eso ocurra? —cuestionó finalmente.

El zorro la vio a los ojos antes de cerrar los suyos con fuerza, buscando un punto de apoyo, algo a lo que aferrarse en su mente para volver a ponerse de pie.

Judy tenía razón. Clarice se había sacrificado para salvarle, y si no completaba el trabajo que ella no había podido, no podría mirarla a los ojos el día en que volvieran a encontrarse. No podía dejar que su muerte fuera en vano, y con ese pensamiento presente, Nicholas se tomó del pasapatas de las escaleras, forzándose a ponerse de pie.

—Estoy bien. Estoy… bien… —dijo no muy convencido, suspirando lenta y profundamente en un intento por relajar su cuerpo, antes de ver a la coneja a los ojos una vez más—. ¿Sabes conducir? —preguntó, y ella sonrió al asentir, antes de darle la espalda.

—Ven, salgamos de aquí —dijo al tomar su pata, recorriendo de esa forma el resto del camino que tenían frente a ellos. Y en ese momento Judy pensó que, de ser necesario, no lo soltaría hasta que todo eso llegara a su fin.

Al salir a la calle los tomó por asalto el clima frío de Tundratown, para el cual seguían sin estar preparados dado que aún vestían la ropa de que Judy había fabricado mediante las cortinas del hotel, ropa que había recibido un daño considerable y varias manchas de sangre, una vestimenta que sin duda llamaría la atención una vez llegaran a su destino. Aunque por suerte, harían la mayor parte del camino en la misma camioneta en la que habían llegado.

El sol que asomaba en el horizonte ya iluminaba las calles en gran medida, y varios animales que circulaban en aquella calle alcanzaron a verles con extrañez antes de que Judy subiera en el asiento del conductor, y Nick en el de acompañante. Y una vez seguros en la calidez del interior del vehículo, la coneja configuró rápidamente el GPS.

" _Estableciendo destino… Departamento de policía de Zootopia…"_ —dijo la mecánica voz proveniente del parlante, mientras que Judy arrancaba el motor, ponía primera, y daba inicio a su viaje—. _"Gire a la izquierda en… Snowy Hills y… Panthier"_ —continuó.

—Llegaremos en media hora —anunció ella, deteniéndose en el primer semáforo en rojo.

—Sólo esperemos que nadie más nos ataque hasta entonces —intentó acomodarse en el asiento, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo en él se lo impedía. Al buscar con su pata, se topó con un celular que sostuvo frente a él en silencio.

—Eso es… —decía Judy al girarse.

—El celular de Clarice —completó él—. Ella dijo… que había iniciado una búsqueda del historial de Paul Carroters en los archivos de la policía, ¿verdad?

—Así es —convino ella, aún preocupada de que Nick pudiera quebrarse en ese mismo momento—. ¿Tienes la contraseña?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo el zorro como si de algo obvio se tratase, desbloqueando el móvil y contemplando el aviso en pantalla de que la búsqueda había terminado—. Arrojó varios resultados relacionados a él, incluyendo el accidente del que hablaste.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué dice?

—Cierto, tú eras muy pequeña en ese entonces —recordó él, revisando el primer archivo al alcance—. La causa de la muerte se atribuyó a las contusiones que sufrió por el vuelque de su vehículo, pero su situación ya era bastante complicada en ese momento. Al parecer, unos minutos antes del choque, había recibido un tiro en el pecho.

—Lo recuerdo, estaba sangrando cuando llegó hasta mí —dijo ella, rememorando aquel instante—. ¿Crees que haya sido el mismo animal que lo hizo volcar?

—No lo sé, tal vez si —dijo, no muy convencido—. Y la razón más probable… es la punta de flecha que te dió en ese momento.

—El animal que lo mató estaba detrás de ella. Pero… ¿por qué no se detuvo a recuperarla? —cuestionó la coneja—. Recuerdo que el auto siguió su camino luego de derribar al otro a las puertas de la granja.

—Seguramente porque notó que había testigos, y tal vez no quería arriesgarse. Tal vez ni siquiera era un Usuario, pero… supongo que sólo podemos especular al respecto —pensó el zorro, pasando al siguiente archivo—. Aquí dice que Paul Carroters fue el único sospechoso en un caso de robo de tres artefactos en el museo histórico de Zootopia, pero fue declarado inocente por falta de pruebas sólidas en su contra —leyó detenidamente, pasando a las imágenes de los bienes robados—. Espera un segundo… Judy, dime, la punta de flecha… ¿se veía como la de estas?

—Si, ¡es esa! Espera… ¿esas? No me digas que…

—Paul realmente robó la flecha… tres flechas para ser exacto, pero el día del accidente… sólo llevaba consigo la punta de una de ellas. Lo que nos deja… con dos flechas y el tubo de la tercera, que tal vez ya estén en patas del enemigo.

—Pero esto fue hace diez años… —dijo ella, preocupada.

—Fue cuando la actividad delictiva en la ciudad de Zootopia y sus alrededores fue en aumento, por causa de los ataques de Usuarios.

—Eso no puede ser cierto —replicó—. ¿Y por qué nunca se supo nada de ellos?

Nick se encogió de hombros.

—Para el público general, los delincuentes simplemente eran o muy hábiles, o contaban con tecnología capaz de lograr las cosas que veían en las noticias. Considera la habilidad de esa tal Dexy Fuery, quien era capaz de crear y manipular arañas mecánicas con cualquier metal. Si no supieras nada con respecto a su habilidad, seguramente podrías pensar que no eran más que avanzados robots a control remoto. ¿La de Duke Weaselton? Un arma biológica, a lo sumo. Y el hecho de que los Stands no puedan ser vistos por animales que no poseen esa habilidad a menos que afecten directamente a la materia, como esos dos, facilita mucho su actuar en público —Nick notó que Judy estaba centrada en sus pensamientos—. ¿En qué piensas?

La coneja levantó la vista y lo miró.

—En Paul Carroters —respondió Judy—. ¿Quién le disparó? ¿Por qué robó las flechas? ¿Y… qué tenía pensado hacer con ellas?

—Sea lo que sea, lo más seguro es que ya lo estén haciendo —respondió Nick.

Judy dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sólo espero que el enemigo no intente atraparnos antes de llegar a la comisaría, si no nos está siguiendo ya.

—¿Crees que nos están siguiendo ahora mismo? —preguntó Nick.

—¿Vas a negar la posibilidad? —retrucó Judy.

—No estoy seguro —dijo Nick—. Por lo general, tengo una buena percepción cuando se trata de estas situaciones, pero… ahora mismo no estoy pensando con claridad. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no soy piedra.

Nick se revolvió en el asiento, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, aunque supiera que lo que le molestaba estaba en su mente.

—Clarice… —Judy trató de decir algo, pero Nick la interrumpió.

—La conocí hace quince años, y había sido mi mentora y compañera desde entonces. Ahora… no sé qué haré sin ella —dijo Nick.

—Tal vez tome tiempo, pero sé que lograrás salir adelante. Encontrarás la manera.

Nick observó a la coneja, con una mirada penetrante.

—No te ofendas Judy, pero no me conoces lo suficiente como para decir algo así.

—Por el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, puedo deducir algunas cosas —dijo Judy—. Te separaste de tus padres cuando aún eras un niño, y aprendiste a sobrevivir en las calles —Judy se acomodó en el asiento—. Cometiste varios delitos y, en algún punto, tu camino se cruzó con el de Clarice. Y ella fue quien te puso las patas sobre la tierra —Judy miró confiada al zorro—. No eres el único con talento para leer a los animales. Tal vez el mío no esté tan afinado como el tuyo, pero se aprenden una cosa o dos trabajando detrás de un mostrador.

Judy pudo ver cómo las facciones de Nick se hacían menos tensas, pero no pasó mucho antes de que sus expresiones sombrías volvieran.

—No estás tan errada, pero… las cosas no fueron tan simples como eso —dijo Nick Wilde—. Mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí cuando tan sólo tenía cinco años, y mi madre falleció por una grave enfermedad cuando tenía doce. Fue ahí que quedé al cuidado de los servicios sociales… pero digamos que no me llevaba muy bien con ellos, así que logré escabullirme y escapé a las calles de Tundratown, en donde me dediqué a conseguir comida de los botes de basura.

—¿D-de verdad? —dijo Judy, asombrada—. ¿Y… por qué no fuiste con servicios sociales? ¿De verdad preferías sobrevivir así?

Nick se cruzó de patas, y comenzó a mirar por la ventana las edificaciones cubiertas de hielo de Tundratown.

—Hubiera terminado en un orfanato hasta los dieciocho años, porque no muchos animales considerarían siquiera adoptar a un zorro, menos aún uno mayor, y ese ambiente no es uno precisamente confortable para alguien de mi especie, incluso… para los que somos animales muchas veces solitarios.

—Puedo imaginar por qué —dijo Judy, pero la coneja no podía imaginarse la soledad, habiendo estado toda su vida rodeada de cientos de familiares—. Incluso al día de hoy, la gente guarda muchos prejuicios hacia los zorros.

—Sí… —dijo Nick, como si se le escapara en un suspiro—, pero creo haberlo reconsiderado un poco durante esos días, dado que en un momento estuve a punto de morir por inanición —Judy apretó los dedos de sus patas contra el volante al escuchar eso—. Resulta que los restaurantes no tiran suficiente comida para todos los indigentes de la ciudad. Desperté dos días después, y solo sobreviví porque un zorro enano me había encontrado inconsciente en un callejón... y se apiadó de mí.

—Finnick… —dijo Judy, suspirando.

Nick asintió.

—Le debo más de lo que alguna vez podré pagarle —dijo Nick—. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que estuve a punto de morir, no lo sé… pero fue en ese momento en que desperté a mi Stand, y tuve la suerte de ser acogido en la camioneta de un zorro que también poseía uno.

—Y te enseño todo lo que sabía, ¿verdad?

—No, me dio una patada en el trasero apenas pude pararme en mis dos patas —dijo Nick, y Judy contuvo la risa, aunque fuera por lo incómodo de la situación—. Le rogué que me dejara quedarme con él, que haría todo lo que quisiera con tal de no volver a las calles. Y al principio no le importó, pero creo que lo aflojé un poco cuando me quedé sentado fuera de su camioneta toda la noche. Dijo que podía dormir allí, y que él me alimentaría, siempre y cuando pagara la gasolina a modo de renta.

Después de eso siguió un silencio incómodo, uno que Judy no pudo soportar, y decidió romper con un comentario.

—Imagino que no era fácil para un niño de doce años conseguir dinero en ese entonces.

Nick respondió con ganas de seguir contando su historia.

—Así es, y fue por eso que, cuando descubrí lo que podía hacer con mi poder, comencé a robar cajeros automáticos —el zorro contaba todo con cierto orgullo en su voz—. No tienes idea de lo fácil que puede llegar a ser. Sólo tenía que rozar la pata descubierta de alguien, al tiempo que usaba la pata de mi Stand para extraer la tarjeta de su bolso, y en un instante tenía todas las claves que pudiera necesitar para acceder a su cuenta bancaria —Nick recreaba todo con sus patas—. Obviamente no lo hacía seguido, no sacaba más de lo que necesitaba, y nunca en una misma zona. Y así lo hice durante más de cuatro años, hasta que un día…

—Te atraparon —adivinó ella, provocando una pequeña risa por parte del zorro.

—Me atraparon —admitió él, y se le escapó un suspiro—. Tuve la mala suerte de que asignaron particularmente a una agente del Departamento de Policía, de la recién creada S-paw-agon para investigar la causa de los extraños delitos que tomaban parte aquí.

Y al igual que con lo de Finnick antes, Judy no pudo contenerse de deducir quién era esa persona.

—¿Clarice? —dijo Judy.

—Clarice —confirmó Nick.

—¿Fue parte de S-paw-agon desde el principio?

—Si, fue la primer oficial que Bogo reclutó cuando comenzaron a trabajar con DICE, la Dirección Internacional de Control Especial. Desde entonces, las cosas en la comisaría están muy bien divididas: por una parte, están los oficiales convencionales que se encargan de defender a los ciudadanos convencionales de los delincuentes convencionales, pero por el otro lado… hay un grupo que se encarga de proteger la paz cuando nadie más puede.

—Lo haces sonar como si fueran superhéroes —rió ella—. Aunque, por más extraño que sea, no está muy lejos de la realidad.

Nick asintió.

—Ya conociendo la existencia de los Usuarios de Stands, Clarice pudo deducir mis métodos por mera observación a lo largo de las semanas, y cuando me persiguió y enfrentó… no tuve la más mínima oportunidad contra ella. Me llevó a la comisaría... y el jefe Bogo me ofreció un trato que no pude rechazar.

Judy se volteó a verlo.

—Si ofrecías tus habilidades al servicio de S-paw-agon, no irías a prisión.

—Eres una coneja bastante lista —dijo Nick, correspondiendo la mirada—. Desde ese entonces, trabajé en equipo con la cierva que me había capturado, y juntos… salvamos a la ciudad en varias ocasiones.

—Tómate tu tiempo —dijo Judy, notando que al zorro se le hacía cada vez más difícil hablar.

—Lo haré cuando pongamos fin a esto —Nick apretó los dedos de sus patas en un puño—. Cuando encuentre a Janja… y salde cuentas con él.

Entonces, una voz resonó con calidad sintética.

" _Ha arribado a su destino"  
_

* * *

El día prometido había llegado.

Era lo único en lo que la tejón melero de bata blanca podía pensar mientras observaba sus notas apenas escritas, pensativa, dejando volar su imaginación en medio de aquella habitación apenas iluminada por las luces quirúrgicas que alumbraban la mesa de operaciones detrás de ella, una mesa decorada por manchas de sangre frescas.

La doctora se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, inclinándose, y su bata abierta cayó hacia ambos lados, dejando ver un traje compuesto por retazos de diferentes tipos de pieles, unidos en una sola pieza por alfileres doblados y grapas de oficina. Suspiró cansada al considerar cuánto iba a ocurrir aquella misma tarde.

Aquella mamífero… o "jefe", como se había acostumbrado a ser llamada, emplearía su poder para unir las mentes y los corazones de todos los animales. Primero lo haría en la ciudad de Zootopia, y luego con las ciudades aledañas. Después el país, y luego, el mundo entero sería unido en sus patas.

Al menos eso decía "ella".

La doctora Honey sabía que todo aquello no era más que esclavización a nivel mundial con pasos extra, pero la visión de esa mamífera estaba tan podrida que nunca lo vería así. Nunca consideraría si sus acciones estaban bien o mal, dado que creía estar persiguiendo un bien mayor, y así, creía que el fin justificaba los medios.

La tejón se pasó una de sus garras por su áspera cabellera blanca, sabiendo que ya no podría concentrarse en su investigación, sobre todo porque la misma ya no tendría ningún valor al terminar aquella tarde. Por ello, se incorporó con dificultad, y se encaminó hacia la puerta con objeto de preparar un café para despejar su mente. Pero en ese instante, el aire de aquella habitación se había tornado frío, y pudo sentir otra presencia allí aparte de la suya propia. Fue cuando el techo sobre la puerta de aquel quirófano se tornó oscuro, goteando una sustancia viscosa similar al petróleo, y de la misma, una figura cayó como peso muerto contra el suelo, salpicando aquella cosa a los pies de la doctora. Pero Honey no pareció sorprenderse al momento de suspirar con pesadez y acercarse.

—Cheezi, espero que tengas una buena razón para irrumpir aquí de esa… —pero sus palabras se perdieron en su garganta cuando sus ojos encontraron que el animal frente a ella, cubierto por aquella sustancia oscura, no era el jabalí que ella esperaba—. ¿Janja? ¿Eres tú? —dijo al arrodillarse frente a él, encontrando un rostro sonriente con ojos entrecerrados, mientras la sustancia se deslizaba por su pelaje como si el mismo fuese impermeable.

La mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una tela hecha jirones, lo que impedía ver algo más aparte de su rostro, aunque su contextura resultaba algo mayor a lo que la doctora recordaba. Algo no iba bien.

—Tiempo sin verte, Honey —dijo la suricata, girando su cabeza ligeramente hacia los zapatos de la tejón—. Siento eso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en el piso de mi oficina y cubierto por esa cosa?

—¿Podrías empezar por ayudarme a levantarme? Luego te contaré todo —pidió al extender su pata.

La doctora se incorporó y tiró de ella, y tal fue su sorpresa cuando al apenas emplear fuerza, arrancó sin dificultad alguna su extremidad entera.

—¿Es un nuevo truco? —preguntó con cansancio.

—Mierda… esto es peor de lo que imaginé —se lamentó, apretando los dientes—. Hubo un par de contratiempos en nuestra última misión, como el hecho de que… asesinaron a Janja, lo partieron a la mitad. Y el bueno de Cheezi… se ofreció a usar su cuerpo para unir al de Janja, usando para eso la materia oscura —explicó él, tosiendo con dificultad una gran cantidad de aquella cosa, que inundaba su cuerpo putrefacto.

—Maldición, de verdad son unos imbéciles —soltó la doctora.

Colocó el brazo de nueva cuenta en donde, suponía, estaba antes. Cuando Janja comenzó a abrir y cerrar su pata otra vez, supo que lo había logrado.

—Aún no he descifrado la composición exacta de esa sustancia, ¿sabes? Usarla para algo así fue una pésima idea.

—Los dos estaban a punto de morir. No tenían mucho que perder.

—¿Ella sabe algo de esto? —preguntó sin demora.

—Sólo que fallamos en capturar a los últimos dos objetivos. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarnos con esto?

—¿Qué puedo hacer en su situación? —rió, incrédula—. Literalmente, son un cuerpo muerto. Bueno, dos cuerpos muertos.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —dijo Janja, abriendo la tela que lo cubría.

Los ojos de la tejón se abrieron al ver cómo la mitad del cuerpo de Janja parecía ajena a la otra, como un parásito de carne podrida que latía con ritmo propio. La tejón reconoció al instante el color del cuero que cubría la mayor parte.

—Santo cielo… Cheezi...

—La mitad de este cuerpo que pertenece a Cheezi aún está viva, o al menos parece estarlo —dijo Janja—. Necesito que estabilices este nuevo cuerpo, Honey.

La doctora lo miró, con un rastro de odio en sus ojos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo hacerlo?

—Sé que has estado trabajando en secreto con un mutágeno, uno basado en las flechas —dijo Janja, pero Honey no reaccionó a sus palabras como esperaba.

—Te estás equivocando de animal, nunca escuché hablar de algo así.

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo… con nosotros. Cheezi te vio personalmente, e investigó tus notas. Sabe bien lo que has estado haciendo.

—Aún si así fuera, ¿por qué habría de ayudarte? —dijo Honey—. Eres un fracaso, un siervo que no pudo completar su última misión. No tengo que hacer más que esperar unos pocos minutos, y tu "vida" habrá acabado. Usaré tus restos para mi investigación de la materia oscura, y ese será el fin de esto.

—¿Y qué tal si te dijera… que tengo algo para negociar? —dijo Janja, con voz húmeda y dolida—. Tengo información de S-paw-agon y, por ende, de DICE. Todo lo que puedas imaginar, proveniente de la propia secretaria del Director de esta división. Imagina los usos que podrías darle a esa información, especialmente el día de hoy.

Honey lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Cómo sé que no es un truco? —cuestionó la doctora.

—¿Crees que me quedan fuerzas para usar trucos?

La tejón se cruzó de patas.

—Voy a dejarte en claro… que este mutágeno es apenas un prototipo, y uno bastante inestable. Lo he mejorado en los últimos años, pero sigue estando lejos de ser perfecto. Una vez te clave la jeringa, tú… me darás la información, sin importar que esto funcione o no. ¿Entendido?

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Gracias. Ahora… mi parte del trato.

Janja sacó una pata oscura y podrida de debajo de la tela e hizo un gesto en el aire, creando una línea de la nada, que se ensanchó hasta formar un círculo con lo que parecía ser un remolino en el medio, girando infinitamente. Un segundo después, la doctora pudo ver cómo un cuerpo cayó encima de su mesa de operaciones de la misma forma que el anterior, golpeando contra ella con un sonido húmedo y desagradable.

Honey tardó unos segundos en terminar de entender lo que había pasado, en caer en la cuenta de lo que descansaba ahora en su mesa de trabajo.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Janja guardó la pata, dejando que el portal se cerrara.

—Esa… es tu fuente de información.

Honey se acercó lentamente a aquel cuerpo sanguinolento y retorcido, y comenzó a revisarlo. Se trataba de una cierva hembra, y una en muy mal estado.

—No está exactamente en buenas condiciones. Su pulso es demasiado débil y… oh dios… ¿está partida por la mitad?

—Considerando que una cuchilla atravesó su corazón y descendió hasta separarla, yo diría que es una suerte que tenga pulso —dijo Janja desde el mismo lugar, con tono sarcástico—. Lo arreglé llenándola con la materia oscura, pero creo que corre con el mismo problema que yo —Y reforzó lo que decía con una tos sanguinolenta—. Sería una buena idea que le inyectaras esa cosa también. Si muere, no serás capaz de sacarle nada usando tu Stand.

Honey suspiró de cansancio.

—¿Dos conejillos de indias juntos? Este debe ser mi día de suerte.

Honey se dirigió a un pequeño refrigerador cercano, del que sacó dos pequeños frascos oscuros con tapa de goma. Dejó uno sobre la mesa, y al otro le clavó la aguja de una jeringa hipodérmica, que llenó rápidamente con su contenido. Se acercó a Janja y, sin mucha ceremonia, le clavó la jeringa en su hombro derecho, inyectando todo el mutágeno.

Mientras hacía eso, una bestia salió de detrás de Honey. Aquel ser era tres veces más alto que ella, y de su cuerpo esquelético y encorvado, carente de rostro, salían cientos de cables grises. Aquel ser se inclinó sobre el cuerpo depositado en la mesa, aferrando su cabeza con ambas garras, e introduciendo sus cables bajo la piel de la hembra, mientras que otro montón de cables se extendían y reptaban hasta la computadora encendida en un rincón de la habitación, conectándose directamente al CPU.

—Escuché por ahí... que no estás en muy buenos términos que digamos con ella. Si esa hembra sobrevive, tal vez haría un buen regalo para calmar esas aguas, ¿no te parece?

—Hablas demasiado para alguien que está muerto —dijo la doctora al alejarse, llenando otra jeringa con el contenido del segundo frasco, e inyectando la misma en el cuello de la cierva justo después. Habiendo hecho eso, sabía que debía actuar con rapidez, sentándose en la computadora conectada a su Stand, y comprobando la información que ahora exponía el monitor—. Pero tenías razón. Remember Tomorrow me indica que esta cierva está cargada de información útil, incluso de usuarios de Stand de los que S.A.V.A.G.E. no tenía conocimiento alguno... Finnick Lister, ¿eh? No estaría mal apuntarlo en algún lado. Tampoco vendría mal modificar y reescribir algunos datos de nuestra fuente, por aquí y por allá. De esa forma, si sobrevive, seguirá siendo de mucha utilidad —decía con gran interés sin dejar de trabajar, cuando el deforme Janja comenzó a toser de manera violenta y a retorcerse como una serpiente—. ¿Duele?

—¡¿Qué fue lo que me diste?! —gritó el ser mitad suricata, sintiendo hervir su espesa sangre, mientras la carne de Cheezi se desplazaba a su alrededor, y hacia el interior de su cuerpo, produciéndole el peor dolor que hubiera experimentado jamás—. ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios!

—Te advertí que era un prototipo —dijo Honey, con tono tranquilo, y sin siquiera voltearse hacia él—. Ahora mismo está reorganizando el ADN de suricata y jabalí para estabilizar el cuerpo, aparte de reemplazar las células muertas de cada uno, y combinándose con la materia oscura con la que decidiste mezclar tu cuerpo. Creo que olvidé decírtelo, pero será un proceso muy lento y muy doloroso.

—¡Maldita seas! —exclamó Janja con una furia imposible, mientras la parte que poseía de la cabeza de Cheezi en su pecho se desplazaba poco a poco hacia su rostro, fusionando sus huesos, y varios de ellos sobresaliendo—. ¡Maldita seas, Honey!

—Por eso me estoy apresurando a terminar de extraer lo que necesito de la cierva. Una vez el mutágeno entre en acción, su dolor me hará más complicado obtener lecturas claras —dijo la doctora, mientras Remember Tomorrow seguía recorriendo el cuerpo sobre la mesa con sus cables, hasta que un sonido de alerta vino de la computadora, la cual expulsó un disquete que cayó directamente en las patas de Honey—. Perfecto, todo está almacenado en este lindo disquete, así como el potencial para dar con DICE por medio de S-paw-agon. Un bello obsequio en verdad Janja, debo agradecerte por ello —le decía a aquel ser que se retorcía en el suelo, incorporándose y acercándose a la mesa con gran interés en el espécimen, mientras llamaba a su Stand de regreso—. Y aquí viene… —predijo ella, cuando la cierva inconsciente comenzó a gritar de dolor, al tiempo que el agujero negro en su pecho comenzaba a burbujear como si estuviera hirviendo—. Está es tu segunda oportunidad, pequeña. La oportunidad para que hagas lo que todos nosotros vivimos para hacer… un mundo mejor.

* * *

 _Agentes de S.A.V.A.G.E.: Janja y Cheezi (Estado: Desconocido)_

 _Agente de S-paw-agon: Clarice L. Starfang (Estado: Desconocido)_

 _Continuará →_


	19. The Ghost in the Screen, Quiet Riot - P1

_Capítulo 19 - The Ghost in the Screen, Quiet Riot - Part 1_

La situación que Judy estaba viviendo era casi irreal, tanto que le costaba aceptar que tales eventos de verdad se estuvieran desenvolviendo frente a ella, pues desde el momento en que Duke Weaselton la había secuestrado, y usado contra Nicholas Wilde, no habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas. Claro, si no contaba con el hecho de que la dimensión que Cheezi Pigdwell había creado los había enviado una semana en el futuro. O al menos así lo percibían ella y su compañero.

Era lo que pasaba por su mente mientras se cambiaba su deteriorada vestimenta hecha de cortinas por un uniforme de policía perteneciente a una nutria que estaba fuera de servicio. Las costuras resultaban un poco más ajustadas en algunas partes, pero nada que dificultara su movimiento. Y se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta de que, durante todo ese tiempo, había estado cambiándose con el zorro presente en el vestidor, apenas separados por una hilera de casilleros, sin preocuparse por su presencia.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento de que el pudor poco importaba cuando alguien podía atacarlos en el momento menos pensado, por lo que de manera inconsciente había aceptado el hecho de que no podían, ni debían, separarse demasiado. No hasta que todo aquello terminara. Después de todo, la idea de un espía en la comisaría aún no se había descartado, y tanto ella como Nicholas tenían en claro que sólo podían confiar ciegamente el uno en el otro, y en nadie más.

Finalmente, Judy estuvo lista. El uniforme, compuesto por una camisa celeste claro, pantalones con rodilleras combinados con resistencias en la base de sus patas para facilitar el movimiento, sumados a un chaleco antibalas, se habían adaptado a ella bastante bien. Tal vez fueran bienes prestados, pero casi la hacían sentir como una verdadera oficial de policía, a quien tan solo le faltaba la placa para lucirse.

Y lista para ello, se movió con lentitud hasta dar la vuelta a la hilera de casilleros, quedando a pocos metros frente a la puerta, y asomando para ver al zorro a su derecha. Estuvo a punto de llamarle, de preguntarle qué le parecía, pero fue incapaz cuando lo encontró sentado en la banca, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Nicholas ya se había vestido con el que, suponía, era su uniforme usual para trabajar dentro de la comisaría. En esencia, era igual al que llevaba ella, salvando la diferencia de talla, y el hecho de que el sí expusiera una placa identificatoria en su pecho. Pero aquello no era lo único que brillaba. También lo hacía el pequeño objeto que observaba entre sus patas, el cual ella reconoció al instante, dado que hasta hace poco lo había llevado consigo: el mechero de Clarice.

Judy imaginaba qué era lo que había en su mente en ese momento, y era por eso que no quería interrumpirle. Fue por eso que se sorprendió y debió buscar refugio detrás del casillero otra vez cuando una gran pata golpeó tres veces seguidas contra la puerta.

—Agente Wilde, ¿estás ahí? —se oyó una amable voz al otro lado.

—Sí, ¿qué ocurre, Garraza? —preguntó, guardando el mechero en el bolsillo de su pecho.

—Disculpa, quería saber si… si la señorita Hopps estaba ahí dentro, contigo. Llamé al vestidor de hembras, pero nadie respondía, así que pensé… —Iba a continuar, cuando la voz de Judy respondió sin esa necesidad.

—Si, oficial Garraza. Estoy aquí —anunció ella, sin moverse de aquel punto, adivinando que Nick se había volteado el lugar del cual venía su voz.

—Oh… oh… —dijo la voz al otro lado, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo—. Está bien, solo… quería avisarles que el jefe Bogo ya ha regresado, y los espera en su oficina.

—Gracias Garraza, iremos en un momento —dijo Nick.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —aceptó él, y sus pisadas se alejaron por el pasillo.

Pasaron unos instantes cuando la coneja, recostada contra el casillero, se sobresaltó al oír la voz del zorro.

—Deberías retirarte —dijo el zorro sentado, sin buscarla con la mirada. Judy no se movió del lugar en que se encontraba, ni se mostró sorprendida por esas palabras.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no pasará —respondió con tranquilidad.

—Luego de hablar con Bogo, puedo escoltarte de regreso hasta tu hogar… si la flecha ya no está allí, puede que ya no vayan a por ti. Si te ocultas ahí el suficiente tiempo, hasta que todo esto termine, podrás seguir con tu vida… como si nada de esto hubiese pasado —dijo Nicholas, recostándose hacia atrás—. Podrás ocuparte del negocio familiar junto con tus padres y hermanos… casarte, tener tu propia familia —seguía él, para luego cerrar sus ojos—. Si eso es lo que quieres para tu futuro…

—No voy a regresar, Nicholas —cortó ella, con ojos entrecerrados—. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejar las cosas así. No puedo dejarte solo.

—No deberías preocuparte por mi, Judy Hopps. No puedes poner tu vida en la línea por alguien a quien apenas conoces hace dos días.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? —inquirió ella, finalmente saliendo al pasillo de casilleros, para encarar al zorro sentado—. No importa hace cuánto nos conocemos, Nick. No importamos nosotros. Lo que verdaderamente importa aquí… son las vidas que están en juego por causa de S.A.V.A.G.E., y todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora —dijo la coneja, con dolor en su voz—. Desde que salimos de las madrigueras, los agentes de su organización no han hecho más que acabar con civiles inocentes con tal de capturarnos. Lo hicieron con Clarice, con Arttu… con la gente del motel, con los animales que viajaban en el tren… no puedo perdonarlos por ello, ¡y tampoco pienso hacerlo!

El zorro la perforó con la mirada.

—¡¿Y crees que con tu sentido de la justicia alcanzará para detenerlos?! —acusó al incorporarse y Judy, no menos sorprendida por sus palabras, dio un paso al frente.

—Tal vez no, ¡pero meter la cabeza bajo tierra y fingir que todo está bien tampoco mejorará la situación! —retrucó ella.

—Judy, tú… podrías haber acabado como esa gente en cualquier momento. ¡Yo mismo podría haber acabado muerto! ¡Y la única razón por la que seguimos con vida, es porque mi compañera se sacrificó por nosotros! —gritó, completamente fuera de sí, sus ánimos calmandose justo después—. No quiero volver a pasar por eso, Judy. No quiero… —Se miró las palmas de sus garras, y las cerró— tener tu sangre en mis patas, y pensar que quizá, tan sólo quizá, si te hubiera detenido en el momento adecuado, si hubiera dicho algo que te hiciera reconsiderar… —El zorro no se dió cuenta en qué momento su voz comenzó a quebrarse, y debió detenerse un instante para recuperar la compostura—. No quiero que te ocurra nada, Judy. Y yo… no puedo prometer que te protegeré sin importar qué. Sería una promesa vacía, una que no sé si podré cumplir… no quiero hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo otra vez…

La coneja sabía el significado tras esas palabras, palabras tras las cuales permanecía el dolor del zorro por su pérdida, por haber sido incapaz de proteger lo más preciado para él. Ella ni siquiera podía imaginar por lo que Nick estaba pasando, pero su determinación no flaquearía. Llegaría hasta el final y detendría a la organización, costara lo que costara. Y fue ese el pensamiento que tuvo presente cuando dio un paso al frente, poniendo una pata en el hombro de su compañero. No podía comprenderlo, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera estar allí para él, en su momento de mayor necesidad.

—Terminaremos con esto juntos, Nick —dijo sin titubear—. No podemos, ni vamos a dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano, y no vamos a permitir que haya más víctimas por causa de esos criminales. ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó ella.

Frente a los ojos del zorro, la coneja parecía mucho mayor de lo que era, mucho más madura de lo que él era en ese momento. Y ante aquel pensamiento, no pudo hacer más que esbozar una minúscula sonrisa, antes de asentir con lentitud.

No era capaz de contrariar a alguien con una voluntad tan fuerte como esa, ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

Se sentía feliz de tener a una compañera así.

* * *

Ahora, treinta minutos después, tanto el zorro como la coneja se encontraban sentados frente a un gran escritorio, tras el cual se encontraba un mamífero incluso más grande, un búfalo uniformado que los observaba atentamente mientras oía su relato, el reporte de todo lo que había ocurrido desde su encuentro fortuito, hasta los sucesos que habían tomado lugar aquella misma mañana en Tundratown.

El señor Idris Bogo, actual jefe de policía y, a la vez, director de la fundación S-paw-agon dependiente de DICE, había debido enfrentar una terrible crisis en la última semana, una como nunca había visto en sus treinta años de carrera: sus agentes Usuarios, la parte más importante de S-paw-agon, habían desaparecido uno por uno a lo largo de la última semana, sin dejar rastro, y dejando a la comisaría desprovista de su mejor defensa contra criminales con el mismo poder que ellos.

Estaba claro que el responsable era un criminal del lado de S.A.V.A.G.E. con un peligroso poder, uno que desconocían por completo y contra el cual no poseían medida alguna, y la única pista que tenían al respecto venía del oficial Fangmeyer, quien había logrado enviar una transmisión de radio antes de que perdieran el contacto con él.

" _Garraza, no... tiempo. Avisa... jefe, el… Usuario… red… panta…"_

Y así, de manera abrupta, terminaba aquel mensaje. El mismo había sido emitido desde una torre de radio en desuso en el distrito forestal, un punto lo suficientemente elevado como para enviar un mensaje claro, pero que aún así había llegado interrumpido por la estática.

Para cuando los refuerzos llegaron ya no quedaba nadie más. Si bien había señales de lucha en la estancia, no encontraron ni siquiera las pertenencias del agente, y si bien el lugar estaba destrozado, había allí un televisor que no parecía haber sufrido el más mínimo rasguño. ¿Podría "panta…" referirse a la pantalla del televisor? ¿Acaso el Usuario que lo atacó usó ese televisor de alguna forma?

Considerando esto, el departamento de policía recuperó el aparato como evidencia del caso, pero luego de muchos análisis hechos sobre el trasto desarmado, lo único que encontraron fue un televisor perfectamente normal, pero con una particularidad que llamaba la atención desde el vamos: no funcionaba.

A pesar de que los componentes estaban intactos, y que todo estaba conectado en donde debía, el aparato nunca se encendió. Pero aquello era lo único que tenían, y no había mucho que pudieran hacer en base a ello, más que saber que el televisor había sido usado para atacar a Fangmeyer. Y siguiendo esta pista, se investigó en el hogar de varios de los agentes desaparecidos, encontrando que el patrón se repetía: todos los electrodomésticos funcionaban correctamente, incluyendo las computadoras y celulares, pero no los televisores. En ninguno de los casos.

No sabían cómo estaba actuando el enemigo, pero los agentes comenzaron a tomar la precaución de desconectar todos y cada uno de los televisores en sus hogares y en la comisaría, guardando los de la segunda en uno de los almacenes del sótano. Pues mientras no supieran cómo actuaba el enemigo, toda precaución era poca.

Cuando el zorro y la coneja terminaron de dar su reporte, Bogo compartió con ellos los detalles del caso hasta ese momento, incluyendo lo sucedido a Fangmeyer y sus descubrimientos al respecto. En ese momento, los tres mamíferos presentes en la habitación eran los únicos Usuarios que restaban en el departamento de policía, de los quince que solían ser antes de que Judy se presentara allí. En cuanto a los otros trece… a Bogo le dolía admitirlo, pero ni siquiera se sabía si seguían con vida o no.

Y al terminar de poner al día a los animales frente a él, el búfalo dejó que cayera sobre la habitación un breve silencio que el zorro no tardó en romper.

—Entonces… ¿qué hacemos ahora, jefe? —cuestionó Wilde, con una preocupación que no dejó entrever. El búfalo suspiró con cansancio, pensando que no había dormido bien en la última semana.

—Hablando con franqueza, Nicholas… nuestras opciones se reducen a cada hora que pasa —dijo al incorporarse, caminando hacia la ventana mientras les daba la espalda, observando la ciudad frente a él—. La pérdida de Clarice… es una triste tragedia. Era una gran amiga, y sé lo mucho que significaba para ti, Nicholas —admitió él, cerrando los ojos—. La realidad es que somos los únicos que quedan para averiguar qué es lo que S.A.V.A.G.E. está buscando conseguir, detenerlos, y salvar a los animales secuestrados. Pero mucho me temo… que tendré que dejar esto en tus patas.

—¿No estará pensando quedarse, verdad? —cuestionó el zorro, sin obtener respuesta—. Santo cielo jefe, ¡aquí es un blanco fácil! Si se queda solo, tarde o temprano le atraparán.

—No lo han hecho hasta ahora, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque saben que no pueden conmigo —dijo al voltearse, sin duda en su mirada—. Con mi poder, con Soundgarden a mi lado, no podrán atraparme tan fácilmente, no sin exponerse primero. Y además… no puedo dejar mi puesto. No solo soy el jefe de policía de este departamento, también soy el director de S-paw-agon, por más que seamos pocos los que queden de esta fundación.

—¿Ya ha contactado con DICE?

—Si, hace dos días. Enviaron un equipo de cuatro a investigar, pero perdimos el contacto con ellos esta mañana. Dijeron que enviarán a alguien más esta misma noche para investigar la desaparición de los ciudadanos, y de sus propios efectivos.

—Pero el resultado va a ser el mismo —dijo Judy, preocupada.

—Imagino que lo prevén, y que actuarán en consecuencia. O al menos eso quiero creer —admitió—. Pero no podemos depender de ellos ahora mismo. Debemos ocuparnos de este asunto por nuestra cuenta, con nuestras propias patas.

Dicho esto, el búfalo abrió el cajón derecho de su escritorio, tomó dos objetos entre sus pezuñas, y depositó uno frente a la coneja, y uno frente al zorro. Eran los mismos lentes oscuros que usaban Nick y Clarice, los mismos que Judy había tenido oportunidad de probar durante su enfrentamiento con Janja.

—Su mejor opción ahora mismo es seguir la pista hasta el distrito forestal, en la estación Tujunga —explicó él—. La torre de radio a la que huyó Fangmeyer estaba a menos de un kilómetro de esa estación… no puede ser una coincidencia. Es muy probable que haya descubierto algo sobre ello, pero el enemigo le encontró antes de que pudiera informarnos al respecto.

—¿Y cuál es el objetivo de los lentes? —preguntó Judy, observándolos con curiosidad y poniéndoselos al mismo tiempo que el zorro—. ¿Acaso va a vigilar nuestros movimientos con las cámaras de estos lentes?

—Considerando el hecho de que puede haber un traidor aquí dentro, no es lo recomendable dejar al alcance una herramienta que pueda delatarlos —razonó el búfalo—. No, son lentes modificados, completamente independientes de la red de S-paw-agon. Nicholas puede verificar la configuración y confirmarlo, y también encontrar que uno está directamente enlazado al otro —Y mientras el jefe explicaba esto, al activarlo, el zorro pudo observar un recuadro en el lente izquierdo que presentaba una imagen diferente, imagen que se centró en él cuando la coneja se volteó—. Configurados para que vean lo que ve el otro, si. Prefiero pecar de precavido, pero si llegaran a capturar a alguno de ustedes, podrán ver a través de la cámara y usar el GPS integrado para saber en dónde está su compañero, y advertir al departamento. De esa forma, sabríamos al instante en donde se esconde el enemigo.

Un sentimiento de incredulidad se apoderó de la coneja.

—¿Acaso piensa utilizarnos como carnada? —cuestionó Judy.

—De hecho, no es un mal plan —convino Nick, bajando la mirada y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos—. ¿Pero qué ocurrirá si nos capturan a ámbos al mismo tiempo? —cuestionó, ahora mirándole.

—Es sólo una teoría, pero probablemente no tengan la capacidad de atacar de esa forma. Fangmeyer, antes de ser capturado, estaba de patrulla con Francine. Pero cuando se comunicó con nosotros, ella ya no estaba con él. —A Bogo se le escapó un suspiro—. Pobre chica.

—¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó Judy.

—Dada la situación, y desconociendo la habilidad del enemigo… no tenemos muchas opciones —admitió Nick.

Bogo se dio vuelta.

—Por cierto, en base a lo que Nick me informó con respecto a tu habilidad, hice preparar esto —decía mientras se dirigía hacia un perchero, quitando su abrigo y descubriendo un chaleco táctico y una mochila pequeña, que tomó y colocó en el escritorio. El chaleco era de la talla de la coneja, y podía apreciar que en los espacios donde usualmente se colocaba el equipo policial no había nada parecido; estaba cargado de zanahorias—. Tiene un total de doce en los bolsillos, y una reserva de veinte en la bandolera. Espero y no sea demasiada carga, pero si tu principal habilidad requiere de zanahorias, entonces será mejor que estés bien preparada. Tienes una habilidad muy extraña, Hopps.

—Usted siempre piensa en todo —sonrió Nick, una sonrisa que Bogo no correspondió.

—Solo espero que sea suficiente para prevenir cualquier situación —decía él, mientras la coneja se calzaba el equipo. Si bien significaba una carga importante de ocho kilos más en su delgado cuerpo, se sentía mucho más tranquila.

—Será más que suficiente —confirmó Judy, ajustando el equipo—. Gracias por esto, jefe Bogo —sonrió.

—Enviaré a preparar una patrulla lo antes posible para que se dirijan al distrito forestal. Usen la radio para comunicarse únicamente conmigo, y sólo por si acaso, no digan más de la cuenta. Desde aquí seguiremos investigando cuanto podamos, y lamento decirlo, pero ustedes dos son nuestra mejor apuesta. Así que… tengan cuidado —concluyó el búfalo, incorporándose y extendiendo su pezuña hacia Nick.

Él lo comprendía. No sabían que sucedería de allí en más, pero debían estar preparados para lo que fuera, para cualquier contratiempo, y cualquier desenlace. Pero ninguno de ellos estuvo preparado, ni se percató cuando el monitor de la computadora del jefe se encendió sin intervención alguna, sin que nadie lo notara, más que la coneja cuya mirada se desvió ligeramente hacia abajo, para notar algo que no podía comprender.

Un cañón. Un cañón de revólver estaba comenzando a asomar desde el monitor sobre el escritorio, quedando a unos pocos centímetros del pecho del búfalo. No tenía sentido. Nadie se había dado cuenta, pues el mismo estaba fuera del alcance de la vista, tanto del zorro como del búfalo. Pero Judy no perdió tiempo en llamar a su Stand a su lado, intentando saltar tan fuerte y rápido como pudiera para embestir al búfalo y evitar la tragedia que estaba a punto de tomar lugar. Pero nunca llegaría a tiempo.

—¡Cuidado! —intentó advertir, en el instante justo en que Bogo cayó en la cuenta de lo que ocurría frente a él.

Todo ocurrió en un instante.

—¡Maldici...! —La explosión del revólver retumbó en la estancia, inundando el lugar con un fuerte olor a pólvora, al tiempo que el búfalo retrocedía para impactar contra la ventana, donde levantó su pistola reglamentaria en un grito—. ¡Abajo!

El zorro y la coneja acataron su orden casi por reflejo, dejándose caer contra el suelo al tiempo que una lluvia de balas recaía en el monitor de veintitrés pulgadas en el que el jefe de policía trabajaba con regularidad. Pero no podía detenerse. Este era el momento que habían esperado, y no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Fue lo que pensó cuando tomó el radio de su cintura para activar la comunicación, y su voz se oyó en todo el complejo.

—¡Bajen las persianas! ¡Ahora!

La consecuencia de su orden, para sorpresa del zorro y la coneja que apenas se incorporaban en el suelo, fue casi instantánea. Las persianas tras las ventanas de la propia oficina cayeron a una buena velocidad, de la misma forma en la cual cayeron para bloquear toda clase de salida, a la velocidad suficiente para cortar el acceso a través de cualquiera de las mismas, pero no tanta como para aplastar a quien estuviera cruzando.

Las luces se encendieron remotamente a lo largo del departamento que, un instante atrás, había quedado a oscuras. Estaban encerrados, si, pero el enemigo estaba entre ellos, y Bogo lo había percibido al otro lado de la puerta de su oficina. Sus suposiciones eran ciertas: el enemigo usaba las pantallas para atacar (aunque no solo las televisiones), su Stand era de alcance medio, y estaba entre sus filas.

—¡Jefe Bogo! Está… —exclamó Judy al acercarse, con preocupación. Pero cuando el búfalo apartó su pata, lo notó. El hueco en su pecho era de un círculo perfecto, pero no sangraba en lo más mínimo. De hecho, no había manchas de sangre en los bordes, y para su mayor sorpresa, el hueco se cerró casi al instante, dejando ver su pelaje.

—No se preocupen por mi, que esos criminales no van a acabar conmigo tan fácil. Pero que hayan intentado tomarme con la guardia baja significa que conocen bien la habilidad de mi Stand —decía cuando su fuerza cedió por un instante, y debió tomarse del escritorio para evitar caer. La coneja intentó apresurarse otra vez, pero el búfalo la detuvo—. Solo necesito un momento. Ustedes... tienen que ocuparse del traidor —dijo con seriedad, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Nicholas y Judy se miraron el uno al otro por un breve instante, sabiendo lo que aquello implicaba. Si detenían al Usuario, detendrían al responsable de las desapariciones, a una de las mayores amenazas de S.A.V.A.G.E.

No podían fallar, y no había tiempo que perder.


End file.
